Caught in the pirate ship
by Ann Aseera
Summary: Cuando el barco en el que viaja es saqueado por el capitán Kirkland, Isabel es obligada ha permanecer atrapada en un pueblo inglés. Cinco años después, el pirata vuelve a por ella obligandola a subir a su barco, donde del odio al amor hay sólo un paso. AU. Pirate!EngandxFem!Spain.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos,** no tengo mucho que decir, nada más que este es mi primer fic y espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, la historia si :)

**Pairing:** Pirate!InglaterraxFem!España (Arthur Kirkland / Isabel Fernandez Carriedo), leve RomanoxFem!España (Lovino Vargas / Isabel Fernandez Carriedo) _Más adelante: _FranciaxFem!Canada (Francis Bonnefoy / Madeleine Williams), Pirate!InglaterraxFem!USA (Arthur Kirkland / Emily Jones)

**Capítulo 1**

_Un hombre de mediana edad ultimaba los detalles de su próximo viaje junto el que sería el capitán de su barco. Mientras, se podía oír la conversación de dos jóvenes en la sala de estar._

—_¿De verdad era necesario que te cortaras el pelo como un chico?_

—_Uh, ya sabes que sí. No podría ser verdaderamente libre si tengo que comportarme como una señorita durante todo el viaje._

—_Mmmmm… Igualmente te queda muy bien, maldita sea._

—_No quiero separarme de ti —contestó bruscamente la joven._

—_Hey, ¡el que debería estar protestando soy yo! Sabes, soy el adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas… Tú sólo tienes doce años._

—_Igualmente no quiero separarme de ti —replicó ella inflando los mofletes y haciendo una mueca cómica, para inmediatamente después relajar el rostro y esbozar una alegre sonrisa con sus ojos verdes brillando mientras miraba a su compañero —. Te quiero._

—_Eh… —El joven castaño enrojeció visiblemente sin saber que responder._

—_Jaja, que mono… Cuando te sonrojas pareces un tomate._

—_¡Isabel!_

—_¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! —Después de esto, hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos._

—_Te voy a estar esperando… Sólo será un año, verás cómo se pasa volando. Te prometo que estaré aquí pensando en ti. _

—_¿Y si le digo a mi padre que quiero quedarme aquí?_

—_Has estado un mes insistiéndole para que te permitiera cortarte el pelo… Además, amas navegar. El mar es tu vida y lo sabes. Maldita sea, me cambiarias por un barco si te dieran la oportunidad._

—_¡Eso no es verdad, Lovino! Tal vez por un barco llenó de tomates._

—_Me gustaría ver eso —rio él._

—_¡Isabel! Han venido a recoger a Lovino, despídete de él. —La voz del padre de la joven resonó en sus oídos._

_Ambos se miraron durante unos momentos._

—_Adiós, italiano. Espero que me espere mucha pasta y muchos tomates cuando vuelva._

—_Adiós española… Estaré esperando impaciente que me deslumbres con esa bonita sonrisa tuya de nuevo._

_Y con esto, Lovino le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y salió por la puerta, alejándose de ella._

* * *

Los tripulantes del barco estaban casi todos tranquilamente recostados sobre la cubierta observando el sol brillar en el cielo (y en algunos casos completamente dormidos). Después de varios días de tormentas y aguas revueltas, esa mañana había amanecido soleado, haciendo que la mayoría recordara su país y sus familias en él.

Por eso no pudieron reaccionar cuando unos piratas extremadamente capaces les abordaron.

Mientras su tripulación hacia lo que podía contra aquellos hombres sedientos de riquezas, el segundo a bordo agarró a un joven que horrorizado contemplaba la escena y le susurró que se escondiera en su camarote hasta que se fueran los piratas, aunque en su interior dudaba que pudieran vencerlos.

El capitán empezó a gritar órdenes, e incluso el hombre que estaba costeando ese viaje se unió a la batalla, pero poco pudieron hacer.

Rápidamente los piratas se hicieron con la victoria, mientras su capitán, un joven rubio de tan solo diecisiete años que rápidamente se había labrado un gran renombre con un precio demasiado alto por su cabeza lo contemplaba con una sonrisa.

Su tripulación atacaba a cualquier barco que se les interpusiera, pero por lo general cuando sus víctimas eran españoles despreocupados e ingenuos disfrutaba más. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

A juzgar por los ropajes del hombre capaz con la espada que se les había unido al poco de empezar a batallar habían pillado un pez gordo.

Después de atar a los supervivientes (incluido el noble español) y amontonar los cadáveres en una esquina para que no se interpusieran en su camino, los piratas ingleses procedieron a buscar los tesoros del barco.

Uno de ellos empezó a buscar camarote a camarote por si alguno de los marineros tenía algún tesoro escondido: no sería la primera vez.

Andaba algo desanimado después de no encontrar nada cuando entró al último camarote. Sus ojos brillaron inmediatamente. Aquel era mucho más lujoso que los anteriores.

Ya había rebuscado todo lo que tenía que rebuscar, y encontrado suficiente oro para hacer feliz a su capitán cuando oyó un ruido extraño que venía de algún lugar de la habitación.

Extrañado, y con una expresión de sospecha en su rostro, el pirata se adentró de nuevo en el camarote. Después de otro ruido, se dirigió directo a las cortinas del ventanal de la pared desenfundado su espada, preparado para matar a quien quisiera que estuviera allí escondido.

Apartó las cortinas bruscamente sólo para encontrarse con un niño que parecía rondar los diez años que se había mordido el labio hasta producirse sangre.

En la cara del pirata se dibujó una mueca divertida ante la escena. Cogió al niño por el pelo y estiró para que levantara la cara. En sus ojos empezaron a formarse unas lágrimas indeseadas que rápidamente eliminó con su brazo mientras apretaba los labios.

—Mira que tenemos aquí… ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

El chico bajó la mirada al suelo sin contestar. El pirata volvió a estirarle del pelo haciendo que pegara un pequeño grito de dolor.

—Mírame cuando te hablo. Te he preguntado tu nombre, niño. —El pirata esperó unos segundos hasta que se hizo evidente que el chiquillo no iba a responderle, lo que hizo que el inglés soltara un bufido.

Molestó por la falta de respuesta del castaño, lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hasta cubierta.

Mientras tanto el resto de la tripulación se habían deshecho de la tripulación (les habían dado a elegir, como muestra de buena voluntad: ser vendidos como esclavos, atravesarles con una espada, o tirarles por la borda. Todos habían elegido la última opción). Sólo quedaba el noble que les acompañaba, y todas sus riquezas que transportaba en el barco ya estaban en la cubierta, amontonadas al medio.

El capitán de los piratas se encaró al hombre que le miraba desafiante.

—¿Cuál va a ser su elección, _milord_? —le preguntó con sorna.

—Nunca abandonaré este barco por voluntad propia.

El piratea chasqueó la lengua y acto seguido le atravesó con la espada. Después apartó el cadáver con el pie, y se giró hacia el hombre que tenía al chico cogido del brazo.

* * *

Isabel notó como desfallecía después de ver como asesinaban a su padre delante de sus ojos. Su relación nunca había sido muy buena, a su padre le preocupaban más las joyas y el oro que su propia hija, pero ambos mantenían las formas por respeto a la madre de la joven, que había muerto cuando ella sólo tenía tres años. Pero aún así seguía siendo su padre.

Notó como el pirata que la tenía cogida del brazo le decía algo, pero no escuchaba nada. Su mirada estaba perdida mirando el cadáver de su padre. El que parecía ser su capitán se acercó a ella y la miró con curiosidad, preguntándole algo que Isabel no acertó a escuchar. En cuanto el hombre que la sujetaba soltó su brazo, la castaña cayó a tierra, derrotada.

¿Cómo había ocurrido todo esto? Hacía unas horas todos estaban contentos, cantando y disfrutando del sol que brillaba sobre ellos. Y sin embargo, ahora Isabel sentía como si su mundo se hubiera visto envuelto de nubes repentinamente.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que al darse cuenta de todo, la joven se desmayó sin poder aceptar la muerte de aquellos que conocía y con los que había reído, jugado y cantado.

* * *

Mientras algunos hombres hacían el recuento de todo el tesoro que habían conseguido, el capitán y el resto de la tripulación se sentaron a descansar un poco después de la lucha corta pero violenta que habían tenido.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con el chico? —preguntó uno de ellos al rubio.

—No se… Se parece al ex propietario de nuestros nuevos tesoros. Tal vez podríamos pedir un rescate.

—Pero capitán… En ese barco había demasiado oro, incluso demasiadas joyas. Es el tesoro más grande que hemos conseguido en toda nuestra carrera. Probablemente se estuvieran mudando o algo por el estilo. No creo que les quede mucho…

—Mpf… Tal vez podríamos venderlo como esclavo —comentó otro. El capitán se quedó pensativo, pero no sabía porque, aquella propuesta hacía que se le revolviera el estomago. Aquel chico tenía un aire tan inocente…

—O tal vez podríamos emplearlo en nuestro barco —propuso otro —. En unos años nos podría servir para otros propósitos… Ya sabéis a que me refiero. —Este comentario hizo que se ganara un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su capitán.

—Por dios… ¿Habéis visto la edad que tiene? No debe superar los diez años. Es sólo un crío. No sobreviviría mucho en este barco. —El capitán frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, ese chico tenía algo extraño.

—Estamos cerca de tu pueblo, capitán —comentó otro —. Podríamos dejarle allí hasta volver por aquí.

Eso hizo que el rubio se le quedara mirando… Estaban planeando un largo viaje que durara cuatro o cinco años. En ese tiempo el castaño habría crecido lo suficiente como para unirse a su tripulación. Esa idea hizo que sonriera.

—Tienes razón. Es una buena idea. Me sorprendes, parece que te has dignado a utilizar tu cerebro por una vez.

—Me ofendes, capitán —bromeó el otro, haciendo que los otros se rieran con ganas.

—¡Capitán Kirkland! —El rubio alzó la vista ante la llamada. Probablemente habrían terminado el recuento del tesoro.

—Vamos chicos —apremió el capitán —. O os quedaréis sin vuestra parte.

* * *

Isabel despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza. Por un momento, se limitó a girarse encima de la mullida cama donde se encontraba. No le apetecía salir de la cama… Aunque era extraño, estaba encima de la cama… Pero no tapada con las sábanas. Con su pereza habitual, abrió los ojos con lentitud.

Observó el techo durante unos pocos segundos intentando descubrir que era lo que le resultaba raro de él. Y cuando miró a un lado y se encontró que estaba en una habitación completamente diferente a la suya, cayó en la cuenta. Rápidamente, se incorporó y respiró hondo: no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba.

—¿Ya has despertado? —Isabel miró confundida a su alrededor (un poco mareada por haberse levantado tan deprisa) hasta que pudo identificar al dueño de esa voz: un inglés, de unos diecisiete años (aunque daba la impresión de ser mayor) rubio, con unas gruesas cejas y unos brillantes ojos verdes, que recostada en la silla de su escritorio, la observaba con una ceja alzada. Isabel le miró confundida —. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? —Entonces fue cuando la joven le reconoció: era el capitán del barco pirata que les había atacado. El pirata que había matado a su padre.

—… —Isabel desvió la mirada, sin dignarse a contestarle siquiera.

—¿No me vas a hablar? —preguntó el rubio con sorna —. Está bien… Tú me dices tu nombre, y yo te devuelvo esto —Isabel reparó entonces en que el colgante que siempre llevaba en el cuello, que había pertenecido a su difunta madre, ahora estaba en las manos del pirata —. Tsk… Eres sólo un chiquillo de diez años.

—Doce… —murmuró Isabel con rabia.

—Así que sabes hablar, ¿eh? Este colgante es muy bonito, pero es de _chica_. Los hombres no deberían llevar cosas como estas —Isabel le miró confundida y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Desde que la habían encontrado, todos le habían tomado por un chico: he ahí la razón de su corte de pelo —. Pero eso no es asunto mío… Dime tu nombre y te lo devolveré.

Isabel se mordió el labio. Su nombre… ¿Qué nombre? De verdad prefería que la siguieran tomando por un chico. Así que no le podía decir que se llamaba Isabel.

—Antonio —logró murmurar entrecortadamente. Nunca le había gustado mentir. Incluso en algo como eso. La gente que le conocía siempre sabía cuando mentía. Pero el rubio no pareció darse cuenta.

—Con que Antonio… Muy español —comentó el pirata para a continuación soltar una carcajada y lanzarle el collar a Isabel que lo cogió rápidamente y lo apretó con fuerza. Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que el rubio la observó con cuidado, haciendo que Isabel enrojeciera —. Yo soy el capitán Arthur Kirkland.

Eso hizo que Isabel se tensara aún más. Incluso ella había oído hablar de él. El joven no llevaba mucho tiempo navegando como capitán del barco pirata, pero en seguida había sido conocido por su crueldad.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —acertó a preguntar la joven temblando.

—Tsk. No lo sé. Con ese cuerpo tan pequeño no sirves para trabajar en un barco pirata. Tal vez te deje con Mary en mi villa durante unos años. Luego podríamos volver a por ti. No me sentiría bien matando a alguien tan pequeño como tú. Así que te unirás a mi tripulación en cuanto hayas crecido lo suficiente.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó indignada Isabel —. ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres? No puedes decidir eso por ti mismo, ¿sabes?

—Bueno… tu padre está muerto, tenemos tus riquezas y es muy probable que tu madre no esté viva, ¿cierto? —Ese comentario hizo que Isabel apartara la mirada —. Lo suponía. Así que no te queda nadie, ¿cierto?

Aunque eso no era cierto, aún le quedaba Lovino y su familia, Isabel calló. Si ese pirata decidía hacerle la vida imposible, bien podía matar a Lovino, a su hermana y a sus padres sin ningún miramiento.

—Y… ¿por qué no me tiras con la borda como has hecho con los demás? ¿O me vendes como esclavo?

—Tsk… Eres un crío… No soy tan malo.

—Mpf… Lo dudo. Eres la peor persona que existe. —Isabel infló los mofletes, causando una carcajada por parte del inglés.

—Está bien… Decidido… Supongo que en unos días llegaremos a mi villa. Has tenido suerte, crío. No volveremos hasta dentro de años, quizás. Vamos a dar una vuelta por el mundo. Necesito buscarme aliados para cubrirme las espaldas.

—Me extraña que los piratas podáis pensar en algo más a parte de en vosotros mismos.

—Pues aunque te extrañe, es algo normal en nuestro mundo. Puede ser que nos guste jugar sucio y seamos unos ladrones y asesinos, y todo lo que quieras… Pero siempre cumplimos con nuestra palabra.

Isabel iba a replicar, pero se vio interrumpida por un fuerte ruido que provenía de su tripa, que hizo que se sonrojara.

El inglés la condujo a un cuarto pequeño, mal iluminado, que apenas contaba con una cama y espacio para moverse, pero que al menos no era una celda mugrienta. Cerró con llave y se asomó por la ventana de la puerta.

—Ahora te traerán comida.

Y dejó a Isabel sola en aquella habitación pequeña.

* * *

El capitán estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina meditando mientras su cocinero (que le había pedido por favor que no interfiriera en su trabajo) preparaba algo de comida para el prisionero.

Aquel prisionero que le sacaba de sus casillas. Y no sabía por qué.

Tenía un aire inocente que impedían que le hiciera daño, pero en sus ojos centellaban con un aire rebelde que odiaba y que le ponía de los nervios.

Además había algo extraño en él que le inquietaba. Algo que no cuadraba.

Pasaron unos cuantos días sin incidentes hasta que llegaron al puerto de la villa donde se había criado el rubio.

Arthur abrió la puerta con cuidado, sabiendo lo que se encontraría: al prisionero profundamente dormido. Lo difícil era encontrárselo despierto. Uno de los tripulantes lo cogió en brazos y aunque estuvo a punto de caer, no había nada que despertara al joven. Y eso irritaba de gran manera al capitán.

Algunos de ellos bajaron del barco y se dirigieron a las afueras del pueblo, a una gran mansión propiedad de su capitán, mientras el resto se quedaba a arreglar el barco, comprar provisiones y gastarse el dinero de diversas maneras.

Lo tenían todo previsto para cuando llegaran y no había mucho que hacer: al día siguiente por la mañana marcharían.

* * *

Isabel se despertó lentamente y sin abrir los ojos se limitó a darse la vuelta dentro de la propia cama. En los últimos días lo único bueno fue que había podido dormir todo lo que había querido. Y seguiría durmiendo toda la vida si se lo permitieran.

Pero su comodidad no duró mucho. Sintió como alguien la despertaba. Abrió los ojos molesta para encontrarse con un cambio de ambiente que no esperaba. Estaba en una gran habitación decorada de manera rústica tumbada en una enorme cama y a su lado estaba una mujer bastante mayor, la cual la acababa de despertar.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Isabel tímidamente.

—En la mansión de los Kirkland.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿Ese bastardo iba en serio?

Isabel hizo ademán de salir corriendo, pero un hombre que aún no había notado, que tendría la misma edad que la mujer, la sujetó del brazo.

—Ay, ay… Me haces daño…

—Edward, suéltala y prepara algo de comer, por favor. —El hombre captó la indirecta. Aunque fuera una mujer, su esposa era la que mandaba en esa casa.

Una vez Edward hubo salido de la casa, la mujer instó a Isabel para que se sentara. Y ella le obedeció de mala gana.

—Según el señor Kirkland nos ha informado, tu nombre es Antonio… Pero si no me equivoco, está algo equivocado. No comprendo cómo los jóvenes de hoy en día confunden tan fácilmente a una jovencita con un niño. Aunque ese pelo tan corto no ayuda nada. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Yo soy Mary, la encargada de cuidar esta casa.

Isabel la miró fijamente. Extrañamente, gran parte de la tensión que había estado acumulando, había desaparecido después de que Mary comenzara a hablar con ella. Era una mujer realmente agradable. ¿Por qué estaría al cuidado de un pirata cruel y sanguinario como Arthur Kirkland?

—Isabel. Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

—¿Eres española? —preguntó la mujer. Isabel asintió. Sabía hablar inglés, español, italiano y algo de francés. Su padre se había encargado de que fuera hábil en idiomas desde muy pequeña —. Me pregunto qué mosca le habrá picado a ese renacuajo. —Esto lo dijo más para ella misma que para la joven que tenía al lado, un tanto confusa —. Bienvenida a la _Sun Village_.

Mary le explicó a Isabel en lo que consistiría su estadía allí. Tanto ella como John estaban muy mayores, así que les ayudaría en las faenas de la casa y yendo al pueblo a hacer recados, y ellos a cambio le darían libertad por la zona y acceso a los libros de la mansión. Isabel, por supuesto, no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar.

* * *

_**Cinco años después**_

_Mary miró fijamente a la joven que ahora tenía trece años. Apenas había pasado unos meses con ellos y se había intentado escapar incontables veces._

_Pero lo que no contaba es que no solo Arthur era el protector de ese pueblo, sino que todos allí le admiraban y le respetaban, y le conocían desde pequeño. Y lo que Kirkland mandaba, se cumplía. Incluso si eso significaba retener a una jovencita dentro de aquel pueblo._

_Isabel suspiró. Después de media hora de bronca por parte de la mujer y una fija mirada de desaprobación de John, ahora estaba a solas con Mary de nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, haciendo que Mary se acercara a abrazarla._

—_No llores, querida._

—_Pero yo no quiero estar aquí —murmuró la castaña._

—_No te queda otro remedio. No digo que esté de acuerdo con el señor Kirkland, pero si él ha decidido que estés aquí, es donde debe estar._

—_¿¡Por qué le admiráis todos tanto? Señor Kirkland por aquí, señor Kirkland por allá… ¡Es un pirata!_

—_Él ha librado a este pueblo de muchas desgracias, y gracias a su fortuna todos han podido seguir adelante. En el mar es de una manera, con nosotros es de otra. Y no nos importa, él siempre será nuestro pequeño Arthur._

* * *

_Los piratas reían contentos en el salón de la gran mansión._

—_¡Eh, bonita! ¡Tráenos más para beber! —Una Isabel de quince años, dándose por aludida, se apresuro a obedecer rodando los ojos y ofreciéndoles una gran sonrisa. Era divertido cuando llegaban piratas a alojarse en la mansión del "amigo del capitán". Reían, bailaban y cantaban. Esa era la época que más disfrutaba Isabel. Aunque le fastidiaba cuando alguno de ellos elogiaba al _capitán Kirkland_. Ella odiaba con toda su alma al capitán Kirkland… O al señor Kirkland, según con quien estuviera hablando. Añoraba a su querido Lovino y a la hermana de este. Añoraba a sus amigas en su casa. Añoraba incluso a su padre. Y, por supuesto, añoraba el sol. En aquella villa de nombre dudoso casi nunca brillaba el sol. Siempre estaba nublado y muchas veces llovía, lo que no gustaba a Isabel. Ya no intentaba escaparse: una vez había llegado hasta la ciudad más cercana, e incluso allí respetaban los deseos del _señor Kirkland_. Aunque pareciera que era más por miedo que por respeto o admiración, como en la villa. _

_Durante unos días lo pasó bien con los piratas, riéndose como siempre: incluso un día se asomó el tímido sol entre las nubes._

* * *

_Isabel cerró el libro con tristeza. Ya era la quinta vez que lo acababa. Le encantaban los libros de la biblioteca de la mansión. Y le encantaba leerlos mirando el mar desde su escondite cerca de la playa. Incluso cuando llovía, allí no se mojaba y podía observar el paisaje durante horas. Amaba el mar. Casi más que a los libros y que a los tomates. Dando un suspiro, se dirigió a la mansión._

* * *

Isabel se acababa de despertar y vestir y se encontraba limpiando un poco el salón cuando un gran grupo de piratas entró en la casa. Mary fue a recibirles y cuando los vio les saludó a todos con alegría, presentándose ante los que no la conocían. Isabel se asomó curiosa. Sus caras no le sonaban, así que no habían pasado por la mansión en el tiempo que ella estaba allí.

La española se encogió de hombros y siguió con su labor. Tenía ganas de terminar de limpiar para quitarse ese vestido que Mary la obligaba a llevar cuando limpiaba. La verdad es que si que era útil, al menos. Por mucho polvo que levantara, no se adhería al vestido y así no se ensuciaba la ropa que se compraba con el propio dinero que ella se ganaba haciendo recados a la gente del pueblo. Justo cuando había acabado de limpiar, los piratas entraron al salón y se sentaron.

—¿Has acabado de limpiar aquí? —le preguntó Mary a la ojiverde. Isabel asintió energéticamente mientras hacía ademán de irse a su habitación —. Espera, señorita, saca algo de beber para estos señores.

—Pero iba a cambiar…

—¡Nada de peros! Vamos, rápido —Isabel se afanó a obedecer. Lo mejor sería acabar cuanto antes posible mejor para irse al pueblo a trabajar. No le quedaba mucho para reunir una buena cantidad de dinero. En unos cuantos meses habría reunido suficiente para poder huir de allí, bien lejos y embarcarse camino a España.

Les sirvió una gran cantidad del alcohol y cuando estaban todos ocupados bebiendo preguntó curiosa a que tripulación pertenecían.

—Nosotros trabajamos para el mejor capitán de todos los tiempos, preciosa. El más fuerte…

—El más hábil.

—El más inteligente.

—El más astuto.

—El más rápido.

—Parece que estéis enamorados de él —comentó la española divertida, ocasionando una carcajada general.

—¡Por el capitán! —gritó uno alzando su botella.

—¡Por el capitán! —gritaron los otros a coro.

En ese momento, otro pirata entró en el salón mirando la escena divertida, mientras cogía una botella de la mesa.

—¿Brindando sin el asombroso yo? —preguntó alzando una ceja y provocando de nuevo que todos se rieran mientras alzaba la botella levemente —. Por el capitán Kirkland.

* * *

**Editado:** Aquí está el primer capítulo, tenía algunas faltas de ortografía que ya corregí :)

Espero que a quien lo lea le haya gustado, era una idea que rondaba mi mente mucho tiempo... Y la verdad es que hace poco que descubrí está página, y no he podido resistirme ^.^

Cualquier comentario respecto a la historia (si es una crítica, constructiva, por favor), ya sabéis _review._

_**Muchas gracias :3 **_


	2. Capítulo 2

****Bueno, sin más demora, el segundo capítulo ^.^

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, la historia si :)

**Pairing:** Pirate!InglaterraxFem!España (Arthur Kirkland / Isabel Fernandez Carriedo), leve RomanoxFem!España (Lovino Vargas / Isabel Fernandez Carriedo) _Más adelante: _FranciaxFem!Canada (Francis Bonnefoy / Madeleine Williams), Pirate!InglaterraxFem!USA (Arthur Kirkland / Emily Jones) (Y más: PrusiaxHungriaxAustria, SueciaxFinlandia)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Isabel miró a los hombres durante unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos mientras ellos bebían y luego seguían riéndose a carcajadas.

Aquel nombre… Kirkland.

—_Señorita, debería respetar más al Sr. Kirkland._

La castaña salió de prisa y corriendo de la casa, sin cambiarse de ropa siquiera.

—_Lo siento, son órdenes del Sr. Kirkland._

Se apresuró a llegar a su lugar favorito, y se sentó en el suelo cogiéndose las rodillas mientras intentaba impedir que las lágrimas le saltaran de los ojos.

—_El Sr. Kirkland nos dejó bien claro que si la encontrábamos por aquí debíamos enviarla de vuelta._

Todas aquellas personas que habían pronunciado su nombre como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo, como si fuera un santo. Pero él no era un santo, ni mucho menos. Había matado a su padre.

Lloró de pena y de frustración. Le quedaba tan poco para poder huir de allí. En unos meses tenía planeado irse para siempre. Y tenía que elegir el maldito capitán inglés ese momento para volver al pueblo.

Isabel, secándose las lágrimas, se encaminó rápidamente hacia la mansión de nuevo. El capitán probablemente estaría en su barco, o algo. Decidida, subió a su habitación ignorando a los piratas del salón. Se cambió a ropa más cómoda (unos pantalones pirata y una camiseta ancha que disimulara de gran manera sus grandes atributos), se colocó las botas que había conseguido en el pueblo y se recogió el pelo montando un moño desordenado pero que dejaba su cara limpia.

En una bolsa metió la poca ropa que poseía, algunos enseres personales de esos cinco años, y el dinero que había conseguido en todo aquel tiempo. Rápidamente salió de la habitación pero no contaba con que Mary estuviera buscándola.

—¿¡Pero qué haces así vestida? Casi pareces un chico… Bueno, ya no hay remedio. Te está esperando en la cocina.

—¿¡Qué? ¿¡Quién! —Isabel palideció repentinamente y recibió una mirada reprobatoria de Mary.

—¿Quién va a ser? El señor Kirkland.

—No. Yo me voy de aquí. —Isabel empezó a caminar decidida a salir de esa casa antes de encontrarse con el hombre al que más odiaba.

—Hey, Mary, te estaba busc… —El chico/hombre (muy mayor para ser un chico, muy pequeño para ser un hombre) terminó bruscamente la oración al notar quien acompañaba a Mary y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa burlona —. Mira quien tenemos aquí.

Mary se limitó a poner una mirada de enfado dirigida al rubio pero se alejó del pasillo dejando a Isabel sola con el inglés.

—Vete a la mierda –fue el saludo de Isabel.

—Hey, esa no es una forma apropiada de saludar a tu capitán, ¿no?

—¿Mi capitán? Pero qué dices, bastardo. Te odio con toda mi alma. —Isabel se esforzó para no lanzarse contra él al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras.

—Capitán Kirkland para ser más exactos.

—¡Muérete! —Isabel resopló y se encaminó lejos del inglés, pero este le cogió el brazo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Y yo creyendo que llegaría aquí y me encontraría a un muchachito para alistarse a mi tripulación.

—Já, sigue soñando.

—Pero tampoco me quejo de mi suerte… —Este comentario, junto con la mirada que le dirigió el capitán hizo que Isabel enrojeciera… de furia.

—¡Eres un bastardo idiota! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma! ¡He estado aquí encerrada durante cinco años! ¡Cinco años! Sin poder alejarme de este pueblo del demonio sin que alguien me regresara, porque es lo que el _Señor Kirkland_ había ordenado. _Joder, eres un hijo de puta cabrón. _Me voy ahora mismo de aquí.

—Deberías lavarte esa boquita. —Arthur se acercó rápidamente a ella, poniendo suavemente un dedo sobre su boca y alzando una ceja con una expresión divertida —. No está bien visto que una señorita tenga un vocabulario tan grosero.

—Señorita, _tu puta madre_. —Su "capitán" puso una mueca de fingido desagrado y la acercó más aún a él, quedando ambos pegados el uno al otro.

—Habrá que enseñarte modales, ¿no crees? —le susurró al oído en un tono de voz que a Isabel no le gustaba anda.

—Aléjate de mí… —Pero antes de que pudiera añadir cualquier insulto a su "petición" el inglés la cargó sobre sus hombres como si fuera un saco de patatas —. ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita sea, te he dicho que me sueltes!

Arthur se limitó a reír con una sonora carcajada mientras bajaba al salón donde estaban algunos de sus hombres charlando animadamente (con algo de alcohol en sus venas, claro está).

—Está bien chicos, resulta que el pequeño chico que recogimos hace unos años ha sufrido una bonita transformación y nos ha dejado a una jovencita en su lugar.

—¡Bastardo, suéltame! —El "agradable" capitán hizo caso a mi petición y me bajó al suelo, empujándome hacia un chico albino (el que me había desvelado sin saberlo la identidad de su capitán) que me cogió el brazo con firmeza.

—Llévala al barco, ¿vale? Cuando llegue hablaremos.

Le miré furiosa pero el que me tenía agarrada del brazo me empujó fuera de la casa.

—Kesesese, no te enfades con el capitán, en el fondo es una buena persona.

—A mi me parece un idiota en toda regla —resoplé mientras empezábamos a andar.

—_Ja_, no digo que no. Pero te acostumbraras. —Esas palabras sólo lograron que me deprimiera. No quería acostumbrarme a estar en un barco pirata principalmente porque no quería estar en un barco pirata. Y menos si el capitán era Arthur Kirkland —. Soy el asombroso Gilbert, a tu disposición.

—Mpf… Soy Isabel.

Al principio estuvimos en silencio mientras nos alejábamos de la mansión, pero al poco tiempo ambos estábamos hablando animadamente.

—Yo no estaba cuando te encontraron de pequeña —comentó él en un momento dado —. Me uní a la tripulación un poco después. Ya verás, he de admitir que (aunque no tanto como yo) todos son bastante awesome. Te lo pasarás bien, estoy seguro.

—Bueno…

—Además… ¡No eres la única chica!

—¿Qué?

—Kesesese. Se me olvidó decírtelo… Estaba demasiado ocupado recordando lo awesome que soy. Bueno, si, ella es una marimacha, pero una chica al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Si te soy sincero, y que esto no salga de aquí, soy demasiado awesome como para que alguien lo sepa, es una de las mejores piratas que hay. Aunque está enamorada de un estúpido señorito, que es parte de la nobleza de no sé dónde.

—Bueno, pero es una chica, ¿no? Bien, así no tendré porque estar rodeada de hombres idiotas.

—Hey, yo no soy idiota, soy awesome- —Parecía que iba a añadir algo más, pero un proyectil que iba a toda velocidad chocó contra su pecho y cayó al suelo —. ¡Gilbird! Kesesese, te dije que te quedaras en el barco.

El proyectil resultó ser un pollito amarillo pequeñito que aunque cuando piaba tenía una voz extrañamente parecida al estridente vozarrón del albino, conmovió el corazón de chica de Isabel.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Qué monada!

—Lo sé, es mi awesome mascota. Se llama Gilbird. —El pollito empezó a revolotear alrededor nuestra.

—¿Los pollitos vuelan? —pregunté extrañada.

—Bueno, él es tan awesome que si que puede volar. Kesesese. Se parece a su dueño.

Isabel le miró fijamente.

—Tienes el ego muy alto, ¿no?

—¿Yo? Mi awesome persona es lo más humilde que puedas encontrar.

Ese comentario hizo que Isabel soltara una carcajada y empezara a reírse sin remedio. Al principio el albino le miró un poco molesto clavando sus ojos rojos en ella, pero luego también esbozó una sonrisa: la felicidad de Isabel era contagiosa.

No tardaron en llegar al barco, en el que sólo se encontraban los encargados de vigilarlo. No tenían nada que temer en esa zona, pero _más vale prevenir que curar_.

El que los recibió fue un suizo rubio gruñón no muy alto que miró a Isabel con desconfianza.

—¿Quién es esta, Gilbert?

—Si no me equivoco, la que os hizo creer que era un niño hace cinco años cuando la encontrasteis en un barco español. —Tras este comentario el rubio clavó sus ojos verde oscuros en los verde esmeralda de la joven, que le miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Tsk, está bien, subid… Supongo que el capitán nos lo explicará cuando llegué.

El albino y la castaña subieron al barco y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde una chica con una falda bastante corta estaba preparando algo de comer. Isabel se preguntó si esa a la que se refería Gilbert.

—Eh, Feliks, tenemos una nueva tripulante. —La chica se giró rápidamente haciendo que Isabel se diera cuenta de que… bueno… _no era una chica_.

—Osea, como que eres muy mona, ¿no? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, bonita?

—Em… ¡A si! Soy Isabel.

—Yo soy Feliks, encantado —contestó el polaco al tiempo que se miraba las uñas comprobando que no tuvieran ningún desperfecto —. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí con ella? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Gilbert.

—Si…

—Tipo, como que eso significa que por fin puedo salir a comprar ropa nueva. ¡Adiós!

Y dicho esto, Feliks salió de la cocina si darles tiempo a decir nada más.

—Es un poco…

—¿Afeminado? Si, te acostumbrarás… No te acerques demasiado a él o te utilizará como una muñeca para probarte ropa. Con la marimacha hizo lo mismo.

Un instante después de haber dicho eso cayó al suelo al haber sido golpeado con una sartén. La mujer que sostenía dicho sartén le esbozó una sonrisa a Isabel para luego mirar al prusiano de nuevo.

—¿A quién has llamado marimacha?

—Ay, ay… Eres una bruta.

La mujer le pegó una patada mientras Gilbert se recreaba en cuanto le dolía (exageración) pero que alguien como él era demasiado awesome como para golpear una mujer.

—Soy Elizabeta, encantada. —La española observó a su nueva compañera húngara. Tenía el pelo castaño, ondulado y largo, con una flor de adorno y unos ojos verde claro.

—Yo soy Isabel —respondió la más joven sonriendo —. Aunque creo que algunos aquí me conocen como Antonio…

Elizabeta sonrió, divertida.

—Bueno, parece que ya has conocido al hombre con el ego más alto sobre la faz de la Tierra. Él es Gilbert. ¿Te han presentado a alguien más?

—Bueno, no… Vi a algunos piratas en la mansión.

—Casi todos los que fueron allá son simples jóvenes sedientos de aventuras… Deberías conocer a la élite de este barco. No estamos aquí por dinero. Hay historias que nos unen unos a otros… Por desgracia, Gilbert está incluido en nuestro grupo.

—Kesese… lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia…

Elizabeta le explicó un poco a la española como se organizaban en ese barco.

—Yo duermo con Yekaterina… Pero supongo que te podemos hacer un hueco. Eso o dormir con algún idiota.

—Eh, no me gustaría causar problemas, pero…

—Ya, entiendo… dormirás con nosotras.

—Y Yekaterina es…

—Ella es nuestra cocinera. Aunque Gilbo siempre la ignora. Pobrecita.

—¿La ignora?

—Sí, bueno… ella es la persona más amable que vas a conocer jamás.

Isabel asimiló sus palabras mientras caía en la cuenta: eran piratas… No se podía estar haciendo amiga de esos piratas. ¡Era impensable! ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? Ellos obedecían órdenes de Arthur Kirkland: la persona a la que más odiaba en ese momento. La húngara pareció no darse cuenta de los pensamientos de Isabel y siguió hablando.

—Si necesitas algo… simplemente habla con ella. Y si quieres algo especial para comer díselo. Le encanta salir de la rutina en cuanto a lo que cocina se refiere.

—Pff… Seguro que es todo una fachada —murmuró Gilbert, recibiendo por primera vez una mirada de la húngara que no era de enfado, reproche o desaprobación —. Es hermana del ruso loco. Lleva la locura en sus venas.

Isabel miró interrogante a la húngara, la cual le hizo unas señas de que se lo contaría después.

—¿Y quién era el rubio bajito gruñón? —preguntó la española, curiosa.

—¿El capitán Kirkland? —preguntó Elizabeta inocentemente, haciendo que Isabel empezara a reírse a carcajadas a las que pronto se unió el prusiano.

—Muy buena, Eli —le felicitó el albino, secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

—No… ese no… El que estaba cuidando del barco.

—¡Ah! Siento la confusión. Ambos coincidían en la descripción… ¿cómo iba yo a saber a quién de los dos te referías?

—Ese era Vash. Un amante de las armas. Ten cuidado con él por la noche. Es de los que disparan y después pregunta. A no ser que estés muerto.

—Gilbert se ha llevado unos cuantos sustos por su parte —le susurró la húngara.

—Tsk…

Elizabeta guió a una Isabel sonriente seguida de cerca por el peliblanco por el barco, mostrándole donde estaba cada cosa.

—Bien, este es mi camarote… Supongo que podríamos acoplar otra cama… Podemos buscarla, o robársela a Gil…

—¡Hey! ¡Qué estoy aquí! Jamás deberíais ni siquiera pensar en robar algo del asombroso yo. Quiero decir, se que os gustaría poseer cualquier cosa que me perteneciera (os comprendo perfectamente) pero son mis awesome pertenencias, y sólo pueden ser mías y además… ¿Isa? ¿Eli? —El ojirubí se dio cuenta de que las dos castañas se habían ido —. Kesesese… Que divertido es estar solo…

Mientras tanto Isabel y Elizabeta ya estaban de vuelta en la cocina donde había aparecido por fin Yekaterina, que tras la presión de estar acompañando al polaco de compras (Feliks puede ser abrumador cuando se lo propone… y sin proponérselo también) había decidido volver al barco.

—¿Te llamas Isabel? Así que eres el famoso niño que se salvó de morir a las manos del capitán… Yo me uní un año después… Encantada, soy Yekaterina —se presentó la ucraniana.

—Lo mismo digo. Oye, por casualidad… ¿no tendrás algo para comer?

—¡Ay! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Tonta de mí, debería haberme dado cuenta. ¡Qué culpable me siento!

—Yekaterina, tranquila. Nada es culpa tuya, ¿vale? Sólo te ha pedido algo de comer.

—¿Eh? Ah, si tienes razón.

La española la miró con curiosidad. La joven (que poseía unos grandes atributos que hacían un ruido extraño cuando ella caminaba) eran de estatura normal con el pelo corto y muy claro (no tanto como el albino prusiano) que se podía definir como rubio, y unos ojos enormes que irradiaban inocencia. Si sólo al pensar que por su culpa Isabel había pasado hambre, casi se había echado a llorar. ¿Qué hacía una chica como ella en un barco pirata con un capitán como _ese_?

Mientras comía, Isabel reflexionaba. Aquellas personas le caían muy bien, pero… echaba de menos su país. Ser libre. Tumbarse y contemplar el sol sin preocupaciones. Echaba de menos a su Lovi-love.

Probablemente él la habría olvidado ya. Dado por muerta, y estaría tras guapas jovencitas en Italia. No pudo reprimir un suspiro. Mientras ella se sumía en sus pensamientos, en la cocina habían entrado dos personas más que se encontraban hablando con la húngara.

—¿Quiénes eran ellos? —preguntó Isabel cuando se fueron.

—El pequeño, era Tino. Él es nuestro tirador. Se encarga de los cañones. De verdad, es el mejor en su trabajo. —Eso era sorprendente. Alguien tan inocente como Yekaterina. Más bien bajito, de pelo rubio, cara amistosa, y ojos de un bonito color chocolate, con un aire alegre y una sonrisa brillante —. El alto era Berwald. Él es el segundo de a bordo. Puede parecer un poco serio e intimidante pero es una buena persona. Una vez te acostumbras a su acento, puede darte una conversación interesante. Corta, pero interesante.

—¿Su acento? —El nombrado Berwald era un hombre alto, rubio (también), con un aspecto intimidante, la verdad. Llevaba gafas que sólo le hacían parecer más serio. Justo lo contrario a Tino. Un alegre finlandés y un serio sueco.

—Sí… Ya lo averiguarás. Bueno, voy a ver si Feliks ha llegado… Tengo muchas cosas que hablar con él.

—Eh… Espera… —Pero Isabel se había quedado sola. En algún momento, también Yekaterina había salido de la cocina. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la castaña salió de allí a buscar un lugar donde sentarse a contemplar el cielo (que se había llenado de nubes).

Para su desgracia, no pasó mucho tiempo sola.

—Mira quien tenemos aquí. —La espalda de Isabel se tensó cuando oyó la voz de Arthur detrás de ella. El inglés apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombres y se inclinó hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura del oído de Isabel, mientras ambos contemplaban el mar —. Espero que hayas encontrado de tu agrado mi humilde navío. Ya que será tu residencia durante los próximos años.

Aquello deprimió a Isabel.

—A no ser que logre escaparme.

—Como si fuera a permitir eso.

—¿Por qué? —exclamó Isabel furiosa, girándose hacia el ojiverde —. ¿Por qué no me dejas irme? No tengo nada que ver contigo, ni con piratas, ni nada… Sólo quiero volver a mi casa.

La expresión del inglés se endureció. ¿Por qué no la dejaba volver a casa? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

—En primer lugar, deberías estar muerta por el simple hecho de ser española —escupió él —. Da gracias que sigues con vida. —Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Isabel se quedó quieta unos instantes hasta que Gilbert se acercó a ella.

—Hey, Isa. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya has conocido a más gente?

La española se limitó a suspirar y a sentarse de nuevo.

—¿Es cosa del capitán? Puede ser muy egoísta cuando se lo propone, ¿eh? Va de duro por la vida pero tiene un corazón enorme.

—¡JÁ! Lo dudo… Ese hombre no tiene corazón. —Este comentario provocó que el albino soltara una carcajada.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo, ¿sabes? Dejo muy malherido a mi querido hermano pequeño, y fui a buscarle para matarle. Y por cosas de la vida acabe en su tripulación.

—Eso no son cosas de la vida y punto. ¿Qué ocurrió en realidad?

—Alguien me contó su historia… Supongo que después de oírla tu opinión sobre él cambiaría.

—Cuéntamela.

—Kesesese. No puedo, el asombroso yo prometió guardar el secreto.

Isabel puso cara de desilusión.

—Jo…

—Si quieres saberla… deberías preguntárselo a él directamente.

—Le odio. No le voy a preguntar nada.

Pronto se hizo de noche, y se hizo de nuevo de día. En el barco sólo estaban Gilbert, Elizabeta, Isabel, Feliks (a ratos), Yekaterina, Vash y de vez en cuando Berwald y Tino. Isabel no tenía ni idea de quien más formaba parte de la tripulación. Ni tampoco quería saberlo.

Lo único que tenía claro es que quería salir de ese barco.

No podía hacerlo cuando aún estaban en esa maldita villa, pero sí que podría ahcerlo más adelante.

Podía confiar en la Marina, ¿verdad?

Eso era.

¡Ahí estaba la solución!

La Marina… ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

Isabel ya estaba ansiosa: tenía claro que cuando se presentara no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Con estos pensamientos pasó otro día entero, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya habían zarpado.

Cuando la Tierra dejó de ser visible se sentó junto a Gilbert a contemplar el mar.

El prusiano pasó un brazo sobre ella amistosamente.

La castaña sonrió.

_Sin saberlo, se estaba adentrando en un mundo del que luego posiblemente no podría salir._

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 2 :)

**Comentarios:** Bueno, presento algunos de los miembros de la tripulación de Iggy, aunque me gustaría incluir alguno más. Comienzan los roces entre los protagonistas, pero bueno, es que Isabel le tiene mucho rencor guardado. Al final todo el mundo cae en las redes de Arthur (?) He exagerado un poco el comportamiento de Gilbo, pero es porque está emocionado por conocer a alguien nuevo... Si es que Gilbert es en realidad como un niño pequeño :3 Y por lo demás, no hay mucho que agregar... Veremos mucho a la húngara rondar por ahí, y seguida a ella a nuestro albino preferido.

**Avances:** Más adelante saldrá nuestro primer miembro de la Marina junto con una _sorpresa _para Arthut. Además, tengo planeado incluir otro barco pirata, que sería capitaneado por _Ivan Braginski_ (nuestro querido Vanya).

* * *

Gracias a los que pusieron la historia en favoritos, o en alerta, de verdad me hizo mucha ilusión ^.^

Y bueno, ya saben: cualquier comentario de la historia, crítica constructiva, simple declaración de amor hacia alguno de los personajes, etc, etc... _Review_ :3

**P.D.:** Si alguien tiene alguna petición respecto a alguna pareja, a algún futuro miembro de alguna tripulación, o alguna aventura que les gustaría que vivieran nuestro Iggy y Isa, _review_, o _MP._

_**Muchas gracias :3**_


	3. Capítulo 3

****Bueno, aquí llego con el capítulo 3 ^.^

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, la historia si :)

**Pairing:** Pirate!InglaterraxFem!España (Arthur Kirkland / Isabel Fernandez Carriedo), leve RomanoxFem!España (Lovino Vargas / Isabel Fernandez Carriedo) _Más adelante: _FranciaxFem!Canada (Francis Bonnefoy / Madeleine Williams), Pirate!InglaterraxFem!USA (Arthur Kirkland / Emily Jones)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La española se levantó ese día un poco más tarde que de costumbre. Después de bastantes días navegando (no hace falta decir que aunque había intentado evitar a su capitán todo lo que había podido y más, aún habían tenido algunos encontronazos… No muy agradables para Isabel, aunque divertidos para el inglés) por fin habían llegado a una ciudad.

Isabel salió del camarote que compartían con Elizabeta y Yekaterina para encontrarse con Gilbert, que la esperaba apoyado al lado de la puerta.

—Buenos días, señorita. El capitán me ha encomendado la misión de acompañarte cuando salgas del barco.

—Oh, bien, me gustaría pisar tierra firme, e ir a algún sitio —_y alejarme de este barco_, aunque lo último sólo lo pensó.

Mientras bajaban del barco, Isabel se dio cuenta de la táctica de Arthur. Ella se llevaba bien con Gilbert, de manera que su compañía no supondría ningún problema… Y encima podía asegurarse de que no intentaría escapar.

Astuto capitán.

—Hey, Gilbo, tengo hambre, ¿te apetece ir a algún sitio a comer?

—Kesesesese. Pensaba que nunca lo dirías… ¡El asombroso yo invita! Vamos a buscar un buen sitio.

Mientras el albino murmuraba para sí mismo, Isabel observaba los alrededores: se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo rural: allí no iba a encontrar ni mucho menos la ayuda que necesitaba.

Después de comer Gilbert y ella visitaron un poco el pueblo, y el prusiano aprovechó para comprarle comida a Gilbird.

—Ey, pollito, tú eres un tanto especial, ¿no? —Isabel se encontraba sentada en la calle acariciando al pollito amarillo mientras esperaba a su amigo.

—No sabes cuánto —comentó un voz divertida a su lado de repente, provocándole un sobresalto y un gran daño para su corazón.

—¡AH!

—¿Oh? ¿Te he asustado? Cuanto lo siento. —_El hombre sarcasmo_, pensó Isabel, _así lo voy a llamar_.

—Sí, que gran _placer,_ encontrarle aquí, capitán…

—Vamos querida, creo que tenemos suficiente confianza como para llamarme por mi nombre.

—¿Y en qué momento conseguimos esa confianza? ¿Cuándo me obligaste a subirme a tu barco en contra de mi voluntad? ¿Cuándo me dijiste que debería estar muerta? Oh… no… Espera… Probablemente fue hace cinco años, cuando _mataste a mi padre_.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, Arthur no se enfadó ni reaccionó de inmediato. Estuvo unos instantes callado con la mirada perdida para luego girarse hacia Isabel y agarrar su mentón para obligarla a mirarle, quedándose sin decir nada unos segundos.

En ese momento, rompiendo la tensión entre ellos, llegó Gilbert.

—¡Arthur! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Vas al barco?

—Sí, iba hacia allí a organizar mapas y papeles importantes.

—¡Perfecto! Ore-sama y Isabel íbamos hacia allí también.

Tras un rato de silencio sólo roto por Gilbert y sus conversaciones espontáneas, llegaron al barco, donde sin dirigir una palabra a nadie, Arthur se encerró en su camarote.

—¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? —murmuró Elizabeta, acercándose a Isabel.

—Ah, no se… A mí me parece que siempre está igual.

Elizabeta sonrió, divertida.

—Bueno, en parte tienes razón… Aunque hoy está más arisco, si cabe.

Isabel iba a contestar cuando para su sorpresa una extraña paloma pasó lentamente por su lado metiéndose en la ventana del camarote del capitán.

—Y… ¿eso?

—¡Ah! Debe ser una carta de Francis… ¡Hace ya un tiempo que no coincidimos! Seguro que debe estar impaciente por encontrarse de nuevo con ore-sama.

—Ay, ya verás cuando se entere de que Antonio es en realidad Isabel —rió Elizabeta.

—¿Quién es Francis? —preguntó curiosa Isabel.

—Un viejo amigo de Arthur. Antes solían coincidir más, pero ahora se vuelve un poco difícil. —Isabel asintió sin saber muy bien a qué se refería —. Pronto lo conocerás.

—¡Noo! —exclamó Gilbert —. No voy a permitir que ese pervertido, mujeriego, violador, con cara de mujer deshonre a nuestra Isa. —Rápidamente, abrazó a la española como si así pudiera protegerla.

—Gilbert…

—¡No permitiré que te deshonre, tranquila!

—Gil…

—¡Tu inocencia permanecerá resguardado por mi!

—Gilbo…

—¡No te preocupes, Isa, yo te protegeré!

—¡GILBERT! —Un poco asustado, el albino soltó a Isabel —. Si lo que te preocupa es mi _inocencia_… Eh, bueno, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero… _no soy virgen_…

—¿Eh? Pero yo estaba seguro… Bueno, no importa… ¡Hay muchas cosas que puede corromper Francis aparte de eso!

—¿Si te prometo que no dejaré que me corrompa me dejarás en paz?

—¡No! ¡Tú promesa no me basta! No te preocupes… estaré contigo.

Elizabeta puso los ojos en blanco mientras Isabel sonreía y abrazaba al prusiano por petición de este último.

En ese momento, salió la paloma en dirección hacia el mar abierto.

Arthur salió también de su camarote, con una expresión entre cansancio y resignación.

—¡Ey, capitán! ¿Cuándo nos encontraremos con Francis?

—Ese pervertido tenía pensado coincidir con nosotros mañana o pasado mañana, pero al parecer, cuando Emily se enteró, le dijo que ni se le ocurriera acercarse hasta que ella no estuviera… Ahora están esperándola, a ella y a Madeleine, y luego se pasarán por aquí.

—Siii… Birdie también va a venir... Ah, que bien, al menos hay algo bueno.

Isabel se alejó de allí en dirección a la cocina, y fue seguida enseguida por Elizabeta.

—No creas lo que dijo Gilbert. Francis puede ser un poco… galante, pero no creo que se pase con Madeleine delante. La quiere mucho.

—¿Madeleine?

—Sí, es una de sus protegidas. Le tiene mucho cariño… Es imposible no cogerle cariño a Maddy, aunque a veces puede pasar un poco… desapercibida, sobre todo cuando Emily está delante.

—¿Emily es su otra protegida?

—Sí. Ambas son huérfanas, emparentadas por sus madres, que eran gemelas. Son polos opuestos en cuando a actitud se refiere. Maddy es tranquila, obediente, callada, tímida, dulce… Emily es extrovertida, revoltosa, nerviosa. No se puede estar quieta.

—Mmmm… Sí que son diferentes.

—Ahora que estamos hablando de ello… ¡Es posible que sea esa la razón por la que el capitán esté así!

—¿No le gusta que vengan Madeleine y Emily?

—No es eso… Simplemente, Emily tiene un poco de fijación con él. Aunque Arthur la quiere mucho, a veces (siempre) termina cansado por su hiperactividad. Nos veremos libradas de capitán por unos días. —La húngara sonrió. Era divertido ver al capitán en apuros por una simple joven revoltosa —. Bueno, voy a ayudar a Yekaterina con la cena. Sal a dar una vuelta.

La castaña siguió sus instrucciones y se alejó de allí.

Isabel se sentó a contemplar el mar.

Le gustaba cuando todo estaba tranquilo como ahora. Tenía un efecto relajante que la embriagaba y que se podía volver adictivo.

Amaba esos momentos de soledad, donde podía sentir la brisa marina sobre su piel, y olvidarse de todo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando abrió los ojos. ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Tampoco le importaba.

Apreció un leve aroma en el aire que le hizo pensar que la cena ya estaba lista. Entró y se encontró con un plato de pasta con salsa de tomate.

Era delicioso (Yekaterina cocinaba muy bien), pero hizo que se sintiera triste: todo eso le recordaba a Lovino. Aunque lo veía difícil, por no decir imposible, deseaba poder encontrarse con Lovino algún día. Había pensado en él mucho durante ese tiempo. Probablemente ahora estaría por las calles de algún pueblo de Italia coqueteando con alguna jovencita.

Isabel suspiró, lamentándose haberse puesto a pensar en eso.

Mientras, Arthur no parecía estar de muy buen humor y farfullaba cosas acerco de que lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era encontrarse con una cría revoltosa.

Pasaron unos días en los que todo estuvo en una relativa calma. Al cuarto día Arthur se encerró en su camarote sin cenar pero nadie dijo nada.

Ya por la noche, Isabel se sentó a contemplar el mar. Habían un montón de estrellas brillantes esa noche y la luna se reflejaba sobre el agua de una manera romántica.

Después de un rato, cuando ya estaban casi todos durmiendo (menos Vash, que se encontraba en la otra punta del barco) Isabel decidió irse a dormir.

Cuando ya se había levantado notó una figura un poco tambaleante que se apoyó en una pared. Curiosa se acercó para descubrir al inglés _un tanto borracho_.

Se cruzó de brazos quedando cerca de él, mirándolo con desaprobación.

—¿Qué miras?

—Estás dando un espectáculo lamentable, ¿sabes?

—¿Yo? ¿Un espectáculo lamentable? No sabes lo que dices…

—Oh, claro, después de haber aguantado a piratas borrachos día sí, día también, no se lo que digo… Perdóneme usted, mi majestad, por mi ignorancia.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, maldita española?

—Mira, Arthur, en serio creo que…

Pero sus palabras interrumpidas por un beso repentino por parte del inglés que la dejó paralizada.

Cuando por fin se separó de ella, le empujó con fuerzas antes de que algo parecido volviera a pasar.

—¡Eres totalmente bipolar! ¡Primero soy una persona odiosa, y al momento siguiente me besas!

—¡Maldita sea, tu no me comprendes! —gritó el rubio, habiéndosele pasado ya todo signo de la borrachera.

—¿¡Qué se supone qué debo comprender!

—¡A mí! ¡A lo que estoy sintiendo! ¡Quiero odiarte, por ser española, por que los españoles arruinaron mi vida! —le respondió Arthur, muy alterado —. Pero no puedo, ¿no lo comprendes? Eso me está matando.

Isabel se quedó callada sin responderle.

—…

—¿Qué, ahora no dices nada? Estupendo. —El inglés le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared mientras hacía ademán de alejarse.

—¡Espera Arthur!

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

—¿Qué te hicieron los españoles?

—¿Por qué debería contártelo?

—Creo que me debes mucho después de lo que me has hecho pasar, y una explicación es lo mínimo que pido —reclamó la española.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, pero dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella.

—Está bien, supongo…

.

* * *

.

_El joven rubio de muy temprana edad que se había despertado hacia no mucho de una hora caminaba contento de la mano de su madre, acercándose al pueblo._

_Solía estar de mal humor, era raro verlo de una manera diferente, pero ese día se había despertado con un sol radiante como nunca había visto. Ni una nube cubría el cielo azul y hacía un tiempo perfecto para pasear._

_El día pasó con normalidad pero tanto su madre y su padre como John y Mary, los sirvientes más fieles de la casa, notaban que ese día estaba extrañamente… _feliz_._

_A Arthur le encantaba el sol. Lo único que podía hacer que dejara de lado de su mal humor era un sol brillante sobre el cielo, tal como estaba ese día._

_Parecía que todo iba perfecto, hasta que un habitante del pueblo llegó corriendo a anunciarles una terrible noticia: un grupo de piratas estaban arrasando el pueblo y pensaban dirigirse a la mansión a continuación._

_Todos allí sabían que no les daría tiempo a huir así que el padre de Arthur decidió que se quedarían y lucharían._

_John y Mary escondieron a Arthur, tranquilizándole, diciéndole que no se preocupara, mientras al rubio se le salían las lágrimas de los ojos._

—_¿Qué va a pasar? —preguntó tembloroso, sin querer separarse de su madre._

—_Tranquilo, Artie… No va a pasar nada, ahora escóndete. —Mary obligó a Arthur a meterse en una trampilla debajo de su habitación muy pequeña, utilizada a guardar cosas, en la que Arthur cabía debido a su pequeño tamaño._

_No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los piratas llegaran a la casa._

_El pequeño ojiverde no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero oía ruidos fuertes y gritos, lo que le asustaba en gran medida._

_Al cabo de poco un grupo de piratas entró en la habitación donde él estaba, buscando cualquier cosa de valor. Por fortuna no le descubrieron._

_Los piratas hablaban un idioma que Arthur no conocía, por lo que no entendía nada de lo que decían._

_Pasaron las horas y los piratas se fueron y desaparecieron de allí. Cuando por fin Arthur se atrevió a salir del escondite encontró una imagen que le dejó desolado: toda la casa estaba destrozada y los cadáveres de muchas personas estaban en el suelo._

_Su desolación fue total cuando descubrió que sus padres se encontraban entre los muertos._

_Desesperado, y sin saber qué hacer, se echó a llorar._

_Así estuvo un tiempo hasta que decidió que tenía que hacer algo._

_Armándose de valor, y poco a poco, bajó al pueblo._

_Cuando llegó allí no le esperaba una imagen mucho más alentadora. Todo el pueblo estaba destrozado y había muchos heridos y muertos que habían intentado defender sus casas._

_Empezó a buscar a alguien que le ayudara pero todos parecían muy ocupados. Después de lo que le parecieron horas, por fin alguien accedió y le pidió que le condujera a la mansión._

_Allí, los tres hombres y las dos mujeres que le habían acompañado observaron la escena con pesar. Aquel niño tenía suerte de haber sobrevivido._

_Sin darse cuenta, y después de tantas emociones, Arthur se quedó dormido._

_Cuando despertó, se encontró con que se habían llevado los cadáveres y con sorpresa, observó que tanto Mary como John seguían vivos. _

_Una de las mujeres le preparó algo de comer._

_Después con la ayuda de Mary y John hicieron un recuento de lo que se habían llevado los piratas. No debían ser muy inteligentes, ya que no se les había ocurrido buscar compartimentos secretos. A pesar de la cuantiosa cantidad de oro que se habían llevado, apenas habían perdido una décima parte de sus riquezas… de las riquezas que ahora pertenecían a Arthur._

_Tras unos días en los que se vio obligado moralmente a superar rápidamente la muerte de sus padres para ayudar a gente que lo necesitaba, decidió utilizar prácticamente todo su nuevo oro para la reconstrucción del pueblo._

_Eso hizo que se ganara el respeto de todos sus habitantes, a pesar de ser tan pequeño a ojos de un adulto._

_Apenas creció lo suficiente, se alejó del pueblo para apuntarse a la Marina y poder perseguir a los piratas, pero de esa época (que fue bastante corta), solo consiguió dos cosas: un enemigo/amigo francés, que había comenzado junto a él, y averiguar la identidad de los piratas que mataron a sus padres, todos de nacionalidad española._

_Después de comprender, que haría mucho tiempo para poder actuar contra esos piratas estando en la Marina, decidió ir por el camino fácil: se convirtió en pirata. El primero en unirse a él fue un sueco llamado Berwald, que al poco tiempo fue seguido por un suizo, de nombre Vash. Los dos habían salido de casa intentando encontrar algún trabajo para alimentar a sus familias, y la piratería en ese momento les pareció la mejor opción. Después vino una chica un tanto llorona que decía que tenía que ir en busca de su hermano, pero no sabía cómo. Le cogió tanto cariño a la tripulación que incluso después de encontrarse con su hermano menor, se quedó con ellos. La siguiente fue Elizabeta, una húngara sedienta de aventuras. Y después vino un polaco un tanto afeminado aunque con un gran manejo de los cuchillos._

_Por fin encontraron a los piratas que buscaba Arthur, y los masacraron por orden del rubio._

_A las pocas semanas se encontraron con otro barco español, y Arthur no dudó en saquearlo, pero aquel niño llamado Antonio provocó algo en su interior que le impidió matarlo._

_Un año después un miembro de la Marina alemán tuvo una fuerte discusión con el polaco, llamado Feliks, que hizo que Arthur interviniera, sin piedad, en la pelea, la cual acabó con el alemán malherido._

_Su hermano mayor, buscando venganza buscó a Arthur. Cuando por fin lo encontró, le echó en cara la sangre fría con la que había dejado de tal manera a su pequeño (_sarcasmo_) hermano._

_El inglés, que estaba un tanto bebido, entre unas cosas y otras, acabó contándole la razón de sus desgracias, mientras el albino aprovechaba para beber también. Todo terminó con la compasión del albino (que aún así, le dio un buen golpe al inglés para vengar a su hermano) y ante la promesa de aventuras, su adhesión a la tripulación._

.

* * *

.

—Hemos vivido muchas aventuras todos juntos —finalizó el pirata con nostalgia —. No se te ocurra contárselo a nadie —amenazó justo después.

Isabel le miró pensativa.

—Te has convertido en lo que más odias.

—… Supongo que sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Odiaba a los piratas… Pero tal vez el hecho de haber vivido tanto junto a mis amigos haya hecho que cambie de parecer.

Isabel negó con la cabeza.

—Sigues siendo un pirata… Que mata a personas.

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa. —Y dio por finalizada su conversación, metiéndose en su camarote.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Isabel despertó y salió del camarote en el que ya no estaban ni Elizabeta ni Yekaterina lo primero que vio fue un barco de la Marina al lado de su barco.

Su corazón dio un vuelvo de felicidad, aunque en su interior, en el fondo, se sentía un poco preocupada.

Isabel se sacudió esa sensación extraña. ¡Eran piratas! Estaba bien que les arrestaran… y que…

Intentando no pensar en nada más caminó por la cubierta del barco hasta descubrir a su _querido _capitán y el que parecía un importante oficial de la Marina charlar animadamente.

Eso extrañó a Isabel.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

Al lado de Arthur había una chica pegada a su brazo, con el pelo de un color rubio tirando a castaño y unos bonitos ojos azules.

El oficial era un hombre un poco más alto que su capitán con una melena rubia ondulada, ojos azul cielo y un indicio de barba. A su lado, medio escondida detrás de él estaba otra joven muy parecida a la primera, con el pelo un poco más largo recogido en dos coletas bajas y sus ojos con un toque más violeta que la otra.

Isabel ató cabos rápidamente. Aquel oficial de la marina era el antiguo amigo del inglés.

Eso era malo, ¿no?

Significaba que su oportunidad se había ido al traste.

¿Por qué no se sentía triste?

Miró a la primera chica que estaba muy pegada a Arthur y no paraba de mover las pestañas y reír coquetamente.

Arthur, en vez de portar su habitual mirada molesta, simplemente sonreía (una sonrisa cansada, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo) mientras la chica hablaba y hablaba.

Isabel se quedó paralizada, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Debería estar gritando de rabia por tener que seguir en ese barco… y sin embargo el único sentimiento que tenía era algo parecido al odio, y no podía evitar, que estuviera dirigido hacia la joven que en ese momento abrazaba amorosamente a _su_ capitán.

* * *

Bueno, aquí el final del capítulo, con el pasado de Arthur... A ver, es malo, pero todo no será su culpa D:

Aparte, me han alegrado muchísimo los reviews que me habéis dejado, me han animado mucho... _**Gracias :D**_

_**hethetli:** Ufff... es que si Arthur y Antonio ya son sexis por separado... juntos lo son más XD Pero bueno, yo leo de todo (yaoi, hetero...) y esta historia estaba en mi mente desde hace muuuucho tiempo... y el personaje no cuadraba en un Antonio... pero si una Isabel... Si usaba a Antonio tenía que cambiar un montó lo que es la personalidad de Isabel y no se... no quedaría como realmente yo me lo imaginaba XD Y lo de la Marina... es bueno, la Marina como Armada, si XD Se refería a que tendría que confiar en que algún oficial de la Marina la rescatara :$ Igualmente, gracias por el review ^.^_

_**AwesomeOre-sama:** Gracias por el review ^.^ Me hizo mucha ilusión (fue mi segundo review) y me animó a ponerme a escribir el siguiente capítulo gracias :D_

_**Bloody Liss:** Gracias por los DOS reviews... Me subiste la moral muchísimo T.T Y la verdad es que... si ya hay pocas historias de Arthur y Antonio, pues todavía hya menos de Arthur y Isabel... Pero bueno u.u... Y gilbert es simplemente... muy él XD Y lo de Yekaterina no sabía si incluirla con Rusia o con Artie... y al final, ahí se ha quedado :3_

_Muchas gracias también a los que pusieron la historia en favoritas, en alerta, etc ^.^_

* * *

__**Comentarios**: No mucho, lo que he dicho antes, el pasado de Iggy sale a la luz, y aunque ellos fuera lo que impulsara a la vida de la piratería... bueno, como es evidente, lo que le pasó no es excusa para ser un pirata, tal y como es... Pero esa es la gracia de Pirate!Inglaterra, no? :$ Y nuestra Isa se comienza a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos (como era? Sindrome de Estocolmo, o algo así, no? Que masoquista XD)

**Avances**: Lo que viene no será un capítulo, ya que como en los capítulos me quiero centrar un poco en la historia de Arthur y Isabel (aunque a lo mejor en algún momento me desvíe un poco), de vez en cuando subiré _Extractos de diario_, donde más o menos, se puede entrever un poco del pasado. Y ya al siguiente el capítulo cuatro... Encuentro del BFT XD Y ya vereis!

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del ago, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	4. Extracto del diario de Gilbert

****Como ya dije, este no es el capítulo 4... (De momento ¬¬) sino un pequeño extracto del diario de Gilbert :/

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, la historia si :)

**Advertencia:** El ego de Gilbert, y su awesomidad siempre presentes

* * *

**Extracto del diario de Gilbert Beilschmidt**

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Hoy ha sido un día genial, y es que el asombroso yo ha celebrado su primer año como miembro de la tripulación de Arthur.

¡Y Elizabeta no me ha pegado ni una vez con la sartén! Mi awesomidad le ha impedido hacerlo, claro está.

Arthur me ha regalado un pollito: es tan awesome como yo. Nada más verme, ha echado a volar y se ha puesto en mi cabeza. Arthur me ha dicho que era una mascota muy especial… Ahora que lo pienso, los pollitos no vuelan…

¡Otra muestra de que es digno del asombroso yo! Le he puesto de nombre Gilbird, en honor a Ore-sama.

…

Ay, dentro de un mes es el cumpleaños de Ludwig… La verdad es que le echo de menos, y será el segundo cumpleaños que pase sin mí. Pero no pasa nada, le he dejado en buenas manos. Seguramente nuestro abuelo le enliste en la Marina dentro de poco… si no lo ha hecho ya. Aunque todavía me siento un poco culpable por abandonarlo tan repentinamente… ¡Pero soy tan awesome que seguro que ya me habrá perdonado!

.

* * *

.

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Hoy fui tan asombroso como siempre, por supuesto.

Hace unas semanas, el capitán recibió una carta de un viejo conocido diciendo que estábamos en la misma zona.

Esta mañana hemos despertado Feliks y yo, para descubrir un barco de la Marina junto al nuestro. El capitán que lo dirigía resultó ser el viejo amigo de Arthur y nos lo ha presentado.

Es el mayor pervertido sobre la faz de la Tierra, y no hace miramientos con el género de su víctima.

Tiene dos protegidas: unas es hiperactiva y no se puede estar quieta… La verdad, no es nada awesome.

La otra es diferente: tiene una apariencia frágil como un pajarito… ¡No! Como un pollito... Y es tan tímida…

Incluso el pervertido se comporta delante de ella.

Espero que el capitán pueda aguantarlos unos días.

.

* * *

.

_DIA X DEL MES X_

¡El asombroso yo tiene un nuevo mejor amigo! El marine francés ha resultado ser digno de ore-sama y resulta que al idiota de Arthur es más fácil molestarlo entre nosotros dos…

Mañana se van a cazar piratas —lejos de nosotros—, así que esta noche, mi awesomidad, yo, Francis y Arthur, vamos a emborracharnos como nunca.

.

* * *

.

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Hoy ha ocurrido algo nada awesome. Francis nos hizo una visita sorpresa, junto con Emily y Madeleine. Por la tarde el capitán de otro barco, el cual no tiene un nombre suficiente awesome como para que lo recuerde, ha secuestrado a Maddy.

Arthur se siente súper culpable, pero no se ha atrevido a hacer nada… Al parecer ese pirata también es un conocido, y no le conviene hacerlo enfadar. Yo le habría roto la nariz de un puñetazo.

Al final, el capitán ha acordado con el otro pirata que al día siguiente decidirían el rescate… Incluso podría decirse que Arthur parecía aliviado… Aunque nos ha revelado que tiene miedo de lo que el otro le pueda pedir. Yekaterina se ha puesto a llorar mientras decía _Lo siento, lo siento_, una y otra vez… No lo entiendo.

Francis está desolado, e incluso Emily está quieta. El ambiente en el barco es un tanto tenso.

No sé qué ocurrirá mañana, pero tiene pinta de ser algo nada awesome.

.

* * *

.

_DIA X DEL MES X_

No he escrito en dos semanas… ¿O han sido tres? No lo sé.

Después del secuestro de Madeleine, el capitán del otro barco exigió que uno de nosotros tomara su lugar, así que me ofrecí inmediatamente.

Elizabeta intentó detenerme, pero fui igualmente.

Afortunadamente, Madeleine sólo estaba asustada, no parecía que le hubiera hecho nada.

Yo… no estoy preparado para contar lo que me ha pasado en ese barco.

* * *

Hasta aquí el extracto del diario de Gilbo :)

**Comentarios: **Esto lo hice por dos razones: la primera y de más peso, es que amo a Gilbert, y en mi mente no pudo evitar formarse un poco la historia del él en el barco de Arthur (y junto con la de él la de más personajes XD En fin... No lo hice, mi imaginación me obligó D:). Pero tampoco quería desviarme_ mucho_ de la trama principal, que es el ArthurxIsabel... Así que pensé en hacer algo como eso, que habéis leído arriba... Si lo habéis leído (?) La segunda razón, es que después de que se me ocurriera todo esto, tenía una pequeña libreta sin estrenar que me compré en Londres... ¿y qué mejor manera de utilizarla que para los diarios del Sr. Awesome? Y aquí está :)

**Avances:** Bueno, lo que viene si es el capítulo (por fin ¬¬) Intentaré no tardar mucho en subirlo, aunque tengo una semana atareada, con preparaciones para mi confirmación U.u Se hará lo que se pueda! Y eso, el capítulo 4 cuatro en si tendrá la formación del BFT, celos por parte de Isa, perversión por parte de Francis, malhumor por parte de Iggy, awesomidad por parte de Gilbo, timidez por parte de Maddie, sartenes por parte de Elizabeta y el color rosa por parte de Feliks (?)

* * *

Reviews... Que me hicieron muchísima ilusión! *Se le saltan las lágrimas* Gracias :3

_**Bloody Liss: **Es que Emily es Emily... Nunca se rendirá con Iggy U.u Pero si Emily es Emily, Isa es Isa... y eso significa que aunque no entienda sus sentimientos, va a pelear por sus instintos :$ Y es que parte del punto sexy de Arthur es que es malo e.e Por eso le queremos (?)_

___**AwesomeOre-sama: **Lo sel beso no iba incluido en un principio, pero la awesomidad de Gilbo me inspiró (?) Nah, en realidad salió sólo, me pareció que una Arthur un tanto bebido es un Arthur perfecto para dar el "primer paso" ^.^_

___**LaLa-chan 32165:** Owo, en primer lugar gracias :D Y en respuesta a tus preguntas, el portador de la virginidad de Isa (la guarda en un tarro (?)) es alguien (aún no se si pirata o marine... chan chan chan!) que saldrá más adelante, osea que tranquila... habrá bronca... Y si, tenía pensado que Isa luchará con su hacha querida *o* No se cuando, ni como... pero ocurrirá XD Gracias por el review!_

___**IreneRodriguez:** Aww... gracias *se sonroja* Nee, nee, te acercas XD Sep... Natasha forma parte de la tripulación de Vanya, y las dos tripulaciones han tenido encontronazos, y algunas discusiones por Yekaterina... Pero (tal vez (?)) se verá más adelante ^J^ Y Su-san y Fin son de mis preferidos, no podía evitar sacarlos, y Gilbo nos tiene a todas enamoradas U.u (es que su awesomidad es atrayente :u) Gracias de nuevo, en cuanto pueda subiré el capítulo 4 ^.^_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del ago, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	5. Capítulo 4

****Y aquí, el capítulo 4... Intenté terminarlo antes de la confirmación... Y aquí está ^.^

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, la historia si :)

**Pairing:** Pirate!InglaterraxFem!España (Arthur Kirkland / Isabel Fernandez Carriedo), FranciaxFem!Canada (Francis Bonnefoy / Madeleine Williams), Pirate!InglaterraxFem!USA (Arthur Kirkland / Emily Jones)

**Capítulo 4**

Isabel apretó los dientes. En ese momento no pensaba en nada coherente. Lo único que quería era que la rubia se separara del inglés.

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier locura, una mano se posó sobre su hombro sobresaltándola.

—¡Isa! Te estaba buscando.

Isabel miró interrogante al prusiano.

—Es que Elizabeta me persigue con una sartén… Y bueno, cuando está a tu lado se olvida un poco de mi awesome persona y me deja respir¡Ay!

—Tsk, te lo tenías bien merecido.

El albino puso cara de fastidio.

—Si, lo que tu digas marimacha.

*Golpe de sartén contra la cabeza de Gilbert*

—¡Eso sólo te hace más marimacha!

*Golpe de sartén contra la cabeza de Gilbert (más fuerte)*

—Kesesese, no conseguirás que ore-sama retire lo que ha dicho.

Antes de que el peliblanco recibiera un nuevo golpe que le dejara más tonto de lo que estaba, Isabel intervino.

—Oye, Eli, ¿sabes? Deberíamos ir Feliks, tú y yo de compras la próxima vez que llegamos a una ciudad.

—¡Osea, como que esa es la mejor idea que he oído en mucho tiempo!

Feliks, salió quien sabe de dónde poniendo una mano en su cadera y mirando a Isabel fijamente.

—Tipo, que tú necesitas un cambio de vestuario ya. No te preocupes yo te ayudaré. El rosa va a reinar en un nuevo vestuario, bonita.

Isabel se arrepintió en ese momento de lo que había dicho.

—Eh, yo no…

—¡Espera, Artie! —Elizabeta, Isabel y Gilbert se giraron hacia el sonido de la voz. Feliks se limitó a desaparecer por donde había venido farfullando cosas sobre "rosa" que Isabel prefería no conocer.

—No me voy a ninguna parte, Emily, pero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con Francis…

Emily hizo un mohín y se acercó más a él, susurrándole algo al oído que hizo que se sonrojara.

Un sonrojo que a pesar de estar una distancia considerable, Isabel pudo apreciar perfectamente. _Emily_. Así se llamaba.

Arthur, Francis, Emily y la que quedaba, que por eliminación debía ser Madeleine, se acercaron a ellos.

Cuando pasaron, Francis no pudo evitar pararse al lado de Isabel y murmurar algo en francés para luego besar la mano de la española y esbozar una sonrisa.

—Arthur, no pensaba jamás que alguna vez una preciosidad como esta estuviera en tu barco.

Arthur no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa irónica.

—Te presento a Antonio —dijo, con malas intenciones.

Francis se limitó a alzar una ceja hacia el rubio y volver a sonreír a la ojiverde.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, _ma chérie_?

—Isabel —respondió la española, devolviéndole la sonrisa —. Pero sí que es verdad que el cejotas me confundió una vez con un chico…

El francés no pudo evitar reírse, burlándose de Arthur.

—¿Entonces tú eres el famoso _Antoine_?

—Sí.

Parecía que el francés iba a contestar, pero se vio interrumpido por cierto prusiano que saltó hacia él rodeándolo con el brazo.

—Francis, cuánto tiempo.

—Oh, _mon ami_ Gilbert, la verdad es que si. No hay nadie en la Marina que aguante el alcohol como tú.

—Kesesese, eso es porque soy awesome.

Antes de que el francés y el prusiano empezaran a hablar tanto que nada ni nadie pudiera separarlos, Arthur cogió a Francis de la oreja y le arrastró hasta su camarote.

—Vamos rana, cuanto antes terminemos mejor.

Francis se despidió de ellos, lanzándole un beso a Isabel, que simplemente sonrió, ajena a las miradas horrorizadas de Gilbert.

—No te acerques a él de nuevo —ordenó el albino, sobre protector.

—Por una voz concuerdo con el cerebro de pollo. No es buena idea que te acerques a Francis. Puede parecer inofensivo, pero no lo es. En absoluto.

—Oh, vamos, a mi me ha caído bien… ¿Y si quiero pasar más rato con él? Es divertido, además de que se burla de Arthur… ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

—¡Ah! No te dejaré a solas con él.

—Pues ven tú también —propuso Isabel, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sabía que no podrías soportar mucho tiempo sin mi awesome presencia. Está bien, como acto de buena voluntad, iré contigo y te protegeré.

Elizabeta puso los ojos en blanco y dio un último golpe a Gilbert con su sartén.

—No dejes que le haga nada malo. —A continuación se alejó de allí.

Mientras Emily y Madeleine se encontraban asomadas por la borda.

—¿Y sabes? Me encanta cuando se sonroja, porque le hace ver adorable. ¡Le quita años! Yo creo que será el marido perfecto. Porque aunque él no lo sepa, estamos destinados. Me da igual que sea un pirata, es mi Artie, y seguro que Francis me da permiso para casarme con él.

Madeleine se limitaba a asentir con su cabeza a todo lo que su prima decía.

Gilbert e Isabel, por petición del primero se acercaron a ellas.

—¡Birdie!

—Gilbert, hola.

—Ey, ¿a mí no me saludas? —protestó Emily.

—Si, em… hola.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Emily, esbozando una sonrisa que según vio Isabel, a ojos de otro debió parecer encantadora. Y ese otro podría ser Arthur. Ese pensamiento hizo que la castaña quisiera borrarle esa sonrisa —. ¿Tú quién eres? —agregó mirando hacia Isabel —. No te había visto nunca. ¿Eres miembro de la tripulación?

—Sí, soy miembro de la tripulación —afirmó Isabel, como retándola a cuestionarle que hacia allí. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había aceptado ser parte de algo que supuestamente _ella odiaba_ —. Me llamo Isabel.

—¿Isabel? Que nombre más raro, ¿de dónde eres?

—De España —respondió Isabel entre dientes.

—¿Eres española? Mi Artie odia a los españoles, ósea que no le debes caer bien. —Emily alzó una ceja hacia Isabel después de decir eso —. ¿Sabes? Una vez un chico español me saludó y empezó a hablar conmigo. Artie le dio una paliza sin darle tiempo a explicarse.

—Oh, qué alegría que el Sr. Cejas se dignara a preocuparse por ti.

—¡Claro que se preocupa por mí! —exclamó feliz la rubia —. Soy la persona que más le importa, estoy segura.

—Permíteme que lo dude —replicó Isabel con una sonrisa falsa en los labios y una mirada fría dedicada a Emily.

—Oh… Piensa lo que quieras —respondió Emily girando la cabeza ofendida —. ¿Quién crees que le podría importar más que yo? ¿Más que una joven desvalida sin padres al cuidado de un pervertido? ¿Alguien de su tripulación? Todos sabéis cuidaros solitos. Los hombres, porque sois hombres, y las mujeres, porque os comportáis como hombres —Isabel ante ese comentario, se tensó aún más. ¿Quién se creía _esa_ que era para hablar así de todos? — ¿Quién va a protegerme a mí? ¿Maddie? No lo creo…

Isabel le dirigió una mirada de puro odio. ¡Ella no se comportaba como un hombre! ¡Era muy femenina! Bueno, tal vez no tan femenina como Feliks… Pero se comportaba como una chica… Arthur también se podía preocupar por ella, ¿no? La había dejado al cuidado de las personas que más quería durante cinco años. Eso mostraba algún grado de preocupación, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, puede que… —empezó a replicar Isabel, antes de verse interrumpida de nuevo por Emily.

—¡Y vamos a casarnos! Cuando mis padres se murieron me dejaron un montón de dinero, así que me casaré con Artie y como seremos ricos, ya no tendrá que ser un pirata nunca más. ¡No necesitará poner su vida en peligro! Y podrá pasar tiempo conmigo… —La rubio bajó la vista apenada por unos momentos para luego recuperar su energía —. ¡Y nadie puede evitarlo!

Isabel apretó los dientes más fuerte aún mientras Gilbert seguía ajeno a todo, hablando con Madeleine. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Francis y Arthur salieron del camarote de Arthur, haciendo que la cara de Emily se iluminara con una sonrisa.

—¡Artie! —exclamó, lanzándose hacia él y cogiéndole del brazo cariñosamente. Arthur le dedicó una sonrisa —. ¡Vamos a dar un paseo! A solas, ¿vale?

—Bueno, no creo que…

—Oh, por supuesto, genial. Iros a dar un paseo los dos, y desapareced de nuestra vista. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro —respondió mordaz Isabel, dejando al inglés un poco confundido.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le susurró a Gilbert mientras la española se alejaba, siendo seguida por Francis.

El albino se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé… Pero no voy a dejar que se quede a solas con ese franchute. —Raudo y veloz, el prusiano salió disparado en dirección a donde habían ido los dos.

Isabel se paró cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó bruscamente al francés.

—Sólo quería saber que te había molestado —preguntó el rubio preocupado, sin segundas intenciones escondidas dentro de él.

—No me pasa nada, ¿vale?

—¡Isa! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó Gilbert cuando les alcanzó haciendo que Isabel chasqueara la lengua. La verdad es que ni siquiera ella lo sabía. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera ante las palabras de Emily?

—¡Ya lo he dicho, no me pasa nada!

—Si claro, y yo soy inglés —replicó el albino.

Con resignación, Isabel se dejó caer en el suelo.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que me pasa, ¿vale? Sólo he sentido ganas de matar a Emily…

Tanto el prusiano como el francés alzaron las cejas, y como si lo hubieran practicado, levantaron a Isabel y la llevaron al camarote de Gilbert, mientras la castaña protestaba. Una vez dentro, Gilbert sonrió.

—Isa, la solución a tus problemas es fácil —comunicó el albino.

—Más fácil de lo que crees —recalcó Francis.

—¡Alcohol! —exclamaron al unísono, haciendo que en la cara de Isabel se dibujara una sonrisa.

.

* * *

.

—¿Por qué no?

—Emily, te tengo mucho aprecio, y en otras condiciones, me casaría sin dudarlo, pero ahora… no puedo.

La rubia hizo un mohín infantil.

—Hay otra, ¿verdad? ¿Quién es la conozco?

—No hay otra Emily… —contestó el inglés un tanto inseguro.

—¿Entonces hay otro?

—¿¡Qué! ¡No! ¿De dónde te has sacado esa idea?

—Francis sale con chicas y con chicas —replicó Emily encogiéndose de hombros — ¡Si no hay nadie más que te impide que te cases conmigo?

Arthur la miró fijamente. ¿Qué le impedía casarse con ella? Unos meses atrás incluso habría considerado la oferta. La vida de pirata le gustaba, pero… ¿una vida tranquila con una chica guapa? Podía acostumbrarse a su carácter. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le impedía siquiera plantearse esa posibilidad. No sabía que le pasaba, sólo sabía que no quería estar con Emily.

Y aquello le fastidiaba.

Si se fuera con Emily, podría olvidarse de Isabel para siempre. Porque eso era lo que quería, ¿no? Alejarse de la española.

El ceño de Arthur se acentuó.

Emily se acercó más a él.

—Déjame demostrarte todo lo que puedo ofrecerte —le susurró al oído. Lentamente, se fue acercando a su rostro.

Sus labios estaban a punto de unirse, cuando un gran cubo de agua helada fue derramado sobre ellos.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —exclamó el inglés, enfadado.

—Dios mío, está fría, está fría —protestó Emily, tiritando.

Mientras, tres personas reían a más no poder, alegres de haber fastidiado a Arthur (y de paso a Emily).

—A sido épico —comentó Isabel, secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

—Kesesese, ore-sama os dijo que sería genial.

—He de aceptarlo, Gilbert, ha estado genial —aceptó Francis, también muerto de risa.

Una sombra se proyectó sobre ellos poco después.

—Vosotros. —Al oír la tenebrosa voz del capitán Kirkland, los tres salieron corriendo encerrándose en el camarote de Gilbert.

Allí, apartaron la gran cantidad de botellas vacías que había en el suelo y se sentaron en él.

—¿Creéis que estará muy enfadado? —preguntó Gilbert sin importarle realmente la respuesta.

—Me da igual. Se lo merecían. —_Estaban a punto de besarse, estaban a punto de besarse, estaban a punto de besarse_, eso era lo único que ocupa la mente se la castaña, para su desagrado.

—Honhonhon, probablemente fingirá que está enfadado, pero luego nos lo agradecerá. No quiere casarse con Emily.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? —preguntó Isabel, aún molesta por los otros dos.

—Puede parecer que la quiera, y la verdad es que Emily está loca por él… pero sus sentimientos serían mejor definidos como instinto protector de hermano mayor. No lo sabe, pero lo que él siente es cariño para alguien que se ha convertido en su hermana pequeña. Emily no quiere aceptarlo, pero es más lista de lo que parece. Por eso quería besarlo, para intentar que sus sentimientos hacia ella cambiaran.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Isabel, despertando de repente, y al mismo tiempo _casi_ sintiendo pena por Emily.

—Kesesese. Francis sabe de lo que habla. Es parecido a lo que le pasa con Birdie.

—Oh, _mon ami_, eres cruel recordándomelo.

—¿Madeleine qué pasa con ella?

—¿Qué pasa? Que este tipo, que se dedica a repartir _amour_ a quien sea y cuando sea, está completamente enamorado de ella… Pero para ella sólo es su hermano mayor.

Isabel —muy afectada por el alcohol— se lanzó a abrazar a Francis.

—¡Pobrecito! No te preocupes, ya verá como todo se arregla.

Francis mientras tanto, se había olvidado completamente del problema con Madeleine, y se dedicaba a explorar el culo de Isabel, la cual estaba demasiado borracha como darse cuenta.

Gilbert, indignado, se abalanzó sobre ellos, haciendo que cayeran al suelo. No era mucho recorrido, ya que pasaban de estar sentados a estar tumbados, pero en su estado fue como caer de la cama superior de una litera.

—Kesesese… Al asombroso yo le duele la cabeza.

—Y que lo digas, _mon ami_. No bebía tanto desde hace años…

—…

—¿Isabel?

—ZzzzZzzz

—Creo que se ha quedado dormida —murmuró el francés en un tonto que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—¡Ah, franchute, ni se te ocurra tocarla!

Francis alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Vale, vale, tranquilo.

Gilbert, con cuidado, ya que él también iba muy bebido, la levantó con cuidado, cogiéndola en brazos, pero al verla peligrar, la dejó de nuevo.

Cogió a Francis y le sacó del camarote. Mientras el rubio se iba a buscar a Madeleine, Gilbert llegó hasta el camarote que compartía Isabel con Elizabeta y Yekaterina.

—Eli… Necesito tu ayuda.

Unos minutos y muchos golpes de sartén después, Elizabeta llegó al camarote donde Isabel dormía profundamente.

—No le habréis hecho nada, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, el asombroso yo se encargó de protegerla.

Después de propinar un último sartenazo, Elizabeta se llevó Isabel a su habitación, donde al igual que Francis y Gilbert, durmió demasiadas horas para un ser humano normal.

Al día siguiente, cuando Isabel se despertó y salió del camarote, comprobó que aparte de dolerle la cabeza como el demonio, ya había pasado el mediodía. Cuando miró hacia otro lado, vio a Emily sola, mirando el mar, con una expresión melancólica.

Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella, y se colocó a su lado.

Durante un buen rato, ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

Al final, fue Isabel la comenzó la conversación.

—Oye, lo que pasó anoche aún lo tengo un poco borroso, pero… Lo siento. No debimos haber hecho eso en un momento como el que estabais teniendo.

Emily soltó una risa forzada y luego dejó caer los hombros.

—No importa. Me estaba engañando a mí misma. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, alarmando a Isabel —. ¿Sabes? Quería creer que él podría sentir por mí lo mismo que yo por él. Me decía a mí misma que sólo tenía que darle tiempo. Pero cuando llegué aquí, comprendí enseguida que su corazón nunca me pertenecería.

Emily rompió a llorar a lágrima viva.

La castaña, sin saber cómo reaccionar, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, intentando consolarla.

—Venga, Emily, tranquila… —La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía que debía decirle. El día anterior la odiaba, ¿por qué se comportaba así con ella ahora?

—¡No puedo estar tranquila! Yo lo amo… Lo único que quiero es que podamos estar juntos siempre, y formar una familia, y ser felices, y que no tenga que arriesgar su vida todos los días de esa manera.

—¿De verdad crees que él sería feliz así? —le preguntó Isabel repentinamente serie.

—Por supuesto que no… Le encanta la piratería. Las aventuras. Sus amigos. Jamás se preocuparía un mínimo por mí si alguno de vosotros estuviera en peligro. Lo se, aunque no quiera aceptarlo.

—Emily…

—Supongo que debo aceptar que nunca me pertenecerá, ¿no? —agregó la rubia, separándose de Isabel y dedicándole una media sonrisa —. Espero que seáis muy felices.

Después de soltar la bomba, Emily se alejó lentamente mientras Isabel entraba en estado de shock.

_Espero que seáis muy felices._ ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Se refería a Arthur y ella? ¿Felices? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Cómo parte de su tripulación? O... ¿Cómo pareja?

Alarmada, Isabel salió corriendo detrás de Emily.

—¡Eh, Emily!

La aludida se giró, mirando a Isabel con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué significa lo que has dicho? _Espero que seáis muy felices._ ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—¿No es evidente? —suspiró la rubia.

—Lo único que es evidente, es que el significado de lo que has dicho _no_ es evidente.

—He visto como le miras. He visto como te mira. No hace falta ser muy inteligente.

—¡Yo no le miro de ninguna manera! Es más… ¡Yo no le miro, directamente!

Emily negó con la cabeza.

—Isabel…

—¿Qué? Es cierto, yo no le miró, el no me mira. Yo le odio, el me odia.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?

—Por supuesto… ¡Eso es lo único que hay entre nosotros! ¡Odio! ¡Un gran y fuerte odio! ¡Eso es lo único que nos une! Quiero decir, que NO nos une. Quiero decir… ¡Ay! No sé ni lo que quiero decir. Lo único que tengo claro es que le odio.

Emily soltó una carcajada y aún sonriendo, se giró dejando en el aire su respuesta.

—Isabel… Del odio al amor hay sólo un paso.

_Del odio al amor… hay sólo un paso._

* * *

Y hasta aquí, el capítulo 4.

Iba a poner más cosas, pero se quedaría muy largo, y quería terminarlo hoy, así que eso tocará para el siguiente ^.^

**Comentarios: **Aish, la relación tormentosa de Isabel y Arthur (?) Ninguno de los dos quiere aceptar que siente algo... Aunque Arthur ni siquiera sabe que es ese _algo. _Los hombres son así de densos. Isabel, sin embargo, se está dando cuenta, y eso la asusta (OwO A mi también me asustaría) No tengo mucho que comentar, nada más que me encanta el BFT (vivan ellos :3) Y creo que ya... Me siento culpable, he dejado a Maddie un poco marginada de la historia... Algún día, haré algo con esa pareja... tal vez... ¬¬

**Avances: **Bueno, tampoco voy a decir mucho aquí. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá más Feliks, Francis y compañía ya se irán (para no volver (?) no hombre es broma, es posible que vuelvan... en poco tiempo :D) y no se si en este o en el otro ya aparecerá otro barco pirata... _Y tal vez, algún flashback._

* * *

Aww, gracias por los reviews *Se pone feliz*

___**LaLa-chan 32165: **Por supuesto, no sería Gilbo sin su diario XD. Y lo de Iván saldrá a la luz... A su debido tiempo e.e (Ya está, me odio, me dije: centrate en Isabel y Arthur... Y Gilbo ya se está robando protagonismo... Pero sabes qué? No me arrepiento porque Gilbo es awesome :D) Y por supuesto, también llegará el día en que Arthur descubra que Isa no es tan inocente como parece... a lo mejor... ¬¬ Y su hacha! Ya llegara, ya llegara XD_

_____**IreneRodriguez:** Wow Que review tan inmenso *Da saltos de alegría* Gracias :3 Y es que el diario de Gilbo es tan awesome como él XD Respecto a lo de Arthur y Iván, hay muchos "conflictos" que conciernen un poco de su pasado, Feliks y Yekaterina... y bueno, ya se verá más adelante... Pobre Arthur, no podía hacer nada. Y todos sabemos que detrás de esa máscara de awesomidad hay alguien aún más awesome que se preocupa mucho por Maddy (y por más, pero es que Maddy es adorablemente adorable :u) Y eso... los temas con Iván serán desvelados más adelante (?) Hay dios mio... No he podido evitarlo... Primero Gilbo, y después Iván... Me obligan a darles protagonismo! No se puede evitar T.T Son tan adorables... Y por supuesto Su Y Fin son los mejores *o* Y Prussia siempre estará en nuestros corazones . Y subiré más extractos del diario de Gilbert (y tal vez de alguien más, pero no lo se... lo pensaré)_

_____P.D.: Me he enterado que al igual que Leningrado a pasado a llamarse de nuevo San Petesburgo, tal vez Kaliningrado pase a llamarse de nuevo Konisberg... Algo es algo D: Y también que dos estados de Alemania (Berlín y otro más, no se cual, creo que Branderburgo) se unficarían, ya que eran los que antiguamente formaban parte de Prusia :D Y TAL VEZ se llamarían Prusia :DD (O estado de Berlín-Branderburgo... pero ese no mola) Prusia vovlerá a exisitir!... Ojala XD_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del ago, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	6. Capítulo 5

****Y después de mil exámenes y un diez en historia (en serio, ¿a quién le extraña?) traigo el capítulo cinco :)

**Pairing:** Pirate!InglaterraxFem!España (Arthur Kirkland / Isabel Fernandez Carriedo), leves PrusiaxHungría (Gilbert Beilschmidt / Elizabeta Herdervary) y mención de AustríaxHungría (Roderich Eldestein / Elizabeta Herdervary)

**Avisos: **

-Nombre humano de Liechtenstein: _Lily_

-Nombre humano de Bélgica: _Emma_

**Capítulo 5**

Arthur estaba sentado en su camarote, pensativo.

Hacía apenas unas horas que Francis, Emily y Madeleine se habían marchado de allí, y las últimas palabras de Emily antes de embarcarse aún resonaban en su cabeza.

.

* * *

.

_El inglés observó como Emily se dirigía a subir al barco, y con un suspiro, la cogió del brazo._

—_¡Espera, Emily! —Ni siquiera sabía que es lo que debía decirle. Una parte de él le instaba a pedir perdón, pero… ¿Perdón, por qué? —. Yo…_

_El inglés esperaba que la rubio girará la cabeza, apartara su mano de su brazo y se marchara indignada, pero, al contrario, esbozó una sonrisa pícara y se acercó a él._

—_¿Sabes, Artie? Tú más que nadie conoces la pasión española… No se les puede atar, y no se les puede dominar. Si te rompen el corazón, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti._

_Y manteniendo la sonrisa en la cara, se separó del ojiverde y subió al barco._

_Arthur se quedó un tanto confuso. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Emily? Justo cuando iba a pedirle una explicación, oyó un grito repentino por parte de cierta castaña que se había lanzado a abrazar a Francis, abrazó al que pronto se unió un albino ególatra. Ambos soltaban lágrimas falsas mientras en su interior lloraban de verdad intentando contenerse la risa._

_El corazón de Arthur dio un salto._

_Pronto cayó en la cuenta. Emily se refería a Isabel… Pero no sabía por qué._

_El inglés frunció el ceño mientras se alejaba a su camarote. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?_

.

* * *

.

Arthur reprimió las ganas de levantarse y empezar a romper cosas.

Era verdad que sentía algo hacía la española, pero aún no sabía que era.

En un principio, había catalogado aquel sentimiento tan intenso —algo extraño para él— como un odio feroz… ¡Seguía siendo odio! Estaba seguro… Ya que si no era eso, ¿qué más podía ser?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que cayera en la cuenta de que la respuesta a aquello era una obviedad.

Y una vez se paró a pensar en ello se sonrojó violentamente, y desechó inmediatamente aquel pensamiento de su mente, negándose a darle un nombre siquiera.

Durante unos minutos intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, como los mapas que tenía delante, intentando que su mente vagara fijando un algún rumbo en especial.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que descubriera que su mente rondaba de nuevo a Isabel.

La odiaba por ello. Por supuesto que la odiaba. La odiaba porque por su culpa no se sentía seguro, no sentía como el capitán Kirkland. Se sentía como aquel niño, hacía muchos años, que había descubierto como sus padres habían sido asesinados sin poder hacer nada para arreglarlo.

Desde aquel día no se había sentido inseguro ni una sola vez. Muchas veces enfadado por no poder actuar, resignado a hacer algo que no le agradaba demasiado. ¿Pero inseguro de sí mismo? Jamás.

¡Y esa maldita joven de sangre hispana no tenía ningún derecho a cambiar eso! Podía simplemente ir a donde estaba y tirarla por la borda, y olvidarse de los problemas que le estaba causando…

Pero sabía que no podía, así que se limitó a sacar una botella de ron, y empezar a beber.

.

* * *

.

Isabel tarareaba distraída mientras ayudaba a Elizabeta y a Yekaterina a preparar la comida, en un intento de olvidarse de las palabras de Emily.

¡Había insinuado (bastante directamente) que había algo entre ella y ese cejón!

¡No! ¡No era posible!

Sin darse cuenta, la española empezó a pensar en el inglés. La verdad es que había que admitir que no estaba nada mal. Era guapo, tenía un buen cuerpo, unos ojos brillantes, un pelo bonito, aunque un poco rebelde… Se podía decir que podía ser considerado _sexy_, a ojos de una mujer.

Al darse cuenta de que camino estaban tomando sus pensamientos, Isabel enrojeció violentamente. Aquello no estaba nada bien.

Tarareando más canciones, volvió a centrarse en la comida, intentando no volver a pensar en el rubio.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado varios días desde que se habían despedido de Francis, Emily y Madeleine, y prácticamente todos en la tripulación habían notado que su capitán actuaba de una manera extraña.

Se pasaba casi todo el día encerrado en su habitación, centrado en mapas y rutas, y quien sabe que más cosas. Por supuesto, Isabel agradecía esto. Poco a poco las cosas parecían ir normalizándose en su cabeza, y eso significaba que podía evitar pensar en cierto inglés a cada momento.

Ya habían divisado el puerto de la ciudad en la que repostarían y Isabel se encontraba mirando hacia dicha ciudad cuando notó que un tenso Vash a su lado hacía lo mismo.

Isabel se extrañó de verle así. Normalmente ya estaba tenso, pero era diferente. Parecía incluso emocionado.

—¿Vash? —preguntó con cautela, haciendo que el suizo se sobresaltara, apuntándole con el rifle —. Wowow, tranquilo, baja el arma…

—… —Vash gruñó y bajó el rifle poco a poco, para luego suspirar —. Lo siento.

¿Qué era eso? ¡Vash se había disculpado con ella!

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Isabel con sincera preocupación.

—Es sólo que en el pueblo donde vamos habita mi hermana, y estoy impaciente por comprobar que está sana y salva.

Isabel frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero tú no eras de Suiza?

Vash asintió.

—Una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo —replicó Isabel, encogiéndose de hombros.

.

* * *

.

_El joven suizo tiró la silla contra la pared de su habitación._

_Él, junto con su familia, llevaba viviendo en ese pueblo de Liechtenstein desde un poco antes que su hermana naciera. Al principio iba todo bien._

_Vale, está bien que sus padres fueran _un poco_ despreocupados y que por lo general, él tuviera que encargarse de recoger a su hermana de la escuela, de hacer las tareas de la casa o de comprar, pero sus padres eran los que trabajaban, ponían el dinero._

_Vale de nuevo, tal vez Vash también tenía que trabajar duramente porque sus padres no ganaban demasiado dinero y eran unos despilfarradores._

_Esa era la razón por la que se habían mudado allí. Su vida en Suiza no era demasiado buena, ellos no eran precisamente ricos._

_Cuando la madre del joven se quedó embarazada de nuevo, decidieron mudarse al pueblo de Liechtenstein, donde su padre tenía familia._

_Vash tenía la esperanza de que allí todo iría un poco mejor, pero se equivocaba._

_La familia de su padre odiaba a su madre. Su padre se había fugado de casa para poder casarse con ella y les había abandonado. Incluso si no hubiera pasado eso, no estaba precisamente en buenas relaciones con ellos, y esa fue la razón, quizás, de que se fuera sin preocuparse por sus padres ni por sus hermanos._

_El resultado era que sus tíos y sus abuelos les ignoraron deliberadamente, a pesar que como muestra de buena voluntad les dejaron alojarse en una bonita casa que no se podrían haber permitido._

_A Vash en realidad eso no le importaba. Al cabo de unos meses nació su hermanita, y pronto quedó claro que él se iba a tener que hacer cargo de todo. A veces se preguntaba cómo había podido él con aquellos padres irresponsables._

_El quid de la cuestión era que mientras su pequeña hermana tuviera un lugar donde vivir él era feliz._

_Su hermana creció rápido, al igual que él, y sus padres cada vez se despreocupaban más de ellos. La mayoría de las veces parecía que la casa sólo estaba habitada por ellos dos. Lily —así se llama su pequeña hermanita—, a pesar de su temprana edad, comprendía todo lo que sufría Vash, y le tenía un gran aprecio._

_En el pueblo no había persona más dulce y tímida que Lily, y Vash no tardó en desarrollar un gran sentido fraternal de protección hacia su hermana. En cuanto tuvo suficiente edad, consiguió legalmente varias armas —ya tenía bastantes en su casa, pero eso nadie tenía que saberlo— y empezó a enseñarle defensa personal a su hermana. Eso dio como resultado a una dulce, pequeña y tímida niña que podía darte una paliza en dos segundos y que tenía una puntería del diablo._

_Pronto sus padres dejaron definitivamente de aportar dinero a casa. Se lo gastaban todo, día sí, día también, y había veces que pasaban varios días seguido sin dar señales de vida._

_Llegó un momento que Vash no estaba seguro de si se lo gastaban todo y directamente habían perdido su trabajo. Tampoco era que le importase demasiado._

_Él empezó a tener que trabajar mucho más tiempo y más duramente, así que Lily comenzó a compaginar la escuela con las faenas del hogar. No necesitaban a nadie más para cuidarse._

_Pero un día, esa felicidad que habían conseguido duramente se esfumó en un instante con la muerte de su padre._

_Y es que eso acarreó dos cosas._

_En primer lugar, sus abuelos les echaron de la casa, bajo la excusa de que no sabían si de verdad eran sus nietos. Quién sabe, con lo ramera que era su madre podrían ser de cualquiera. Lejos de enfadarse, Vash y Lily recogieron sus pertenencias educadamente y alquilaron una casa que si que pudieran permitirse._

_En segundo lugar, su madre, devastada, perdió toda voluntad. Pasó de salir de juerga todos los días y no querer preocuparse por sus hijos, y pasarse el día en su casa con la mirada perdida, y no poder preocuparse por sus hijos._

_Ahora Vash tenía una nueva boca a la que alimentar, así que su hermana abrió una pastelería en su casa. Era de dos pisos, así que empezaron a vivir sólo en el de arriba —Lily dejó claro que no le importaba dormir en la misma habitación que su hermano mayor—, y en el de abajo montaron una modesta pastelería que pronto tuvo éxito, en el pueblo y en los alrededores._

_Parecía que por fin las cosas habían podido enderezarse medianamente, cuando un día su madre dejó de comer. En el pueblo no pudieron darle ninguna ayuda, aunque tampoco es que se esforzaran mucho: todos allí odiaban a su padre, a su madre en incluso a ellos. Es lo que pasa cuando vives en un pueblo tan pequeño, donde lo que único que impide que se derrumbe son los rumores._

_Su madre no tardó mucho en morir, y todas las personas hipócritas que habitaban allí, empezaron a acusar a Vash de ser el culpable de la muerte de su madre por diversas razones. Algunas, como que era un mal hijo y había provocado su muerte por no preocuparse por ella o si hubiera evitado la muerte de su padre eso no habría pasado eran más indirectas, pero habían acusaciones mucho más directas: que entre él y su hermana le habían preparado un pastel envenenado. Esto hizo que rápidamente los dos hermanos rubios se convirtieran en unos repudiados. Tuvieron que cerrar la pastelería y Vash perdió su trabajo._

_Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió que se mudarían a otro sitio._

_Cuando se lo comentó a su hermana, tímidamente, ella le pidió si podía ser que fueran a algún lugar con puerto._

_Su mayor ilusión era ver el mar._

_Sin avisar a nadie, recogieron lo poco que tenían, y se mudaron, tal como quería Lily._

_Cuando llegaron a la ciudad no tardaron en poder encontrar una casa donde poder vivir a un precio asequible y Lily insistió en abrir de nuevo la pastelería._

_Pero a pesar de todo eso, seguían sin ganar el dinero suficiente para vivir de una buena manera, y Vash deseaba que Lily continuara estudiando, así que cuando se encontró la oportunidad de subir a un barco pirata —al principio el hombre que había entrado a la pastelería a comprar le había asustado bastante, haciéndole sacar su rifle, pero luego resultó ser un hombre bastante amable, y nadie sabe cómo, acabó presentándole a su capitán, que le dio la oportunidad de subir a su barco pirata, después de explicarle su situación y presentarle a su hermana— no dudó en aprovecharla._

_Al principio su hermana se mostraba triste ya que no quería que Vash llevara esa vida y no quería que se alejara de ella, pero comprendía que no podía hacer anda para detenerle, así que resignada, le dejó marchar._

.

* * *

.

—Bueno, todo el dinero que gano se lo mando y nos mantenemos en contacto…

—Eso es muy bonito —murmuró Isabel, un tanto conmovida. Vash la apuntó repentinamente con el rifle.

—Como se lo digas a alguien no dudaré en dispararte.

—Pero el cejón y Berwald también lo saben, ¿no?

—Y Elizabeta —refunfuñó Vash —. Las mujeres sois unas manipuladoras. Venís con vuestra sonrisa inocente y luego seguro que no dudáis en clavar un cuchillo por la espalda.

Isabel fingió estar indignada.

—Me ofendes, yo jamás haría eso. Igualmente, a lo mejor cuando lleguemos me la puedes presentar.

Vash la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido y desvió la mirada.

—Tal vez…

Isabel simplemente rio mientras buscaba a alguien que le dijera cuanto quedaba para bajar del barco. Ansiaba pisar tierra firme.

.

* * *

.

—¡Ah! ¡Elizabeta! ¡Sálvame! ¡Gilbert! ¡Alguien! —Pero estaban demasiado lejos como para oír los gritos de la desesperada Isabel.

—Vamos querida, como que necesitas un cambio de vestuario ya —la ignoró Feliks arrastrándola rápidamente a tiendas conocidas.

Al final, Isabel se resignó, tenía que admitir que jamás podría persuadir a Feliks.

Y el polaco también lo sabía.

Se pasaron varias horas de aquí para allá, y Feliks le compró de todo: desde ropa normal y corriente para ir cómoda —aunque según el rubio, no por ello menos fabulosa— hasta conjuntos de ropa interior que harían que cualquier hombre sufriera un derrame nasal masivo, pasando por todo tipo de vestidos, desde sencillos y que Isabel encontraba también adorables, a insinuantes, que no estaba segura de si alguna vez iba a utilizar.

Al final, mientras la castaña estaba agotada, Feliks seguía radiante.

—Genial, tipo que ahora estarás siempre fabulosa.

—Feliks, sigo teniendo mi ropa, no voy a asegurar que me ponga esto…

—¿Tu ropa? Osea, como que ya la he quemado.

Isabel se quedó en estado de shock. ¿Qué ese idiota rubio había hecho qué?

Un aura negra empezó a rodearla, aunque Feliks no se daba cuenta de nada y seguía parloteando alegremente.

—¿Sabes, Feliks? Creo que tu yo tenemos que hablar…

Por fortuna, antes de que pudiera asesinar al polaco, un Gilbert llenó de energía se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¡Isa! ¿Dónde estabas? El asombroso yo te ha estado buscando.

—¿Qué dónde estaba? Este maníaco me ha arrastrado todo el día de compras… ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso?

Mientras, Feliks que temía por su vida, se despidió y salió disparado en dirección desconocida.

—Kesesese… A Elizabeta le hizo lo mismo.

—Dios mío, estoy agotada.

—Deja que el increíblemente guapo Gilbert te lleve las bolsas.

Con una carcajada, Isabel le tendió las bolsas a Gilbert, que casi cae bajo el peso de ellas y los dos se dirigieron al barco donde toda la tripulación menos Feliks, Vash, Elizabeta y su capitán cenaron unas de las mejores comidas que Yekaterina había preparado jamás.

Al día siguiente, Isabel salió a pasear por la ciudad ella sola. Caminó lentamente hasta dar con una pastelería. Entró y después de unas cuantas preguntas, asumió que aquella no era la pastelería de Lily.

Siguió andando por la ciudad y encontró varias pastelerías más, pero ninguna era la que estaba buscando.

Se le pasó el día y pronto empezó a oscurecer.

Al final, cuando ya se estaba rindiendo, entró a una pequeña pastelería, aunque abarrotada. En el mostrador había un montón de pasteles, dulces, bombones y tartas de aspecto delicioso. Sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que había se puso a la cola mientras se le caía la baba por todas aquellas delicias.

Cuando por fin llegó su turno, ya había decidido que iba a comprar.

Levantó la vista para pedir lo que quería cuando se encontró con que quien la atendía era una joven adorable, pequeñita y de gran parecido con Vash.

—Perdone, señorita, ¿qué va a querer? —le preguntó con una voz tan dulce que a Isabel le entraron ganas de llevársela a ella.

—Perdona la indiscreción, pero… ¿eres Lily?

La sorpresa se dibujó en la cara de la joven, haciéndola más adorable aún.

—¿La conozco?

—No, no, sólo es que Vash me ha hablado de ti.

—¿Mi hermano mayor te ha hablado de mi? Eso me hace feliz.

—Sí, te quiere mucho, ¿sabes? Se preocupa mucho por su hermanita. —Este comentario hizo que los ojos de Lily brillaran de felicidad.

—Yo también me preocupo por él pero no soy suficientemente fuerte para poder protegerle, y sólo soy una carga para él.

—¿Una carga? —preguntó Isabel con incredulidad —. Tú eres la razón por la que vive. No sé qué haría él sin ti.

—Si usted lo dice, señorita.

Mientras Lily e Isabel hablaban, la otra chica que atendía junto a Lily había despachado a todos los clientes.

—Lily, creo que es hora de que cerremos… Ay, no había visto que aún te quedaba una clienta, lo siento.

—Es verdad, yo inicialmente había venido a comprar pasteles… —Rápidamente, pidió una gran cantidad de pasteles y dulces. Tenía que aprovechar esa ocasión. Ante el gran pedido, la otra chica le dedicó una sonrisa gatuna.

—Vaya, parece que has entrado con hambre —rió, mientras añadía una enorme caja de bombones —. Toma, regalo de la casa.

—Vaya, gracias —agradeció a Isabel mirando a la otra chica —. Soy Isabel.

—Yo soy Emma. No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

—Bueno… —Isabel se sonrojó, ¿tanto se notaba que era extranjera? Vale, a lo mejor no dominaba el alemán tanto como el inglés, pero no lo hacía muy mal, ¿verdad? —. Soy española…

—Nosotras tampoco —sonrió la belga de vuelta —. Yo soy de Bélgica y Lily es de Liechtenstein.

Isabel sonrió.

—Sí, ya sabía que Lily no era de aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? —Mientras hablaban, Emma y Lily habían cerrado la tiendo y junto con Isabel se dirigían a algún sitio a cenar.

—Bueno, conozco a su hermano.

—¿También eres pirata?

—Bueno… podría decirse que sí…

—Ay, es tan emocionante… me encantaría ser pirata. Y vivir aventuras. Pero mi hermano me mataría si enterara.

—¿Tú hermano?

—Sí, es un oficial de la Marina, y bueno, no creo que le agrade mucho la idea…

—¿Es un oficial de la Marina?

—¡Sí! ¿No te parece emocionante? La hermana pequeña de un pirata y la hermana pequeña de un oficial de la Marina regentan una pastelería juntas, y un día, sus queridos hermanos van verlas, coincidiendo casualmente, y se reconocen el uno al otro, y resulta que nos enemigos jurados, y empiezan a pelear y…

—Emma, ¿no crees que eso sería muy malo? Quiero decir, uno de los dos acabaría muy mal.

—Yo opino lo mismo, señorita Emma. —La aludida sonrió divertida.

—En realidad sólo me lo imaginaba, por supuesto que no me gustaría que ocurriera en realidad.

Isabel sonrió de vuelta mientras Lily esbozaba una sonrisa tímida.

Pronto encontraron un restaurante para cenar.

—Mmmm… me gustaría que Elizabeta estuviera con nosotras.

—¿La conocéis? Si, se hizo muy amiga de Lily enseguida… Pero esta semana está en la ciudad un músico famoso dando una serie de conciertos. Probablemente esté acosándolo o algo por el estilo.

Isabel rió y cuando terminó la cena volvió al barco, donde encontró a Gilbert tumbado sobre el suelo, mirando el cielo estrellado.

—¿No has ido a ninguna parte? —comentó Isabel.

—No… Hay propaganda de ese señorito por toda la ciudad. Maldito aristócrata.

—¿Quién?

—El señorito que tiene obsesionada a la marimacha. —Isabel noto un deje de depresión en la frase de Gilbert.

Isabel le abrazó riendo.

—No te pongas celoso, Gilbo…

—¡No estoy celoso! ¡El asombroso yo jamás estaría celoso por algo así!

Tras unas cuantas carcajadas por parte de Isabel, ambos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Isabel se despidió de Lily y Emma y Elizabeta hizo su aparición el barco, aunque Gilbert se quedó encerrado en su camarote. De Arthur casi no se sabía nada.

Después de zarpar y una vez se hizo de noche, Isabel, como de costumbre se puso a admirar las estrellas y el mar en silencio.

Después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que a unos metros, el inglés estaba haciendo lo mismo. Tenía una mirada perdida en el horizonte, y no pudo evitar perderse en la profundidad de esos ojos verdes.

Sin darse cuenta, la castaña empezó a admirar sus rasgos mientras en su cabeza sólo había un embrollo de sentimientos que no querían ordenarse y que la dejaban confundida y sin saber que decir o hacer.

.

* * *

.

Llevaba un rato en silencio cuando se percató que había alguien a su lado.

Al notar, que era Isabel, Arthur estuvo a punto de salir corriendo.

Ella era la razón por la que había estado encerrado en su camarote tanto tiempo.

No quería verla, porque no quería saber qué demonios era lo que sentía de verdad por ella.

No quería tener que enfrentar sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que sentía realmente, y aunque se empeñara en que era odio, sabía que no era así.

No quería matarla, sino protegerla, y cuando la veía abrazada casualmente a Gilbert le entraba una sensación que podría describirse como _ira asesina contra el prusiano_.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

No lo sabía ni él.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando a la española fijamente mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

.

* * *

.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, ambos se sobresaltaron.

Arthur e Isabel se dieron cuenta de que se habían quedado embobados mirando al otro, aunque ninguno notó que les había pasado a los dos.

Girando la cabeza violentamente sonrojados, cada uno emprendió su camino hacia su camarote, llenos de dudas y confusos, sacando sólo una cosa en claro: Emily era demasiado perspicaz.

* * *

¡Y fin del capítulo 5!

**Comentarios: **A parte de lo obvio, que es que Arthur y Isabel están más tontos que una faba, y que necesitan un segundo empujoncito para darse cuenta de lo que sienten (el primero lo dio Emily *o*), he de decir que en un principio este capítulo iba a terminar más tarde, después de ocurriera otra cosa que ocurrirá en el siguiente... peeeero... la historia de Vash y Lily se formó en mi cabecita y como tampoco me costaba tanto ponerla, pues la escribí y ahora soy feliz (?) Y si, Gilbo está celoso... Y todos sabemos la obsesión de Hungría por Austria, ¿no? Y después no pude resistirme a poner a Bélgica... en un principio iba a ser Marine con su hermana, pero se me hacía tan dulce que Lily y ella tuvieran juntas la pastelería que no pude evitarlo ^.^

**Avances: **En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá nuestro querido Iván :D

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :D Soy feliz :u

_**LaLa-chan 32165:** *Se siente culpables* Lo sientooo D: Y bueno, son el BFT... Ellos son así, les nace sólo XD Tienen un chip en la cabeza que se activa cuando están juntos y les da la orden de molestar a Arthur (?) Jaskjaskjask... Arthur castigando a Isa *Se lo imagina* *Le empieza a sangrar la nariz* Ajsk, maldición (?) Y a mi también me daba penita Emily, pero en fin, era necesario para la felicidad de Isa y Artie D: Y bueno, Arthur se cree que Isa no tiene nada, pero su padre dejó atrás una gran fortuna... (Vamos, que eran asquerosamente ricos XD) y Arthur es más rico que pa qué... Pero eso Emily no lo sabe owo Y su... Arthur en el fondo es una buena persona que se preocupa por Isa... en el fondo... ¬¬ Y se, has calado a Emily perfectamente... Se vio amenzada he hizo un "ataque" desesperado... pero no funcionó, y bueno, cuando está enamorado sólo quieres lo mejor para el otro no? *o* Gracias por el review :3_

_**IreneRodriguez:** Jaskjask, no puede evitarlo, está cayendo en sus redes XD... Oh Dios, las fotos *Le vuelve a sangrar la nariz* Me voy a quedar sin sangre, si sigo así XD Y es que bueno, Alfred es muy Alfred... a Emily no me la imaginó siendo tan como Alfred... *Intenta imaginarsela así* *Le explota el cerebro* (?) Y Francis me da penita por Maddie... Quien sabe, a lo mejor en realidad si que le quiere también... *Finge que no ha dicho lo anterior* Y Gilbo es completamente awesome *o* Y el BFT ni te cuento... son geniales XD *Se queda callada, pensando* Si, habrán más fragmentos del awesome diario... Y bueno, ya se va a ver lo que va a pasar con Vanya :$. Y bueno, si, todos los barcos con los que Arthur ha echo una "alianza" tienen permiso para parar en el pueblo y alojarse en su mansión... Y tal vez... uno de ellos... encontrara el amor con Isa :D ¡Sorpresa! (Nota: Más adelante se desvelará su identidad XD) Y el BFT aún tiene que juntarse más, por supuesto... Son únicos! Y Su y Fin tal vez tengan también alguna historia (tal vez XD) Y lo de Prusi no me acuerdo ni donde lo leí, pero lo leí en sitios distintos, osea que... Pero con todo lo lento que va eso, a saber como acaba T.T Gracias por este inmenso inmenso review :D *Se pone feliz*_

_**Bloody Lis:** Es que Gilbert, era tan awesome que merecía tener un diario, no? XD Así voy soltando datos antes de que se me olviden (?) No era broma, pero ayuda a ir haciéndose una ida de todo XD Juas juas, me da pena Yekaterina en esas ocasiones... sufre tanto por Vanya D: Y lo de la virginidad de Isa, pues fue uno de los piratas aliados de Iggy... ya se verá cual *Risa malvada* Y Emily ha sido esencial para que esos dos empezaran a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos ¬¬ Y a lo mejor Francis se lleva una sorpresa más adelante :D Y bueno, las discusiones de Gilbo y Elizabeta son épicas XD Y gracias :D *Se sonroja por los halagos* Me haces feliz :D_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	7. Capítulo 6

Y aquí llega el capítulo 6 :D Sinceramente, me costó menos de lo que pensé :$

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, la historia si :3

**Capítulo 6**

Apenas llevaban unos días de viaje cuando los piratas asaltaron un barco. Isabel se dio cuenta que era el primero en todo lo que llevaba allí.

Cuando la acción estaba a punto de comenzar, miró a Gilbert, interrogante. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

—Hey, Isa, no te preocupes, vuelve a tu camarote, ¿vale? Yekaterina siempre se queda dentro cuando vamos a abordar un barco.

Isabel asintió con resignación.

No es que quisiera colaborar en el asalto —ni mucho menos—, pero esa situación le había hecho abrir los ojos. Todos en aquel barco, excepto Yekaterina, sabían manejar armas con total precisión.

Ella no tenía con que defenderse. Y eso la hacía sentirse terriblemente vulnerable.

Aunque las armas tampoco le habían atraído nunca. Los piratas aliados de Arthur siempre estaban armados y ella lo aborrecía.

Pero también era consciente de que era una locura vivir en ese mundo sin poder defenderse. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Elizabeta, aunque esperaba que su consejo no consistiera en regalarle una sartén.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del prusiano, Isabel entró en su camarote, donde se encontraba Yekaterina.

—Entonces, ¿tú no luchas? —le preguntó la castaña, curiosa.

—No me gusta mucho luchar —le respondió la mayor con una sonrisa afable —. Cuando mis padres murieron y después de una serie de… circunstancias, tuve que encargarme de mis dos hermanos, pero… A pesar de ello, siempre tuve la sensación de que mi hermano era quien se encargaba de mí. Yo no quería tener nada que ver con la violencia, así que aunque yo hacía el papel de madre, era él quien nos defendía a mi hermana y a mí de los verdaderos peligros.

Isabel la miró fijamente. La verdad es que si que parecía alguien que pudiera ocupar el papel de madre en una familia.

—Y, ¿cómo terminaste en un barco pirata?

La ucraniana titubeó un segundo.

—Bueno, cuando fue suficientemente mayor, mi hermano decidió que no quería quedarse más donde vivíamos. Allí sólo había miseria para él y para nosotras… Cuando era pequeño, cuando mis padres aún vivían, siempre soñaba que se haría pirata y recogería todas las riquezas del mundo y nos haríamos ricos y no tendríamos que vivir en nuestra situación nunca más. —Isabel advirtió un deje de tristeza en su voz, pero había algo más, algo verdaderamente desesperante. Aunque sentía mucha curiosidad, prefirió no preguntar. Ella le contaría lo que quisiera —. Cuando crecimos, después de… todo lo que nos pasó, lo que _le_ pasó, mi dulce hermanito seguía teniendo el mismo propósito. Seguía diciendo que seríamos ricos y que no tendríamos que trabajar, ni mendigar, ni… —A Yekaterina le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos.

—No hace falta que sigas —susurró Isabel, preocupada por la mujer.

—Se lanzó a la mar —continuó ella, después de secarse las lágrimas y dedicarle una sonrisa melancólica a la española —. Yo no quería que se fuera, quería que los tres estuviéramos juntos. Y por supuesto mi hermana pequeña fue tras él. Mi hermano siempre había sido su héroe. ¿Cómo no seguirle? No hubo manera de convencerle de que se quedara. Después de que se fueran, pasé días llorando, sin saber qué hacer. Echándoles la culpa por abandonarme. Y después me llegó su primera carta. Estaba tan feliz de ver que estaban bien… Pasó un tiempo hasta que me di cuenta que la culpa la tenía yo. Había querido actuar como una madre, pero en realidad era sólo su llorona hermana mayor. Había sido yo quien había roto nuestra familia.

La ucraniana hizo una pausa mientras intentaba impedir que las lágrimas volvieran a salir.

—En sus cartas nombraba los capitanes con los que había firmado alianzas. Le tenía especial cariño a Yao. Eso me hacía feliz. Si mi hermano era feliz, yo era feliz. Y un día llegó a la ciudad un famoso capitán: Arthur Kirkland. Yo no cabía en mi misma de la felicidad que sentí. Era uno de los aliados de mi querido hermano. Hizo todo lo posible por encontrarme con él, aunque tenía un miedo enorme. Cuando por fin me conseguí reunir con el capitán, intenté explicarle mi situación, pero tenía mucho miedo. Había oído historias horribles sobre Arthur. No sabía que podía pasar y me daba cuenta de la tontería que había hecho. Sin poder evitarlo, apenas acabé mi historia me eché a llorar. Pensé que ese era mi fin. No creía que tomaran muy en serio a una llorona. Pero, sin embargo, el temible capitán Kirkland, sonrió y me dijo que le debía mucho a mi hermano. Me ofreció unirme a él en calidad de invitada hasta encontrarle y yo acepté encantada.

—¿Arthur hizo eso? —susurró Isabel incrédula.

—Sí, fue muy bueno conmigo, así que decidí encargarme de la cocina. Él insistió en que no debía, pero… Tenía que hacer algo para agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por mí.

—¿Aún no habéis encontrado a tu hermano?

La ucraniana empezó a estar incómoda.

—En realidad si… Pero cuando le encontramos yo ya estaba muy unida a la tripulación. Eso le cabreó mucho. Nunca había visto a mi dulce hermano tan enfadado. Aunque a mí no me gritó, simplemente me miró dolido, y yo le comprendía. Había llorado y me había negado a unirme a él cuando se convirtió en pirata, y sin embargo estaba en otra tripulación. Los gritos fueron dirigidos hacia Arthur. No lo recuerdo muy bien, porque me encerré en el camarote. Pero sé que golpeó a Arthur bastante. Luego me dijeron que realmente el capitán no había hecho nada para defenderse. No lo entendía, ¿por qué iba a dejar que le pegaran? Ahora lo comprendo mejor… Arthur piensa que le debe todo a mi hermano. Su vida, el sentido de su existencia. —La ucraniana vaciló, estaba claro que no quería desvelar cosas de la intimidad de los demás —. Hemos tenido más encontronazos con él. Por lo general, me escondo. Sé que le hace daño verme en la tripulación de otro. Se siente traicionado. Y también sé que le causa muchos problemas a Arthur. Y Gilbert… —Yekaterina cayó repentinamente y empezó a llorar —. Y sé que todo es mi culpa, que si me hubiera ido con él la primera vez nada de esto pasaría y…

—¿Qué pasó con Gilbert? —le preguntó Isabel, un poco consternada.

—Él… él me odia… Y yo lo comprendo, porque aunque no lo admitamos abiertamente, todos sabemos que las acciones de mi hermano se desencadenaron por el hecho de que yo esté en esta tripulación. —Yekaterina intentó hablar, pero las palabras no le salían. Miró a Isabel con una disculpa escrita en la cara. Isabel suspiró con resignación. Y entonces recordó un momento, en su llegada al barco, en la cocina.

.

* * *

.

—_Y Yekaterina es…_

—_Ella es nuestra cocinera. Aunque Gilbo siempre la ignora. Pobrecita._

—_¿La ignora?_

—_Sí, bueno… ella es la persona más amable que vas a conocer jamás._

_[…]_

—_Si necesitas algo… simplemente habla con ella. Y si quieres algo especial para comer díselo. Le encanta salir de la rutina en cuanto a lo que cocina se refiere._

—_Pff… Seguro que es todo una fachada —murmuró Gilbert, recibiendo por primera vez una mirada de la húngara que no era de enfado, reproche o desaprobación —. Es hermana del ruso loco. Lleva la locura en sus venas._

.

* * *

.

Yekaterina dejó de llorar pero se quedó en silencio.

Isabel, mientras tanto, le daba vueltas en la cabeza a lo que había oído. A simple vista, el hermano de la ucraniana parecía una persona adorable, pero… Estaba claro que no lo era, y que le había hecho a Gilbert algo muy malo.

No sabía qué, pero la enfurecía. ¡Gilbert era su amigo!

Afuera se oyeron gritos cada vez más fuertes, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todo se quedara en un relativo silencio.

Elizabeta entró al camarote, donde Yekaterina se encontraba sentada en su cama y Isabel tumbada en la suya.

—¿Y a habéis terminado? —preguntó Isabel sin querer saber realmente que es lo que había pasado.

Elizabeta, comprendiéndola, asintió con la cabeza.

La española se levantó para salir y despejarse mientras la húngara se giraba hacia Yekaterina.

—Oye… —le dijo suavemente —. Estamos por la _zona_. Si quieres algo grita, ¿vale?

Isabel miró confundida a Elizabeta cuando ésta cerró la puerta.

—¿La zona? ¿Qué es eso?

—Donde siempre nos encontramos con su hermano.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué pasáis por aquí? ¿Por qué no dais un rodeo?

—No podemos, el capitán tiene muchos negocios de los que sólo puede hacerse cargo pasando por aquí… Y Yekaterina nos dio su aprobación.

Isabel suspiró.

—Me ha contado algo respecto a su hermano, pero…

Elizabeta la miró como queriendo decirle algo, y en ese momento llegó Gilbert, alegre como siempre, con Gilbird encima de su cabeza.

—Mi asombrosa persona ha llegado, ¿de qué hablabais?

Las dos castañas vacilaron, mirándole, sin saber si decirle la verdad. Gilbert estaba ajeno a todo, sonriendo.

—Oh, vamos… ¿eran cosas de chicas? Podéis decírmelo, no se lo voy a contar a nadie.

Eso le costó una mirada reprobatoria de Elizabeta.

—Sí, cosas de chicas. Lárgate.

Ante estas palabras, el ánimo del prusiano decayó.

—Oh, está bien, veo que no sois suficientemente awesome para disfrutar de mi compañía.

—¡No! Gilbert, no queríamos decir eso… Yo solo…

—Gilbo, tú de verdad no quieres escuchar aburridas conversaciones sobre uñas, vestidos, cocina y cosas que les pasan a las mujeres una vez al mes, ¿verdad? —intervino Isabel en rescate de su amiga.

El albino palideció.

—Bueno, si ya decía yo que tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer, ¿no? Adiós Isa, hasta la vista, marimacha.

Y desapareció veloz.

Elizabeta e Isabel se sentaron juntas.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurrió, Eli?

—En realidad ni siquiera yo lo sé. Le cuesta hablar de lo que le pasa en el barco. Braginski parece haberle cogido un cariño especial. —Este comentario hizo que Isabel se estremeciera —. Todo comenzó hace un tiempo… Francis, Emily y Madeleine estaban de visita, y como no, estábamos todos bastante relajados porque sabíamos que no nos iba a atacar nadie…

La húngara se quedó pensativa un momento, pensando como continuar la historia.

—No, espera, no comienza ahí. No hacía mucho tiempo que nos habíamos encontrado con Braginski. Todo iba a pedir de boca aquel día. Arthur estaba un poco temeroso porque el otro capitán tiene una personalidad un tanto extraña… Se comporta como un niño. Un niño que consigue lo que quiere y cuando quiere. Yekaterina nos había advertido acerca de él, aunque igualmente no sabíamos que esperarnos. Pero llegó el momento de la verdad, y Yekaterina no quiso dejar nuestra tripulación. Todos nos sorprendimos y alegramos. La queríamos mucho. Todos menos Braginski. Llegamos a temer por nuestra vida. Fue lo más aterrador que habíamos visto. Incluso enfadado, incluso dándole una paliza a Arthur que casi lo dejó muerto… él seguía con esa sonrisa infantil en su cara. Actuaba como si fuera natural. No creo que se diera cuenta de algo más aparte de sí mismo.

—¿Carecía de empatía? —preguntó Isabel, dudosa de a qué se refería su amiga.

—No —negó Elizabeta —. No era eso. Es lo que te he dicho antes. Un niño sólo se preocupa por él. Pero no porque sea egoísta, sino porque no sabe por qué debería preocuparse por los otros… Es complicado.

Isabel asintió con la cabeza. Le parecía que más o menos entendía a dónde quería ir a parar.

—Pero la diferencia es que él no es un niño. Es un gigante con una fuerza sobrehumana, con necesidades muy diferentes a las de un niño y con la tripulación pirata más peligrosa que conozco a su cargo. Pero aquello no fue lo peor… Después de despedirnos, volvimos a encontrarnos con ellos… Y otro miembro de su tripulación abandonó el barco.

Isabel abrió los ojos. ¡Eso era una locura!

—Me acuerdo de la expresión de Berwald, mientras sujetaba a Tino contra él, y argumentaba que era _su esposa_, y que por tanto debían estar cerca para que pudiera protegerlo. Braginski le hizo elegir, y Tino eligió a Berwald… No digo que hiciera mal, ya les has visto. Aunque Tino a veces se incomoda un poco por la presencia aterradora de Berwald, hace una pareja estupenda…

Isabel sonrió levemente. Lo sabía, los había visto.

—Pero claro, esto ocasionó más odio por parte de Braginski… Nos separamos de él con las relaciones tensas entre los dos barcos. Un poco después, Gilbert se unió a la tripulación. Fue algo especial. Trajo a este barco una alegría que no teníamos desde el incidente del ruso. Gilbert avanzaba con su presencia, sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás…

—Eso suena muy como Gilbert —afirmó Isabel, imaginándoselo.

—Tenías que verlo después de conocer a Francis… No había visto mejores amigos nunca. Y luego llegó ese día… Francis estaba de visita, junto a sus protegidas. Todos estábamos tan tranquilos, que tardamos en darnos cuenta de que Madeleine había desaparecido… Y de que el barco de Braginski estaba junto al nuestro. Arthur se temía lo peor… Y acertó. Subió al otro barco él solo y volvió, diciendo que se encontrarían todos al día siguiente a mediodía.

—¿Secuestró a Maddy? —preguntó Isabel, sin poder creérselo.

—Si… Aún recuerdo cuando nos encontramos con ellos. Madeleine estaba muerta de miedo, pero por fortuna no le había hecho nada… Estaba intacta. Creo que Francis casi desmayó allí mismo al verla sana y salva. Arthur le preguntó a Braginski que quería a cambio de Madeleine. Él le respondió que simplemente quería pasar un buen rato con ella. Todo eso con su sonrisa. Esa que me pone tan nerviosa. ¡Eso es lo que más me fastidiaba! Él lo veía como algo natural… Quería algo, así que lo cogía. Sus razones eran simples. Y aún recuerdo la cara de Yekaterina cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. No sé qué significado tendrían en realidad, pero Yekaterina empezó a llorar.

Isabel tragó saliva mientras Elizabeta se aclaraba la garganta para seguir con la historia.

—Y luego, para sorpresa de todos, su sonrisa se acentuó y en sus ojos brilló un deje de locura cuando preguntó si había alguien que se ofreciera a ocupar su lugar… Podríamos habernos ofrecido cualquiera de nosotros. Desde Emily, hasta Francis, pasando por mí y por Arthur… pero estábamos todos en shock. El único que pudo reaccionar ante sus palabras fue Gilbert. —Elizabeta, bajó la cabeza para que la española no viera las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas —. En un principio, la expresión del ruso cambió… Estaba sorprendido. Supongo que no pensaba que nadie se ofreciera a ocupar el lugar de Madeleine. Sin embargo Gilbert se adelantó, orgulloso. Gritando que él la sustituiría.

Un escalofría recorrió la espalda de Isabel mientras se imaginaba al orgulloso Gilbert en esa situación.

—Todos estaban muy ocupados comprobando si Madeleine estaba bien cuando volvió con nosotros, y creo que fuimos pocos los que vimos la cara de Braginski cuando Gilbert se acercó a él. Una cara de felicidad. No de las fingidas, irónicas, o malvadas. Era una felicidad infantil que podrías ver en un niño al que le regalas un juguete nuevo. Gilbert simplemente se giró hacia mí y me sonrió. Le grité que no lo hiciera. Le grité con toda mi alma, pero no me hizo caso…

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Braginski y su tripulación se alejaron junto con Gilbert. Francis les persiguió, pero… No logró encontrarles. Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Al cabo de tres semanas nos vimos aparecer al barco en el horizonte. A plena vista. Algo inusual en Braginski. Nos devolvió a Gilbert. Intenté que me dijera algo, pero se limitó a estar callado. Se encerró en su camarote, y no salió de allí durante unos días. No comía y no bebía… Feliks gritaba cosas acerca de que no podía cambiarse de ropa, pero en realidad le preocupaba Gilbert… Cuando Arthur ya había decidido que si hacía falta le metería la comida por la fuerza, Gilbert salió del camarote. Tenía unas ojeras espantosas, pero fingió como si nada hubiera pasado, así que decidimos hacer lo mismo. Lo único que cambió fue su relación con Yekaterina. La ignoraba completamente excepto alguna mirada de odio… Eso la mataba por dentro pero simplemente lloraba a solas en nuestro camarote…

Isabel hizo ademán de interrumpir el relato, pero Elizabeta no la dejó.

—La cosa no termina ahí.

—¿¡Qué!

—¿Cuántas veces han sido? —contó Elizabeta —. Creo que otras tres…

—¿Otras tres qué?

—Han sido otras tres veces las que nos hemos encontrado con Braginski… Y siempre hace lo mismo. Secuestra a alguien… Nos reunimos con él al día siguiente, y hace su pregunta… Y todos sabemos cómo va a continuar la historia.

—¿Se sigue ofreciendo voluntario? —susurró la española.

Elizabeta asintió con la cabeza.

—Me duele decirlo, pero la primera víctima después de Madeleine fui yo. No pude hacer nada para defenderme… Tampoco me hizo nada, pero yo estaba muy asustada. No sabía que podía hacerme. Cuando Gilbert comprendió la situación, palideció más aún. Me miró con pánico y durante unos segundos, la tensión entre él y Braginski se podía cortar con un cuchillo. No dudó ni un momento a la hora de ponerse en mi lugar.

—Pero… él… —Isabel no sabía que decir.

—Lo sé. La expresión de Braginski fue inolvidable. Estaba contento. Su juguete volvía a él por voluntad propia, si se le puede llamar así. Le cogió del brazo y le acercó a él. Gilbert se soltó con furia, y ese maldito ruso simplemente le dedicó una mirada de reproche como quien regaña a su mascota y le susurró algo al oído que hizo que Gilbert bajara la cabeza, como rindiéndose. Ni siquiera se despidió. Y ahora estamos en la zona de Braginski.

Isabel tragó saliva.

Todo lo que había debido sufrir Gilbert.

A la española le gustaría que el propio prusiano se lo contara, pero sabía que era imposible.

—¿Por qué Arthur no hizo nada?

—¿Qué?

—¡Qué por qué ese maldito idiota cejó no hizo nada por Gilbert!

Isabel la miró con fiereza.

—No habría podido hacer nada aunque quisiera. Era la decisión de Gilbert aunque a todos nos doliera.

—Yekaterina me dijo que Arthur se siente como si le debiera la vida a su hermano. ¿Es verdad?

—Si… Braginski fue su primer contacto con el mundo pirata, y en cierto modo, le sirvió de escudo durante los primeros años… Y luego, fue él quien le dio toda la información que necesitaba sobre la tripulación a la que perseguía. Y quien, finalmente, le dio su localización.

Isabel se quedó sin habla. Recordó su conversación con Arthur.

Ahora todo parecía que tenía un poco más de sentido… Por eso, el idiota inglés no había hecho nada. Aún así, decía mucho a su favor que no hubiera entregado ni a Yekaterina ni a Tino.

Elizabeta se disculpó con ella y se levantó, alejándose hacia la cocina. Esos días se debía ocupar ella sola de la cocina.

Isabel levantó la vista al cielo. Ya había oscurecido y era completamente de noche. Después de unos momentos en silencio, reflexionando, se levantó decidida a ayudar a Elizabeta en la cocina.

Nada más levantarse, oyó un ruido a su espalda y no le dio tiempo a girarse antes de una enorme mano le tapara la boca mientras la otra le cogía los brazos en la espalda.

Isabel intentó liberarse, pero quien sea que estuviera a su espalda tenía una fuerza enorme.

—No grites y no te pasará anda malo, ¿da? —le susurró alguien —presuntamente, su captor— al oído.

Lentamente, la soltó, pero antes de que Isabel pudiera reaccionar, todo se volvió negro, y lo último de lo que fue consciente era de cómo alguien la cogía en brazos y se alejaba en la dirección en la que había llegado.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 6 :D Espero que os haya gustado ^.^

**Comentarios:** Bueno, aquí se desvela el pasado de Yekaterina y Iván, pero aún quedan cosas por contar, obviamente... Y también parte de lo que le pasó a Gil con Iván... Me siento culpable por él. D: Y quería aclarar que mi intención no es hacer a Iván el típico malo de la película (aunque, obviamente, aquí tenga el papel de _malo_). Es una persona con profundos traumas en su ñiñez... Lo cual lo hace como intenté que describiera Elizabeta arriba. Si alguien no entendió que me lo digo y lo intentaré explicar mejor... Y todo hasta aquí! (Creo e_e)

**Avances:** En el siguiente capítulo, habrás más Iván :D

* * *

Y gracias por los reviews ^.^Me subías la moral :D

_**IreneRodriguez:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo ^.^ Y por supuesto... Emily rindiendose? No suena muy Emily XD Y bueno es Arthur... Lo soluciona todo con la bebida :u Ahahahaha, tal vez Isa siga tu consejo (?) Quien sabe... Y bueno, lo de Vash fue triste... En los pueblos pequeños aun sin pruebas lo puedes pasar muy mal T.T Pobre Vash :( Y en cuanto a Feliks... piensa igual que nosotras en realidad XD Es todo un plan muahahaha (?) Y eso... Lily era adorable y no pude resisitirme a añadir dulzura belga a la mezcla :3 Y viva el acento español XDDD Y Gilbert y Eli son tal para cual *O* Y hay que comprender a Isa y Iggy... se odiaban... y entre el tsunderismo de Arthur y Isa que es, bueno... Isa XD Pos no hay kien se aclare :D Pues si he cortado así en ese capítulo no se como lo habré hecho en este ¬¬ Y habrá más Ivan aún :DD Y bueno, más awesome diarios, más Sufin, más Franada, más BFT y más de todos ^_^ Gracias por el review :D *Ve los links* *Los mira* *Muere de una hemorragia nasal*_

_**LaLa-chan32165:** Si... los dos lo han pasado muy mal XDDD OwO no lo había pensado asi *o* Y Arthur morira desangrado :D Pero lo resucitaremos XDD Y bueno... yo fiel seguidora de Iván x el mundo (?) No, en serio... Ivan les quiere a todos XD Gracias por el review :3_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	8. Extracto del diario de Gilbert II

****Y aquí traigo una segunda parte de los extractos del diario de Gilbo :D

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, la historia si :3

**Aviso:** Los extractos no van seguidos -tienen más días de por medio (algunos)- pero si que están ordenados cronológicamente :)

**Extracto del diario de Gilbert Beilschmidt**

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Hoy ha ocurrido algo totalmente awesome.

Resulta que el suizo gruñón que casi me mata el otro día tiene una hermanita pequeña.

La verdad es que es terrorífico lo que se parecen y se distinguen a la vez.

Los dos son iguales… ¡Ella es como una copia en miniatura del gruñón!

Pero luego, Vash no es nada awesome y la pequeña Lily es adorable… Pero sólo me ha dado tiempo a saludarla antes de que su hermano me amenazara con el rifle.

Eso no ha sido awesome en absoluto. ¡Se ha atrevido a amenazar a mi asombrosa persona!

Lo único bueno que hemos comprado muchos bombones… A la marimacha le encantan los bombones… Tal vez, como muestra de mi awesomidad le regale una caja… ¡Sólo tal vez!

.

* * *

.

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Este día no ha sido nada awesome. En absoluto. Si no hubiera ocurrido mejor.

La marimacha estaba muy emocionada, aunque creo que nadie sabía por qué… No paraba de repetir que por fin iba a verlo… Eso me ha molestado mucho, claro está.

¿Quién puede pensar en otra persona estando en compañía de ore-sama?

Cuando hemos bajado del barco, la he seguido a escondidas, utilizando mis asombrosas dotes de espía. No es que tuviera curiosidad ni nada de eso… Sólo me preocupaba por su integridad física… Aunque creo que debería haberme preocupada por la integridad física de la persona que iba a ver.

Creo que lo peor ha sido cuando ha entrado a un tipo de teatro… He preguntado a un guardia que hacían allí, y ha resultado ser un recital de piano.

Así que, naturalmente, no he entrado. Necesitaba vigilar la entrada por si algo malo pasaba…

…

La cuestión es que nada más acabar la cosa aburrida esa, la marimacha ha salido muy deprisa y se ha dirigido a la puerta trasera del teatro ese.

Poco después, ha salido otro hombre.

Yo al principio no le veía la cara, pero la marimacha no paraba de felicitarle y de decirle lo asombrada que estaba de su concierto.

Y por fin pude verle la cara… ¡Y resultó ser el señorito! ¡Ese maldito aristócrata!

Es hijo de mis antiguos vecinos, cuando vivía con el abuelo y con West… Y no es nada awesome. NADA. Es todo lo contrario a la palabra awesome…

Y lo que es peor, nadie en el barco sabe que en mi familia son ricos… No sé cómo me tratarían si se lo dijera… Pero es que yo no quería vivir la nada asombrosa vida que mis padres habían preparado para mí, a pesar de que ni siquiera estaban nunca en casa.

¡Si el señorito descubre mi engaño estoy seguro de que nunca podré volver al barco!

No es que fuera a echar de menos a gente que no puede ser tan awesome como yo… Ni a marimachas, ni nada.

Y ahora no me atrevo a salir del barco, pensando que el señorito ese está rondando por ahí.

¡No es nada awesome!

.

* * *

.

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Le odio.

Le odio con toda mi alma.

Le odio tanto que daría mi vida por matarle.

¡Ese ruso loco!

¿Cómo se ha atrevido?

¡No me lo puedo creer!

¡Ha secuestrado a la marimacha!

¿No le bastó con la pobre Maddy?

¿Qué tiene en contra de esta tripulación?

Arthur ha vuelto a hablar con él… Y de nuevo vamos a encontrarnos mañana a mediodía.

Y la hermana de Braginski no para de llorar…

¡Todo es culpa suya!

Si no fuera por su egoísmo nada de esto habría pasado…

.

* * *

.

_DIA X DEL MES X_

¿Han sido tres semanas de nuevo?

Creo que sí.

Aún recuerdo la cara de Eli cuando nos encontramos de nuevo con ellos.

Estaba aterrorizada.

Pero eso a Braginski le importaba un bledo.

En el tiempo que me he visto obligado a compartir con él —para mi desgracia— he podido comprenderle, si eso es posible.

Hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y como quiere.

No, no como quiere… De la manera más sencilla.

Eso normalmente. Cuando se aburre diseña juegos crueles… Físicos y mentales.

En su tripulación me han llamado la atención cuatro personas.

Una es una chica, que está tan loca como él. Cuando Braginski va a hacer otras cosas, viene y me amenaza de muerte por querer robarle a su querido hermano.

¡Maldita psicópata, ni que lo hiciera por voluntad propia!

Después están tres hermanos… Uno que siempre se escaquea de todo… Y es el que se encarga de traerme la comida cuando no está Braginski.

Después está el más pequeño… Se pasa el día llorando.

Yo también lloraría. Es muy joven y se ve obligado a aguantar al loco y a la psicópata. Pero dice que no quiere separarse de sus hermanos.

Y por último está el mayor de ellos.

Cuando alguna noche acabo muy herido es el que se encarga de curarme… Creo que es el que mejor me cae…

Él es el que me ha explicado un poco más cómo funciona la mente del ruso loco. Supongo que es a él a quien utiliza de juguete normalmente.

Al parecer, algo ocurrió en la infancia de Braginski que, digamos, le rompió algo.

Vamos que le dejo un poco mal de la cabeza.

Me dijo que nunca había tenido una infancia real, y por tanto, al forzarse a madurar para cuidar de sus hermanas, en su interior se había quedado como un niño.

Me gustaría decir que fue la certeza de conocer mejor a Braginski lo que me hizo ofrecerme, de nuevo por Eli…

Pero mentiría.

De verdad estaba preocupado por ella. En el momento en que pensé que Braginski la profanaría de la misma manera que hizo conmigo no pude soportarlo…

Y por supuesto, me ofrecí voluntario de nuevo… Y sé que eso era lo que Braginski estaba esperando.

Nada más llegar a su altura le dije claramente que le odiaba.

Él se limitó a responder que yo era suyo y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

.

* * *

.

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Hoy Yekaterina ha venido a hablar conmigo. Hace unas semanas que salí, por segunda vez, del barco nada awesome de su igualmente nada awesome hermano.

Por un momento me sentí culpable de ignorarla cuando se echó a llorar diciendo que lo sentía.

Pero ya no es sólo que sea su culpa el que todo esto esté pasando…

Es que se parece demasiado a su hermano pequeño. Me recuerda a Braginski demasiado. Y eso no es awesome en absoluto.

Y luego me dijo que me explicaría la razón de que su hermano fuera así…

Voy a intentar reproducir la conversación lo más parecida posible:

—_¿La razón de que ese loco se comporte así?_

—_Si… Vanya en realidad era un niño normal… Sin tener en cuenta la familia en la que vivíamos. Nuestros padres eran originarios de Ucranía, y luego se mudaron a Rusia, dónde tenían familiares… Allí empezaron a trabajar en casa de un señor rico. Cuando éste murió, nos mandó a Bielorrusia, dónde nos aseguró que un primo suyo nos estaría esperando para ofrecernos trabajo. Nada más llegar allí nació mi hermana pequeña. Creíamos que todo nos iría bien… Pero no fue así. Allí estábamos aislados del mundo, y el noble para el que trabajaban mis padres —y nosotros— le divertía vernos sufrir. Mis dos padres enfermaron poco después, y murieron. Vanya y yo podríamos habernos arriesgado a huir, pero… Natalia era muy pequeña. No hubiéramos llegado muy lejos, y por supuesto, dejarla sola era impensable. Así que nos quedamos trabajando en su casa._

_Los ojos de Yekterina empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas._

—_Un día, estaba limpiando, cuando llegó el señor bastante borracho. Vanya escondió rápidamente a Natalia, y cuando volvió se encontró con que él estaba demasiado cerca de mí. Yo al principio no sabía lo que pasaba. Se acercó a mí, y me cogió del brazo, atrayéndome hacía él. Después él… —Yekaterina hizo una pausa—. La cuestión es que Vanya no soportaba ver lo que me estaba haciendo, pero ninguno era suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarnos a él. Mi hermano le preguntó que qué se creía que hacía. Él le respondió: "No es nada, sólo quiero pasar un buen rato con ella". Vanya empezó a temblar de ira, sin saber qué hacer. Y entonces se dibujó una sonrisa malvada en los ojos del señor. "¿O acaso te ofreces para ocupar su lugar?"_

_Mis ojos se abrieron mucho cuando oí eso. Era exactamente lo que había pasado con Maddy… Supongo que ahora cuadraban las cosas… Incluso llegué a compadecer un poco a Braginski… Un poco sólo._

—_Y Vanya le dijo que sí… Sin pensárselo un momento. Le grité y pataleé, pero me arrastró a la habitación con Yekaterina. No tardaron mucho en oírse sus gritos por todo el edificio. Todas las semanas, una o dos veces, el señor se llevaba a Vanya a su habitación. Al poco tiempo dejamos de oír los gritos. Luego él me contó que dejó de gritar porque no quería asustarnos a Natalia o a mí. Desde el principio, e incluso ahora… Todo siempre ha sido culpa mía._

_Levantó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa amarga._

—_Por eso comprendo que me odies._

Y después de esa nada awesome conversación, salió de mi camarote.

En cierta manera, ahora siento un poco de lástima por Braginski…

Aunque le sigo odiando por todo lo que me ha hecho.

Y mi mente es un revoltijo de pensamientos…

* * *

Y hasta aquí los fragmentos de los diarios, que han sido un poco más dramáticos que los anteriores D:

**Comentarios:** Como se puede ver, aquí se explica un poco lo que sufre el pobre Gilbert... Me da penita D: Y el trauma que sufrió Vanya en la pasado :( Tengo que aclarar dos cosas: Una, Yekaterina llama al hombre señor, porque es el señor de la casa, el señor de las tierras, y cuando le servían, ellos le llamaban señor... es que queda un poco raro, pero ella le llama así XD; dos... el señor es Mongolia, porque quiero XD Pero como se comprenderá no tengo ni idea de caracterizar al personaje... Así que tampoco ha tenido mucho protagonismo -a parte de traumar a Vanya O.o- Y creo que hasta aquí :D

Por otra parte, estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, que quiero subir antes de irme a Italia -dentro de dos semanitas *o*-. Me gustaría intentar acabar otros dos... pero hay pocas posibilidades de que eso pase, porque tengo examenes XD Y yay :)

**Avances:** En el capítulo que está en proceso de escritura (:D) saldrá Iván -evidentemente- y... ya, dejo de spoilear XD

* * *

Wee, agradecimientos masivos por los reviews :D

_**LaLa-chan32165:** Si es el ruso (nuestro ruso (?)) XD Ay no *le seca las lágrimas* *Fingen que anda ha pasado* (?) Y claro, Gilbert es un héroe... Dios que Alfred ha quedado eso T.T Y es que Iggy tiene un imán que los atrae... Bueno no, pero es que es una tripulación muy divertida :D -quitando a Vash y a Berwald que dan miedo D:- Y lo de Iván ya se verá... dentro de poco, espero XD Y me gustaría spoilearte, pero el chip anti-spoiler que me han implantado mis amigas me impide hacerlo XD Gracias por el review :D_

___**IreneRodriguez:** Si, en realidad la sartén es un arma muy buena :D Te prometo, vi la película de Enredados, después una tira con Eli y su sartén y fue en plan de: Oh, Dios... Se han copiado! (?) Aunque pensaba ponerle el hacha :D Porque es EL HACHA de España... Aunque no se que haré al final... Puede que pese demasiado para Isa... Ya se verá XD Y lo de Yekaterina... Bueno, me leíste la mente... D: ... En realidad me alegro de que se entendería XD Y Gilbo no odia a Yekaterina... pero tenemos que aceptar que se parece a Vanya (a simple vista, y quitandole los pechos XD)... Pobre Gilbo D: Y Iván tiene la filosofía de hacer lo que quiere sin que nadie se lo impida... Y tiene fuerza suficiente para llevarla a cabo D: No me gustaría encontrármelo en la realidad ¬¬ Y... DIOS ME HAS VUELTO A LEER EL PENSAMIENTO ¿Quién eres en realidad? Deja de meterte en mi mente D: Se pone un casco anti lectura de mentes (?) Ya! Listo! Y en serio pensabas que Isa dejaría que Gilbo se sacrificara por ella? Y ahora dejo de hablar, ya es demasiado spoiler T.T Y por supuesto, Tino es su esposa... Y todos sabemos el miedo que da Berwald XDD Aunque es un amor :3 Y en el diario no se da a entender muy explícitamente, pero está claro que Iván abusó de él... Aunque él no lo ve como abusar, si no como satisfacer sus necesidades con su conejito... D: Pobre Gilbo... Y Emily es demasiado Emily XD Y Gilbo demasiado awesome como para permitir que el señorito se le robe a Eli . *Después de sufrir una hemorragia nasal masiva con las fotos, se las guarda en el ordenador* Muahahaha... Son demasiado mortales XD La última es muy de Iván :/ Gracias por tu extenso review! :D_

___**Mila:** Me alegro de alegrarte el día :D Y me alegro de que te guste tanto XD Yo jamás pensé que escribiría una historia tan "largo" haciendo uso de Nyotalia XD Y aquí estoy :DD Tu también me has alegrado con tu review :3 Gracias ^.^_

___**Bloody Liss:** Me alegro de que te encantara :D Si no fuera un testigo protegido te daría mi dirección (?) Pero entonces Gilbo vendría y me mataría por hacerle sufrir D: Y no te preocupes... Te comprendo XDD Y es que Iggy es demasiado sexy como para no enamorarse XD. Y el siguiente capítulo lo subiré cuando pueda :D Y si... Vanya lo pasó muy mal (pobrecito, tiene un trauma D:) Y pobre Gilbo D: *Se siente una mala persona* *Se va deprimida a un rincón* Gracias por el review... :DDD_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	9. Capítulo 7

****Y el capítulo siete, terminado viendo el partido Polonia - Grecia, y ahora mismo Rusia - República Checa ;)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, la historia si :3

**Capítulo 7**

Casi todos en la tripulación estaban cenando tranquilamente, cuando en el comedor entró un agitado Gilbert.

Elizabeta se giró para mirarle. Estaba jadeando y aún no había dicho lo asombroso que era en los cinco segundos que llevaba allí. Eso era un récord del prusiano.

—¿¡Alguien ha visto a Isabel! —preguntó con la voz temblando.

—Bueno… antes de preparar la cena estaba conmigo, pero desde entonces no la he visto. Lo que es raro… Muchas veces viene a ayudar a Yekaterina en la cocina… ¿Seguro que has buscado bien?

—¡Por supuesto que he buscado bien! ¡Llevo una hora buscándola! ¡No está!

Después de esos gritos impropios de él, todos quedaron en silencio.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Gilbert? —preguntó Arthur con serenidad fingida.

—Lo sabes perfectamente.

Elizabeta palideció. Al mismo tiempo que su capitán salía de la cocina, todos se dieron cuenta del peso de las palabras de Gilbert.

—Oh, Dios mío… —murmuró Tino, mientras era abrazado por Berwald.

—No t' pr'ocup's —respondió el sueco, abrazando con fuerza a su pareja.

—O sea, eso no es nada genial. Pobrecita… —Feliks intentaba mostrarse como siempre, pero algo dentro de él tenía miedo por la española.

Arthur no tardó mucho en entrar hecho una furia.

—La tiene él…

Gilbert bajó la cabeza. Cada vez que le pasaba sabía que lo que quería Braginski era que él mismo se ofreciera… Y encima esa vez había secuestrado a Isa… Apretó los dientes con fuerza y dio un puñetazo en la mesa, haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio.

Después, salió hecho una furia.

—¡Espera, Gilbert! —Elizabeta no tardó en salir tras él, mientras Arthur se sentaba cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos, con los codos apoyados sobre las piernas.

—Maldita sea… Maldito Braginski…

Para sorpresa de todos, Yekaterina que normalmente se quedaba en el dormitorio, entró en la cocina.

—Arthur… Lo siento… Sé que es culpa mía. Soy muy egoísta por querer quedarme aquí. También sé que no arreglará mucho las cosas, pero si queréis que me vaya, sólo tenéis que decírmelo.

Su capitán le dedicó una mirada de tristeza.

—No seas tonta… No estás siendo egoísta. El que está siendo egoísta es tu hermano. No es ser egoísta querer estar con la gente a la que quieres… Y menos aún si ellos también quieren estar contigo.

—Pero…

—O sea, no llores, como que todos aquí te queremos mucho —afirmó Feliks mirando fijamente a Yekaterina —. Ya tengo que aguantar que Toris esté en el barco ese con la psicópata… No vamos a permitir que te aparten de nuestro lado.

—Y-yo… g-gracias, de v-verdad. —Yekaterina estaba empezando a llorar, pero esta vez, a las lágrimas de culpa se le habían añadido lágrimas de alegría.

—Lograremos superar esto —murmuró Arthur entre dientes.

.

* * *

.

Gilbert estaba dentado en el suelo mirando el horizonte, distante, cuando notó la figura de Elizabeta.

La húngara se sentó a su lado.

—Gilbert…

—No puedo más, Eli… Estoy harto de los juegos de Braginski… Me acuerdo cuando te secuestró. Lo primero que pensé fue que tenía que protegerte… —Elizabeta bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por haberse dejado atrapar aquel día —. Y una vez estaba en el barco. Hubo un momento… Fue sólo unos segundos, pero igualmente estuvieron allí, en los que deseé no haberme ofrecido de nuevo.

—Gilbert —murmuró Elizabeta apenada —. No fue tu culpa haber pensado eso. Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido. ¿Acaso viste que alguien más reaccionara?

—Pero lo que pensé no fue nada awesome…

—¡Maldita sea, cerebro de pollo! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Quieres dejar de lamentarte por lo más bueno que has hecho en tu vida? ¿¡De qué te sirve tener un ego por los cielos, si cuando haces algo que de verdad es digno de ser llamado asombroso, no dejas de recriminarte a ti mismo unos segundos de debilidad!

Gilbert la miró, sin palabras.

—Maldita marimacha, soy demasiado awesome como para que me grites así —le replicó con una sonrisa prepotente al más puro estilo prusiano.

—Eres idiota —afirmó Elizabeta, para luego abalanzarse a besar a Gilbert.

El albino se quedó paralizado durante un momento, pero no tardó en devolverle el beso con fiereza.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Gilbert la miró confundido.

—¿Pero a ti no te gustaba el maldito aristócrata?

—Bfff… Me gustaba… Su música me sigue gustando, porque es increíble… Pero no camina por esta acera.

Gilbert la miró fijamente, para luego echarse a reír. Cuando por fin pudo parar de reírse miró a Elizabeta fijamente.

—¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?

—Lo descubrí la segunda vez que lo vi… Resultó que al parecer lleva un clase de romance secreto con Vash…

—¿QUÉ! ¿Ese también? Dios mío, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—¡Idiota! ¿Qué tienes en contra del amor entre hombres?

—¿Yo? ¡No tengo nada en contra, de verdad, lo juro!

Elizabeta decidió creerle y suspiró.

—Es que se veían tan monos juntos… Era una imagen que merecía ser inmortalizada…

—Hey, ¿cómo te puede gustar ver a dos hombres dándose cariñitos?

—Me gusta y punto. Y ahora que eres mi novio, debes respetar mis gustos.

—¿Tu novio?

—¡Sí! ¡Me besaste! Ahora hazte responsable. Y no admito réplicas.

Elizabeta abandonó a un Gilbert que seguía confundido.

—Pero si me besó ella —murmuró…

Pero dejó el tema pasar. Y no porque de verdad le gustara la marimacha ni nada de eso…

.

* * *

.

Arthur estaba hecho polvo.

En ningún momento se le había pasado por la mente que eso podría ocurrir.

Estaba tremendamente preocupado por Isa, y en esos momentos su mente no llevaba el barullo habitual de: te gusta, la odias, te gusta, la odias… Sus partes contradictorias tenían las dos un único pensamiento: preocupación.

Arthur quería creer que Gilbert se ofrecería voluntario de nuevo… Pero eso era tremendamente egoísta. ¡No quería que el maldito prusiano sufriera eso de nuevo! ¡Pero tampoco quería que Isabel se quedara en el barco de Braginski!

El inglés se recostó sobre la cama de su camarote.

La verdad es que conociendo el temperamento español, no dejaría que Gilbert tomara su lugar. Y no quería ni pensar en que le haría el gigante ruso a la alegre española.

¡Solo de pensarlo se ponía hecho una furia!

Y es que Arthur ya se estaba hartando de los jueguecitos de Braginski. No tenía por qué aguantarle.

Vale, le debía mucho, y gracias a él había podido cumplir lo que era el propósito de su vida… Pero no tenía derecho a tratarlos como le diera la gana.

El rubio suspiró. No sabía lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

No iba a admitirlo, pero tenía miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle a Isabel. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que Braginski hiciera su próximo movimiento.

.

* * *

.

Isabel despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Un chico estaba sentado a su lado, con una bandeja llena de comida.

—¿Ya has despertado?

—No, sólo estoy practicando…

—…

—¡Sí! Claro que he despertado. —El chico soltó una risa extraña.

—Toma, debes estar hambrienta.

—¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Y quién eres tú?

—Bueno, mi nombre es Toris… Y esto es el barco del capitán Braginski.

Todo el color se fue de su cara. Esto no podía estar pasando.

La castaña empezó a temblar y apartó la bandeja de comida.

El lituano puso una mano sobre su hombro pero Isabel se la sacudió.

—No me toques —siseó la española.

—No te preocupes, no estarás mucho tiempo aquí… Gilbert se volverá a ofrecer…

—¿Qué? ¡No! No lo voy a permitir. Es mi amigo, y ya ha sufrido demasiado por vuestra culpa —escupió Isabel.

Toris alzó una ceja.

—En ese caso te esperan tres semanas aquí… ¿No sería mejor que comieras algo?

Isabel le fulminó con la mirada y luego miró la bandeja, vacilante.

—A no ser, que no vayas a cumplir lo que has dicho…

—Te odio. —Isabel cogió la bandeja y comenzó a comer de mala gana.

—¿Cómo piensas evitar que Gilbert se ofrezca?

—…

—No lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—No… Probablemente le gritaré que ni se le ocurra acercarse o morirá bajo la fuerza de la pasión española.

Toris rio amistosamente.

—Dentro de dos horas volveré a por ti.

.

* * *

.

Elizabeta miraba a Gilbert.

—Te vas a ofrecer de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que si, marimacha. Es lo normal en alguien tan awesome como yo.

Arthur estaba en completa tensión esperando la salida de los otros.

Berwald abrazaba a Tino —el cual se dejaba abrazar— y Feliks jugaba con el dobladillo de la falda que llevaba puesta.

Elizabeta apretaba la mano de Gilbert, y Yekaterina estaba escondida de su vista, observándolo todo.

.

* * *

.

Toris entró a donde estaba Isabel.

—¿Ya?

—Si… No te preocupes.

Isabel alzó una ceja. Fuera cual fuera el resultado, no iba a ser bueno, ¿y le decía que no se preocupara?

Fuera de la habitación estaban otros dos chicos.

Uno de ellos parecía muy sereno, pero el otro estaba temblando y tenía los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

Isabel suspiró y salieron a la cubierta del barco.

Allí estaba esperándoles el que Isabel supuso que era el capitán Braginski.

Y entonces comprendió a lo que se refería Elizabeta.

A primera vista era un gigante enorme, intimidante.

Pero la manera en la que sonría le daba un aire infantil e inocente… y a la vez escalofriante.

Era perturbador ver esa expresión en un hombre de su envergadura.

Y a su lado había una chica de pelo largo y mirada asesina que se encontraba pegada a Braginski.

Por su gran parecido con el ruso y Yekaterina, Isabel adivinó que aquella joven debía ser la tercera hermana.

La joven le dedicó una mirada de desagrado a Isabel, que resopló y contuvo las ganas de sacarle la lengua.

Los seis llegaron al punto de encuentro de los barcos.

La castaña se vio tentada a bajar la cabeza y simplemente dejar que todo pasara, pero en cambio, la alzó con altanería y miró a la tripulación del capitán Kirkland. Miró a su tripulación.

Sus ojos se encontraron un momento con los de Arthur, pero rápidamente los desvió y buscó con la mirada a Gilbert.

El prusiano estaba tenso y miraba a Braginski con una rabia contenida que Isabel jamás habría pensado que podría albergar.

Sus miradas se encontraron e Isabel le sonrió, tranquilizándole.

Y después de unos minutos en los que no avanzaron absolutamente en nada, basándose en una conversación sin sentido, por fin Braginski preguntó si había alguien que se ofreciera a ocupar el lugar de Isabel.

.

* * *

.

Gilbert casi saltó cuando Braginski acabó de formular la pregunta.

Como todos habían anticipado, se adelantó para responderle que él iria, cuando la voz de Isabel resonó en aquel tenso silencio.

—¡Gilbert, no!

—… —El prusiano la miró confundido, al igual que casi todos los demás. Elizabeta suspiró, Arthur se golpeó la frente con resignación, Toris sonrió levemente y Braginski esbozó una sonrisa infantil.

—Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más. —Isabel le miraba amenazadoramente —. No voy a permitir que vuelvas aquí.

—Eh… ¿Eso significa que te quedas en mi barco por propia voluntad? —preguntó el ruso con una voz inocente y suave, que no encajaba de ninguna manera con su enorme cuerpo, aunque sí con su expresión facial.

—… Si.

Gilbert abrió los ojos y Braginski sonrió ilusionado.

Arthur, sin embargo, tenía una mirada de determinación en el rostro que no había usado en mucho tiempo.

.

* * *

.

Mientras los dos barcos se alejaban a una velocidad alarmante, Toris puso una mano en el hombro de Isabel.

—No pensé que lo fueras a hacer de verdad —confesó el lituano, mirándola con una sonrisa triste.

—Yo tampoco… Pero después de ver su expresión…

—¿No echarás de menos al capitán Kirkland?

Isabel fue a asentir cuando cayó en la cuenta de que esa pregunta no era precisamente lo que se dice, normal.

—¿¡Qué!

Toris se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, vamos, he visto como te miraba. Y cuando has dicho que te quedarías, tus ojos se han desviado hacia él.

—Eso no es verdad…

—… Claro, vale…

Isabel bufó, molesta por el comentario del otro.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Toris suspirara.

—Siento si te he ofendido.

—Bueno, en realidad no me has ofendido… creo…

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un camarote que estaba vacío.

—Este es… el camarote del capitán.

Isabel bajó la mirada. Sabía las consecuencias de su decisión.

—Oye, no te pongas así. El capitán no es malo… Te voy a dar un consejo: si te da la oportunidad, entretenle. Le encantan los juegos. En realidad todo esto es el resultado de su aburrimiento.

Isabel le miró fijamente, agradecida.

Toris se despidió de ella, dejándola sola en aquel camarote.

Con cuidado se adentró en él. En esos momentos solo estaba ella así que era libre de curiosear.

Después de una hora, Isabel estaba completamente aburrida, tumbada en la cama, con los pies sobre la almohada y mirando el techo.

De repente, alguien abrió los ojos y Isabel tragó saliva al divisar la enorme figura del ruso, levantándose rápidamente de la cama y cruzándose de brazos, intentando imponerse.

Objetivo en el que falló estrepitosamente dado que la diferencia de altura era demasiado grande.

—Dime tu nombre —pidió el ruso sentándose en la cama, y mirándola curiosa.

—Isabel…

—¿Sabes quién soy yo?

—El capitán Braginski, si no me equivoco.

El ruso hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado. Isabel frunció el ceño, queriendo negarse, pero sabiendo que eso no le llevaría nada bueno, le hizo caso.

—Llámame Iván, ¿_da_?

Isabel apretó los labios.

—Claro…

—Dilo.

—¿Qué?

—Di mi nombre.

—Eh… ¿Iván?

Los ojos del ruso se iluminaron.

—¡Me encanta como suena mi nombre con ese acento que tienes!

Isabel le miró confundida, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada antes de que Iván se abalanzara sobre ella.

—Ahj, quita de encima.

—No… Vamos a divertirnos, ¿da?

.

* * *

.

—Vamos a ir detrás de ellos.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Gilbert entró hecho una furia.

—Ya los seguimos cuando te tenían a ti… Desaparecen y no hay manera de encontrarlos.

—¡Dije que vamos a ir detrás de ellos, Arthur!

Todos se quedaron callados, mirando a su capitán y al albino furioso.

—Por supuesto que vamos a seguirlos Gilbert… —murmuró Elizabeta —. Pero no hay casi ninguna posibilidad de que les encontremos…

Gilbert dio un puñetazo en la pared.

—Tr'nquil' —le dijo Berwald.

—Vamos a hacer una búsqueda exaustiva.

.

* * *

.

Después de toda una tarde de discusiones acerca de las rutas que iban a seguir, Arthur volvió a su camarote.

Justo después, entró Yekaterina.

—Arthur… Tú sabes usar magia.

El capitán le miró confundido. Si, en sus venas había sangre mágica, pero apenas podía hacer hechizos poderosos. El único que podría servir sería un hechizo de rastreo. Pero para que funcionara correctamente necesitaba algo muy unido al sujeto. Normalmente lo que mejor servía era la sangre reciente.

Yekaterina inspiró.

—Cuando mi hermano era pequeño, y mis padres aún vivían, tejí una bufanda para mi hermano, para que no se resfriara y nos dejara a mi hermana y a mí, solas… Antes de volverse pirata, cortó un trozo y me pidió que la retocara como si no hubiera cortado nada. Me dio aquel trozo, me dijo que para tener siempre un vínculo… Sé que no es tan fuerte como la sangre, pero nunca se la quita… Esa bufanda ha vivido todas sus experiencia, todas sus heridas… ¿Crees que servirá?

—Podría darme un rastro algo débil, pero algo es mejor que nada…

Con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos, Yekaterina le dio el trozo de bufanda.

Antes de salir del camarote se giró hacia Arthur.

—De verdad espero que encontremos a Isabel a tiempo.

* * *

Y fin... :D

Comentarios: Lo primero, esto ahora mismo emocionada viendo a los rusos jugar XD Y los griegos y los polacos me han decepcionado un poco... peeero... se lo perdono porque bueno, sabemos como son Polonia y Grecia XD Y ahora ya, en cuanto al capítulo, pues no me ha quedado tan largo como quería... porque iba a poner más cosas, pero no se cuando voy a tener tiempo para centrarme con el tema de la Eurocopa y el final de curso... y no quería estar sin actualizar hasta volver de Italia D: Y Rusia me parece adorable... Y la pobre Isa no sabe donde se ha metido [DIOS, SEGUNDO GOL DE RUSIA :D] T.T

Avances: No creo que pueda actualizar antes de volver de Italia, sobre todo porque necesito estar 100% entregada a la Eurocopa (?) Así que mejor no avanzo nada, no vaya a ser que cambie de idea en este tiempo XDD

* * *

Gracias por los reviews *Baile de la felicidad*

_**LaLa-chan32165:** Ay, no! Otra vez no! (?) *Le seca las lágrimas* (?) OwO, otra amante de los spoilers, yay XDDDD Nooo, eso es trampa... Maldición, la próxima te spoilearé yo misma MUAHAHAHAHA_

___**IreneRodriguez:** Me alegra que te alegre :D (que guay ha quedado eso, dios XD) Es que Vash es awesome (en el fondo ¬¬) Y Gilbo está colado por Eli U.u Pudiendo tener una bonita historia de Gilbert y Eli, ¿por qué se empeñan en juntar a Eli con el señorito? Oh peor aún... A Gilbert con el señorito! Dios, pobrecitos, quieren separarlos en su amor... Y Gilbert era como parte de la nobleza... Y evidentemente, eso a él no le va :/ Por que es demasiado awesome como para comportarse como cierto austraico ¬¬ Aish, yo me imagino a NyoRusia igual :D Será porque le pega XDDD Y bueno... si tuvieramos la oportunidad de secuestrar a Gilbert... No lo devolveríamos jamás... ¿Por qué hacerlo? :DDD Ahahaha, pillaste exactamente la personalidad que le quise dar a Iván *Se alegra y empieza a bailar como una loca* Todas queremos pegar a Mongolia XDD Ay... ojalá me encuentre a un Felicianos o a un Lovino *Suspira* ¡Es el destino! (?) Me alegra no ir a Francia, ahora que conozco Hetalia S: No podría vivir tranquila XDDD Y las sartenes, alegrandonos el día... (?) Maldita sea... voy a tener que contratar al España en modo yandere para que me proteja con su hacha :U *Muere desangrada* *Se acuerda de todo lo que le queda de descubrir de Hetalia* *Revive* :DDD Gracias por el review ^.^_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	10. Capítulo 8

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, la historia si :3

**Capítulo 8**

Gilbert miró a Arthur alzando una ceja.

—Entonces… ¿la vamos a encontrar?

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, serio.

—Pero no se cuanto tiempo tardaremos… Temo que cuando lleguemos sea demasiado tarde —admitió el capitán.

Gilbert frunció el ceño y apretó la mano de Elizabeta.

—Vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos, ¿cierto? —preguntó el finlandés.

—O sea, como que no podemos dejar a nuestra chica en manos de ese ruso —intervino Feliks.

—Si le ocurriera algo no me lo perdonaría —susurró Gilbert.

Yekaterina agachó la cabeza, con unas lágrimas amenazándole por salir.

—No te preocupes, idiota, vamos a salvarla —le animó la húngara.

El albino sonrió.

—Claro que sí, soy demasiado asombroso como para dejarla sola.

El resto de la tripulación puso los ojos en blanco.

Ya era el Gilbert de siempre.

.

* * *

.

Arthur se retiró a su camarote.

Realmente había sabido por mucho tiempo de su sangre féerica, Mary y John se habían encargado de hacérselo saber.

Pero no había hecho uso de esas artes demasiado como para controlarlas… Un hechizo de rastreo era de lo poco que podía asegurar que saldría bien…

Y aún así no las tenía todas con él.

Miró el trozo de bufanda que le había dado Yekaterina.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si que era cierto que Braginski siempre llevaba esa bufanda consigo.

Ni siquiera una vez que se habían encontrado en pleno verano se la había quitado.

Debía ser muy preciada para él…

Podría servirle.

El rubio volvió a quedarse pensativo.

Aún no soportaba el hecho de que Isabel estuviera en el barco de Braginski.

No se podía creer lo que había hecho.

Aunque era propia de ella… En el fondo lo había esperado.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? No lo tenía claro. Emily había hecho que empezara a reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos.

Realmente sí que sentía algo por la española y no podía remediarlo.

¿Realmente era amor? Algo en su interior.

Igualmente, no podía asegurar que ella sintiera lo mismo por él. ¿De verdad iba a dejarse en evidencia por un presentimiento?

Lo único que tenía claro es que su prioridad en ese momento era salvar a Isabel.

Antes de ponerse en marcha con el hechizo, Arthur esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

Jamás habría pensado que tendría pensamientos tan ñoños por una española.

.

* * *

.

Isabel intentó quitárselo de encima.

Pero para su desgracia, el ruso era grande, fuerte y pesaba demasiado para ella.

La besó con fiereza impidiendo que dijera nada.

Cuando sintió la lengua de Iván jugueteando con la suya tuvo tentación de mordérsela, pero sabía que eso sólo sería malo para ella.

Una de las manos del ruso empezó a acariciar el pelo suavemente mientras la otra exploraba su cuerpo.

Isabel estalló de furia.

¿Quién se creía que era para tratarla así?

Pero estaba el mismo problema que antes.

Iván pesaba demasiado y no le dejaba hacer nada. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba aplastado por la montaña soviética.

Los labios de Iván se separaron de los suyas para dirigirse a su cuello, causándole sensaciones que hicieron que su espalda se arqueara.

.

* * *

.

Arthur dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

Pero de alegría.

Los había encontrado.

La verdad es que se habían alejado demasiado en tan poco tiempo.

Rápidamente informó al resto de la tripulación.

Yekaterina no pudo evitarlo y abrazó a Arthur fuertemente.

Tino hizo lo mismo con Berwald.

—Oh, no me puedo creer que la vayamos a salvar de verdad —gritó el finlandés mientras se abrazaba al otro.

Gilbert se dejó caer sobre una silla mientras Elizabeta sonreía, feliz.

—Va a ser un rescate asombrosamente asombroso —aseguró el albino.

Yekaterina salió de la sala.

Estaba realmente contenta, y había tomado una importante decisión que les concernía a ella y a su hermano.

Se sorprendió cuando Gilbert la siguió.

—Hey —la llamó el albino.

La ucraniana se giró, sorprendida.

Cuando vio quien la había llamado puso una mirada de confusión.

—¿Gilbert?

—Mira, últimamente he estado reflexionando… No debí tratarte así. Nunca debía tratarte de esa manera.

Yekaterina bajó la mirada. ¿El egocéntrico Gilbert se estaba disculpando?

—Lo que pasa es que realmente no pensaba que fuera tu culpa… Simplemente me recordabas mucho a tu hermano. —Yekaterina le miró —. Mira, lo siento… Yo… He visto tu mirada. No quiero que hagas nada de lo que después te arrepientas. Yo también quiero que te quedes con nosotros.

Los ojos de la ucraniana empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Oh, Dios mío Gilbert. —Yekaterina se tiró hacia él, abrazándole y ahogándole de una manera que a Elizabeta no le gustaría nada.

Gilbert consiguió separarse, tomando aire para respirar.

—Ya, tranquila… Eso no ha sido nada asombroso.

Yekaterina le cogió las manos.

—La encontraremos.

.

* * *

.

Isabel consiguió darle una patada, que aunque no le hizo daño, logró que se separara unos instantes, donde la observó intensamente, antes de acercarse de nuevo a ella y besarla, esta vez lenta y suavemente.

.

* * *

.

—Entonces, la ruta está decidida —avisó el capitán.

Vash, para sorpresa de muchos, no había interrumpido en toda la reunión.

Elizabeta le siguió nada más acabar.

—Ey, Vash, ¿qué te pasa?

—Todo esto es muy irreal… Isabel me recordaba, en cierta manera, a mi hermana… Es todo demasiado para mí.

Elizabeta le miró.

—No temas por la pequeña Lily, no le va a pasar nada…

—Nadie se hubiera esperado esto, no puedes asegurarme que ahora a Lily no le vaya a pasar nada.

Elizabeta le abrazó, y aunque Vash gruñó, no se alejó de ella.

—Es todo el estrés que estamos acumulando. Ya verás como todo va bien.

.

* * *

.

Por fin, Iván se separó un mínimo de ella.

El ruso estuvo unos segundos quieto, mirándola a los ojos, antes de sonreír.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa? —preguntó Isabel, extrañada.

—Tus ojos —comentó Iván con añoranza, aflojando el agarre sobre la española —. Brillan.

—¿Brillan? —repitió, confundida.

—Brillan —afirmó el ruso —. Brillan como el sol. No quiero que desaparezca ese brillo.

Estuvo parado unos segundos más mientras la mente de Isabel trabajaba a toda velocidad.

.

* * *

.

—_Oye, no te pongas así. El capitán no es malo… Te voy a dar un consejo: si te da la oportunidad, entretenle. Le encantan los juegos. En realidad todo esto es el resultado de su aburrimiento._

_._

* * *

_._

Isabel abrió los ojos.

—¿No quieres que desaparezca ese brillo? —volvió a preguntar.

Iván negó con la cabeza, mientras la miraba, embelesado.

—Si me obligaras a hacer algo que no quiero, desaparecería.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el ruso, confundido.

—Porque eso está mal… Los ojos brillan cuando estás feliz, por ejemplo…

—Los juegos hacen felices a las personas… ¡Juguemos a un juego!

Isabel le miró, desconfiada.

—¿Qué tipo de juego?

.

* * *

.

—Están demasiado lejos —protestó Gilbert —. No vamos a llegar a tiempo.

Arthur le miró con furia.

—Llegaremos… No vamos a abandonar a Isabel ahora que tenemos la manera de salvarla.

Elizabeta puso una mano sobre el hombro del prusiano para tranquilizarlo.

Mientras, el finlandés hablaba con Berwald fuera.

—Espero que la rescatemos a tiempo… Me ha caído bien, es muy diferente a nosotros… Creo que es más parecida a Gilbert y Elizabeta… Ellos también están llenos de pasión. Tal vez sea la razón por la que siempre discuten… Aunque también se complementa con el capitán, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Son parecidos en cierto modo.

Berwald asintió. Aunque a él, en realidad con estar con Tino le bastaba.

Vash se sentó con ellos.

Llevaba el malhumor de siempre, pero en sus manos portaba una carta.

Empezó a leerla lentamente y su cara se relajó.

Elizabeta apareció detrás de él.

—¿Una carta de Rode? —le preguntó.

El suizo asintió.

—Ha conocido a mi hermana… Dice que enseguida la reconoció por lo que se parece a mí. Dice que está bien, que la chica que está con ella es de fiar, pero que aún así les echará un ojo.

La húngara le sonrió.

—¿Ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

.

* * *

.

—Quiero conocerte para saber qué cosas pueden hacer brillar tus ojos.

—¿Conocerme? ¿De qué forma? —preguntó Isabel, con cautela.

—¡Con preguntas! ¡Un juego de preguntas!

Isabel suspiró aliviada. El ruso envolvió un brazo alrededor de su espalda.

—Mira, te lo explicaré… Jugué a este juego con Toris, con Raivis y con Eduard cuando los conocí… Así es como se unieron a mi tripulación.

—¿Lo jugaste con Gilbert? —preguntó Isabel suavemente.

—No —admitió Iván —. Si pierdes el juego tienes que quedarte en mi tripulación… Y Gilbert no habría sido feliz así… Le retenía un tiempo y luego le dejaba marchar… Como un pajarito. O un conejito, en su caso.

—Espera, ¿si pierdo tengo que quedarme aquí? —preguntó Isabel, alarmada.

Iván asintió.

—¡Y no te estaría obligando! Sería un juego, si lo pierdes tienes que cumplir, pero en realidad no te estoy obligando yo, ¿no?

Isabel suspiró.

Realmente ese hombre no entendía ese tipo de conceptos.

.

* * *

.

—Ya es de noche, Arthur. —Yekaterina entró, arrastrando a Feliks con ella.

—Deberías ir a dormir… Ya sabes que Vash se puede encargar de todo. Estás agotado. Él y Berwald pueden turnarse para vigilar…

—¡No! Tengo que estar despierto para estar atento por si divisamos el barco.

Unas horas más tarde, Arthur había caído totalmente dormido, así que Berwald lo llevó a su camarote, dejándole descansar.

Casi todos estaban durmiendo menos Berwald, al que le tocaba vigilar y Gilbert, que no podía dormir.

—Gilbo —susurró Elizabeta, despertándose —. Deberías dormir.

—Esto es culpa mía —contestó el albino.

—No te tortures más. No creo que Isabel quisiera que lo hicieras.

Gilbert suspiró.

Supongo que no.

.

* * *

.

—¿En qué consiste ese juego?

—¡Oh, espera! ¡No podemos jugar sin vodka!

Isabel vio como Iván sacaba dos botellas de vodka y dos pequeños vasos y sonreía.

—Es un juego de preguntas. Por ejemplo, yo te hago una pregunta sobre algo y tú tienes que responderme y luego adivinar la misma respuesta que habría dado yo a la misma pregunta. Si aciertas, yo bebo. Si fallas, tú bebes. El que más haya bebido al final, pierde. Por cada botella que te acabes, te puedo decir que hagas algo. Y el que gana al final puede pedirle al otro lo que quiera, en todos los aspectos.

—Si pierdo al final, tu petición será que me una a tu tripulación, ¿cierto?

Iván asintió.

—¿Cuándo termina el juego?

—Cuando uno de los dos se termina cuatro botellas.

Isabel miró dichas botellas.

No eran tan grandes como las normales, pero aún así, eran demasiado para alguien normal.

Suerte que ella no era alguien normal, ¿no?

Isabel suspiró.

Realmente no tenía opción alguna así que se encogió de hombros.

—¿Empezamos?

.

* * *

.

En el barco se respiraba una tensión innombrable.

Casi todos estaban dormidos y sin embargo, sus pensamientos y sentimientos rondaban alrededor de ellos, haciendo que el aire pesara.

.

* * *

.

—¿Tu color favorito? —preguntó Iván.

Ambos habían tenido que beber ya alguna vez, y mientras que Isabel sabía que dentro de poco empezaría a notar los efectos del alcohol, Iván seguía tan fresco como si fuera agua.

—El rojo.

Iván esperó expectante. Ahora le tocaba a Isabel intentar adivinar el suyo.

—Mmmmmm… No se…

—Inténtalo.

—¿El morado? —aventuró la española.

—_Nyet._ El verde, como tus ojos.

Isabel resopló y miró la botella. Tranquilamente llenó el vaso y lo bebió de un trago.

Si fallaba dos preguntas más, acabaría la primera botella.

.

* * *

.

Feliks, en realidad, estaba feliz.

Sabía las condiciones bajo las que se había unido Toris al barco de Braginski, y sabía que era demasiado bueno como para incumplir su palabra.

No le quedaba más remedio que ser él quien acudiera al lituano.

¡Ese barco no podía ser tan malo!

El polaco rio de una manera extraña.

Extrañaría a todos.

Echaría de menos a los dos nórdicos, tan diferentes el uno del otro. Echaría de menos a Yekaterina, siempre con sus lloros, intentando hacer lo mejor por todos los que conocía. Por supuesto, echaría de menos a Elizabeta. Ellos en cierta manera se complementaban. El afeminado y la marimacha… Aunque no es como si fuera a decírselo a nadie.

Y por supuesto, echaría de menos sus peleas con Gilbert acerca de quién era más asombroso.

¡Podían pasar horas discutiendo!

Y claro está, nunca ganaba ninguno, realmente.

Pero quería estar con Toris.

Era capaz de dejar atrás todas esas cosas maravillosas por estar con él.

En cierta manera, ahora entendía a Tino.

Cuando te enamoras, dejas de ser consciente de cualquier cosa aparte de la otra persona.

.

* * *

.

Isabel se separó lentamente de Iván.

Eso es lo que le había pedido el ruso cuando terminó su botella: un beso.

Un beso que le diera ella a él voluntariamente.

En otra ocasión tal vez hubiera protestado, pero ya llevaba mucho alcohol en las venas como para que le importara demasiado.

Aunque claro, tampoco podía negarse.

Ella le había obligado a ponerse unas orejas de gato que el ruso tenía en su camarote —prefería no saber para qué—… Y había que admitir que estaba adorable.

—Me toca —canturreó Isabel —. ¿Cuál crees que es mi flor?

El ruso la miró confundido. Esa era pregunta extraña.

—Yo diría que el clavel, ¿_da_?

Isabel inspiró un momento.

—El clavel es bonito…

—Apasionado —la corrigió Iván. Vaciló un momento y luego preguntó él —. ¿Cuál crees tú que es la mía?

Isabel le miró fijamente y soltó una carcajada, dejando en la cara del ruso una mirada de confusión.

—El girasol.

El ceño de Iván se acentuó aún más.

—Nos e que flor es esa.

Isabel le miró, sorprendida.

—¿No has visto nunca un girasol?

Iván negó con la cabeza.

—Son unas flores que siempre están giradas hacia el sol… Podría decirse que siempre están buscando al astro rey… Como tú.

Iván sonrió.

—Girasoles… ¿Son bonitos?

Isabel asintió.

—Dónde yo vivía teníamos muchos girasoles. Son grandes y amarillos, como el sol que buscan.

El ruso siguió sonriendo.

—Creo que me gustarán los girasoles…

.

* * *

.

—¡Capitán!

Arthur despertó bruscamente por el grito de Tino.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hemos divisado el barco del capitán Braginski.

—¿Estás seguro de que es el de Braginski?

—Reconocería ese barco y esa bandera en cualquier sitio —afirmó el finlandés, serio y convencido.

Arthur sonrió.

—En marcha, entonces.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Volví! Alguien me echó de menos? XD Bueno, ahora que estoy lejos del calor italiano, de vuelta en el calor español... -que en realidad es lo mismo, solo que aqui tengo ventilador :u- Os traigo nuevo capítulo. Fiuuu... Creí que jamás lo acabaría... Debeis comprenderme, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados a la hora de escribirlo, así que ni yo misma se como ha quedado T.T Simplemente, espero que os guste ^.^ Chararan!

**Avances:** No mucho, no se que avanzar... En el siguiente llega Arthur al barco del ruso y habrán cambios en la tripulación -creo que quedó obvio en ese capítulo- XD Y reencuentros :D

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, me hicieron feliz :D

_**LaLa-chan32165:** Dios mío, es que me los imaginaba tan... ellos, que no pude evitar que tuvieran una "conexión". Siempre he pensado que los ojos de España brillan como el sol... Y a Rusia le gusta el sol... Y tuve oportunidad de mostrarlo en este fic ^.^ Una de las cosas que mas me gustan del personaje (tanto el original como la nyo) es la pasión de sus ojos, y a Iván también por lo que veo (?) Mmmm... te daría un spoiler muy grande... seguro que quieres saberlo? Puede cambiar tu idea del fic O.o No se cuando, supongo que un poco más adelante, otro personaje hetaliano se interpondrá entre nuestra pareja... Y no te digo quien :D Y lo de la magia... Yo tampoco iba a ponerlo, vale? D: Pero necesitaba una excusa para que encontraran el barco... Y -spoiler- Yekaterina quería reencontrarse con Iván, así que se juntó todo, y la magia me venía que ni pintada para que tanto Artie como Yekaterina colaboraran en lelgar al barco de Vanya :S Gracias por comentar XD_

**_H__arakumi Nakam__ura_**_: No pudeee! Una parte de mi me decía: "hazlo, hazlo" Pero es que habían dos cosas que me lo impedían: Una, los veía demasiado tiernos juntos, y me obsesioné demasiado con esa imagen T.T; y dos, no quería que Isabel me fuera con ningún trauma, porque ya suficiente tienen que pasar ella y Artie con sus prejuicios . Como para encima otra cosa que les separe :I Así que al final se quedó así XD Siento si te decepcionó D: Igualmente, gracias por comentar ^.^_

_**hino-senpai**: Iván es raro... Es malo, pero no es malo D: Y por eso le queremos XD Aish, a mi también me gusta el RusAme... Emily es demasiado dulce como para no gustarme XD -Es que son perfectos ._.- PruHun forever XD Una de las pocas parejas en Hetalia que no necesita a Nyotalia XDDD Y no llovió... aunque hizo muuucho calor U.u Gracias por el review :3_

_____**IreneRodriguez:** Aish, y mira que no me gustan los culebrones eh? D: Lo tengo en la sangre (?) Y es que Gilbdert en este fic es muy sobreprotector con Isa... después de Artie era el que más preocupado estaba :( Si... Gilbert con Eli y Rode con Vash... Y todos contentos! Aish, aún nos falta ver a Isa con un hacha :D Dentro de poco (*risa malvada*) Al final no pasó nada entre Vanya y Isa, pero si Vanya se quedó prendado... (Dios, sinceramente, soy una fan del RusiEspa, así que no sabía que hacer... pero en este fic, Isa es de Iggy . Y yo tmbn soy del todos por España... Pero es porque Toño es un amor que pega con todos XD No es nuestra culpa, es suya D:) Viva España yandere... Si Toño es un trozo de pan, y Toño yandere es sexy... El maldito creador de Hetalia (mentira, le amo XD) nos lo pone en bandeja D: Todos con España :D Dios, me encantan las fotos, son tan desagrantes que algunas hasta me las descargo en el ordenador jaskjaskas... Gracias por comentar! :3_

_____**Bloody Liss:** Me alegra que te gustara el extracto de Gilbert-sama ^.^ Es que es perfecto para salir de la rutina XDD Las fujoshis dominaremos el mundo (?) Bueno, todos los frikis lo haremos, pero nosotras tendremos un reinado especial *risa maniática* Me alegra que te gustara y gracias por el review :D_

_____**AwesomeOre-sama**: Y Arthur se lanza al rescate! :D Por supuesto... entre Toris y Emily, les van a organizar una cita XD Me alegro que te gustara :$ Gracias por comentar ^.^_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	11. Capítulo 9

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, la historia si :3

**Capítulo 9**

El que debería estar preocupado sería Toris.

Normalmente era el que siempre velaba por la salud —mental y física— de la gente en el barco.

Pero Toris estaba muy ocupado.

Una, un tanto enfurruñada, Natalia, se había sentado a su lado.

"_Entretenme_"

Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas.

Había dejado al lituano en un aprieto. Sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de Natalia hacia su hermano. También había montado una bronca parecida la primera vez que se fueron con Gilbert.

Y Gilbert. Aún recordaba la primera vez que se había encontrado con la bielorrusa. Habían saltado chispas entre ellos.

Toris creía que era la primera vez que le había esbozar una sonrisa en el barco. Sonrisa de superioridad, de burla…. Sí, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Y ahora que parecía que Natalia se había acostumbrado al prusiano.

Toris suspiró imperceptiblemente. Ahora el problema estaba con Isabel, claro.

Pero eso no le preocupaba. No había sido sólo Gilbert.

El primero en entrar al barco había sido Eduard, quien fue al poco tiempo seguido por Tino.

Él aún no estaba en el barco por aquel entonces, pero se lo habían contado.

Natalia se pasaba el día amenazándoles, y tanto el báltico como el escandinavo no se atrevían a salir por el barco por miedo a ella.

Hasta que incluso Iván se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba y había pedido amablemente a su hermana que dejara de molestar a sus tripulantes.

El siguiente fue el letón. El pobre Raivis fue quien peor lo pasó. Apenas era un adolescente cuando se vio obligado a convertirse en parte de la tripulación del ruso.

Por suerte para él, tenía a Eduard para protegerle. Los dos bálticos se habían hecho amigos enseguida, y la bielorrusa empezó a tratar no muy bien a letón. Esta vez no hizo falta que Iván interviniera.

Tino salió de la tripulación y eso hizo que Natalia desviara su atención. Aquello había deprimido muchísimo a Iván, y además, según le habían contado, por aquel entonces tenía problemas con su otra hermana.

Claro que actualmente, Toris sabía mucho más del asunto que cuando ingresó en la tripulación.

Apenas había conocido la primer mirada de odio por parte de Natalia, cuando ocurrió el incidente de Gilbert.

Durante dos o tres semanas pudo librarse de las miradas afiladas de la bielorrusa, y al ser el más nuevo, y sentir aún mucho miedo por el ruso, fue el que más se compadeció de Gilbert.

Aún recordaba como el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba paulatinamente conforme pasaban los días.

Hasta que el ruso decidió, enfadado y triste por ese hecho, devolverle a su tripulación.

Toris se alegró por ello.

Al principio Gilbert no le había tratado muy bien, pero el lituano asumió que se debía a que necesitaba alguien con el que descargar toda la rabia que tenía.

Después de tanto tiempo encargándose de él —había veces que terminaba muy malherido si las cosas se le iban de las manos a Iván—, ahora podría decirse que ambos se soportaban bastante mejor.

Además, Toris era el único amigo real que el prusiano tenía en el barco enemigo.

Y mientras tanto, Natalia parecía que había encontrado su diversión machacando los dedos de Toris.

El lituano la observó, embelesado. Su belleza le había cautivado nada más subir al barco, incluso después de saber de su odio… Y de sus sentimientos hacia Iván.

A él no le importaba, siempre tenía ojos para ella.

Y Natalia lo sabía, claro está. Y parecía que le odiaba, aunque Toris no tenía muy claro el por qué.

Mientras Toris y Natalia, disfrutaban de tiempo de calidad, eran Raivis y Eduard los que estaban preocupados, sin embargo.

—¿No crees que el señor Iván tarda mucho? —comentó el mayor.

—A lo mejor la ha matado —sugirió el letón.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —le reprendió Eduard —. Pero si me pregunto que estarán haciendo.

.

* * *

.

—Ya estamos a punto de alcanzarlos —informó Vash —. Aún nos queda un poco… Pero no demasiado.

Todos los tripulantes suspiraron, aliviados, y se fue cada uno a hacer su trabajo, mientras Vash continuaba oteando el horizonte.

Elizabeta apretó la mano de Gilbert, que sonrió.

Yekaterina suspiró, aliviado. Todo iba a terminar pronto.

Cuando Arthur se retiró hacia su camarote, Feliks le siguió.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo, en un tono poco usual en él.

Arthur, confundido, le hizo entrar en su camarote.

—O sea, tenía que decírtelo, porque, tipo, eres mi capitán… Y… esto… yo…

—Vamos, suéltalo ya.

—Voy a dejar la tripulación.

Arthur le miró confundido.

—¿Vas a dejar la tripulación? Pero si amas la piratería… ¿Qué te ha hecho tomar esa decisión?

—O sea, como que me has entendido totalmente mal… Voy a dejar esta tripulación, pero ni modo de dejar la piratería.

—…

—Voy a ir con Toris.

—Toris… Me suena…

—La tripulación de Braginski.

—¿Qué? Pero, Feliks…

—Ay, tranquilo, tipo, ya he tomado mi decisión… Si no quiere dejar ir a Isabel, como que yo me ofreceré por ella. ¡Tengo que estar con Toris!

Arthur le miró y suspiró. Sabía que ya no había manera de convencerle.

Porque aquella mirada era la misma que tenía Berwald cuando fue a decirle que se llevaría a Tino consigo.

—Está bien.

—¿De verdad de la buena? O sea, no puedo creer que aceptes… ¡Eso es fabuloso! Voy a preparar las cosas del viaje~

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

Le echaría de menos, pero cada uno sabía qué camino tomar.

.

* * *

.

La española no sabía cómo conservaba la cabeza, la cual le daba vueltas.

Aquello se le había ido de las manos.

Ella ya llevaba tres botellas y media, a punto de perder, mientras que Iván acababa de empezar la tercera.

Ni siquiera sabía que le pediría si ganaba.

¿Qué la dejara ir, tal vez?

Isabel se rió.

Sería una buena petición.

Mmmm, ni siquiera se acordaba de que le había preguntado Iván. Es más, no lo había escuchado desde un principio.

De repente, una idea iluminó la mente de Isabel.

¿Y si le pidiera que dejara en paz a Gilbert?

¡No podría negarse!

Él mismo había puesto las reglas del juego.

La española sonrió confiada, con la cabeza un tanto más despejada. Ahora sabía que debía ganar costase lo que costase.

.

* * *

.

Eduard miró alarmado a Raivis.

—Se acerca el barco de Kirkland.

—¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo nos han encontrado?

—No lo sé, deberíamos avisar al Señor Iván…

—No, se enfadará con nosotros —protestó el letón —. Ya nos dejó claro que no los molestáramos.

—Pues avisemos a Toris —sugirió el mayor.

Raivis le miró y asintió convencido.

—Toris, se acerc- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Tus dedos!

Natalia se levantó, ofendida porque les hubieran interrumpido.

Les dedicó una mirada gélida a los tres bálticos y se fue a otra parte del barco.

—La señorita Natalia está loca —afirmó Raivis.

Eduard suspiró mientras cogía con cuidado la mano de Toris.

—Mira lo que te ha hecho.

—Lo siento… No me he dado cuenta.

—Ven, te lo curaremos.

Raivis puso cara de resignación y fue a buscar lo necesario para curarle esos dedos.

A los dos se les había olvidado el pequeño hecho de que el barco del capitán Kirkland se estaba acercando a ellos.

.

* * *

.

Arthur y Gilbert sonrieron confiados, delante del resto de hombres.

Yekaterina se encontraba al lado de Elizabeta y de Feliks, que también estaban preparados para saltar al barco.

Tino y Berwald se quedarían en el barco para manejar los cañones y protegerlo e incluso Vash iba a luchar… O más bien, a pegar tiros a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.

Todos en la tripulación estaban listos para el momento en que alcanzaran el barco de Braginski.

.

* * *

.

Un aura tenebrosa envolvió a Iván.

Isabel tragó saliva.

—No te pongas así, hombre… ¡He ganado justamente!

Iván le miró fijamente.

—Pero… Yo quería que estuvieras en mi tripulación.

—No se puede tener todo lo que quieres, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque está mal.

—Pero… No está mal, si tengo lo que quiero, soy feliz.

Isabel aguantó las ganas de golpearse la cabeza, ya que se encontraba suficientemente mareada ya, sin necesidad de ningún golpe.

—Entonces, ¿puede pedirte ya lo que quiero? —solicitó la española, temerosa.

Iván asintió.

—_Da_.

—Quiero que dejes en paz a Gilbert.

—¿Eh? Pero me lo paso bien con él~

—¡Él no se lo pasa bien contigo!

—¿No soy divertido?

—No me refiero a eso, Iván… He ganado, ¿no? Pues pido eso.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si.

Iván la miró, sonriente.

—Eso significa que puedo seguir reteniéndote conmigo, _da?_

Isabel palideció. No había caído en ese pequeño detalle. Si pedía la libertad incondicional de Gilbert, significaba que la opción de su propia libertad quedaba en las manos del ruso.

Inspiró hondo.

Era su decisión, y no se iba a echar atrás.

—_Da-_

Nada más responder alguien tiró la puerta abajo.

Los ojos verdes de la española se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Arthur, que entró en la habitación desesperado.

Nada más cruzaron las miradas, el inglés se lanzó hacia Isabel, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Arthur, me estás ahogando —protestó la española.

Rápidamente, el inglés se apartó de ella, mientras se ponía el pie, siendo seguida por el ruso.

Después de Arthur entró Gilbert.

Iván miró al inglés, molesto por haberles interrumpido.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y rápidamente Arthur sacó su espada del cinto al mismo tiempo que Iván sacaba la tubería.

—Nos vamos a llevar a Isabel.

Iván alzó una ceja y miró a Isabel, después a Gilbert y seguidamente a Isabel de nuevo.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando una voz se escuchó en todo el barco.

—¡Parad de luchar ahora mismo!

Iván salió rápidamente a la cubierta, siendo seguido de los otros tres.

—¡Haced lo que dice! —ordenó Arthur.

—¡Vosotros también! —agregó Iván.

Todos dejaron de luchar, extrañados, mientras Yekaterina se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano.

—¡Vanya! ¡Yo no quiero esto! Yo sólo quiero que seamos felices, y que nos llevemos bien y… —La ucraniana empezó a sollozar, aferrada a su hermano, que también la abrazaba.

—Si te hubieras unido a mi tripulación no habría pasado nada de esto —comentó Iván, serio, y cabizbajo.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡Te quiero, eres mi hermano! ¡Al igual que quiero a Natalia! Pero ellos son mis amigos. Y-yo, no sería feliz si no estuviera en su barco.

Iván le miró, apenado.

—_Katiusha_…

De repente, Feliks apareció de la nada, plantándose entre Iván y su hermana, y siendo seguido por un Toris preocupado.

—¡Tú, maldito ruso loco!

Iván empezó a desprender un aura malvada, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada antes de que Feliks siguiera hablando.

—¡Tipo, yo me ofrezco en el lugar de Isabel!

Iván le miró, confuso.

—¡Quiero ingresar en tu nada-fabulosa tripulación!

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Iván, ahora bastante divertido.

—Porque sí, quiero estar cerca de Toris…

Iván frunció los labios, y miró a su hermana mayor, que le devolvió la mirada, suplicante.

De repente, Natalia apareció a su lado.

—Por favor, hermano, di que si —le exigió. El polaco sería una manera de quitarse a Toris de encima.

Iván se lo pensó un momento y al final aceptó.

—Está bien. Pero estás bajo mis órdenes, _da?_

—Como que eso ya lo sabía, tranquilo.

Después de eso, Feliks siguió hablando tranquilamente con Toris.

Esta vez, fue Gilbert quien intervino.

—Entonces, ¿dejas libre a Isabel?

—Supongo que no queda otra, _da?_

Isabel sonrió.

—Nos volveremos a ver.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el albino —. ¿Por qué?

—Si ya ha hecho las paces con Yekaterina… Nos veremos alguna vez, ¿no?

—Eso sería fantástico —agregó la ucraniana, abrazando a su hermano menor.

Gilbert lo seguía mirando con desconfianza.

—No te preocupes —le susurró la española —. No te volverá a molestar.

Gilbert la miró atentamente.

—¿Te ha hecho algo? ¡Porque si te ha tocado te juro que lo mato!

—No me ha hecho nada, tranquilo.

—¿Estás segura? —intervino el inglés, examinándola cuidadosamente.

—Si —resopló Isabel, enrojeciendo —. ¿Y desde cuando tú te preocupas por mí?

Esta vez fue el turno de Arthur para enrojecer.

—D-desde que e-eres parte de m-mi tripulación, por supuesto —respondió, tartamudeando.

Isabel sonrió para sus adentros.

Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, le agradaba que Arthur se preocupara por ella. La hacía sentir bien e importante.

El inglés rápidamente mandó a toda la tripulación de vuelta al barco.

Iván se despidió de la española y del albino y todos los demás se despidieron de Feliks.

Nada más llegar al barco, Arthur le devolvió el trozo de la bufanda a Yekaterina.

Ella sonrió.

—Ya no lo voy a necesitar. No necesito recordarlo ahora que volvemos a estar unidos.

Elizabeta se abrazó a Gilbert.

—¿Ves cómo ya se ha arreglado todo?

Gilbert rodó los ojos.

—Evidentemente, es porque mi asombrosa persona ha participado en la misión.

—Por supuesto, Gilbo —concedió Isabel, divertida.

Ya entrada la noche, celebraron la vuelta de Isabel y la normalización de las relaciones con el capitán Braginski.

Cabe decir, que casi todos terminaron algo borrachos.

Isabel salió en dirección a su camarote. Ella no había bebido mucho, ya que había que tener en cuenta que llevaba de antes casi cuatro botellas de vodka.

De repente, alguien la cogió de los hombros y la giró, para a continuación besarla suavemente.

Isabel sintió los labios de Arthur como si fueran algo que llevaba deseando toda la vida.

Poco a poco, fueron profundizando el beso, separándose de vez en cuando para coger aire.

Tan de repente como llegó, Arthur se apartó de ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Esto, no está bien.

—Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que no está bien? —protestó Isabel, suficientemente borracha como para que no le importara su supuesto odio hacia el rubio.

—Te tuve unos cinco años atrapada en mi villa —respondió el inglés, que también llevaba una borrachera considerable —. No puedo venir ahora en plan pirata y quitarte tu inocencia.

—Dos cosas, bonito. Primera, eres un pirata, un despreciable pirata. Y dos… ¿Quién os da permiso para asumir que sigo virgen? ¡No soy una santa, que se dedicó a estar encerrada en su habitación durante cinco años!

Arthur enrojeció de ira.

—¿Quién? —preguntó.

—Quién qué —respondió Isabel, confundida.

—¿Quién te tocó de esa manera?

Isabel resopló, molesta de nuevo.

—No eres mi dueño, Kirkland.

—Dime su nombre, ¿es de la villa? Porque si es de la villa le mataré.

—¡No es de la villa! ¡No hace falta que mates a nadie!

—Entonces es un pirata. Dime su nombre.

Isabel le escupió a los pies.

—No. Soy libre, ¿entiendes?

Furiosa, se alejó de él, mientras Arthur la miraba, también enfadado.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa conversación?

Daba igual, iba a averiguar quién había sido el culpable de… _eso_.

.

* * *

.

Isabel —al igual que toda la tripulación— despertó con una gran resaca.

Al salir del camarote, observó un barco al lado del suyo, que conocía muy bien.

Sonrió, alegre, e irónicamente a la vez.

La persona indicada en el momento indicado.

La persona indicada en el momento equivocado.

Había echado mucho de menos a esos dos.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Por fin, después de una larga espera, me digno a aparecer (?) Nah, no os preocupeis, ya terminé el otro fic, así que de momento me dedico a este exclusivamente :D Poco que comentar, que el capítulo fue hecho a trozos U.u Así que, no se como habrá salido... Espero que no os haya decepcionado. Podríamos decir que así, salimos de la saga "Iván" y entramos en otra nueva (?) Y parece que Iggy e Isa empiezan a aceptar sus sentimientos, pero yo soy mala e_e No, hombre, es que así también también termino con el enigma de la virginidad de Isa, y ya no tienen ese obstáculo que solventar ^.^ Y Fin! Me despido :U

**Avances:** En el siguiente salen más personajes :D Pero dos son especiales :U A ver si alguien los adivina XD

* * *

Gracias por los reviews ^.^

_**LaLa-chan32165:** Yeah, es que acertaste de pleno... Es que es Isaaaa~ D: Pues si... muahahaha ese sujeto que le quito la inocencia a Isa saldrá en el próximo cap... Oh Dios, esto es un SPOILER como una casa, no? D: Al final si que ha habido ganador... Beben muy deprisa, que se le va a hacer XD Muahahaha... Me siento una persona cruel T.T Hago sufrir a Iggy... Y Yeah, me pillaste... Será más apra el final... Pero aparecerá XD Otro Spoiler... U.u Mal, Ann... Eres mala, no hagas mas Spoilers... *Se va bailando la danza del vientre* (?)_

_**Jefa02:** Muahaha... Comprendo esa pereza, así que don't worry, be happy XD A mi también me cae bien . No me comprenden T.T *Llora desconsolada* Iggy no sabe fingir XDD _

_______**IreneRodriguez:** Y aquí llega otro cap! Que rapidez Dios XD Como no vamos a querer a Gilbert? Y Iggy es capaz de todo por Isa, por Dios... Es Iggy... Y está colado hasta las trancas XD Es que España pega con todo el mundo! Pero es por su actitud... Es taan mono, y quiere tanto a toodos~ Menos a Inglaterra XD Acabo de imaginarmelo así y he muerto de la monosidad de la imagen XDD Todos quieren a Isabel! Me acaba de venir a la cabeza una imagen de Toño abrazando a Vash... Oh, Dios, ha sido mortal XD Ahj, cierto... Pero los españoles molamos (?) Dios, Iván en realidad es muy romántico (?) Su tubería desprende amor e_e Muahaha... isa es una ingenua, ya lo sabemos XD Y nos despedimos de Feliks... Pero siempre será bienvenido :DDD No soy malvada D: Y lo del hacha comenzará también el siguiente cap . Ya queda pooooco XD Y bueno, Isa quedará por siempre en el corazón de Iván... Pero Vanya tendrá a Yao XD Y tendrá también discusiones con Emily muahahaha *Spoiler* Demasiado tarde XD Y los videos me matarón T.T Y es cierto... Pobre pareja, nadie les quiere (?) Nosotras les queremos!_

_______**Hana-Liatris:** Aish, me alegra que te guste ^.^ Otra para el club del PrusiaxHungria! Casi todos prefieren el AustriaxPrusia :U No me gusta esa pareja T.T Me alegra que te gusta... Omg, Feliks más macho... Eso tengo que verlo *babas* XD Es que Prusia es muy awesome... Y voy a preparar más fragmentos del diario, probablemente :D No se si parecerá china... Pero será nombrado seguro ^.^ Y bueno, yo leo de todo, y habrás comprobado que si cambié a USA y a Canadá... Pero algunas otras Nyos no sabría controlarlas bien, así que no arriesgué XD Pero es que está historia estaba pensada para Nyo!España... Por la actitud, la relación que llevan y todo... Me alegra que te guste! :D_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	12. Extracto del diario de Gilbert III

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, la historia si :3

**Extracto del diario de Gilbert Beilschmidt**

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Hoy me escapé del entrenamiento del abuelo… Es demasiado duro conmigo, no es nada awesome.

En cambio, a Ludwig parece que le gusta entrenar.

¡Qué no quiero decir que a mí no me guste!

¡Me encanta entrenar!

Pero el abuelo es muy duro igualmente.

Cuando me escapaba me choqué contra un niño, que no me cayó nada bien.

Era un creído y estaba muy sucio.

Echamos una pelea… ¡y me ganó! ¡Ganó a mi asombrosa persona!

Pero esto no quedará así…

La próxima vez le venceré yo, seguro.

.

* * *

.

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Hoy estábamos Eli y yo echando un pulso —en el que claramente iba ganando yo— cuando ha aparecido Roderich.

Ha bufado y nos ha dicho que no fuéramos brutos, y luego a mi me ha echado la bronca por escaparme del entrenamiento del abuelo…

¿Pero quién se cree que es?

¡Si con ese cuerpo parece una chica!

Así que me he burlado de él, como siempre… ¡Y Eli ha salido a defenderlo!

No puedo creer que le defienda a él teniéndome a mí.

Obviamente, me he ido para que supieran lo mal que me parecía esa extraña alianza que habían formado en mi contra

.

* * *

.

_DIA X DEL MES X_

¡Le odio!

Maldito aristócrata…

Ahora Eli se pasa el día con él, defendiéndole de todo…

¿Pero qué le ve?

¡Si parece una chica!

Debería preferir a alguien tan macho como yo…

Y mi hermano me ha arrastrado al entrenamiento del abuelo.

Claro, que yo me he dejado arrastrar por él, porque es mi hermano y le quiero mucho… Está creciendo muy deprisa…

Ya es casi de mi altura, y eso no es nada awesome.

.

* * *

.

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Hoy no ha sido nada asombroso…

Aun recuerdo perfectamente que estaba entrenando con mi hermano y mi abuelo cuando llegó Eli.

Me pidió por favor que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

Normal, cualquiera querría hablar conmigo.

Cuando he salido, me ha mirado un poco incómodo.

También recuerdo que pensé que esa mirada no le sentaba nada bien.

Y entonces me soltó que se marchaba.

Cuando le pregunté por qué, me dijo que se pasaba la vida de un sitio para otro, y que nunca se quedaba mucho en el mismo.

Le exigí que se quedara.

¡No podía hacerme eso!

Él se limitó a abrazarme y se fue diciendo que tenía que avisar al señorito.

Me quedé de piedra.

¿Por qué me afectaba tanto su marcha?

Si, vale, se había convertido en un buen amigo, aunque pasara demasiado tiempo con el señorito…

¿Pero por qué me dolía tanto saber que, quizás, jamás iba a volver a verle?

.

* * *

.

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Voy a hacer que el señorito se coma su piano.

¡Él es justo lo contrario a asombroso!

Cuando le he dicho que echaba de menos a Eli, me ha dicho que era un tonto y que debía centrarme en el entrenamiento.

¡Él no le echa nada de menos!

No se merece la preocupación que tenía Eli por su nada-asombrosa persona.

Se ha dedicado a tocar el piano mientras me decía que las personas van y vienen…

Y luego me ha vuelto a decir que me fuera a entrenar.

Decidido, no le soporto.

.

* * *

.

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Hace unos días que me uní a la tripulación del inglés cejón, pero de momento no han zarpado, así que me he dedicado a despedirme del lugar…

Por supuesto, no le voy a decir a West ni al abuelo me he convertido en pirata…

¡Me matarían!

Dentro de un par de días zarparemos y no puedo esperar por comenzar las aventuras.

.

* * *

.

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Hoy ha ocurrido algo extraño.

Íbamos a zarpar por la noche, así que subí, y allí me presentó a todos.

Hasta que llegó a la última persona.

La presentó como Elizabeta, y cuando la vi algo se removió dentro de mí.

Me sonaba mucho… Pero no se dé que.

Esos ojos se me hacen familiares, pero no puedo recordar donde los vi antes.

Ella también se me quedó mirando fijamente, con una mirada extrañada y curiosa —normal, no todos los días tienes el honor de ser presentado a ore-sama— en sus ojos verdes.

Aún me preguntó si nos conoceríamos de antes…

Qué raro…

Con el tiempo, lo averiguaré.

Lo prometo por mi awesomidad.

,

* * *

**Comentarios:** En primer lugar, sorry por haber traido un extra en lugar del capítulo prometido XD Peero, estuve todo el fin de semana (viernes incluido) en las jornadas manga de un pueblo de Valencia... Y no habían casi cosas de Hetalia... Pero las pocas que habían, me las compré casi todas! No todas, porque necesitaba dinero para comer XDD Y bueno, no escribí nada de nada... Así que traigo más extractos... Esta vez narran de antes de entrar a la tripulación, de un Gilbert jovencito... En los próximos extractos finalizaré el misterio (que no es ningún misterio XD) de Elizabeta *.*

**Avances:** Como dije anteriormente, saldrán dos personajes nuevos... (bueno, no solo dos... pero los importantes son dos XD) Y casi todos acertasteis con Dinamarca... Pero nadie dijo al otro *Risa malévola*

* * *

_**LaLa-chan32165:**Por supuesto, es demasiado awesome como para perder XD Si... es un pirata, pero bueno, ella es una ardiente española (?) Todo el mundo da por hecho que es virgen... Muy mal, chicos, muy mal... Y como ya hablamos, en efecto uno es Dinamarca... Y el otro nadie lo averigua... Entonces supongo que será una sorpresa! Luego salen más personajes acompañando a esos dos, pero los principales son Dinamarca y el señor X :D_

_**Poppy-chan:** Aish, me alegro que te gusten esas parejas... A mi también XD Lovi volverá a salir... Más para el final, pero saldrá, por supuesto XD Y West también... Prácticamente al mismo tiempo que Lovi :D Y Sip, uno es Dinamarca... El otro es una sorpresa :D Ya lo verás ¬¬ Y a lo de Ita-chan, sip... También será Nyo, y por supuesto que estará con West... Alé, demasiados spoilers!_

_**Melanny:** Me alegro que te guste, y como ya dije, uno es Dinamarca... Y el otro es una sorpresa!_

_________**IreneRodriguez:** Sólo un poco? XDD Que si... Que aparecerán... Espero D: Si lo harán, yo lo se... XDD Y pobre Toris... siempre con los dedos rotos por culpa de Natalia D: Que duro es el amor... Me lo imaginaba poniendole carita triste e Isa en pan: Oh, Dios mio, es demasiado mono! - Véase, estaba borracha... XDD Y ya han hecho las paces... Pobre Yekaterina... Al menos, ya se lleva bien con su hermano de nuevo... Pero cuanto la he hecho sufrir T.T Y todos dan por sentado que Isa es virgen e_e No, no te emociones, es Spoiler, pero no es Lovi... A él lo guardo para más adelante, tranquila... Saldrá, y dará problemas! XDD Si... Y Vash da miedo T.T O.O Arthur, te cuidado... Cuando Isa aprenda a manejar el hacha.. Dará problemas XDD Vanya tendrá todo lo que quiera XDDD -Menos a Gilbo O.o- Aish, e encantaron los videos... Sabes que eres la responsable de que me guste el HolandaxPortugal? Si, si, Tú . Pero te quiero por ello XDD_

_________**Bloody Liss:** Sip, ya están en paz... Fiuuu XD Y Natalia no sabe lo que tiene... Hasta que lo pierda e_e Mal por ella, bien por Feliks y Toris XD Aish, me alegro que no te moleste mucho la pareja XDD Arthur tiene que aprender que Isa es un pájaro libre . Y no te preocupes, o se que lo lees XD_

_________**LittleMonsterStick**: XDD Me alegra que te guste... A todas nos gusta e Arthur posesivo e_e Aish, pobre Lovi, todos piensan que fue él... No, fue otro, pero si tienes mono de Lovi, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano, saldrá y les dará problemas :D_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	13. Capítulo 10

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, la historia si :3

**Capítulo 10**

Arthur suspiró, mirando a los tripulantes de aquel barco.

Si había algo que podía definir su esencia era hiperactividad. Y era irónico que precisamente una de las únicas personas en el navío que carecía de ella fuera la razón de su alianza.

El noruego, el cual se encargaba del timón le saludó con la cabeza y Arthur se acercó a él para responder el saludo.

—¿Dónde está tu capitán? —le preguntó el rubio, sabiendo que Lukas prefería ir directo al grano.

—Acabando con unos asuntos. Ahora enseguida viene.

Pronto los miembros de las dos tripulaciones estaban riendo todos juntos.

Cuando se juntaban los dos barcos, significaba un descanso para todos, y poder divertirse.

De repente, un hombre ato de pelo rubio y desordenado se abrazo al noruego, que parecía enano en comparación, a pesar de tener una altura respetable.

—Noru~ Te dije que no salieras sin mi~ ¡Te estaba buscando!

Arthur esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su amigo, el segundo a bordo de la otra tripulación.

—¿Ya no saludas, Soren?

El danés levantó la mirada al oír su nombre.

—¡Arthur, amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—No tanto, realmente —le recordó el rubio, resignado a la actitud despreocupada del ojiazul.

—Cierto, cierto… ¿Dónde está Gilbert? ¡Tengo ganas de fiesta!

Este comentario hizo que se ganara un tirón de orejas de Lukas.

—No nos dejes en evidencia, por favor.

—¿Yo? Pero si soy la persona más responsable que puedas conocer~

—Gilbert debe estar con Elizabeta…

—¿Con la húngara? Pero si se odian.

Arthur esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

—Ya, parece que han dado un gran paso en su relación.

Mientras el danés procesaba la información, alguien se tiro encima de él, haciendo que el noruego se apartara rápidamente para evitar ser aplastado.

Tanto Lukas como Arthur observaron molestos el abrazó que le dio Isabel a Soren.

—¡Soren! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—¡Isa! Hace un poco fuimos a la villa y ya no estabas. Mpf, nos tenías preocupados… Parece que por fin el capitán se dignó a sacarte de allí.

Isabel resopló.

—Si, ya necesitaba un cambio de aires.

La española se cogió del brazo del danés y le miró, seria.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Soren alzó una ceja, pero ante la insistencia de la castaña, la siguió hacia su camarote para hablar en privado.

Lukas observó cómo se alejaban.

—¿Qué se llevan esos dos entre manos? —preguntó con una cara completamente inexpresiva, aunque por dentro sentía algo que podría llamarse celos.

—No lo sé ni yo —murmuró Arthur.

Ellos dos ya se conocían… ¿Podría ser el danés quien hubiera tocado a Isabel de _esa _manera?

No sabía que pensar… Y si era así, le esperaba una muerte dolorosa a sus manos.

De repente vio como el capitán del barco hacia acto de presencia.

Lukas se disculpó mientras iba a buscar a su hermano, y Arthur se acercó al otro.

—Por fin te dignas a aparecer.

—No me estreses, no me estreses… ¿Sabes dónde demonios está mi segundo de a bordo?

—No…

—Maldita sea, Emil le estaba buscando… Aunque tal vez lo buscara porque a quien quería ver era a su hermano… Ya sabes, esos dos siempre van pegados.

Arthur miró al turco con una sonrisa.

Sadiq se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ya hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Arthur contuvo las ganas de darse un cabezazo contra alguna pared.

Era igual que Soren… No le extrañaba que hubieran congeniado tan rápidamente. Juntos, su liderazgo era impresionante.

Aunque eran demasiado activos para gusto del inglés, quien prefería tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad. Que eso no significaba que no le gustara la acción.

Muy al contrario. Él amaba pelear.

Pero sólo cuando era hora de pelear.

Sadiq lo arrastró a contarle sus últimas aventuras mientras Arthur asentía, aunque seguía preguntándose de qué demonios estarían hablando Soren e Isabel.

.

* * *

.

—¿De qué querías que habláramos? —le preguntó el danés, curioso por la expresión seria de la española.

—¿Te acuerdas cuándo me dijiste que me enseñarías a usar tu hacha gigante?

—Alabarda~

—Eso. Pues quiero que me enseñes.

—¿Estás segura? No es muy fácil de utilizar, y a poca gente se le da bien.

—Me da igual. ¡Es el arma perfecta!

—Piensas igual que yo. No se puede pedir mejor arma que esa, la verdad.

—Pues eso mismo. ¡Quiero aprender a utilizarla!

—Pero, ¿ya?

—Claro que si…

—Pero para eso necesitas antes la alabarda. ¿Cómo voy a enseñarte a luchar con ella si ni siquiera tienes una?

Isabel frunció el ceño, frustrada.

—Bien, iré a buscarte un rato.

Rápidamente, salió de allí, dejante a un danés divertido.

—De verdad… Tengo la impresión de que se le dará bien~

.

* * *

.

—¡Vash!

El nombrado se giró al oír a Isabe gritar su nombre.

La miró, molesto.

—No grites, mujer…

Isabel le ignoró deliberadamente y le cogió las dos manos, suplicándole.

—Tú te encargas de las armas, ¿no?

Vash asintió, viendo a donde quería llegar.

—Muy bien, muy bien… ¿Tienes en un depósito, desván, o lo que sea, un hacha gigante?

—¿Una alabarda?

—¡Eso! ¿Tienes algunas?

—De hecho si… Tengo de todo —respondió, orgulloso.

—¡Bien! Dámela.

—¿Por qué? No podrías con ella. Y no sabes cómo utilizarla.

—Sí que podría con ella —respondió Isabel, molesta —. Soy más fuerte de lo que aparentó. Y la gracia está en que la necesito porque me van a enseñar a utilizarla.

Vash la miró unos instantes y luego frunció el ceño.

—No se… Debería preguntarle al capitán.

—¡Vash! ¡Sólo quiero aprender a defenderme! ¿Sabes lo débil que me siento siendo que todos tenéis un arma menos yo?

Vash la miró de nuevo y suspiró.

—Está bien. Pero no me hago responsable.

.

* * *

.

—¡Eh! ¡Sadiq!

El nombrado, que se encontraba hablando con Arthur, se giró ante la llamada de Soren.

El danés se acercó rápidamente.

—¡A qué no sabes quién está en la tripulación de este personaje! —exclamó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Arthur, que a pesar de ser considerablemente más bajo que los dos, no se amedrentaba.

Sadiq lo pensó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

—¡Isabel!

El turco alzó una ceja y luego soltó una carcajada.

—¿En serio? ¡O sea que eso era! Y nosotros preocupados.

—Ya os lo dije —replicó el noruego, apareciendo de repente, seguido de su hermano pequeño, Emil.

—Ya, Noru, pero pensaba que ibas de broma~

—¿Por qué iba a estar bromeando?

—Porque te encanta tomar el pelo a este idiota —señaló Sadiq, divertido.

Arthur les miró a todos.

—Entonces, ¿os llevabais bien con Isabel?

—Sí —asintió malévolamente el turco, gesto que Arthur no pasó por alto —. No sé como aceptó unirse a tu tripulación… ¡Si te odiaba!

—No aceptó en ese momento… Aunque ahora ya es parte de nosotros —aceptó el inglés.

—No le harías nada malo —amenazó Sadiq al inglés que bufó, molesto.

—Claro que no.

—De ti me espero cualquier cosa…

—Igualmente, ¿cómo es que eráis tan amigos? —preguntó Arthur, intentando disimular sus ansias de matar que aumentaban por momentos.

—Cuando la conocimos, y después de beber bastante, nos dijo que echaba de menos a una persona… Un par de años después, hicimos negocios con esa misma familia, así que le llevamos las noticias.

—Desde entonces, su sonrisa se volvió más brillante —comentó el danés.

—Y sería una psicóloga estupenda —agregó el turco —. Me ayudo con mis problemas con el malcriado de Heracles…

Lukas negó con la cabeza y Soren soltó una carcajada.

—No creo que una psicóloga se acueste con su paciente.

Sadiq esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pero si esa fue la mejor parte de la terapia~ —bromeó.

Arthur le miró con los ojos en llamas y no tardó en desenvainar su espada y lanzarse contra el turco, que lo esquivó de milagro, desenvainando su propia espada.

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

—Así que fuiste tú —murmuró el inglés, cabreado.

—¿Fui yo? ¿Qué fui yo? —le preguntó, confuso, mientras el inglés empezaba a lanzar estocadas.

—Quién le quitó su… —Arthur vaciló un momento —… Inocencia.

El turco le miró incrédulo.

—¿Todo esto es porque me acosté con ella? Oye, ni siquiera sabía que era virgen… Además, yo no la obligué a nada.

—Da igual —le replicó el inglés, aumentando la velocidad de los golpes.

—Esto no pinta bien —murmuró Soren, y por una vez, Lukas estaba de acuerdo con él.

.

* * *

.

Isabel estaba contenta.

Bien, ahora sólo tenía que buscar a Soren. Se encaminó rápidamente en su búsqueda, pero paró en seco al oír ruidos de lucha.

¿Estaba luchando?

¿Quién?

Dejó la alabarda cuidadosamente apoyada en la puerta de su camarote, después de comprobar que Soren no estaba allí, y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Desde lejos, distinguió el pelo del danés, y se acerco rápidamente.

Abrió la boca con incredulidad al ver a Arthur y a Sadiq pelando.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —refunfuñó, cabreándose cada vez más.

Soren se sobresaltó al verla.

—¡Isa! ¡Párales, no dejan de pelear!

Isabel los miró. Estaban tan concentrados en la lucha que meterse en medio parecía un suicidio.

Pero vio su oportunidad cuando se separaron un poco para coger aire, y se interpuso en medio.

Estuvo a punto de ser cortada por la mitad, cortesía de ambas espadas, pero los dos pararon en seco.

Isabel estaba muy enfadada y les miró enfurecida.

Los demás espectadores empezaron a alejarse del lugar, temerosos de ser el blanco de la furia de la española.

—Arthur, asumo que la culpa ha sido tuya, ¿cierto? —habló Isabel en cuanto se quedaron los tres solos.

Arthur envainó su espada mientras el turco hacia lo mismo y desvió la mirada sin responderle.

—Maldito inglés de pacotilla, responde —ordenó la española.

—Por supuesto que no ha sido mi culpa —replicó Arthur, cabreado porque Isabel le hablara así.

—Ya, entonces… ¿Sadiq? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

El ojiverde alzó las cejas.

¡A él ni siquiera le había preguntado!

—Me atacó —respondió Sadiq con simpleza —. En realidad ha sido divertido. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una pelea en condiciones. Sigues en forma, Arthur.

El inglés sonrió ante el halago.

—Lo mismo digo.

—La cuestión no es esa —intervino Isabel, aunque mucho más calmada.

La española respiró hondo.

—Arthur, no tengo ganas de discutir delante de otros —dijo, no mirando a Sadiq, sino a Soren y a Gilbert, que lo observaban todo escondidos.

—Está bien —suspiró el inglés —. Vamos a mi camarote.

Nada más desaparecer de la escena los dos ojiverdes, el albino y el rubio se acercaron al turco.

—Y —comenzó Gilbert—, ¿dónde está Heracles?

Sadiq esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Durmiendo… Si es lo único que sabe hacer.

Soren alzó las cejas.

—Eso no es lo que se oye por las noches.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas y se ganaron un golpe del turco, que a pesar de todo, estaba sonriendo.

.

* * *

.

Isabel se sentó en la cama y cruzó los brazos mirando a Arthur, mientras él se sentó en su silla, sin decir nada.

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que fue Isabel la que habló.

—¿Has atacado a Sadiq porque me acosté con él?

—No —contestó Arthur frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Entonces?

—Le he atacado porque te quitó la inocencia.

—Vamos, porque fue el primer hombre que se acostó conmigo —resumió Isabel.

—¿¡Ha habido más!

—Eso no te lo voy a decir~

—Isabel —protestó Arthur.

—No. No ha habido ningún otro —suspiró la española —. Igualmente, ¿a ti que te importa con quien me acueste o con quien me deje de acostar?

Isabel le miró fijamente, esperando que le respondiera a su pregunta.

Arthur sonrió, se levantó y se acercó a ella, para susurrarle en el oído.

—Porque eres mía.

Acto seguido, salió de su camarote, dejando a Isabel roja.

Recordó primero las palabras de Emily y luego las de Toris y suspiró, resignada.

Parecía que ambos tenían razón, al fin y al cabo.

Salió del camarote de su capitán, y se encontró con Soren que caminaba alegremente, silbando una cancioncilla.

—¡Soren!

—¿Ya has terminado de gritarle a Arthur?

—Eh… Si, podría decirse que si… ¡Ahora quiero que me enseñes!

Soren la miró, evaluándola.

—¡Está bien! ¡Te adoptaré como a mi alumna!

Isabel rió ante la alegría en las palabras del danés.

—Ya verás… Vas a tener al mejor de los maestros~ —agregó el danés.

Isabel asintió, convencida.

—Lo primero, lo bueno de la alabarda, es que puedes utilizarla tanto para asestar golpes como un hacha, como para clavar la punta… O de un modo mixto.

Isabel sonrió mientras Soren proseguía con su explicación.

—Y necesitarás las dos manos, aunque yo estoy aprendiendo a manejarla con una.

Y Soren siguió su explicación a toda velocidad mientras ambos deseaban pasar ya a la parte práctica.

.

* * *

.

Sadiq estaba sentado junto a Arthur los dos con los pies en alto.

—¿No piensas pedirme perdón por atacarme sin motivo? —recriminó el turco.

—No. Te lo merecías.

Sadiq soltó una carcajada.

—Y cómo vuelvas a tocarla te mataré de verdad —comentó como quien dice que hoy lloverá.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… Heracles me mataría si me fuera con otro u otra… Parece muy liberal, pero en el fondo es un celoso…

Y es que el trato de Heracles y Lukas con Sadiq y Soren respectivamente era igual.

Parecían fríos, distantes, con odio hacia los más altos.

Sin embargo, eran una manera de contrarrestar la actitud hiperactiva de sus parejas.

—Aunque ambos sabemos que no podemos atar al otro —prosiguió Sadiq, aunque Arthur se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Pronto, oscureció y Soren apareció de repente, sudado, pero aún muy activo.

—¡Capitán! ¡Necesito que nos quedemos aquí hasta mañana!

Sadiq le miró alzando una ceja, y Soren le puso cara de cachorrito.

—A mí no me importa —interrumpió Arthur —. Creo que a Yekaterina le hará ilusión cocinar para tantas personas.

—Está bien —accedió Sadiq. Tampoco tenía nada urgente que hacer.

Soren se fue corriendo dejando a dos extrañados capitanes, y justo después apareció Gilbert.

—Eh, Arthur ¿has visto a Soren?

—Se acaba de ir.

El albino maldijo.

—Si hemos hablado apenas cinco minutos.

—No te preocupes, se quedarán hasta mañana, tendrás tiempo de verle.

Gilbert asintió satisfecho.

—Bien…

A continuación se giró hacia Arthur.

—Porque te recuerdo, que tú, el danés y yo tenemos una competición pendiente.

Arthur sonrió.

—Obviamente yo tendré más aguante. Te recuerdo que soy un capitán desde hace más de seis años.

—Kesesesese~ Eso ya lo comprobaremos~

.

* * *

.

Soren sonrió satisfecho.

Isabel aprendía rápido las bases de la lucha con la alabarda.

Tenía un don natural.

Una vez la dominara, sería una guerrera temible.

Y él podría presumir de haber sido su maestro.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Ajá, los dos personajes de "peso" eran Dinamarca y Turquía :D Aunque también ha salido Noruega y una breve aparición y mención de Islandia XD Bien, aparte de eso, últimamente ando un poco deprimida por razones ajenas a eso, y no si se eso ha bajado la calidad de escritura... Agradecería que me dierais vuestra más sincera opinión hacia mis escritos: la historia, el estilo, el vocabulario... Todo. Gracias por adelantado ^.^

**Avances:** Y digamos que este capítulo junto al siguiente son dos capítulos de descanso :D O sea que en el siguiente en un principio seguimos con la hiperactiva tripulación ^.^

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, hacen a Gilbo feliz :D

_**Poppy-chan:** No sería feliz si no pusiera a esos dos juntos :( Yeah, Isa está aprendiendo a usar la alabarda/hacha gigante... Por supuesto, son expertos en el uso de dicha arma :D Es que relatan los asombrosos pensamientos de alguien tan asombroso... Y ese es realmente el comienzo del odio de Gilbo hacia Rode . Pues Germania y Lud van a morir de un colapso . Gracias por comentar!_

_**Guest: **Yeah... sorry... *Llora desconsolada* Aquí tienes el capítulo! Pronto, no? :D Y Gilbo no lo sabía porque creía que era un niño, pero estaba colado de Eli hasta las trancas XD Matemos a Roderich todas juntas! . Gracias por comentar :3  
_

_**IreneRodriguez:** Si es que Lud es lo contrario de Gilbo... Lud hará el entrenamiento por los dos, estoy segura XD Gilbert se dedica a piratear :U A ver, esto es Spoiler... Pero Roderich sabía que Eli era tía... Y Eli sabía quien era Gilbert XDDD Y en los siguientes extractos se aclarará el misterio, tranquila :D Es que es Vanya... Dios, me entran ganas de abrazarle . Me lo imagino disfrazado de Panda... Muahahaha, adorable XD Y es que Lovi... Es Lovi XD El no se mete en eso XD Y al final, eran Dinamarca y Turquía... :D Quiero que sepas que Portugal no iba a salir inicialmente, pero al final es posible que le meta por ahí, al estilo de Noruega o Islandia... Pero no como hermano de Isa, claramente XD Y era Turquía! Chan chan chaaaan . Yeah... Yo no me arriesgaría a su ira XD Maldita seas . Lo peor es que tienes razón D: Aish... yo he visto varios videos de Gilbert-sama y Lud y todos terminan super tristes... Es decir,c on la desaparición de Gilbo después de la WWII . Y aquí tienes el cap ^.^ Gracias por comentar :D_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	14. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, la historia si :3

**Capítulo 11**

—Ten cuidado con la posición de los brazos —señaló Soren mientras Isabel hacia cara de concentración y asestaba una estocada al aire —. Si te descuidas acabarás haciéndote daño a ti misma.

Isabel sonrió y bajó la alabarda poco a poco. El entrenamiento había durado varios días y a pesar de eso sólo le había enseñado lo básico.

—Igualmente, en tan poco tiempo no te puedo enseñar nada más —suspiró el danés mientras ambos se sentaban en el suelo.

—No pasa nada —replicó la española, recuperándose del esfuerzo físico —. Creo que ya he pillado más o menos la esencia.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Soren miró a Isabel. Habían cerrado con llave para que nadie interrumpiera su entrenamiento, pero ahora ya no estaban entrenando, ¿cierto?

El rubio se levantó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Elizabeta.

—¿Seguís entrenando? —preguntó la húngara con curiosidad. Era una de las pocas que sabía porque se encerraban Soren e Isabel todo el día y no dejaban entrar a nadie.

Los únicos aparte de ella que lo sabían eran Arthur, Lukas y Sadiq.

Isabel negó con la cabeza.

—Acabamos de terminar. La verdad es que estoy agotada~

—Yekaterina acaba de preparar la cena —agregó Elizabeta mientras Soren le tendía la mano a Isabel para ayudara a levantarse —. Pegaros una buena ducha antes —añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Isabel rió y se dirigió a la salida, seguida del danés.

—Nos vemos en diez minutos —se despidió mientras iba a su camarote.

Una vez allí, dejó la alabarda apoyada en la pared y suspiró.

Habían pasado una semana entera entrenando sin cesar.

El primer día había terminado agotada y el segundo no se podía ni mover cuando se levantó. A pesar de todo, Soren había demostrado ser un buen profesor, y no la había dejado descansar ni un momento.

La castaña se lavó mientras rememoraba el duro entrenamiento.

En tan solo una semana la fuerza de sus brazos había aumentado considerablemente, pero Soren ya le había advertido que si no entrenaba a diario, no serviría de nada.

A pesar del gran sacrificio que suponía, Isabel estaba orgullosa del camino que había tomado. Ahora no necesitaría a nadie que la protegiera. No sería débil.

Toda esa frustración que sentía después de haber sido secuestrada por Iván había desaparecido en parte. Ahora podía protegerse de futuros ataques sin depender de otro.

Se vistió rápidamente y acudió a donde estaban todos ya empezando a cenar.

Se sentó a la izquierda de Gilbert, quedando el sitio de su propia izquierda libre.

—Gilbo —le saludó alegremente, más este no le contestó. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, mientras hablaba con un castaño adormilado que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer del asiento —. ¿Gil? ¡Oye, háblame!

Gilbert continuó ignorándola, ante la mirada dolida de Isabel.

—Al menos dime que te he hecho para que no me hables, ¿no?

Al final, el albino se giró de mala gana y encaró a la española, que le miraba triste.

—No es sólo que me hayas hecho tú. Habéis sido tú, el danés estúpido, la marimacha, el cejón y el turco idiota —contestó, enfadado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que tú y Soren habéis estado desaparecidos toda la semana y nadie me ha querido decir qué demonios estabais haciendo. No sois nada asombrosos, espero que lo sepáis.

Isabel no pudo evitar abrazar a Gilbert.

—Oh, Gilbo, no te enfades con ellos. Fui yo quien les pidió que no dijeran nada a nadie.

—¿Y por qué en ellos sí que confiaste y en mi no?

—En realidad no debería haberse enterado nadie, pero Arthur y Sadiq eran nuestros capitanes. Luego Soren se lo tuvo que decir que Lukas para que no se enfadara con él… Y Elizabeta se enteró porque es una cotilla y mi compañera de camarote. Tampoco podía ocultárselo.

—Pero, ¿ocultar el qué? Es que sigo sin saber que habéis estado haciendo estos días.

—Soren me estaba enseñando a luchar con la alabarda.

—¿Alabarda? ¿Eso es el hacha gigante esa con la que lucha él? —preguntó el prusiano, incrédulo.

Isabel asintió, orgullosa.

En ese momento llegó Soren, sentándose al otro lado de Isabel.

—Hey, Isa… Estaba pensando, que aún no le has puesto nombre. ¡Tienes que ponerle nombre!

—Oh, tranquilo, ya lo había pensado —comentó la castaña con cariño.

—¿Y cuál has elegido?

—Lola~

Soren la miró, extrañado.

—Y, sólo por curiosidad… ¿Se puede saber que impulso te ha llevado a llamarle Lola a tu alabarda?

Isabel le miró mientras seguía sonriendo.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabes? Lola es el diminutivo de Dolores en mi idioma natal~

Gilbert y Soren tragaron saliva mientras un aura negra se instalaba alrededor de la española.

Por suerte, rápidamente desapareció, así que los dos decidieron cambiar rápido de tema.

—Entonces, ¿ya estás libre? —le preguntó el albino al rubio, mirándole atentamente.

—Sí, creo que si —contestó el otro, dedicándole una mirada cómplice.

—Entonces, Arthur ya no se puede escaquear… —murmuró malévolamente el prusiano.

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Isabel, curiosa.

—Oh, joven e inocente Isabel —comenzó a relatar Gilbert, poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro —. Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, en un día nublado, donde parecía que las nubes iban a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Íbamos yo y el capitán tranquilamente, completamente serenos y hablando de cosas de vital importancia, cuando-

—Gilbert, por el amor de Dios —interrumpió Soren, para luego girarse hacia Isabel —. Yo te contaré la verdad. Yo estaba tranquilamente en mi barco, tarareando una inocente cancioncilla, cuando nos cruzamos con vuestro navío, y me encontré a Arthur y a Gilbert, los dos como una cuba. Claro que yo, como buena persona que soy, decidí que debía ayudarles y-

—¿Qué demonios estás contando? —interrumpió de repente Arthur, que había estado detrás de ellos todo el tiempo. A continuación miró a la española, que aunque por dentro enrojeció, recordando la última vez que se habían encontrado, por fuera se mostró como si no hubiera pasado nada —. Yo te diré la verdad. Era un día normal, como todos, pero no encontrábamos a Gilbert por ninguna parte. Ni siquiera Elizabeta, que se había pasado el día buscándole. De repente, el barco de Sadiq paró junto al nuestro, y muy necesitado, me pidió ayuda para buscar a un tripulante suyo que también se había perdido. Yo, como el caballero que soy, decidí ayudarle a pesar de que-

Los tres que habían intentado dar su propia versión de la historia recibieron un golpe por parte de Lukas, que les miraba con cara de desaprobación.

—Sois unos malditos mentirosos —señaló —. Cuando las dos tripulaciones se encontraron, y Gilbert y Soren se conocieron empezaron a discutir de cerveza, y pronto se unió Arthur a la discusión. Acabaron los tres borrachos, como una cuba. Empezaron a pelear, e hicieron una apuesta, a ver quién de los tres aguantaba más la próxima vez.

Después de contar de manera corta y concisa los hechos, Lukas asintió con la cabeza hacia Isabel como saludo y después de darle un último tirón de oreja a Soren, se alejó de allí, a continuar cenando.

Los tres apartaron la vista, un poco avergonzados.

Sin embargo, Isabel se echó a reír.

Secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, se levantó de la mesa.

—Sois de lo que no hay~

Y se alejó de allí, hacia el camarote, a descansar.

Una vez llegó, se encontró a Elizabeta, leyendo un libro.

Se acostó en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo, sin poder cerrar los ojos. Involuntariamente, su mirada se dirigía hacia la alabarda que descansaba apoyada en la pared.

—Isa —comenzó Elizabeta —. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre Arthur y tú?

Isabel se tensó rápidamente mientras la húngara la miraba, alzando las cejas hacia ella.

—N-nada, p-por supuesto.

Elizabeta soltó una carcajada ante la respuesta de Isabel, negando con la cabeza.

—De verdad sois de lo que no hay.

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio, hasta que al final, Isabel suspiró.

—No sé exactamente qué es lo que está pasando, ¿vale? No sé si me gusta, o le odio, o simplemente… No lo sé… Todo empezó por Emily. Si ella no me hubiera dicho nada, yo no habría comenzado a tener estas dudas… Y luego Toris también… Y ahora tú.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¡No lo sé! —gritó, frustrada —. Y ahora él está también empezando a comportarse raro. Y me pone nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de él.

Isabel dejó de hablar, y se quedó mirando el techo, mientras Elizabeta sonreía, divertida por el lío mental que llevaba su amiga.

—Es decir… Que te gusta~

Isabel fulminó a la húngara con la mirada.

—Ahí, precisamente, está el problema.

Elizabeta la miró, pensativa. Comprendía los sentimientos de su amiga. ¿Era odio o era amor? Realmente, no había mucha diferencia entre los dos sentimientos.

—Te entiendo —susurró la húngara, esbozando una media sonrisa —. Yo creía que odiaba a Gilbert hasta que le besé.

—¿Y por qué le besaste? —preguntó Isabel, confundida.

Elizabeta se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé muy bien… Fue instintivo. Simplemente se, que cuando lo besé se disiparon todas las dudas.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Isabel recapacitaba sobre lo dicho.

—¡Espera! ¿Estás diciendo que debería besar a Arthur? —preguntó, alarmada.

—No, no exactamente. No tienes porque besarle. Pero tarde o temprano ocurrirá algo que hará que te des cuenta de lo que sientes realmente.

Isabel suspiró. Pensar en aquello le daba dolor de cabeza.

—Supongo…

Antes de que ninguna pudiera decir nada más, se empezaron a oír ruidos bastante fuertes fuera, y Yekaterina entró en el camarote, con una expresión cansada.

—¿Qué está pasando allí fuera? —preguntó Isabel, curiosa.

—Soren, Gilbert y Arthur…

—Esperad aquí —murmuró la húngara entre dientes, mientras se levantaba rápidamente y salía del camarote.

Se oyeron varios ruidos que sonaban bastante parecidos al sonido de una sartén chocando con fuerza contra una cabeza y poco después, volvió Elizabeta, sonriendo satisfecha.

—Arreglado.

Isabel se echó a reír e incluso Yekaterina soltó una risa ante el temperamento de su amiga.

Las tres se durmieron pronto, sin ruidos que las molestaran.

.

* * *

.

—Ganó el asombroso yo, por supuesto.

—Ya te gustaría. El Rey del Norte fue el ganador, es evidente.

—¿De qué habláis vosotros, malditos egocéntricos? Está claro que el ganador fui yo.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos mientras echaban llamas por los ojos. A decir verdad, ninguno de los tres recordaba que es lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero tenían un terrible dolor de cabeza que solo se les ocurría atribuir a una enorme resaca.

Los tres empezaron a discutir de nuevo, cuando Lukas se plantó frente ellos y miró a Soren.

—Debemos irnos —le comunicó, mientras Sadiq saltaba al barco de Arthur para despedirse.

—Se acerca una tormenta, Kirkland —le avisó —. Nosotros vamos en dirección contraria, pero si sigues tu ruta te la encontraras en poco tiempo.

Arthur frunció el ceño, molesto.

—No voy a cambiar la ruta, tenemos prisa y perderíamos mucho tiempo.

Sadiq suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Allá tú. Yo te he avisado.

—Y agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, pero seguiremos nuestra ruta.

Isabel salió en ese momento de su camarote, dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparase algo de desayunar, cuando se los topó despidiéndose.

Hizo un mohín un tanto infantil, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, ¿no pensabais despediros de mí? —les preguntó, fingiendo estar molesta.

Soren no tardó en echarse a sus brazos.

—Pero bueno, no sé cómo pudiste pensar eso —bromeó —. Acuérdate de entrenar bien con Lola.

—¿Lola? —preguntaron Sadiq y Arthur a la vez.

—Sí, es el nombre de mi alabarda~

El danés y el prusiano se miraron el uno al otro mientras tragaban saliva. Sería mejor para sus capitanes mientras no supieran que significaba ese nombre.

Isabel se despidió de Sadiq mientras Lukas se despedía de Arthur.

—Ten paciencia —le recomendó el noruego al ver la frustración del ojiverde con el comportamiento de Gilbert —. Son como niños pequeños.

Isabel se unió pronto a las bromas de los otros dos, siendo seguida por Sadiq. Sus estruendosas risas sonaban por todo el barco, ante los ojos divertidos de los tripulantes que pasaban por su lado.

Ambos suspiraron mirando a sus compañeros.

—No nos queda otra —aceptó Arthur, resignado.

Pero ambos sonrieron.

Las dos tripulaciones se despidieron para desagrado de muchos. No tenían mayores fiestas que cuando se juntaban todos, y desde luego, Gilbert y Soren siempre ofrecían un buen espectáculo.

Isabel se giró y fue a buscar a su querida alabarda para entrenar con ella.

.

* * *

.

—Capitán —le llamó Tino —. Berwald dice que se acerca una tormenta. Deberíamos cambiar la ruta.

—Ya me lo había dicho Sadiq —suspiró Arthur, pero se mantuvo firme en su posición —. Ya lo he dicho antes. Tenemos prisa, debemos apresurarnos. Si cambiáramos a ruta perderíamos mucho tiempo.

—Capitán, ¿está seguro? —volvió a preguntar Tino.

Arthur volvió a asentir, y el finlandés no tuvo otro remedio que dirigirse hacia Berwald y comunicarle la decisión de su capitán. El sueco frunció el ceño ante la respuesta del inglés, pero acató las órdenes.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el mar empezara a estar bastante revuelto, el viento se alzara y comenzara a llover torrencialmente.

Casi todos estaban refugiados en el interior, ya que la tormenta se estaba volviendo peligrosa.

Todos menos los de siempre.

Vash, Arthur y Berwald se habían quedado fuera, ocupándose de que el barco fuera en perfecto funcionamiento.

Parecía que estaban bastante estables por el momento, así que con ellos tres era suficiente. Tampoco es como si dejaran a cualquier otro salir a ayudarles.

Gilbert, que estaba de mal humor, estaba tumbado en el suelo, acariciando a Gilbird, mientras Elizaeta caminaba de un lado a otro, nerviosa por la tormenta.

Isabel estaba sentada en el suelo, retorciéndose las manos y Yekaterina tarareaba una canción que se veía ahogada por el ruido del viento.

Tino, que sorpresivamente se encontraba con ellos, también estaba bastante nervioso, y se mordía el labio inferior, pensando en Berwald.

De repente, un trueno hizo que todos se sobresaltaran.

Isabel bufó.

—Maldito trueno… ¿Sabes que susto nos has dado? —preguntó al trueno, como si pudiera oírla.

El pequeño Gilbird voló hacia la española para consolarla, mientras Elizabeta dejaba de andar y se sentaba junto a Gilbert quien le cogió la mano, apretándola.

—Me pregunto cómo estará Berwald —murmuró Tino, preocupado.

Yekaterina le sonrió afablemente.

—Ya verás cómo no pasa nada.

—Si, Yekaterina tiene razón —añadió Isabel —. En poco tiempo, la tormenta pasará.

—Eso espero —murmuró Elizabeta mientras se apretujaba al lado de Gilbert.

Mientras tanto, afuera, la tormenta se iba embraveciendo.

—¿Vash? ¿Todo bien?

—¡Sí, capitán!

—¿Berwald?

—¡Sí!

Entre los tres, intentaban ocuparse de todo el barco, aunque era algo complicado.

El viento les impedía comunicarse y la fuerte lluvia les emborronaba la visión.

Arthur maldijo por lo bajo. Debería haber cambiado la ruta.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo cabezota que había sido, aunque eso no era algo que iba a admitir a nadie. Pero se sentía culpable. Por su culpa, Berwald y Vash estaban poniendo su vida en peligro.

En el interior, todos notaron como la tormenta se embravecía.

Al final, fue Isabel quien no pudo más.

Oía ruidos de otros camarotes, donde los tripulantes bebían, esperando a que pasara la tormenta.

Pero ella no podía quedarse quieta sin hacer nada. Con Gilbird aún en el hombro, se dirigió a la puerta del camarote.

—¡Isa! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Voy a ver si necesitan ayuda.

—Si la necesitaran, iría mi asombrosa persona, no hace falta que arriesgues así.

Isabel bufó, divertida.

—Tú quédate con Eli.

Sin escuchar a nadie, salió del camarote, e inmediatamente las gotas de lluvia empezaron a acribillarla, y el viento le removió el pelo impidiéndole ver casi nada.

Se recogió el pelo en un moño y avanzó intentando ver, como podía.

En uno de los extremos del barco, pudo divisar una cabellera rubia. Pero los tres eran rubios, así que había muchas posibilidades.

Avanzó un poco más, y después de confirmar que no era Berwald, cuya altura era inconfundible, rezó porque fuera Arthur.

Poco a poco, y aguantándose donde podía, avanzó lentamente. Cuando ya estaba cerca se dio cuenta de dos cosas a la vez: una, efectivamente, era Arthur; la otra, es que estaba a punto de caer por la borda.

Corriendo todo lo que podía, Isabel se acercó a él, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Justo antes de llegar, sus miradas se cruzaron mientras su capitán caía al mar. Isabel llegó y se asomó, intentando divisarle, pero Arthur no asomaba la cabeza.

A poca distancia de allí, se encontraba Vash, aunque con las manos ocupadas.

Isabel se acercó.

—¡El capitán ha caído al agua!

Vash maldijo en alemán y luego se giró hacia Isabel.

—¡Arthur no sabe nadar! ¡Pero no hagas nada imprudente!

A su pesar, Isabel no había escuchado la última frase.

Nada más oír que Arthur no sabía nadar se dirigió al lugar donde había caído y se lanzó al agua sin pensarlo ni un momento.

.

* * *

.

La tormenta amainó y la puerta del camarote se abrió.

Un Vash empapado y jadeante entró, cayendo al suelo, seguido de Berwald.

Gilbert miró detrás de ellos, buscando al inglés y a la española. Al no verlos tragó saliva y se temió lo peor. ¿Qué podía haber pasado?

—¡Berwald! ¡Qué preocupado estaba! —Tino no dudó un momento antes de correr a abrazar a Berwald, sin molestarle que el nombrado estuviera empapado.

—Arthur e Isabel —comenzó Vash —. No están.

Todos se quedaron helados.

—¿Qué quieres decir —exigió Elizabeta, asustada.

—El capitán cayó al mar durante la tormenta —comenzó el suizo.

—Pero el capitán no sabe nadar —se horrorizó Tino, que seguía abrazado a Berwald.

—Eso le dije a Isabel —suspiró Vash —. E inmediatamente después se tiró detrás de él.

Todos se quedaron callados.

Elizabeta apretó la mano de Gilbet, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

—No hay rastro de ellos.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Bueno, quién se lo esperaba? Creo que nadie xD Mmmm... después de unas risas viene otra vez la tensión... Dios, no les doy descanso, pobre Arthur, pobre Isabel... Soy una mala persona, no les dejo que se lo pasen bien TT Muchas gracias, a todas las que me disteis mensajes de ánimo y consejos... Realmente estoy pasando una mala racha en asuntos personales, y escribir para gente como vosotros que me anima así me ayuda mucho, por eso no me gustaría bajar el nivel de escritura y que podáis seguir disfrutando~ Muchas gracias a todas! PD: Lo traje pronto, no? xD

**Avances:** En el próximo capítulo comenzaré directamente desde el punto de vista de nuestros protas~ No seré tan mala como cuando Iván secuestró a Isa, que apenas dejaba entrever lo que pasaba con ellos xD Espero~

* * *

Gracias por los reviews a todas *Se arrodilla y les agradece*

_**Poppy-chan:** Nadie esperaba a Turquía D: Pobre Turquía, debe sentirse poco querido xD Arthur? Romanticismo? Creo que debemos enseñare el significado de esa palabra... Yeah, estaba esperando el momento para meter al FBT... Es que son geniales! Es que Soren es el Rey del Norte... Pero Isa es Isa... Los dos son geniales, vamos XD Me alegro que pienses que no ha bajado mucho, muchísimas gracias :D Y no te preocupes, cuando llegue el capítulo en que se encuentren con ellos lo verás xD _

_**LittleMonsterStick:** Nadie se esperaba a Turquía! Aish, ven aquí Sadiq, yo te consuelo xD Grecia-Turquía, si es lo mejor que hay xD Gracias por los consejos... De verdad he revisado lo que he escrito y tienes razón U.u O sea, muchísimas gracias, me has ayudado mucho :D Me halaga que te guste mi Isabel~ Intentó no hacerla como Toño, porque bueno, no son la misma persona, pero que tampoco pierda ese aire que le da el autor a la nación española... Y bueno, es difícil, así que me alegro que te guste :D_

_**Gest:** Que sepas que se volvió a mandar como Guest! xD A mi también me ha pasado varias veces... Y me fastidia mucho U.u Ya, como digo... A nadie se le pasó el turco por la cabeza... Habrá que ir a consolar a Sadiq, que está deprimido en su barco :( Me alegra que te guste Artie e_e El es sexy cuando quiere... Lo que pasa es que es un tsundere xD Me alegro que te haya gustado ese Artie... Ese es el verdadero, el otro es la tsunderidad hablando por él xD Todos amamos a Igg~_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	15. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, la historia si :3

**Capítulo 12**

Lo último que recordaba era una estar hundiéndose en las frías aguas del mar. Las olas la golpeaban, pero ella no había dejado de buscar a Arthur.

La tormenta era fuerte, y el agua estaba fría.

No recordaba cuando había dejado de luchar y simplemente se había dejado llevar.

La sensación de ahogarse era terrible. Todo estaba oscuro y hacía frío. Intentaba nadar hacia la superficie, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes. Abrió los ojos, desesperada, y empezaron a escocerle. Igualmente, no podía ver nada. El verdadero pánico comenzó cuando empezó a acabársele el aire. Abrió la boca para respirar, pero lo único que consiguió fue tragar agua. Comenzó a toser, pero no había aire para aliviarla, sino más agua.

Poco a poco, empezó a perder la conciencia. Su visión empezaba a ser puras manchas rojas y negras, y ya no sentía la necesidad de respirar. Como si se estuviera durmiendo, dejó de luchar. Así se estaba muy bien. No tenía ganas de hacer nada más.

Cerró los ojos y ya no sintió nada más.

.

* * *

.

Las hijas de la casa fueron corriendo a avisar a su padre. La joven que unos misteriosos hombres habían traído hacía unos días a su casa estaba despertando.

El hombre, que se había encargado personalmente del cuidado de la joven, entró en la habitación.

Los marineros que la habían traído se habían visto preocupados, pero también apresurados.

—_Cuídenla-aru. _

Esas habían sido sus palabras. Después de dejar a la joven, se habían marchado inmediatamente sin dejar rastro.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. Aunque en realidad, a él tampoco le había importado hacerse cargo de la joven. Tenía cuatro hijas, así que sabía cómo tratar a las jóvenes.

Poco a poco, la extranjera abrió los ojos.

—¿D-dónde estoy? —preguntó confundida mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Estás en mi casa… Unos hombres te rescataron después de que naufragaras —le explicó —. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Mi nombre? —La joven se paró a pensar un momento —. N-no lo sé…

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?

—¡No lo sé! No me acuerdo. Yo- —la castaña se cogió la cabeza con las manos. Le había empezado a doler repentinamente.

—Vale, tranquila, no te alteres… —la tranquilizó el hombre —. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

La chica palideció. Intentó recordar algo, pero no podía. Negó con la cabeza, mientras el hombre suspiraba.

—Ya, no pasa nada… Debiste pasarlo mal durante el naufragio…

Ella asintió y entonces se fijó en un colgante que llevaba en el cuello.

Despacio, lo cogió. En el reverso estaba grabado un nombre: _Carmen Carriedo_. Y delante, un clavel.

—Bueno… Según este colgante, mi nombre es Carmen Carriedo.

—Ese nombre suena español… Sin embargo, no estamos en España, y tú hablas mi idioma… ¿Crees que sepas hablar español?

La joven lo pensó durante unos instantes e intentó hablar en ese idioma. Efectivamente, lo conocía a la perfección, lo que la hizo presuponer que realmente era su idioma natal.

—Está bien, Carmen, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que recuperes la memorias.

La castaña asintió, agradecida.

—Yo, no me gustaría estar aquí sin hacer nada. Por favor, dime como puedo ayudarte.

El hombre se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta. Mi nombre Es Luís.

—Pero, me siento culpable estando aquí sin hacer nada y… —Carmen intentó levantarse pero empezó dolerle la cabeza así que se sentó en la cama de nuevo.

—No hagas esfuerzos innecesarios —le aconsejó Luís.

En ese momento, sus cuatro hijas que estaban detrás de la puerta, escuchando, entraron para presentarse.

—Yo soy Monique, ella es Marie, ella es Jeanne, y ella Monique.

—Yo soy… Carmen. —No sabía por qué, pero se encontraba incómoda cuando se nombraba a sí misma como Carmen.

Se encogió de hombros interiormente y se levantó de la cama.

La más joven, Michelle, empezó a buscar por la habitación, como si buscara algo.

—¿Estás buscando el pajarito? —le preguntó Monique.

—Sí, pero ya no está —respondió la otra, triste.

Las cuatro muchachas pusieron una expresión triste que las delataba como hermanas. Todas tenían una figura delicada. Monique, la mayor, tenía el pelo rubio claro, recogido en una trenza larga a un lado y los ojos de un azul cristalino, mientras Michelle, la menor, tenía el cabello castaño, recogido en dos coletas y los ojos de un marrón claro, en contraste a sus hermanas.

Las otras dos, hermanas mellizas, Marie y Jeanne, de pelo rubio claro y ojos azules brillantes, Marie con el pelo largo recogido detrás de la cabeza, y Jeanne con el pelo corto, eran las que gozaban de más curvas, mientras que las anteriores estaban más igualadas.

El hombre, con el pelo gris y unos profundos ojos azules, las intentó consolar.

—Vamos, no os preocupéis… Habrá salido volando, a buscar a su familia.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Jeanne, que debía tener la edad de la española, y que era la más alegre de las cuatros. Estaba hecha toda una soñadora.

—¿Un pajarito? —repitió Carmen. Le dolía la cabeza, como si quisiera recordar algo pero no pudiera.

—Si… Estaba contigo cuando te trajeron al pueblo, y no se ha separado de ti mientras has estado en la cama… Pero ahora parece que se ha ido —informó Monique.

—A lo mejor era tu ángel de la guardia —agregó Marie, en voz baja —. Y te estaba cuidando por orden de Dios.

Carmen se rió.

—No creo…

—Bueno, no lo sabes —bromeo Michelle.

—Venga, niñas —apresuró su padre —. Deberías dejarla descansar. No recuerda nada y no creo que ahora le apetezca mucho hablar.

—¿No recuerdas? —preguntó Jeanne, horrorizada —. ¿Nada de nada?

Carmen negó con la cabeza, con tristeza.

—Ni siquiera sé donde estoy —murmuró.

—Bueno, es un pueblo costero de Francia —le informó Marie.

—¿Francia? —preguntó Carmen. La verdad es que ni siquiera se acordaba que el idioma que había estado hablando era francés… Aunque ahora sí que parecía acordarse. No solo podía hablar francés y español, ¿verdad?

La española hizo memoria. También sabía italiano… y alemán… e inglés. Cuando recordó esto, le di una punzada en la cabeza, que lejos de molestarla, la animó. Podría ser que hubiera estado hablando inglés antes de naufragar…

Intentó recordar algo, pero nada vino a su mente, para su desgracia.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Igualmente, me gustaría salir de aquí. Me estoy agobiando, y no tengo muchas ganas de quedarme en la cama.

Luís resopló con frustración, per asintió.

—Bien, pero no salgáis del pueblo.

—No te preocupes, padre —le dijo Jeanne, mientras cogía a Carmen del brazo y la sacaba de allí, seguida de sus hermanas.

.

* * *

.

Arthur despertó en una cama desconocida.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? Lo último que recordaba era caer por la borda del barco y ser engullido por las olas.

Le había parecido que alguien se tiraba detrás de él… Pero era imposible, ya que sólo eran tres ahí fuera, y no podían haberse dado cuenta de su caída.

Lentamente, se levantó y salió de la habitación, bajando las escaleras.

Acabó de una sala de estar, donde se encontraba una pareja junto a una niña de unos ocho años.

Ellos tenían el pelo canoso y los ojos azules, al igual que su hija, que además tenía el pelo de un bonito color castaño oscuro.

La niña le sonrió y corrió hacia él.

—¿Ya se ha despertado, señor?

Arthur gruñó, internamente. Ugh, francés. Pero se iba a ver obligado a hablarlo para conseguir algo. Dedujo que por tanto, estaban en Francia.

—¿No ves que sí? —le respondió con malos modales.

La niña, lejos de molestarse, le volvió a sonreír.

—Me alegro, no sabíamos si iba usted a despertar.

Arthur no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Maldita niña adorable. Aunque ahora que se fijaba, aunque hablaba francés, tenía un acento extraño.

La mujer se acercó a él.

—Oh, joven, me alegra ver que ya se ha levantado. ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo?

Arthur iba a negarse, pero al final decidió aceptar la propuesta.

—Si pudiera preparar algo de té.

—Por supuesto, querido. Enseguida lo tendrás.

El hombre simplemente alzó la vista y saludó con la cabeza a Arthur. Estaba claro a quien había salido la niña.

—¿Dónde estoy, pequeña? —le preguntó el inglés, curioso.

—En Francia —contestó ella, contenta de ser de ayuda.

—¿Pero tú eres de Francia?

La chiquilla rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Yo soy de Andorra. Pero hace dos años nos mudamos aquí porque es la ciudad natal de mi papá.

—¿Y tu mamá?

—Ella es de España. Ella me enseñó a hablar español y catalán, y mi papá me enseñó a hablar francés.

La niña le cogió de la mano y le llevó hasta un asiento, obligándole a sentarse.

La mujer no tardó en salir de la cocina.

—Aquí tiene su té, caballero —le ofreció.

El padre de la niña gruñó.

—Dejad de ser tan amables. No sabes si es un pirata, o que.

Arthur se tensó.

—Querido, no seas maleducado. Sea pirata o sea lo que quiera ser, ahora es invitado en nuestra casa.

—¿Te vas a quedar mucho? —preguntó la niña, ilusionada.

—No creo —respondió Arthur. Al ver como la tristeza inundaba la cara de la castaña, se apresuró a cambiar de tema —. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Adrianne.

—Encantado, Adrianne. Yo soy Arthur.

—¿Eres inglés? —preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

—Vaya, si que eres inteligente —murmuró el inglés mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Una vez terminó el té, se levantó dando las gracias.

—Creo que debería irme. No quisiera ser molestia.

—Pero si no tienes adonde ir —exclamó la mujer.

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

Ahora su prioridad era encontrar un modo de mandarle un mensaje a Francis. Era un oficial de la Marina, así que sólo enviaría el mensaje a su base, y de allí se lo mandarían a él directamente.

—Necesito encontrar la manera de enviar un mensaje —explicó.

La mujer empezó a pensar pero fue el hombre quien los interrumpió.

—En el pueblo de al lado podrás encontrar una mensajería.

Arthur respiró aliviado.

—Gracias. Bueno, debería ponerme en marcha.

—Déjame que te acompañe —le pidió Adrianne.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

La madre rió.

—Se recorre ese camino todos los días, no está muy lejos, ella te guiará.

—¿Va a dejar que su hija se vaya con un completo extraño?

—Querido, te lo veo en los ojos. Eres una buena persona, no serías capaz de hacerle nada.

Arthur sonrió con tristeza.

—Tiene razón, no sería capaz de hacerle nada.

—Pues vamos. —Adrianne cogió la mano de Arthur y salieron de la casa, mientras este se despedía.

—Adiós, señora, gracias por acogerme.

La mujer se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa mientras su marido también sonreía. A pesar de ser un gruñón, el inglés le había caído simpático.

.

* * *

.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó la española mientras era arrastrada.

Jeanne se giró y le sonrió.

—Vamos a nuestro huerto.

—¿Un huerto? —preguntó la castaña, extrañada. Jeanne asintió mientras Marie soltaba una risita, Michelle cogía el otro brazo de Carmen y Monique sonreía, siguiéndolas.

—Si —afirmó Michelle —. Nos encanta cultivar de todo. Ya verás, seguro que te gusta.

Pronto las cinco chicas llegaron al huerto.

Carmen entró y le inundó una sensación de tranquilidad que no había tenido desde que despertó. No sabía por qué, pero aquel huerto le daba buenas vibraciones.

—¡Mira, Monique! —gritó Michelle —. Los tomates ya están maduros.

Corriendo, se acercó a donde estaban Jeanne, Marie y Carmen, mientras Monique comprobaba las tomateras.

Se acercó y le tendió el tomate a Carmen.

—Toma, pruébalo.

Carmen lo miró, indecisa.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Claro! ¡Están buenísimos!

La castaña, cogió el tomate con cuidado y lo miró cuidadosamente. Lentamente, lo probó, dándole un mordisco.

Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Aquel sabor tan familiar la inundó temporalmente.

Apenas dio otro mordisco, algunos recuerdos comenzaron a inundarla. Primero, algo confusos, sobre todo de Lovino.

Una vez estos se aclararon, llegaron otros, pero borrosos. Apenas podía comprenderlos. Parecía estar en un barco, pero no podía sacar nada más en claro.

Impaciente, intentó recordar más. De los últimos cinco años de vida lo único que sabía con certeza era haber estado en algún sitio donde no estaba Lovino. Pero no comprendía nada de eso.

Monique la miró, preocupada.

—Carmen, ¿estás bien?

La nombrada asintió, acordándose de donde estaba.

—De repente te pusiste seria y no nos respondías —explicó Jeanne.

—Yo… Recuerdo cosas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Michelle, emocionada.

—Cuéntanos —le pidió Marie.

—Bueno… recuerdo mi infancia. Crecí sin mi madre, cuidada sólo por mi padre. Mi relación con él no era muy buena, pero a pesar de eso, le quería. Él me comprometió con un chico italiano. Nuestras familias eran amigas desde hace mucho, y decidieron unirnos. Al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, no me enfadé con él ni nada por el estilo. Tal vez, porque estaba enamorada de aquel chico.

Monique le sonrió compasiva mientras Michelle la miraba con ojos soñadores y Jeanne y Marie suspiraban.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Bueno… Recuerdo que salí de viaje con mi padre. Ellos dos, mi padre y Lovino, que así se llamaba el chico italiano, no estaban de acuerdo… Pero yo amaba el mar, así que me corté el pelo, y me embarqué con mi padre. Luego recuerdo días divertidos con la tripulación en el barco… Pero luego todo está fragmentado. No sé qué ocurrió, pero lo único que tengo son recuerdos borrosos de una mansión que no era en la que yo vivía. Y en ninguno sale Lovino. Y luego, ya no sé nada más.

—¿Todo esto cuando lo recordaste? —preguntó Marie.

—Después de comer el tomate.

Las cuatro hermanas francesas se miraron entre sí.

—Tal vez… Tus recuerdos de Lovino van unidos a los tomates… —propuso Michelle, pensativa.

La española abrió los ojos. ¡Era cierto! En casi todos los recuerdos que tenía con Lovino, estaban o comiendo tomates, o estos salían en la conversación. Y su padre tenía un huerto de tomates en su casa. Tal vez era por eso.

—Pero, eso significa que después de lo que pasó ya no volviste a ver a Lovino, ¿no? —preguntó Marie.

—Es cierto —murmuró Monique.

—Me preguntó que me pasó —añadió Carmen, con tristeza. La llenaba de impotencia ese sentimiento de no saber que le pasaba.

—No pasa nada —la animó Jeanne —. Ya verás como dentro de poco recordarás más cosas.

—Eso espero —bromeó Carmen —. O me quedaré aquí a daros la vara eternamente.

Las francesas rieron y las cinco salieron del huerto, yendo hacia la casa de las hermanas, ya que entre unas cosas y otras, se había hecho la hora de comer, y todas estaban hambrientas.

Por el camino, la española empezó a pensar. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Y cómo había terminado allí?

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero no le importaba. Lo único que quería era saber que demonios le había pasado.

—¡Carmen, vamos, no te quedes atrás!

Y esa era otra.

Ese nombra no dejaba de sonarle raro. Según el colgante su nombre era Carmen… Pero tenía el presentimiento de que su nombre no era verdaderamente ese. Le costaba reaccionar cuando la llamaban así. Tenía que asegurarse dos veces de que le estaban hablando a ella, y se sentía incómoda pensando en sí misma como Carmen.

Pero no tenía ni idea de cuál podría ser su verdadero nombre.

.

* * *

.

Arthur siguió a la pequeña, que no paraba de hablar.

—Y en el otro pueblo viven mis tíos, ¿sabes? Así que podríamos quedarnos allí.

—¿Pero está muy lejos?

—No. Yo suelo ir corriendo, y llegó en media hora. Pero ahora vamos andando… No creo que tardemos mucho, igualmente.

Arthur asintió mientras Adrianne seguía hablando, y mientras pensaba que le iba a decir a Francis en la carta.

No quería poner mucho de lo que le había pasado, por si alguien más la leía… Pero necesitaba que comprendiera la urgencia de ir a por él.

Probablemente se reiría de su cara durante el resto de su vida.

Arthur resopló, molesto. Pero no le quedaba otra, así que debía resignarse.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al otro pueblo, como Adrianne le había dicho. Era un pueblo tan parecido al anterior, que cualquiera pensaría que seguían en el mismo.

Adrianne le cogió de la mano y le llevó hasta una casa.

—Aquí viven mis tíos. Ahora la mensajería estará cerrada, pero puedes ir mañana.

Arthur suspiró. No le quedaba otro remedio.

Adrianne entró un momento, dejando a Arthur en la puerta y salió poco después.

—Vamos, compremos el pan, mis tíos tiene preparada la comida.

—Yo no quiero ser una molestia.

—No digas tonterías —le recriminó la niña, inocentemente —. Ya les he hablado de lo que ha pasado, y me han dicho que estarán encantados de acogerte.

Arthur se permitió esbozar una sonrisa y se dirigieron a la panadería.

Mientras entraban se chocaron con una joven de pelo rubio y corto y ojos azules.

Arthur resopló, molesto.

—Perdón —se disculpó la joven, pero cuando le miró, sus ojos se achicaron con sospecha.

Arthur tragó saliva, ¿era posible que le conocieran?

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó la joven.

—Eh, soy John —mintió Arthur —. ¿Y tú?

—Jeanne —contestó la otra —. No eres de pueblo, ¿verdad?

—No —admitió Arthur —. Naufragué, y llegué aquí.

Jeanne se quedó pensativa y luego asintió.

—Un placer, John.

—Lo mismo digo, Jeanne.

La francesa salió de allí, mientras Adrianne llegaba al lado de Arthur.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó curiosa.

—Nadie —respondió Arthur, quitándole importancia.

Aunque la verdad es que había algo que no le daba buena espina.

* * *

**Comentarios**: Y aquí estoy! Bueno, es que estoy haciendo otro cursillo de oboe... Y este ni siquiera es en mi pueblo e_e Y en cuanto he podido he terminado el capítulo que os traigo ahora mismo... Sip, yo, como autora de esta historia, lo que me concede a moldearla como quiero, hice a Isabel perder la memoria... ¿Por qué? Porque soy cruel xD También me gustaría comunicar que después de este lío que terminará pronto, quedan sólo otras dos "sagas" para terminar :D Ya están ideadas... La que viene después de esta es relativamente fácil... Pero la otra me costará, lo se TT Así que, haré mi mejor esfuerzo :D

**Aclaraciones**: Bueno, para quien no se haya dado cuenta, **Monique**, es _Monaco_; **Jeanne**, es _Juana de Arco_ (Jeanne d'Arc);** Marie** es _Maria Antonieta_ (Marie Antoinette); **Michelle**, es _Seychelles_; y por último, **Adrianne**, es _Andorra_. Os preguntareis, porque son ellas y no simplemente les ha puesto un nombre y ya? Porque quiero y puedo (?) No, es porque me hacía ilusión xD

**Avances:** Bueno, creo que en el siguiente capítulo se arreglará todo, como notaréis no soy muy de alargar mucho estas cosas para no desviarme de la trama principal que es el amor entre Arthur e Isa... Aunque todo lo que ocurre en la historia aporta algo a la relación :D

* * *

Gracias por tooodos los reviews *-*

_**Lala-chan 32165:** Si te soy sincera, creía que eras tú, pero tampoco quería arriesgar a que no fueras xD Me alegra saber que acerté *-* Es que es Gil, y él es asombroso y merece saberlo todo xD Y bueno, es que son todos iguales, no quieren quedar en ridículo delante de una chica xD Y si, aquí los tienes... Arthur perfectamente... Isabel, bueno, podría estar mejor... :$ En un principio pensaba ponerles a los dos en una isla desierta, solitos, esperando a que alguien les rescatara contando solo con su mutua compañía... Peeeero... Mi reciente cariño a Monaco, Seychelles y Jeanne (vino a la vez hacia las tres) hizo que saliera esto... Y así ha quedado xD_

_**IreneRodriguez 1:** No te preocupes, mujer :D Fui yo que fui demasiado rápida O.o Es que, hombre... Arthur se cree que Isa no socializó con nadie U.u Por favor... Que parece que no la conozca e_e Y bueno... Vash la quiere (en el fondo) porque le recuerda a su hermanita (?) Así que no le quedó otro remedio que hacerle caso xD Y sip, Isabel no serviría para psicóloga xD Aunque eso fue bueno para Sadiq e_e Y Arthur echando chispas por los ojos claro xDD Y es que son como niños pequeños... Ni piratas ni leches xD Son unos críos :D_ (pero sexys :D) Y bueno... es Arthur... Nosotras lo queremos tal como es xD Y es Isa... Lo de la alabarda es natural para ella :D Bueno, misterio misterio... Misterio solo para Gilbo que le cuesta pillar todo lo que no sea su asombrosidad xD Nosotras sabemos que Prusia sigue existiendo pero el gobierno intenta ocultarlo, porque es un país totalmente awesome xD Wow... Esa colcha molará, te lo digo yo Xd_

_**IreneRodriguez 2:** Si... Es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer xD Y por supuesto... Además, que Soren es un profesor sexy, y eso cuenta para mucho, jum! Y me da pena el pobre Gilbo, que lo marginaron totalmente... Nosotras te queremos, vamos a consolarte! Si! Esas dos parejas son explosivas, maldita sea... Los amo XD Y es que me los imaginaba a cada uno con su versión, dandoselas de importantes, y luego Noruega revelandolo todo e Isa partiendose de risa xD El mejor arma que existe... Una sartén xD Si es que Isa, al final no pudo evitar salir a por Artie *-* Si, le regalaremos ese flotador (y también con a bandera de España kolkolkolkol) Y bueeno... Eso iba a pasar en un principio... Pero hubo un cambio de planes (Léase, la autora está como una cabra xD) Yo... Yo no les torturo! No lo hago... verdad? *Llora* xD Dios... eso es épico e_e No es una coincidencia, yo lo se muahahaha... Gracias por comentar!_

_**Poppy-chan:** Es que Arthur... ya te vale, tío U.u Si, ellos creían que el dolor de cabeza era de la resaca mientras la sartén ponía cara de malvada xD Hombre... imaginate estar en su lugar. Prácticamente es una persona que te ha jodido la vida... Benditas escritoras, que contamos con el Síndrome de Estocolmo para que surga el amor e_e Y más les vale no meterse con Isa, o averiguarán de nuevo el significado de la alabarda xD Gracias por comentar!_

_**Hana-Liatris:** No pasa nada, te comprendo... Son vacaciones! Disfruta! xD Si... bendito Ron... Todos esperaban la isla desierta (que es lo que iba a ser en un principio)... Pero al final terminó así xD Aish, me alegra que a pesar de que no te guste la pareja te gustaran los personajes :D No has visto imagenes de España con la alabarda? Búscalas, están geniales! Le pega muchísimo :D Sip... Pobre Arthur D: Pero bueno, sigue vivo! Yay! Gracias por comentar :D_

___**LittleMonsterStick:** Me alegra que te gustara :$ Intento que ambos se vayan dando cuenta poco a poco... O sea que al salir de esta isla y ya deben tener los sentimientos bastante claros... Espero xD Y si... Bueno, es España... que se puede esperar? xD Y bueno, aquí está el capítulo Y por supuesto, está colada hasta las trancas... Aunque no lo acepte xD Y sí... tus consejos me ayudaron muchísimo *-* Si... Hungría y resaca... mala combinación xD Y gracias... parece que va algo mejor así que... Bueno, gracias por comentar!_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	16. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, la historia si :3

**Capítulo 13**

Gilbert miró a Gilbird, que estaba en apoyado en su cama, descansando.

—Tranquilo, has hecho un buen trabajo —murmuró el albino.

Gilbird pió, feliz de haber podido ayudar a su dueño.

Mientras, el barco había puesto rumbo a cierto pueblo costero de Francia, en busca de Arthur y de Isabel.

—¿Dónde iremos primero? —preguntó Elizabeta.

—No lo sé —murmuró Vash —. Creo que deberíamos empezar por el pueblo donde supuestamente está el capitán, y luego continuar el camino hacia donde está Isabel. ¿Estás seguro de que la información es correcta? —preguntó girándose hacia Gilbert, que bufó, ofendido.

—Por supuesto que la información es correcta, ¿por quién me tomas?

—No os peleéis —intervino Elizabeta —. Ahora lo importante es llegar rápido antes de que a cualquiera de los dos se les ocurra irse por su cuenta. Cosa que no me extrañaría nada.

Tino suspiró, al lado de Berwald.

—Espero encontrarlos pronto… Esto no es lo mismo sin ellos.

Yekaterina asintió, y a continuación, sonrió.

—Ya veréis como están bien. Estamos hablando de Arthur e Isabel. No les habrá pasado nada.

Tras esto, siguieron rumbo a la costa de Francia.

.

* * *

.

Jeanne subió a la casa, donde sus hermanas y Carmen ya habían terminado de poner la mesa mientras su padre preparaba la comida.

Con expresión seria, entró a la cocina, donde estaba su padre.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó el mayor.

—Tenemos que avisar a la Marina —comenzó Jeanne.

Su padre paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y la miró fijamente, haciéndole un ademán de que se sentara.

—No puedes decir eso a la ligera. ¿Por qué deberíamos llamar a la Marina?

—Lo he visto. Un pirata. Uno de los más peligrosos.

—¿Quién era?

—Arthur Kirkland.

Luís se paralizó. ¿Arthur Kirkland? ¿Precisamente ese? No era posible, tenía que ser otro. Era demasiado increíble para ser verdad.

—¿Estás segura de que era él?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Su padre se levantó y fue hacia su habitación, dónde guardaba los carteles de _Busca y Captura_ de los piratas que le enviaban desde la Marina. Sacó el cartel que buscaba, y volvió a la cocina, donde Jeanne le estaba esperando.

—¿Era este?

Jeanne observó el cartel fijamente. Hubiera deseado que aquel tipo que se encontró en la panadería no fuera aquel pirata. Ni siquiera tenía pinta de mala persona. Pero eran iguales, no podía ser otro.

—Era ese.

Luís dejó el cartel en la mesa y salió al comedor.

—La comida está lista, vamos a empezar a comer, chicas. —Luego de decir esto, volvió a entrar a la cocina, y cogió el papel para guardarlo de nuevo, girándose hacia Jeanne —. Mañana por la mañana iré a la mensajería.

La rubia asintió, aliviada. No quería que aquel pirata hiciera nada malo en su tranquilo pueblo.

Ambos salieron al salón, y sirvieron la comida.

—¿Qué hablabais ahí dentro? —preguntó Michelle, curiosa.

Jeanne miró a su padre, quien asintió, dándole permiso para contarlo.

—Hay un pirata en el pueblo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Marie, asustada —. No puede ser… ¿Sabéis quién es?

—Arthur Kirkland.

Tras la revelación, una expresión de terror se dibujó en la cara de las otras tres francesas, pero la española se quedó callada, mientras el rostro de Arthur venía a su mente, junto a un fuerte sentimiento, que ni podía saber si era odio o tal vez… amor. ¿Pero por qué lo conocía? ¡Ella no se juntaba con piratas! O al menos, esperaba no hacerlo.

—No lo puedo creer —murmuró Monique —. Al menos habréis avisado a la Marina.

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

—La mensajería está cerrada. Deberemos esperar hasta mañana.

—¡Pero mañana será muy tarde!

—No te preocupes. Si no ha hecho nada hasta ahora no veo por qué debería hacerlo mañana o al otro. Y la base de la que se encarga Bonnefoy está muy cerca de aquí, así que no tenéis por qué preocuparos.

La ojiverde continuaba callada, mirando al suelo. Cada vez que pensaba en su nombre, le daba una punzada en el pecho.

Tal vez no estaban en el mismo pueblo por casualidad. Tal vez tenían algo que ver ¿Pero por qué razón iba ella a ir con un pirata? ¿Por qué iba a cambiar a Lovino a los tomates, por Arthur?

Todo aquello le provocaba un gran dolor de cabeza, pero no sabía que podía hacer. Una parte de ella le decía que lo mejor era alejarse del capitán Kirkland tanto como pudiera. Otra parte le pedía que le buscara, le pedía respuestas a todas las incógnitas que tenía. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

La castaña sacudió la cabeza. ¡Era un pirata! No se acercaría a él. Encontraría otra manera de recuperar sus recuerdos

Después de esto, siguió comiendo mientras las francesas ya habían cambiado de tema, y ahora hablaban de los chicos más guapos del pueblo.

El día pasó lentamente, sin noticias del pirata y pronto llegó la noche.

Las cuatro francesas acompañaron a Carmen a su cuarto.

—Buenas noches —desearon las cuatro. La española les respondió con una sonrisa.

—Estás preocupada por el pirata, ¿verdad? —adivinó Jeanne.

—Un poco… Cuando dijisteis su nombre, su cara vino a mi mente… Entonces, no se dé que puedo conocerlo.

Las hermanas se miraron las unas a las otras.

—No te preocupes —aseguró Monique —. Nosotras te protegeremos.

—Mañana nuestro padre va a avisar a la Marina, o sea que no tienes de que preocuparte —agregó Jeanne.

—Cuando hayan capturado al pirata, daremos una fiesta para celebrarlo —añadió Marie, con los ojos brillantes.

Michelle rió ante la ocurrencia de su hermana, y se giró hacia la española.

—No va a pasar nada.

Carmen rió también. Aquellas chicas le daban confianza, de verdad.

Se tumbó en la cama, intentando mantenerse despierta, pero el sueño la venció, y no tardó en sumirse en la inconsciencia, mientras imágenes de Arthur Kirkland iban y venían en su mente.

.

* * *

.

—Arthur, despierta —dijo una voz suave, mientras su dueña mecía a Arthur para despertarlo.

Con un gruñido, el inglés abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Adrianne, ya vestida, que le miraba fijamente, sonriendo.

—Mi tía ha preparado el desayuno. Ven a comer algo, y luego puedes ir a la mensajería.

De mala gana, Arthur se levantó y siguió a la niña hasta la cocina, donde su tía, una mujer igual de amable que su madre, ya le esperaba con el desayuno preparado.

—¿Ya has despertado? Toma, he preparado algo para comer. Necesitas fuerzas para recuperarte después de un naufragio.

Arthur frunció el ceño. Si ya le habían invitado a comer el día anterior. Tampoco iba a negarse, la comida estaba deliciosa.

—Luego te acompañaré a la mensajería —añadió Adrianne —. Y de paso daremos una vuelta por el pueblo y te lo enseñaré.

Arthur asintió mientras seguía comiendo, pensando en que le pondría a Francis en la carta. Esperaba que el maldito francés no estuviera muy lejos y pudiera llegar en un par de días como mucho.

Nada más acabar de comer, se dirigió a la mensajería, y allí envió el mensaje, después de dar un largo suspiro.

Mientras tanto, Luís había enviado a las cinco chicas a la mensajería por él, mientras el hombre limpiaba la casa.

Como no, ellas tampoco tenían ninguna prisa e iban deleitándose con el paisaje. A la española le fascinaba el pueblo. Era familiar y hogareño, y todos los habitantes se saludaban entre sí.

Justo antes de llegar a la mensajería, un joven se acercó a ellas, saludando a las cuatro hermanas inmediatamente.

—Monique, Marie, Jeanne, Michelle… Tan bonitas como siempre —alagó.

—No nos vengas con peloteos —regañó Monique, a pesar de haber enrojecido.

El joven rió y luego centró la atención en la española.

—¿Y esta joven quién es? —preguntó, cogiendo su mano y depositando un suave beso sobre ella.

—Ella es-

—¡Isabel!

El chico frunció el ceño y miró hacia donde estaba el que había gritado.

Jeanne se giró levemente para mirar quien había gritado así y palideció.

—Dios… Es Arthur Kirkland. Y está viniendo hacia nosotros —comunicó con un hilo de voz.

—Vale, no pasa nada —murmuró Monique entre dientes —. Vamos a fingir que no lo hemos visto y ya está. No tiene nada que ver con nosotras.

—¡Isabel! —volvió a gritar el pirata, mientras el joven francés se despedía de ellas apresuradamente.

.

* * *

.

Arthur no podía creerlo. Después de dejar el mensaje, había salido de la mensajería y había oído unas voces.

Al girarse, junto a otras cinco personas, allí estaba Isabel. ¿Pero qué hacía allí? Era demasiada coincidencia.

En ese momento vio como el chico le cogía la mano y se la besaba, y enrojeció de rabia. ¿Quién era aquel maldito francés que se atrevía a tocar a Isabel?

—¡Isabel! —gritó, esperando que se girara. Sin embargo, no fue ella quien le miró, sino la misma chica que se había encontrado el día anterior en la panadería.

Arthur tragó saliva. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Tenía un malísimo presentimiento.

Siguió avanzando hacia ellas.

—¡Isabel! —volvió a gritar. Pero la española no se giraba. ¿Qué le había picado? Ya un poco irritado llegó hasta donde estaban las chicas, ya que el joven se acaba de marchar. Bien por él —. ¿Por qué me estás ignorando? —le preguntó una vez la alcanzó, ignorando a las cuatro francesas que la miraban aterrorizadas.

—Eh… ¿yo?

Arthur rodó los ojos, ante la expresión de sorpresa de Isabel, y luego, impulsivamente, la abrazó, haciendo que Isabel se tensara muchísimo.

—Por Dios, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Déjala en paz! —gritó de repente la joven de la panadería —. ¡No te acerques a ella, pirata!

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó malhumorado Arthur.

—Soy Jeanne. Y ella no es Isabel. Su nombre es Carmen.

Arthur, confundido se giró hacia la española, que le miraba desconcertada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

.

* * *

.

—¡Por fin hemos llegado! —proclamó Gilbert, impaciente por encontrar a Arthur e Isabel.

—Tranquilo, no queremos llamar la atención —le reprendió Elizabeta.

—Bien, Berwald y yo nos quedaremos en el barco. En cuanto lo encontréis venía pitando, ¿vale? A mitad tarde quedamos de nuevo en el barco para partir al siguiente pueblo a encontrar a Isabel —ordenó Vash.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, convencidos y comenzaron la búsqueda de su capitán.

Al cabo de un tiempo sin rastro del capitán, una mujer se acercó a Gilbert, quien andaba ya desesperado, mientras Elizabeta seguía con todos sus ánimos en perfecto estado.

—Perdonen… ¿Ustedes son los que están buscando a un hombre inglés y rubio que naufragó?

—Cejón, no te olvides de cejón —señaló Gilbert entre risas.

La mujer sonrió.

—Puede ser que yo sepa a quien están buscando. Hace unos días naufragó un hombre con esas características. Su nombre era Arthur.

—¡Es él! —gritó Gilbert emocionado —. ¿Dónde está?

—Se fue ayer.

Elizabeta y Gilbert se quedaron callados, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Cómo que se fue ayer? ¿A dónde?

—Al pueblo de al lado, a la mensajería, a enviar un mensaje para que vinieran a rescatarle.

Después de pedir las coordenadas del pueblo, Gilbert suspiró.

—Así que ahora Arthur e Isabel están en el mismo pueblo. Deberíamos haber ido allí primero.

—No te quejes, al menos sabemos que está bien.

Volvieron al barco donde ya esperaban todos los demás, y les explicaron la situación.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, mientras Tino reía.

—Bien, pues vamos al siguiente pueblo —ordenó Vash —. Vaya pérdida de tiempo… ¿Quién le manda moverse del pueblo?

Todos se quejaron, pero en el fondo, al igual que había dicho la húngara, estaban contentos de saber que todo había ido bien.

.

* * *

.

—¿Cómo que Carmen? Tú no eres Carmen —aseguró Arthur mirando a la española fijamente —. Tú eres Isabel.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —rebatió Monique, llenándose de valor.

Arthur la miró con incredulidad.

—Porque la conozco.

De repente, un montón de recuerdos invadieron la mente de Isabel. Desde el ataque a su barco, hasta los cinco años que se había pasado atrapada. La expresión de su cara fue cambiando.

—Oh, ahora recuerdo —comenzó.

Arthur sonrió.

—¿Ves? Ya podemos irnos.

—¡Por supuesto que te recuerdo! _Maldito cabrón_ —agregó rencorosamente.

—¿Recuerdas? —preguntó Michelle, emocionada.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber Arthur.

—Eres un idiota —continuó Isabel —. ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte tan tranquilo? No sé cómo demonios llegué aquí, pero me alegro de haberme alejado de ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Arthur confundido.

—Oh, Dios mío, te odio —acabó la española.

Las cuatro francesas miraban la escena un poco sorprendidas. ¿De qué conocía Isabel a aquel pirata?

Arthur se mordió el labio, con impotencia. ¿Qué le pasaba a Isabel? Parecía que no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido en el barco. ¿De verdad lo había olvidado? ¿O lo recordaba pero prefería quedarse allí que volver con ellos?

Sin poder resistirse a la tentación, se acercó a ella y la beso con fiereza.

Isabel trató te apartarse pero Arthur se lo impidió.

Conformé el beso fue avanzando, el resto de recuerdos empezaron a invadir la mente de Isabel. Desde el primer día que había visto a Arthur después de aquellos cinco años, hasta la noche de tormenta, donde se había voluntariamente a rescatarlo.

Arthur se separó lentamente, mientras Isabel caía de rodillas al suelo. Sus recuerdos estaban recuperados, pero todo había ido muy rápido para su mente.

Jeanne hizo ademán de ir a golpear a Arthur, pero Isabel se lo impidió.

—No —susurró.

Y luego se desmayó.

.

* * *

.

Francis releyó la carta por millonésima vez, mientras iba camino al pequeño pueblo francés.

Riendo entre dientes, negó con la cabeza. Emily y Madeleine estaban también en el barco, en su camarote.

—Dios mío, Arthur… ¿A quién se le ocurre? Menos mal que mi base está justo al lado. ¡Qué suerte has tenido! Bien, no debe quedar mucho para llegar. Ha naufragado… Dios mío, no me lo esperaba de él.

Y así, continuó riéndose, mientras en otro barco ya estaban atracando en el puerto.

—Bien, ahora si… ¡Ya estamos aquí! —exclamó Gilbert lleno de euforia —. Esta vez sí que sí.

Vash resopló ante el escándalo que estaba armando el albino, pero él también estaba deseoso de encontrar al inglés y a la española.

Al final, también Vash y Berwald bajaron, dejando a otros tripulantes sin importancia arriba a proteger el barco.

Lentamente comenzaron a buscar por el pueblo, separándose de nuevo.

Yekaterina fue la que llegó a la mensajería, y acordándose de lo que les habían explicado Gilbert y Elizabeta, entró decidida.

—H-hola —saludó tímidamente —. ¿Por casualidad ha venido aquí un hombre rubio con unas cejas muy gruesas?

El encargado, que se le había quedado mirando embobado, tragó saliva y asintió. Los ojos de la ucraniana se iluminaron.

—¿De verdad? ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Tras esto se giró y salió corriendo, para buscar a alguien.

Vash estaba preguntando a la gente, o intentándolo al menos, cuando Yekaterina le encontró.

—¡Ha pasado por la mensajería, o sea que está aquí!

El suizo suspiró. Bien, al menos sabían que estaba en el pueblo.

Por otro lado, Tino y Berwald iban preguntando casa por casa. Al fin, llegaron a una casita donde les atendió una joven rubia de pelo corto.

—Perdona —comenzó Tino, sabiendo que Berwald no sería capaz de preguntar nada sin asustarla —. Estamos buscando a un hombre rubio con unas cejas muy gruesas.

La joven alzó las cejas.

—No será por casualidad el capitán Kirkland.

Tino abrió los ojos y tragó saliva. ¿Sabía que eran piratas? A lo mejor estaban manteniendo a Arthur como rehén, y habían llamado a la Marina. ¡A lo mejor tenían a Arthur torturado o muerto o algo peor!

—Está dentro —prosiguió la chica al ver que el finlandés con contestaba —. ¿Sois compañeros suyos?

Tino asintió lentamente.

—Está bien, entrad. Él y la otra chica están dentro de casa.

Tino le hizo una seña a Berwald para que fuera a buscar a los otros, mientras él entraba a la casa.

El sueco asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a buscar a los demás, mientras el otro entraba en la casa cuidadosamente.

Dentro, sentados en las sillas, estaban otras dos jóvenes francesas, un hombre más mayor, y al lado, Arthur e Isabel.

—¡Arthur! ¡Isabel! —exclamó Tino, contento de verlos a salvo.

La cara de Isabel se iluminó y corrió a abrazarle.

—¡Tino!

—Este es Tino —presentó Arthur —. Es miembro de mi tripulación.

Las chica se presentaron, y le finés miró a su capitán, extrañado.

—¿No nos van a entregar? —preguntó, un tanto temeroso.

—No. Es una larga historia. ¿Los demás también vienen?

Tino asintió con la cabeza mientras el padre de las francesas se levantaba a preparar café para todos los que estaban por venir.

Los primeros en llegaron fueron Vash y Yekaterina. Vash se limitó a pronunciar un escueto saludo, mientras que Yekaterina se lanzó a ellos, fundiéndolos a los dos en un enorme abrazo.

Poco después llegaron Gilbert y Elizabeta. Gilbert se sentó en una de las sillas, agotado, mientras que Elizabeta le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Arthur –a falta de una sartén- yy un gran abrazo a su amiga.

Cuando estuvieron todos acomodados, Arthur empezó a contar lo que le había pasado a él, la razón por la que se había movido del pueblo.

Luego empezó a relatar su historia Isabel. Comenzando por cuando había despertado sin recordar nada, y todas habían creído que su nombre era Carmen, a razón del colgante que le había regalado su madre antes de morir.

Cuando terminó fue Yekaterina quien preguntó tímidamente.

—Entonces, ¿no nos van a entregar?

Las francesas negaron con la cabeza.

—Si sois amigos de Isabel no podéis ser malos. —Aunque Jeanne seguía mirando a Arthur con desconfianza, este parecía haber hecho buenas migas con Marie y con Michelle.

Después de un poco allí, de repente, alguien tocó a la puerta.

Luís se levantó para abrir, descubriendo a dos hombres extraños.

—Hola~

—Buenos días-aru.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sinceramente, mis vacaciones acaban de empezar realmente y mi sentido del tiempo ha desaparecido completamente. No se ni ha que día estoy y hace cuant que subí el último capítulo... Asi que no se si he ido rápida o lenta xD Estoy en la playa~ Así que no se cuando podré actualizar D: Pero haré lo que pueda :D En cuanto al capítulo... Bien, me costó más de lo que pensaba... Y se que hay muchos cambios de escenario, pero son completamente necesarios (?) Porque ahora va a haber un batiburrillo de gente impresionante O_O Así que, creo que todo el mundo sabe quienes son los que han aparecido... Bien, el último es evidente... El otro ya ha salido antes~ Y bueno, en el siguiente capítulo se averiguará :D

**Avances:** Eso, vuelven a salir una tirpulación pirata que ha salido antes, y saldrá de nuevo Francis :O Y otra tripulación nueva :D (pirata, la última, de la Marina me quedan otros dos/tres personajes xD) Así que la próxima saga, que supogo durará uno o dos capítulos, es de relax... Cuando termine irán los últimos extractos de los diarios de Gilbert-sama y luego ya comenzaremos con el final O_O

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :3

_**Poppy-chan:** Aish, acertaste con el pollito, si que era Gilbird... Gilbird siempre está atento a todo, el es un miembro más de la tripulación :D Y sip... Carmen es el nombre que le puse a la madre de Isa, porque en el fandom japonés, a Fem!España se le dan dos nombres: Isabel (con el apellido Fernández, el correcto) y Carmen (con el apellido Hernández, que fue una confusión que hubo O_o) Así que... aquí tienes el capítulo xD_

___**Lala-chan 32165:** Muahaha China power-aru! A mi me pasó también... Y fue en plan: Fuck, se han enviado anónimos TT Y sip, acertaste, Carmen es el nombre de la madre de Isa :D Pues si, pobrecita D: Si, Arthur tiene un instinto para Isa D: Están unidos mentalmente (?) Pero si que le han reconocido! D: Bueno, algo parecido ha pasado, ha faltado el beso de Artie para que Isabel colapse con sus recuerdos~ Muestra de que siempre estaba pensando en él (?) Creeme, no sabía como hacerlo, yo tenía mil versiones en la cabeza :3 Al final quedó así... Bueno, no se como habrá quedado, pero bueno xD Gracias por comentar :3_

_____**Hana-Liatris:** El acento de China es inconfundible-aru xD Aish, yo no soy mala... D: Si que l soy TT Y se reencontrará con él, no te preocupes e_e Pues si... Arthur va a morir muahahaha Si que soy mala TT me alegro que te gustara :$ Y gracias por comentar :D_

_________**LittleMonsterStick:** En pueblos distintos, pero al lado el uno del otro eh? xD Me alegro que te haya gustado... No soy capaz de mantener los conflictos mucho tiempo por que si lo hiciera se haría eterno e_e Y bueno, después de esto, su relación avanzará *-*_

___________**IreneRodriguez:** Aish, ahora me siento culpable por hacer que te agobiaras D: Y a mi es que me pasó en el mar, me pilló una corriente y no podía salir TT Lo pasé fatal D: Pues si, mira que no saber nadar TT Maldita sea, lo habéis adivinado todas (?) Es que ese aru, es inconfundible xD No me mateees TT *Huye corriendo* *Vuelve* Me lo merezco, matame D: Pero ahora ya ha recuperado sus recuerdos gracias a nuestro pirata sexy :D Sip, Carmen era la madre de Isa~ Aish, no te impacientes, que Lovi saldrá! Tranquila! Yo también me la estaba imaginanado y era una monada *-* Maldita sea, que cuca D: Y con Francis le espera una buena xD Se va reir de él hasta el día de su muerte ajaja Si! Quiero una foto de esa colcha *-* Que guay que te quedará, Dios xD Gracias por comentar!_

_____________**Strawberry07:** Me alegro que te guste tanto :$ Bueno, como ves si que se ha encontrado, y aquí tienes el capítulo :D Y no te preocupes... Se encontrará con Lovi, porque soy mala, y me gusta hacerles sufrir xD Gracias por comentar :3_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	17. Capítulo 14

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, la historia si :3

**Capítulo 14**

La primera en reaccionar fue Yekaterina.

—¡Vanya!

El resto se quedó para mirando a Iván, que era abrazado por su hermana mayor, y al joven que se encontraba a su lado, que tenía una mirada enternecida en la cara, asombrados.

De repente, Luís se levantó, apuntando al joven de origen chino.

—¡Tú eres quien trajo a la chica!

Arthur miró al chino, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Tú la trajiste aquí, Yao? —preguntó.

—Bueno —titubeó Yao —. Me hubiera gustado quedarme con ella y esperar a que despertara-aru. Pero tenía a un peligroso pirata acosándome-aru.

—Yo no te acosaba, _da_~ —protestó Iván, mientras Yekaterina se había colgado de su brazo.

—¡Si lo hacías-aru! —exclamó el chino —. Igualmente, eso ya no importa-aru. Para mi desgracia, al final me alcanzó-aru.

Isabel los miró divertida, mientras Elizabeta tenía una sonrisa sospechosa en la cara.

Antes de que ninguna pudiera decir nada, Iván intervino.

—Nada más le alcancé y me contó lo que había pasado, me preocupé, ya que la chica que describía se parecía mucho a Isabel~

—Me alegra ver que estáis todos bien-aru —suspiró Yao —. Nuestras tripulaciones están en la plaza, esperando noticias-aru.

Arthur asintió, y se levantó, siendo seguido por el resto de la tripulación.

Iván se quedó atrás, esperando a Isabel, que estaba junto a Elizabeta.

—YaoYao me dió un girasol para regalártelo cuando te recuperaras~ ¡Pero está en el barco! Debería volver, ¿_da_? Y te lo daré~

—Eh, Iván, de verdad, no hace falta —intervino Isabel, halagada por que hubieran pensado en ella.

—Entonces, Braginski —comenzó de repente Elizabeta —. ¿Por qué perseguías a Yao?

—¡Porque es un acosador-aru! —exclamó el capitán Wang, que había oído la pregunta.

—Para que Yao sea uno conmigo~ —contestó en cambio Iván.

Isabel se quedó de piedra, pero a Elizabeta le brillaron los ojos.

—Oh, eso es tan romántico —dijo en tono soñador.

—No es romántico. Da miedo-aru —volvió a intervenir Yao, que estaba más atento a la conversación del ruso que a la suya propia.

—Aww, Yao, sabes que serás uno conmigo, ¿_da_?

Isabel y Elizabeta se pusieron a reírse sin poder evitarlo ante la cara de resignación del chino mientras a Arthur y a Gilbert les entraba un escalofrío por el comentario casual de Iván.

Pronto llegaron a la plaza, donde estaban las dos tripulaciones.

—¡Chicas! —exclamó Feliks mientras corría a saludar primero a Yekaterina y después a Isabel y Elizabeta, ignorando olímpicamente a los hombres —. O sea, tipo, la única mujer que hay en la tripulación no es nada-fabulosa… Y Toris está obsesionada con ella, y es, tipo, nada genial.

—Oh, Feliks, no te preocupes —le consoló Elizabeta, para a continuación, un aura la envolviera mientras susurraba —. El amor siempre florece.

Y Gibert, que seguía un tanto incómodo por la presencia del ruso, prefirió volver con Elizabeta.

—Deberíamos ir a saludar a la tripulación de Yao, ¿no? —comentó ella. Gilbert e Isabel se encogieron de hombros. Isabel no les conocía de nada, y Gilbert apenas había intercambiado unas palabras con ellos.

Llegaron a donde estaban los otros.

—Te presentaré a los más importantes. Él es Im Yong Soo, el timonel de la tripulación. Es el que le hace la mayor competencia a Iván por la atención de Yao —rio Elizabeta, mientras Isabel sonreía divertida, y Gilbert rodaba los ojos —. Y él es Xian Wang. Se encarga de las armas. Algo así como nuestro Vash.

El coreano se acercó enseguida a saludarlos emotivamente para luego volver a "proteger" a Yao de Iván, mientras que Xian les saludó con un simple movimiento de la cabeza.

Y luego, Elizabeta sonrió.

—Y aquí vamos —canturreó —. Estos son mis mejores amigos (al mismo nivel que Emma y Lily). Kiku Honda y Mei Wang. Mis compañeros de confidencias.

Los nombrados saludaron educadamente a Isabel y a Gilbert, que no se enteraban de nada, y luego se giraron hacia Elizabeta.

—¿Qué material nuevo tienes, Isa? —preguntó Mei, emocionada, mientras Kiku se inclinaba a escuchar, atento.

Elizabeta se inclinó también.

—Tengo de Sadiq y Heracles… Y de Soren y Lukas… Fueron las más difíciles de conseguir.

—¡Las quiero! —exclamó la taiwanesa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Mei —apoyó el japonés.

Isabel y Gilbert, lentamente, se cogieron de la mano y se marcharon andando hacia atrás.

—Vamos a fingir que no hemos oído nada —susurró Gilbert.

—¿Oír? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ambos asintieron y luego se separaron.

Gilbert desapareció de la vista en poco e Isabel miró alrededor. Iván estaba al lado de Yao, hablando, mientras el chino asentía, así que decidió no molestarles. De repente, alguien le puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Se giró para encontrarse a Arthur, que la miraba, divertido.

—Ah, eres tú —suspiró Isabel —. Vaya susto me has dado.

—¿Quién esperabas que fuera? —preguntó Arthur, alzando las cejas, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa divertida se dibujara en su rostro.

—No lo sé, en realidad…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, llegó el único que faltaba.

—¡Arthur, _mon petit_!

Francis entró a la plaza y corrió hacia Arthur.

—¿Cómo has llegado tan pronto? —preguntó Arthur, resoplando, zafándose del abrazo del francés.

—Mi base está aquí al lado —replicó Francis.

—Bueno, al final todos nos encontraron antes que tú, así que aún así, llegas tarde —contestó Arthur en tono mordaz, pero con un destello de diversión en los ojos.

Francis le miró lastimeramente.

—Yo vine muy rápido… Pero tuve que esperar a Madeleine y Emily.

—¿También han venido? —preguntó Arthur mirando entre la multitud, buscándolas.

Francis se giró también y no tardó en fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué hace Braginski aquí con todos vosotros?

—Bueno —titubeó Arthur, mirando a Isabel —. Ocurrieron cosas… Podría decirse que ahora estamos en buenos términos con él.

Francis frunció el ceño, mientras seguía mirando al ruso. Parecía que él no había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de su presencia. A la vez, él y Arthur empezaron a caminar hacia Iván, siendo seguidos pronto por Isabel.

—¡Emily, tranquila! —gritó Francis mientras llegaba a donde su protegida fulminaba con la mirada al ruso, que tenía una mueca extrañada dibujada —. No pasa nada.

—¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¡Él secuestró a Maddie!

La nombrada se encontraba detrás de su prima, que la protegía con su cuerpo, mucho más tranquila que ella.

—No pasa nada —susurró Madeleine, sin querer ocasionar problemas, pero otra persona le interrumpió.

—¿Secuestraste a una pobre chica? —preguntó Yao, horrorizado.

—Eh, yo —comenzó Iván —… Bueno, puede ser. Pero no le hice nada.

—¡Claro! ¡Porque Gilbert se ofreció por ella!

Unos cuantos se habían reunido alrededor, curiosos por lo que estaba pasando.

Isabel miró la escena, angustiado. Ciertamente, Iván podía parecer una mala persona mirando las cosas desde un punto de vista objetivo… ¡Pero no lo era! Aunque sus actos dijeran lo contrario.

El que actuó fue quien menos esperaba.

—No pasa nada —intervino Gilbert, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Emily —. Ya lo hemos arreglado con Braginski. Y él prometió que no volvería a hacerlo.

Emily se cruzó de brazos.

—Igualmente, yo no le pienso perdonar. ¡Vamos, Maddie!

Madeleine miró a Gilbert y le sonrió antes de seguir a Emily.

Yao miró a Iván con los brazos cruzados, esperando que el ruso dijera algo, pero él no sabía que podía decir.

—De verdad, Yao —dijo al final Arthur —. Lo hemos arreglado todo con Braginski… No ha hecho nada… malo.

—Mpf. —El chino giró la cara, e hizo ademán de irse, pero el ruso le cogió del brazo.

—Vamos a hablar, ¿_da_?

Mientras ambos se alejaban y la multitud se dispersaba, Francis se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Debería ir a ver cómo están Emily y Madeleine… _Adieu, mes amis_.

Dicho esto se alejó, dejando a Isabel y a Arthur solos, tal como los había encontrado.

Entre ambos se formó un silencio incómodo, al que ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Eh, bueno, yo… Debería irme —murmuró Isabel mientras empezaba a moverse.

Arthur no tardó en reaccionar, cogiéndole del brazo.

—¡Espera!

Ambos se miraron un momento, en silencio, como estudiándose mutuamente, sin saber si dar el primer paso. Después de unos segundos así, Isabel fue la que se acercó a él, posando sus labios sobre los del inglés.

Sin perder un segundo, Arthur correspondió el beso, profundizándolo, probando el sabor de la española.

Igual que había comenzado, Isabel se apartó de él.

—¿Cómo he terminado así? —susurró, después de suspirar.

—A lo mejor es que soy terriblemente irresistible —bromeó el inglés.

Isabel negó con la cabeza para luego acercarse de nuevo a él, besándose otra vez. Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír cuando terminó el segundo beso.

—¿Dónde ha quedado todo nuestro odio? —continuó la española, siendo callada por el rubio con otro beso.

—Olvídate de eso —susurró Arthur —. Ya no importa. Eres mía.

En vez de enrojecer, Isabel sonrió confiada.

—Y tú eres mío~

—Por supuesto.

.

.

Francis no tardó en alcanzar a las dos chicas.

—¡Emily! ¡No corras! —La joven se paró para girarse, sin soltar a la pobre Madeleine, que estaba jadeando por la velocidad de su prima.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No hacía falta que reaccionaras así.

—¡Claro que hacía falta! ¡Ese ruso gigante secuestró a Maddie! ¡Y ellos son sus amigos como si no hubiera pasado nada!

—No solo secuestró a Maddie, ¿sabes? —replicó Francis —. Elizabeta también sufrió. Y Gilbert el que más-

—¡Entonces no comprendo cómo pueden olvidarlo y perdonarlo!

—Tal vez lo hayan perdonado, pero no lo habrán olvidado. Igual que nosotros no lo olvidaremos. ¿Vas a permitir que unos piratas te ganen moralmente? ¿Ellos son capaces de perdonar y tú no?

Emily bufó, soltando a Madeleine, que se cogió el brazo, dolorida.

—No pasa nada, Emily… Yo puedo perdonarlo. No parecía una mala persona.

—¡Estabas aterrorizada! —le gritó su prima, exasperada.

Madeleine bajó la vista, enfadada porque su prima le recordara lo débil que había sido. Francis se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo pasaba y le hizo una señal a Madeleine para que se acercara.

—Maddie, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó fraternalmente, mientras Madeleine cerraba los puños.

—Nada. Yo… Me voy a mi camarote.

La joven se alejó en dirección al barco del francés, que se quedó con Emily.

—Mira lo que has conseguido —le recriminó.

Emily bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Después de unos instantes así, descruzó los brazos, le sacó la lengua a Francis y empezó a alejarse.

—Me voy. Adiós.

Francis suspiró y fue al barco, buscando a Madeleine.

La chica no estaba en su cuarto, como les había comunicado, sino que se encontraba en la cocina, cocinando algo, como siempre hacía cuando necesitaba desahogarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó la más joven.

—Vengo a ver cómo estás.

—No me pasa nada, estoy bien.

—No lo estás. ¿Qué es lo que te ha molestado? ¿Ha sido Iván?

—¡No! ¡Es lo que estaba intentando decirle a Emily! ¡Iván no me hizo nada!

—¿Entonces qué te pasa?

—Es eso… Él no me hizo nada, y sin embargo yo estaba tan asustada… Como si fuera una cría. Y por mi culpa, Gilbert… Yo no comprendo cómo luego se comportaba tan bien conmigo, cuando había tenido que sufrir tanto. Y Emily no cesa de recordármelo. Lo débil que fui. Seguro que ella no habría actuado así. Ella habría hecho algún acto heroico, como escaparse ella sola, o no se… Yo no. Me quedé quieta, paralizada por el miedo y…

Francis abrazó a su protegida.

—Maddie, no te preocupes. Tú no fuiste débil. Si a Emily le hubiera pasado eso habría actuado igual que tu.

—Pero-

—Estabas en el barco de uno de los piratas más temidos de la historia, y no tenías ni idea de que te iba a pasar. Tenías el derecho de sentir miedo.

Madeleine le miró.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con un hilo de voz —. ¿Es normal que estuviera tan asustada?

—No tienes de que avergonzarte, querida. Eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco. Y desde luego, eres la única capaz de aguantar a Emily veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana.

Madeleine soltó una pequeña risa, y Francis la abrazó, besándole la frente.

La joven le miró un momento para luego acercarse y darle un casto beso a los labios. Enrojeciendo violentamente, salió de la cocina y se fue a su camarote.

Francis se quedó quieto un momento y luego salió detrás de ella.

—¡Maddie! ¡Espera! ¡Ábreme la puerta!

—N-no —susurró la joven, avergonzada de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Por favor —suplicó el francés —. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¡L-lo siento! No debería haber hecho eso —murmuró tapándose los labios con la mano.

—Ábreme y hablemos —volvió a insistir Francis.

Madeleine abrió la puerta poco a poco.

—Y-yo, lo siento —repitió, con las mejillas rojas.

—No tienes nada que lamentar —replicó el francés acercándose a ella.

—Pero tú eres mi protector. Es egoísta por mi parte querer algo más.

—¿Es egoísta querer tu propia felicidad? Maddie, yo-

—Estoy enamorada de ti —confesó la joven, en voz baja, cada vez más sonrojada —. Desde el día que te hiciste cargo de nosotras. No dudaste un momento en ocuparte de mi prima y de mí, y siempre fuiste muy amable conmigo.

Francis le pasó la mano por la cara, y sonrió.

—_Je t'aime, ma chèrie._

Madeleine alzó la vista ante la declaración del francés.

—Y-yo… Y-yo…

La joven se acercó al francés para volver a besarlo suavemente.

—No quiero que se entere nadie —suplicó Madeleine, haciendo que Francis frunciera el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —protestó.

—Porque no sería bueno para ti… Te mirarían mal, como si quisieras aprovecharte de mí, cuando yo sé que no es así.

Francis la miró, pensándolo bien. Estaba seguro de que ella no había caído en la cuenta, pero si formalizaran su relación, la haría vulnerable a ataques de piratas, la convertiría en su punto débil, y la pondría en peligro. El rubio suspiró.

—Está bien… Tanto tiempo como logres que Emily no se entere, lo mantendremos en secreto. En cuanto ella lo sepa… te casarás conmigo.

Madeleine le miró sorprendida. ¿Francis? ¿El mujeriego? ¿Dispuesto a casarse?

—No sé si-

—Yo aceptaré tu condición, tu aceptarás la mía —presionó el francés.

—Supongo que no me queda otra opción —susurró la rubia, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

.

.

Arthur e Isabel continuaron besándose mientras escapaban hacia el barco, los dos impacientes, subiendo al camarote del capitán.

En ese momento en el navío no se encontraba nadie, ya que todos habían decidido salir al pueblo francés a divertirse. La noche ya había caído y el ambiente era silencioso y tranquilo, a excepción de los dos piratas que abrían la puerta del camarote.

Una vez dentro, el inglés cerró la puerta como pudo, para volver con Isabel, que le esperaba con una sonrisa pícara. Lentamente, la fue recostando sobre la cama, mientras ambos empezaban a liberarse de la ropa que les aprisionaba.

Arthur se acercó a ella, susurrándole en el oído.

—Llevo queriendo hacer esto desde que te conocí.

Isabel sonrió, besándolo antes de contestar.

—Parece que no soy la única que tenía que reprimir sus instintos~

.

.

El día amaneció diferente para unos que para otros.

Francis había comenzado su día como siempre, dando un paseo matutino, donde saludó a todos los habitantes, que ya le conocían de otras visitas anteriores.

A media mañana, cuando nadie más parecía haberse levantado, Madeleine salió del barco buscando a Francis.

Una vez le encontró, el marine besó su mano suavemente, haciendo que la joven se enrojeciera. Momento que fui interrumpido por Emily, que llegó corriendo diciéndole a Francis que quería desayunar mientras se cogía a brazo de Madeleine.

Poco después de esta escena, Iván salió de su barco para llegar al de Yao, donde Kiku le dedicó una mirada desconfiada.

—Estoy buscando a Yao, _da_~ —comunicó el ruso.

—Está durmiendo —le respondió el japonés, sin apartarse de la entrada.

En ese momento, se unió a Kiku el coreano, Im Yong Soo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó a Iván, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Ya lo dije, ¿da? Estoy buscando a Yao. Si no es mucha molestia.

—¿Quién te dice que te vayamos a dejar pasar? —replicó el coreano, mirándole fijamente. La tercera asiática se unió a ellas, regañándoles.

—No seáis malos —recriminó Mei, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa deslumbrante a Iván —. Pasa, Yao esta desayunando en la cocina.

—Bien~ Nos vemos luego.

El ruso pasó por su lado, sonriendo de manera infantil, buscando a que se había convertido en su nueva obsesión.

Los tripulantes de todos los barcos comenzaron a despertar poco a poco, y a disfrutar del paisaje rural de aquel pueblo costero.

En su cama, Arthur se removió, mientras su acompañante se acurrucaba contra su pecho, aún dormida.

El inglés abrió un ojo, como para asegurarse de que Isabel seguía allí, aunque sabía perfectamente que así era.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a pasar la mano por el pelo de la española, mientras, ya completamente despierto, la observaba con deleite.

Cuando Isabel comenzó a despertar, Arthur apartó la mano, y comenzó a levantarse de la cama.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? —se burló el inglés, mientras salía del baño, ya vestido completamente, al ver a Isabel aún apretujada entre las sábanas, aunque ya despierta.

—Mmmm… No es una mala idea, ¿sabes? Creo que lo voy a hacer.

Entre bromas y muchísimo sarcasmo, al fin los dos salieron del camarote, donde se encontraron a Gilbert haciendo manitas con Elizabeta.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, y al final salieron juntos del barco.

—Disfrutad —murmuró Arthur —. Después de esto nos queda un largo viaje. Nos hemos atrasado muchísimo, no podremos hacer ninguna parada más hasta nuestro destino.

Los otros tres asintieron, y fueron a reunirse con los tripulantes de los demás barcos.

Caía ya la tarde cuando Gilbert, Isabel y Francis se encontraron.

Los tres se miraron mutuamente, y luego Isabel y Gilbert miraron a Francis.

—Entonces… ¿qué es lo que pasa con Maddie? —preguntó Isabel, levantando una ceja.

Francis giró la cabeza.

—_L'amour_ siempre triunfa —se jactó, para luego mirar maliciosamente a los otros dos —. Como habréis comprobado también.

—¿Qué dices? No sé de qué me hablas.

—Por favor, Francis, no digas chorradas…

—Oh, vamos, estoy seguro de que Elizabeta y Arthur están muy felices~

Gilbert e Isabel se sonrojaron, y luego golpearon a Francis, para a continuación echarse a reír.

—Veremos cuánto dura —murmuró Gilbert —. Espero que no nos ocurra nada malo a ninguno de los tres.

—Ya te lo he dicho Gilbert, _l'amour_ siempre triunfa, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Los tres se quedaron callados durante rato, simplemente en silencio, disfrutando del momento, con la suave brisa golpeándoles en los rostros. Al final, fue la española la que interrumpió el momento.

—Ocurra lo que ocurra, siempre nos tendremos a nosotros.

Los otros dos sonrieron, y allí se quedaron, hasta la mañana siguiente, disfrutando de la soledad en compañía.

Por fin llegó el día en que todos se despidieron. Yao fue el primero en irse, seguido de cerca de Iván, que cogió su misma dirección, para desgracia del chino.

Luego de esto, Francis y Arthur se despidieron también.

—No sé cuando nos podremos volver a ver… Espero que tardemos mucho.

—Oh, no seas cruel~ En cuanto puedo me acercaré a visitaros.

—Eso si nos encuentras —bromeó el inglés.

Los últimos piratas (la tripulación del capitán Kirkland) no tardaron en zarpar. Cuando apenas llevaban un par de horas de camino, Isabel se acercó a Arthur.

—Y, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos si se puede saber?

—Nápoles.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Bueno, mi inspiración va y viene ahora que es verano... Igualmente, hice lo que pude O_O Así que, parece que todo marcha bien para Arthur e Isabel... Lo de Yao e Iván es porque son adorables, y punto... Y necesitaba darle un poco de felicidad a Maddie y a Francis, no? D: Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo para comentar esto, así que, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado... Es un capítulo de enlace entre la trama anterior, y lo que va a ser el último episodio de este fic (no se cuantos capítulos quedarán, pero no muchos)... Estos próximos, advierto que es posible que me tarde más, porque quiero hacerlos bien, ya que esto a está por teminar :3

**Avances:** Lo siguiente será el último extracto de los diarios de Gilbert-sama (por fin~) Y tampoco se cuanto tardaré xD Dios, los finales es lo peor TT

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :3

_**Poppy-chan:** Siii... Para nuestra fortuna y la de Arthur 8) Es que Gilbird es awesome... Tiene su propio protagonismo muahahaha El BFT, me di cuenta de que cuando se conocieron los tres estaban solteros, y ahora están enganchados... Ya no podrán tener momentos de diversión como antes D: Sip, no podía evitar que Yao apareciera xD Y estos, ya después de los diarios de Gilbert-sama, saldrán :3 Gracias por comentar, y si, Andorra es una monada xD_

_____**Lala-chan 32165:** No se cuanto me tardé, en verano el sentido del tiempo desaparece jajaja Es que se le pegó la awesomidad de su amo xD Y yeah, Gilbert nunca pierde un momento para burlarse de las cejas de Arthur xD Ellos son geniales... Unos cabeza hueca, pero geniales, al fin y al cabo :3 Sip, era Iván... No pude el da, adrede, pos pa confundir, porque soy malvada (?) Yep, acertaste... Ya queda poco para terminar esto ._. Y Lud, y Holanda serán Marines, Germania, también (pero retirado) y luego otro, que estará en el barco de Holanda 8D Gracias por comentar ^.^_

_______________**LittleMonsterStick:** Te comprendo perfectamente, muchas veces la tentación también me puede jajaja Y yap, esta saga era un poco para cerrar cabos que deje abiertos anteriormente (como el hecho de que Yao rescatara a Isa, o el amor no correspondido de Francis), Y pobre Arthur, lo hago sufrir de mala manera, jajaja Yeah... Arthur solo es así con España, porque España también saca su lado "así" con Arthur xD Son tal para cual (?) Vivan las vacaciones... No se ni a que día de la semana estamos xD Y gracias por comentar!_

_______________**LacusJavi:** Me halagas :3 Me alegra que te guste (viva esta pareja genialosa jajaja) Jajajajaja, tranquila, no se cuanto tardaré, pero esto seguirá muahahaha Gracias por comentar_ :D

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	18. Extracto del diario de Gilbert IV

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, este fanfic si :3

**Extracto del diario de Gilbert Beilschmidt**

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Hoy he tenido un asombroso entrenamiento con Elizabeta.

La verdad, es que para ser una mujer, es fuerte… Para que engañarme, incluso si no fuera una mujer, la fuerza que tiene es asombrosa.

Aunque no tan asombrosa como yo.

Casi me vence —repito: CASI— pero al final hemos decidido acabar el entrenamiento. Y no es porque no pudiera con mi alma, ni nada.

…

Y lo peor es que ella seguía con energía. No sé de donde la saca. Por un momento me recordó a aquel chico que conocí durante mi infancia.

**XxXxX**

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Incluso huyendo de casa, cortando toda forma de comunicación con mi hermano y con mi abuelo y uniéndome a una peligrosa banda pirata… El recuerdo del maldito aristócrata me persigue.

Estaba paseando tranquilamente por la ciudad, cuando he visto un nada asombroso cartel que anunciaba un recital de piano.

Y adivina quien salía en la imagen… ¡Exacto! ¡El idiota de Roderich! Él siempre estaba con el piano, mientras a mi me obligaban a entrenar… Maldito señorito.

Cuando he llegado al barco, Elizabeta estaba mirando el mismo cartel con los ojos brillando de emoción.

Cuando le dije que ese señorito era un idiota que no valía la pena me miró de una forma muy extraña… No se qué mosca le picó.

La cuestión es que ya entrada la noche salió del barco para ir al maldito recital.

Eso no es nada asombroso.

**XxXxX**

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Hoy, para mi desgracia, parece que Elizabeta ha descubierto lo efectivas que son las sartenes como arma.

Creo que mañana cuando me levante tendré un enorme dolor de cabeza. Ya me están saliendo chichones.

Tino fue muy amable y miró que no tuviera ninguna contusión. Esa maldita marimacha es una bruta.

Estoy seguro de que romper mi asombrosa cabeza la haría feliz.

¡Pero yo no voy a permitir eso!

Soy demasiado asombroso como para caer ante los golpes de una mujer… Incluso si esa mujer golpea muy muy muy fuerte.

**XxXxX**

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Hoy, ha ocurrido algo que no se si merece el calificativo de asombroso.

Íbamos a entrenar Elizabeta y yo, como acostumbramos a hacer, y como hacía mucho calor, ella se recogió el pelo en una coleta.

Por un instante, me recordó a aquel chico que conocí cuando era pequeño.

Según la marimacha, me puse pálido y por poco me desmayo… Aunque yo creo que estaba exagerando… Y que el calor tuvo muchísimo que ver.

Pero ahora no puedo quitarme esa impresión de la cabeza. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con ese chico.

O tal vez, son sólo imaginaciones mías.

**XxXxX**

_DIA X DEL MES X_

Gilbird acaba de llegar y me ha informado de las coordenadas donde naufragaron Arthur e Isabel. La verdad es que están bastante cerca, así que no hay de que preocuparse.

Esperemos que no les haya pasado nada grave.

Elizabeta está super preocupada por ellos, y Yekaterina no para de sollozar, pensando en si les habrá ocurrido algo malo.

Estaba con Elizabeta cuando un pensamiento cruzó mi mente. Así, al mirarla de perfil, pensativa, me volvió a recordar a aquel niño.

Cada vez estoy más seguro de que tienen algo que ver… Pero no se que puede ser…

Yekaterina ya ha preparado la comida, así que mi asombrosa persona va a consolar a los que probablemente estén tristes por no poder verme cada segundo.

**XxXxX**

Gilbert salió de su camarote y fue a donde ya estaban todos, comenzando a comer. Elizabeta se levantó antes que todos, y aunque eso extrañó al albino, tampoco le dio importancia.

Una vez los platos estuvieron limpios, volvió a su camarote, donde encontró a Elizabeta leyendo su diario.

Gilbert se paralizó, para a continuación, arrebatarle el libro de las manos.

—¿Qué te crees que haces? ¡Esto es personal!

—Gilbert —suspiró ella, para después acercarse a él y abrazarlo con fuerza, haciendo que el prusiano tragara saliva.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creía… Que no te acordabas de mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo.

—Cuando subiste al barco… Yo te reconocí enseguida. Pero sin embargo, tú te presentaste y… Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí por completo.

Y Gilbert, al que aunque le cueste pillar las cosas, es bastante inteligente, abrió los ojos.

—Tú eres-

—Yo soy Eli, idiota.

—Pero… ¡Eli era un chico!

—Bueno, por aquel entonces, yo creía que era un chico.

—Pero no tenías… Bueno… _eso_… Ya sabes…

—Lo sé, Gilbert. No tenía pene. Había desarrollado la absurda la teoría de que me crecería con el tiempo.

Gilbert abrió más los ojos, para luego echarse a reír, haciendo que la húngara bufara.

—¿Y cuando te diste cuenta de que eras una chica?

—Cuando me bajó el periodo —murmuró ella, avergonzada.

Gilbert la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola, mientras sonreía.

—Aún me queda una duda… ¿Por qué empezaste a proteger a Roderich? ¿Por qué empezaste a pasar más tiempo con él, que conmigo?

—Sigues siendo un idiota —le recriminó ella —. Roderich estaba enamorado de ti, y lo único que hacías era burlarte de él y molestarle. Él _necesitaba_ a alguien que le protegiera.

Gilbert se quedó anonadado.

—Yo… N-no lo sabía.

—Y el era demasiado tímido y orgulloso como para decírtelo. Pero ahora ya pasó. Él te olvidó, y está con Vash.

—Me siento terriblemente nada-asombroso… Culpable…

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. No puedes obligar a alguien a amarte, y eso Roderich lo sabía. Y ahora él encontró a alguien que corresponde a sus sentimientos. Y tú me tienes a mí.

Gilbert sonrió arrogantemente, ya siendo el de siempre.

—Sí, cierto. Él nunca podrá hacer esto —agregó antes de apretar los pechos de Elizabeta, ganándose un golpe por su parte, mientras los dos se echaban a reír.

Antes de poder decir nada más, Vash se asomó.

—Estamos llegando al primer pueblo.

* * *

**Comentarios**: Si, lo se, me retrasé para como normalmente actualizó yo... Pero es que tuve una crisis de inspiración y después mis padres me arrastraron a Madrid a hacer turismo y a ver el fabuloso musical de El Rey León... Excusas a parte, aquí traigo los últimos extractos de los asombrosos diarios del asombroso Gilbert-sama... Espero que hayáis disfrutado esta pequeña sección tanto como yo :D

**Avances:** Y en el próximo ya empezamos el final O_O Y no digo nada más xD

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :3

_**Anny Schwarzenegger**: Viva l'amour~ Y si que va a aparecer Lovino... Este final lo tenía pensado desde que empecé el fic, y ya tengo ganas de sacar a Lovi :3 Viva el acoso de Iván a Yao xD Muchas gracias y gracias por el review :D_

_**MirrorcleWorld3:** Arthur es super violable, y todas le queremos muchísimo e_e Me halagas de verdad :S Gracias por comentar!_

_**Poppy-chan:** Aish, eso me ha pasado a mi... Mi familia ya me trata de loca ¬¬ xD Si, después de tanto paripé de esos dos, por fin se han dignado a juntarse. xD Y Francis y Maddie merecían un final feliz, no? D: Y si, por fin, después de tanto tiempo... Se van a Nápoles! Yeah, allí estarán ellos, esperandoles (?) Es que es imposible no cogerles carió a Yao y a Iván... Son tan adorables *-* Viva el BFT for ever... Siempre estarán allí para hacernos reir xD Gracias por comentar :D_

_______**Lala-chan 32165:** Tranquila, te comprendo... La pereza es nuestra mayor enemiga xD Viva el fangirleo *-* Sip... Se tenían ganas e_e Y Maddie es absolutamente mona y adorable, y entran ganas de comersela... Afortunado Francis xD Y Arthur no lo puede evitar.. Está coladito (a buenas horas se da cuenta xD) Y Gil y Eli... Ellos van a su rollo, pero también son adorables xD Es que Francis es del país de l'amour~ Se lo veía venir xD Y lo de Lovi será complicado... Complicado... Pero se arreglará... Espero xD Y más marines... Tranquila, todo se sabrá (?)_

_______________________**LittleMonsterStick:** Aish, me halagas :S Me alegra que te gustara tanto :D Y es que Yao iba a salir, e Iván neccesitaba otra víctima... Pobre Yao, la que le espera xD Y Francis y Maddie tienen su final feliz... Y el BFT ya es oficial, ellos siempre estarán ahí e_e Son demasiado geniales... Y por fin... Me llevaban de cabeza, yo quería juntarles y ellos no se dejaban D: Pero al final salí ganando yo xD Como me conoces e_e Lovi se va a meter entre ellos... Que disfruten mientras puedan xD Y gracias por comentar :3_

_______________________**MiniGatita:** Wow, ese fue un buen review O_o En primer lugar, me gusta que te encante la historia :D (Vivan los piratas~) Bien, otra para el club PruHun! Viva esa maravillosa pareja! Es que si Iván no tiene una infancia traumática... Su personalidad no tiene sentido... Pero aún así da penita D: Me halagas de verdad, y si pobres Emily y Feliks... Ya encontrarán a su amor xD Y luego... Inglaterra es pedófilo y gay, pero nos lo quiere ocultar! Yo lo se! Okno... Vale, ahí se refiere, desde que la conoció... Como Isabel xD Fail de autor TT Y en cuanto a la historia... Me pertenece la historia del mundo! Muahahahah! Okno (de nuevo). Viendolo así tienes razón O_o Asi que ahora me pertenece el fanfic xD Gracias por comentar!_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	19. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, este fanfic si :3

_**Disculpas masivas abajo**_

**Capítulo 15**

Isabel abrió los ojos, tumbada en la cama de su camarote. Elizabeta y Yekaterina ya habían salido, pero ella estaba igual de pensativa desde hacía unos días, cuando Arthur les dijo que iban a Nápoles.

Lovino era de Nápoles, lo recordaba. Tal vez… Hubiera una mínima posibilidad de reencontrarse con él. Después de más de cinco años…

Pero no. Debía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Era prácticamente imposible que se encontraran con Lovino. Y en caso de hacerlo, ¿qué le iba a decir? "Hola, Lovino, soy Isabel, y estoy en una relación con el pirata que nos separó".

La española se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué haría en el hipotético caso de que se encontrara con el dichoso Lovino? ¿Se quedaría con Arthur o se iría con el italiano?

No lo sabía, y prefería no tener que tomar esa decisión cuando ni siquiera sabía si se encontraría con el italiano, o si él se acordaría de ella.

Apartando esos pensamientos, se levantó del camarote, y acudió a la cubierta, donde Elizabeta y Gilbert estaban entrenando. Imitándoles, ella misma se puso a practicar con su alabarda. Cada vez tenía más técnica, y ya la notaba como una parte de sí misma.

La española estaba orgullosa de su arma.

Arthur apareció por su espalda, abrazándola.

—Capitán Kirkland, estoy en medio de un entrenamiento, preferiría que no me molestase —bromeó Isabel, poniéndose seria.

—Lo siento, señorita Carriedo, pero-

—Tsk. Fernández. Mi primer apellido es Fernández, inglesito —le regañó.

Arthur alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Vale, vale, lo siento.

Isabel depositó un suave beso sobre los labios del rubio y luego le empujó.

—Ahora vete, tengo que entrenar.

Arthur rió y se alejó de allí, a comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

Tino le interceptó cuando acababa de dar una vuelta al barco. El finlandés estaba serio, así que Arthur supuso que debía ser bastante importante.

—Capitán —comenzó Tino —. Debemos tener mucho cuidado esta vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vamos a tener cerca a dos oficiales importantes de la Marina.

—¿Dos? —preguntó Arthur, sorprendido.

—Sí. Al parecer uno de ellos va a contraer matrimonio con una joven adinerada, y él, junto a su flota, se ha trasladado aquí.

Arthur gruñó por lo bajo.

—No pasa nada —decidió al fin —. Simplemente, tendremos que ser cuidadosos. Por fortuna las únicas caras conocidas son la de Berwald y la de Vash, además de la tuya y la mía.

Tino suspiró.

—En unos días deberíamos estar allí. Contra antes termines con los negocios, antes podremos marcharnos.

Arthur rió entre dientes.

—Por supuesto. No se por que, pero hay algo que me da muy mala espina.

—Incluso tus instintos te avisan de que ese desembarco va a ser peligroso —rió Tino.

—Si, eso será —concendió Arthur mientras el finlandés se despedía, en busca de Berwald, para avisarle de lo mismo que ya había avisado a su capitán.

No quedaba mucho para la hora de la verdad.

**XxXxX**

Arthur bajó del barco con confianza, con Tino a su lado. La mayoría de los tripulantes ya habían bajado nada más llegar, así que Berwald y Vash se quedaron vigilando el barco, como ya era costumbre.

El capitán pirata empezó a andar con grandes zancadas, seguido por el otro rubio de cerca.

—¿A dónde vamos, capitán? —preguntó Tino, admirando la hermosa ciudad.

—Es un lugar en pleno centro. Tranquilo, no falta mucho para llegar.

El finlandés asintió con la cabeza y siguieron caminando. Se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo y alegre, que hacía que los dos se sintieran a gusto.

Si afinaban los oídos, podían incluso escuchar claramente los murmullos de la gente.

—Lo sé, y hay un nuevo diseñador en la ciudad, que cuenta con muchísimo renombre. No puedo esperar para hacerle una visita. Volviendo al tema de antes… ¿Se sabe algo de su matrimonio?

—Sí, dicen que se casarán dentro de poco. A ella le gustaría una boda por todo lo alto, pero estoy segura de que él no se lo permitirá.

—Hacen una pareja tan bonita…

—Si, yo creo que se complementan perfectamente…

Arthur no pudo evitar sonreir disimuladamente. Estaba seguro de que el matrimonio del que hablaban era el del marine con la adinerada, de lo que le había advertido Tino. Si de verdad la boda estaba tan cerca como decían, el marine estaría demasiado ocupado con su prometida como para ocuparse por piratas. Ventaja para Arthur.

Aún así, se mantenía mirando las calles por si avistaba algún marine. Había estado más veces en esa ciudad, era toda una trampa para piratas.

Pronto llegaron al establecimiento donde Arthur entró dejando a Tino fuera, vigilando. El finlandés miraba a su alrededor, nervioso, como si en cualquier momento esperara que alguien fuera a saltar sobre él.

Cuando el inglés salió, Tino no pudo hacer más que respirar aliviado.

—Menos mal que ya has terminado por hoy… Deberíamos volver

—Tranquilo —rió Arthur ante la actitud nerviosa del otro —. Vamos a volver al barco, pero con tranquilidad.

Tino asinió, y ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Al poco tiempo, Arthur le hizo una seña para que le prestara atención.

—Empieza a caminar más rápido. Nos están siguiendo.

—¿Quién?

—Los marines.

Tino tragó saliva mientras obedecías las instrucciones de su capitán.

—Ahora cuando gire la esquina empezaremos a correr. No me pierdas de vista y sígueme en todo momento, ¿entendido?

El finlandés asintió mientras comenzaba a sudar. Aunque en cierto modo se sentía bien. Un subidón de adrenalina impresionante como no los tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Tal como había dicho Arthur, giraron la esquina y empezaron a correr rápidamente. De vez en cuando el inglés se giraba para comprobar que el otro le seguía, pero los marines eran rápidos como nadie. El ojiverde subió la velocidad, y le gritó a Tino.

—Estamos cerca del barco. Sígueme, ¿vale? —Mientras corría esperó la respuesta, pero no llegaba, así que se giró, temiéndose lo peor.

Arthur paró de correr inmediatamente. Estaba todo en silencio. No estaba Tino ni tampoco estaban los marines.

Lentamente, deshizo el recorrido, pero no encontró ni rastro del finés. Alicaído, emprendió el camino de vuelta al barco, pálido como un fantasma.

Una vez llegó, fue el sueco quien se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.

—¿Tino? —fue lo único que preguntó.

Arthur se pasó la mano por el pelo y llamó a todos los otros para explicarles que había pasado.

—Entonces, ¿los marines han capturado a Tino? —preguntó Isabel, la más afectada —después de Berwald, claro está— , ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de acontecimientos.

Arthur asintió.

—Tenemos que recuperarlo —gruñó Vash —. No quiero pensar cuál puede ser su destino.

—Vash tiene razón. Los marines no son nada asombrosos.

Arthur asintió.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Ya es tarde, y no sabemos a dónde lo han llevado. Mañana por la mañana esperaremos algún anuncio sobre su destino y decidiremos que hacer.

Todos asintieron y fueron saliendo uno a uno, hasta que sólo quedaron Isabel y Arthur.

La española se acercó a la rubio y depositó un suave besó en sus labios.

—No te preocupes —susurró —. Sabes que no es culpa tuya, ¿verdad?

—Si. Pero igualmente me siento culpable. Es mi responsabilidad.

—Haremos todo lo posible por rescatarlo. Es nuestro Tino, no vamos a dejar que nadie nos lo arrebate.

—Cierto. Estoy seguro de que Berwald estará en primera línea de la batalla.

Los dos rieron, mientras Isabel cogía la mano de Arthur.

—Superamos lo de Iván, ¿no? Podemos superar esto. Tino volverá a estar con nosotros antes de que nos demos cuenta de ello.

Arthur suspiró y ellos dos también salieron, en dirección al camarote del capitán.

**XxXxX**

La noticia se anunció por la mañana. Habían atrapado a un peligroso pirata, que estaba a las órdenes del capitán Kirkland. Iba a ser juzgado al día siguiente. Aunque era sólo otra manera de perder el tiempo. Todos sabían que los piratas siempre eran declarados culpables. Y siempre conseguían la pena de muerte.

Por primera vez desde que le conoció, Isabel vio a Berwald deprimido. El sueco estaba sin hacer nada, y cuando se levantaba o intentaba ayudar, lo tiraba todo con una torpeza increíble.

En un momento de silencio, estando casi todos reunidos, y con Arthur pensando que podían hacer, Vash entró apresurado.

—No sé si mis ojos me habrán engañado, pero… Capitán, ven a ver el barco al que nos estamos acercando.

Arthur frunció el ceño y salió apresurado detrás del suizo.

Al cabo de cinco minutos volvieron, donde Elizabeta, Berwald, Yekaterina, Isabel y Gilbert les esperaban impacientes por saber que era lo que había alterado a Vash.

—No me puedo creer la suerte que hemos tenido —murmuró Arthur —. El barco al que se refiere Vash… En él, viaja la prometida del nuevo oficial. Sólo tenemos que capturarla, y hacer un intercambio.

Yekaterina soltó un grito de alegría, mientras Isabel abrazaba a Arthur, y Elizabeta se dejaba caer sobre Gilbert, contenta.

—En poco tiempo llegaremos hasta ellos —anunció Vash —. Preparaos. Y acordaros de que en ese barco hay una ricachona que necesitamos viva, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y fueron a prepararse. Isabel cogió su querida alabarda.

—Bien, todos preparados para luchar —fue lo que dijo Elizabeta con los ojos en llamas.

—Mi asombrosa persona les va a demostrar lo que es bueno.

—Al ataque —murmuró Isabel, retorciendo las manos sobre la alabarda.

Los demás tripulantes prácticamente daban saltos de alegría. Por fin una batalla.

Además, estaban lejos del puerto en ese momento, era improbable que la Marina se pudiera acercar a ayudar antes de que hubieran capturado a su objetivo.

Todos estaban preparados cuando por fin estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para abordar el navío contrario.

Cada uno empezó a luchar fieramente. La chica no saldría hasta que se viera en peligro, y para eso había que eliminar a su escolta.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Arthur descubrió a lo lejos a dos jóvenes dirigiéndose hacia el bote salvavidas, donde ya habían algunos soldados esperándoles. Sin pensarlo un momento, empezó a dirigirse a ellos. Estaba seguro, por sus ropajes, de que ella era la que estaban buscando.

Cuando les había alcanzado, el chico que la acompañaba, la empujó hacia el bote y atacó a Arthur con una espada.

Él estaba temblando de miedo, pero sin embargo no daba tregua al inglés, que resignado, vio como la italiana se escapaba hacia tierra, en busca de su prometido, supuso.

Cabreado por ello, por fin pudo desarmar al joven, al que cogió del cabello, estirando hacia arriba.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó con ira.

—Asqueroso pirata —balbuceó él.

—Te he hecho una pregunta. Si quieres vivir, responde.

Esa amenaza hizo que el chico tragara saliva.

—S-soy… —El joven miró a su alrededor, como buscando una salida, pero todos los tripulantes estaban o muertos o heridos.

—He dicho que respondas.

—Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas —susurró el castaño, muerto de terror.

Arthur le miró fijamente un momento. ¿Vargas? ¿Ese no era el mismo apellido que el de la chica? Después de observarlo un momento y darse cuenta del gran parecido que compartía, Arthur se relamió los labios.

—¿Eres su hermano?

—¿Qué?

—Qué si eres hermano de la ricachona. La que se va a casar con el marine.

—¡S-si! ¡Y no dejaré que le hagas nada!

El rubio desvió la mirada. No alcanzarían a la italiana a tiempo, y sus hombres estaban cansados. Aquel chico serviría.

Le cogió del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo. El italiano seguía temblando, pero no abrió la boca. El pirata le empujó al interior de su barco y ordenó a uno de sus hombres que le dejaran en una celda.

Después volvió a su camarote, mientras el resto de la tripulación saqueaba el barco.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Isabel mientras entraba al camarote de Arthur —. La estuve buscando pero no la encontré. ¿La hemos atrapado?

—Se escapó. —Arthur chasqueó la lengua —. Pero atrapé a su hermano. Podría funcionar. Y si no lo hace, liberaremos a Tino por la fuerza. Es arriesgado pero no pienso dejar que muera.

—Mañana le juzgarán… ¿Cuándo vas a proponer el intercambio?

—Después del juicio. Enviaré a alguien a hablar con el oficial. Le condenarán a muerte, pero esta condena se hace efectiva al cabo de unos días normalmente, ya que lo hacen para atraer a su tripulación y poder capturar más piratas. Le dará tiempo para pensarlo. Si recibimos una negativa, liberaremos a Tino con derramamiento de sangre incluido.

Isabel se estremeció pero asintió.

Arthur le contó lo que había pasado en el barco, e Isabel sintió pena por el chico. Él se había sacrificado por salvar a su hermana, eso era entrañable.

Después de que todos cenaran, a Isabel le extrañó que Yekaterina no regresara al camarote inmediatamente, así que volvió a buscarla y la encontró en la cocina.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, curiosa.

—Estoy cocinando.

—Pero si ya hemos terminado de cenar.

—Pero nuestro prisionero no ha cenado. Se lo dije al capitán y me dijo que lo dejáramos sin cenar… Pero él no ha hecho nada malo, no lo veo justo.

Yekaterina dejó los utensilios de cocina.

—No le dirás nada, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. Pienso igual que tú. Su única culpa fue intentar proteger a su hermana.

La ucraniana bostezó y luego siguió cocinando, lo que hizo que Isabel riera por lo bajo. Yekaterina tenía la costumbre de acostarse pronto, así que quedarse despierta sólo para cocinarle algo a un prisionero era un gran acto de voluntad.

Cuando por fin terminó, Isabel cogió la bandeja.

—Vete a dormir. Yo se lo bajaré. Me ofreceré voluntaria para vigilarle, tranquila.

La ucraniana le sonrió, agradecida, y se encaminó al camarote. Isabel tal como había dicho, fue a buscar a Arthur.

—Arthur, cogeré el primer turno de noche para vigilar al prisionero.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué deberías hacerlo?

—Porque no quiero que se escape, y no tengo sueño, así que no me importa. No estoy indefensa, tengo a Lola.

Arthur la miró un largo momento, y luego suspiró y la besó.

—Está bien. Igualmente no creo que sea una grave amenaza.

Isabel se rió y cuando iba a salir, Arthur volvió a hablar.

—Isabel… La respuesta es sí, puedes bajarle algo de cenar.

La española se giró, alzando las cejas, y le sonrió en agradecimiento, mientras volvía a reír, al mismo tiempo que cogías las llaves de las celdas.

Se encaminó rápidamente a la cocina y cogió la bandeja para luego bajar a las celdas. Una vez allí, abrió la celda del prisionero lentamente y depositó la bandeja con la comida, para luego volver a cerrar con llave.

Él no se movió de la esquina en la que estaba, se limitó a chasquear la lengua.

Isabel suspiró. Ni siquiera podía distinguir su cara, así.

—Come —le aconsejó.

—No…

—He dicho que comas, no era una pregunta.

—Ya.

—… ¿Me estás vacilando?

—¿Cómo se que no está envenenada?

Isabel bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Primero, no nos interesa que estés muerto, así que tranquilo. Si te quisiéramos muerto Arthur os habría matado a los dos en ese instante. Segunda, he arriesgado mi vida para traerte esto —lo cual era mentira, pero podía adornar las cosas para convencerle—, así que haz el favor de comértelo.

El chico suspiró resignado, y se levantó con desgana hacia la comida. Isabel le miró y algo en él le resultó muy familiar. ¿Pero qué? No lograba encajarlo, aunque tenía la sensación de que le conocía de antes.

Él cogió la bandeja y volvía a la misma esquina en la que estaba antes, empezando a comer en silencio.

Isabel se sentó en el suelo en frente de la celda, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

—¿Vas a estar ahí toda la noche? —gruñó el castaño, claramente incómodo.

—Esa es la idea —le replicó Isabel.

Después de un rato de silencio, el castaño abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué habéis atacado mi barco? —preguntó con un hilo de voz que provocó la compasión de Isabel.

—El objetivo era tu hermana, en realidad.

—¿¡Qué demonios queríais de mi hermana!?

—Un intercambio —respondió Isabel con toda la tranquilidad que el otro no tenía.

—¿Un intercambio?

—Sí. Los marines, entre los cuales está su prometido, atraparon a un compañero nuestro y probablemente lo condenarán a muerte durante su juicio. La queríamos intercambiar, ella por él. No iba a salir herida. Pero…

—… yo me pude en medio.

—Exacto.

—No me arrepiento —replicó el castaño, con un leve temblor en su voz.

—Y eso es admirable —murmuró Isabel —. Esperemos que el intercambio también funcione contigo, la verdad. Si no, habrá derramamiento de sangre.

El castaño se puso pálido.

—Pero no de tu sangre —_espero,_ pensó.

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio, en los que Isabel se dedicó a contemplar al otro, hasta que fue ella quien empezó a hablar.

—Sabes…

—Oye —la interrumpió —. Pareces una buena persona, ¿por qué estás en una tripulación pirata? Más bien. ¿Por qué estás en la tripulación pirata del capitán Kirkland?

Isabel tragó saliva.

—Bueno, sabes, soy una mujer libre, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y-

—Estás mintiendo —señaló.

Isabel suspiró. Quería mentirle, pero ese aire familiar hacía que quisiera contarle la verdad.

—Fue hace unos años…

—¿Te uniste hace unos años? No es posible, eres demasiado joven.

—No, no, no me uní… Yo viajaba en un barco, con mi padre… Y fuimos atacados por piratas. Apenas pudimos defendernos. No sé en que estaba pensando el capitán Kirkland por ese entonces… Supongo que le di pena. No lo sé. La cuestión es que no me mató. Él me mantuvo cautiva en un pueblo de Inglaterra durante unos cinco años. Y luego, un día, simplemente apareció y me obligó a unirme a la tripulación.

El italiano bajó la mirada, sin saber que decir.

—Yo no quería, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones. No me quedaba nada, así que me resigné.

—Si pudieras escapar… ¿Lo harías?

—No lo sé —respondió Isabel sinceramente. No es que no pudiera, es que no había vuelto a plantearse esa posibilidad. Ya consideraba a la tripulación como su propia familia.

—Yo perdí a una persona muy preciada para mí hace unos años, a manos de piratas. Intenté alistarme a la Marina, pero realmente, yo no sirvo para eso. En lo único en lo que estaba pensando cuando nos atacasteis era en que no podía dejar que eso le pasara también a mi hermana… Yo, no lo habría soportado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Isabel, al fin.

El italiano clavó sus ojos en los de la española.

—Lovino…

Isabel se puso pálida. No podía ser, tenía que ser una coincidencia. Él no podía serlo. Él…

—Lovino Vargas.

* * *

**Comentarios**: LO SIENTO! SIENTO LA TARDANZA! Me siento muy pero que muy mal por haber tardado así. Se que no tiene excusa, pero me siento en el deber de explicarme. Si hay alguien que haya visitado mi perfil por casualidad, hay una excusa rápida, que es una de las razones. Toco en una de las dos bandas de mi pueblo, que es muy musical, y todos los actos son acompañados por la banda, y terminaba todos los días a las dos o así, y no tenía tiempo para nada. Encima, empecé la clases y el conservatorio, y ha sido un estrés continúo (tanto, que ayer caí enferma, imaginaos). Y encima, es, que son las fiestas, y tengo que tocar en la banda, mis amigos no quieren que les abandone, y etc etc etc. Sigo sintiendo muchísimo el haber tardado tanto, pero he subido capítulo cuando he podido y estoy poniendome al días con las lecturas :D Así que, respecto al capítulo, no mucho que comentar. Me da penita Tino D: Y por fin... Reencuentro entre Lovi e Isabel... ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente?

**Avances**: Yeah, Lovi e Isabel se verán las caras después de muchos años, y veremos que pasa con Tino B)

**Extra:** Otra de las razones de mi tardanza, es que me hice twitter (Por acoso de mis amigos) Si alguna tiene, que me lo dje por PM o por review, y la sigo. El mío es AnnieAstreneel :D

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :3

_**Poppy-chan:** Me alegro que te gustara tanto! Viva el PruHun xD Y eso, pues no, en mi cabeza el triángulo amoroso es Hungria quiere a Austria, que quiere a Prusia, que quiere a Hungria... Entonces, la historia, se formó sola :D Y bueno, aquí está el capítulo, no respondo más, que tengo que irme y quiero subirlo ya jajaj Gracias por comentar!_

_________________________**LittleMonsterStick:** Me alegra que te gustara... Y siento haber desaparecido, eres adivina O_o_

_________________________**IreneRodriguez**: Wow, los capítulos resumidos en una frase... Me gusta xD Yao no sabe lo que le espera :D Arthur e Isabel se tenían ganas e_e Y lo de Francis y Maddy... Bueno, les quiero demasiado xD TENÍAN que terminar juntos :D Emily tendrá reacciones extrañas... Pero creo que al final lo aceptará D: Solo quiere la felicidad de Maddie *-* Y es Gil... Y es Eli... Ellos son así, siempre xD Aquí está el capítulo que tanto ha tardado D: Gracias por el review :D_

_______**Lala-chan 32165:** Vivan las vacaciones... A mi me encantan, desconectas de todo xD Y me alegro que te haya gustado! SOn adorables, ellos dos xD Gracias po comentar :DD_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	20. Capítulo 16

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, este fanfic si :3

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

La española se quedó paralizada un momento y luego se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

Lovino pareció no notar eso.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas? —le preguntó, sin mirarla.

Isabel no respondió, se limitó a callar, mirándole fijamente. Ahora que lo sabía, podía reconocer al Lovino que ella conoció en aquel chico con el que estaba hablando.

Ironías del destino, que ambos hubieran sido capturados por la misma banda pirata.

—Es lo justo. Yo te he dicho mi nombre. Dime tú el tuyo.

¿Debía decirle quien era? Podía mentirle. Todos saldrían mejor parados si le mentía. No tenía porque saber que ella era aquella Isabel. Pero siempre se le había dado fatal mentir.

—Y-yo…

—No me mientas —gruñó Lovino, como leyendo su mente.

Isabel se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Isabel —susurró, más para sí misma que para el italiano.

Lovino frunció el ceño. Le había parecido entender algo, pero la chica había hablado en voz tan baja que no la había escuchado correctamente.

—No te he oído —protestó.

—Isabel —repitió ella, esta vez en voz mucho más alta, mirando fijamente a los ojos, como esperando a que Lovino reaccionara.

El castaño se quedó parado un momento, acentuó su ceño fruncido y tartamudeando le pidió que le dijera los apellidos.

Isabel le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Lovino de palidecer. La miró como si fuera un fantasma. No era posible que ella estuviera aquí.

—¿Isabel? ¿Mi Isabel?

La española asintió con la cabeza, aunque algo en el posesivo que Lovino había utilizado le molestó.

Quizá fue ahí donde se dio cuenta, aunque a lo mejor ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero no quería admitirlo.

Realmente, ella había amado a Lovino. Lo había amado de verdad, y él a ella. Habían estado profundamente enamorados, a pesar de su temprana edad, y así siguió durante los cinco años que pasó alejada de todos.

Sin embargo… Ese sentimiento había desaparecido. No había ningún cosquilleo, ni mariposas en el estómago, ni se sonrojaba cuando pensaba en él. La española tragó saliva.

Lovino, sin darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, se acercó a la puerta de la celda, apoyando su cara sobre los barrotes.

—Isabel, tú… Creía que estabas muerta.

La castaña pudo percibir un deje de dolor en la frase de Lovino. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se escurriera por su cara.

—Bueno… Ya ves que no. Aquí estoy. Sana y salva.

Lovino apretó los puños.

—Te obligaron a convertirte en pirata. —Su voz tembló cuando dijo y eso, y las alarmas de Isabel saltaron.

—Lovino, yo-

—Te obligaron. En contra de tu voluntad. ¿No te han hecho nada malo, verdad?

Isabel negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero-

—Cuando salga de aquí les voy a matar. —Esta vez la rabia en su voz era claramente percibible.

—Lovino- —Intentó hablar Isabel de nuevo.

—Mandaré a toda la Marina detrás de ellos y-

—¡Lovino, cállate! —le gritó Isabel, exasperada porque el italiano no la escuchaba.

—Isabel…

—No quiero que vayas detrás de ellos, no quiero que nadie se deshaga de ellos. Esta gente… Es mi familia. ¿No lo entiendes? Sí, me hicieron sufrir. En realidad, Arthur —Lovino frunció el ceño ante la mención del nombre de pila del capitán pirata— me hizo sufrir. Pero tenía sus razones, y yo lo he perdonado. ¡Y los demás no tienen nada que ver! Vas a salir de aquí dentro de poco, ¿vale? Pero no quiero que hagas nada.

Lovino se quedó callado un momento.

—Te han lavado el cerebro —susurró.

—¡Dios! ¡Lovino no lo entiendes! Ellos son mis amigos… ¡Si les haces daño a ellos, me haces daño a mí!

—¡No! ¡Tú eres la que no lo entiende! ¡La que parece no entender que siguen siendo piratas! ¡No son tus amigos! Isabel… Estás engañada. Ellos te hacen creer que son tus amigos, pero son personas rastreras, sin corazón. No son capaces de tener ese tipo de sentimientos.

Los ojos de Isabel resplandecieron.

—Bueno, ahora soy una pirata también. Entonces, ¿yo tampoco tengo sentimientos? ¿También soy un monstruo sin corazón? ¿También vas a hacer que me maten o que me arresten?

—Tú no eres así —protestó Lovino —. Tú no eres una pirata. Te están engañando, Isabel. Tú no perteneces a su mundo.

Isabel le miró, con los ojos llameando por la furia.

—¿Sabes? Durante todo este tiempo, quise reencontrarme contigo. Podría decirse, que era mi mayor deseo… Me has decepcionado… No eres el Lovino que recordaba.

—Soy exactamente el mismo. Es tu visión del mundo la que ha cambiado, Isabel —replicó el italiano.

Ambos quedaron callados sin saber que decir.

—Isabel —murmuró Lovino al fin, pero más hablando para él que para la española —. Yo, te quiero. Nunca he dejado de quererte.

El corazón de Isabel se encogió ante la declaración.

El italiano la miró, esperando una respuesta, pero ella apartó la vista. Se levantó, las lágrimas cayendo por su cara, y empezó a alejarse de allí.

—Lo siento —le dijo antes de subir a cubierta, lejos de él.

Lovino se quedó un momento mirando el lugar por el que se había alejado.

—Yo te salvaré, Isabel —murmuró —. Te prometo, que cuando sea libre, te salvaré.

**XxXxX**

—¿Dónde se hará el intercambio? —preguntó Isabel cuando vio aparecer a Gilbert por la puerta.

Después de, como valientes piratas que no temen al peligro, echar a piedra, papel o tijeras quien debía ir a negociar el intercambio, a Gilbert le había tocado la misión.

El albino fulminó a todos con la mirada, los cuales apartaron la vista fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

—En una isla cerca de aquí. Aquí están las coordenadas. —Le lanzó el papel Arthur, que lo cogió, observándolo —. Ha prometido que vendrá sólo él y la chica, pero que a cambio a la isla también pueden subir sólo dos personas. Una, el capitán, y la otra, alguien sin recompensa.

Berwald gruñó. Para su desgracia, el sí que contaba con recompensa, así que no podría estar presente durante el intercambio de Tino.

—Yo iré —murmuró Isabel.

Arthur frunció el ceño y la miró.

—De eso nada. No lo voy a permitir.

La española le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Voy a ir quieras o no. Tino también es mi compañero. No tengo recompensa, y el oficial se sentirá más seguro si va una mujer que si va otro hombre.

—Que vaya Elizabeta.

—No. Voy a ir yo.

Arthur suspiró, resignado.

—Está bien, decidido. Isabel me acompañará, entonces. Vamos a planear esto bien, ¿vale? Quiero que estéis todos preparados para luchar en el caso de que algo ocurra. Nosotros vamos a llevar las pistolas y mi espada. No, Isabel, tu hacha es demasiado vistosa. Manteneos cerca y observando. Si oís un disparo, venid de inmediato, ¿claro?

Todos asintieron, ansiosos por pelear, pero deseando que todo fuera bien con el intercambio.

Después de aclarar un par de detalles más, todos se dispersaron y pusieron rumbo a dicha isla.

El intercambio no tardaría en empezar.

Isabel se acercó a Gilbert, el cual estaba descansando, tirado sobre el suelo.

—Oye… ¿Cuál va a ser la versión oficial de lo que ha pasado con Tino?

—No lo sé. Probablemente que escapó. Mentirán, dirán que cogieron a algún pirata más pero que Tino logró escapar, o algo por el estilo.

Isabel rió.

—La cuestión es quedar como si fueran los ganadores, ¿cierto?

Gilbert alzó las cejas.

—Si… Intentan ser asombrosos, pero no le llegan a mi grandiosa persona ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Isabel ni se molestó en poner los ojos en blanco. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios egocéntricos de Gilbert.

En cambio, optó por tumbarse junto a él.

—Ah, Dios… Si que se está bien aquí —murmuró Isabel, cinco minutos después, sin ningunas ganas de levantarse.

—Kesesese… Lo sé… —suspiró el albino.

Sin embargo, su paz no duró mucho, ya que apareció Elizabeta.

—¡Gilbert! Con que aquí estabas, haciendo el vago… ¿Por qué me extraño? ¡Levanta! ¡Vamos!

El albino refunfuñó pero hizo caso a la húngara, que le esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Una vez en pie, ambos se alejaron dejando a Isabel sola con sus pensamientos.

Hacía dos días desde su conversación con Lovino, y desde entonces no había bajado de nuevo. No quería verle, no quería que se gritaran… Quería recordar a Lovino como lo hacía, y no como un posible enemigo.

Probablemente, después del intercambio, se alejaran de allí y jamás volviera a verlo.

Isabel se levantó del suelo, suspirando. Cuando miró hacia el mar, puso divisar que estaban llegando a la isla.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó el capitán una vez ya estuvieron en el puerto improvisado —. Quedaos aquí, pero estad preparados. Gilbert, ¿tienes al prisionero?

—Aquí está —exclamó el albino, apareciendo con un Lovino malhumorado e irritado.

Arthur no dudó un momento en apuntarle con la pistola, a lo que el italiano dio un respingo, provocando algunas risas en la tripulación.

—Bien, esta pistola no va a apartarse de ti. No vas a ir atado, y da gracias de ello, pero como vea que intentas escapar, no dudaré en disparar. Y créeme, tengo muy buena puntería, así que andando.

Lovino comenzó a andar y su mirada se cruzó con la de Isabel unos instantes, para luego apartar la vista rápidamente y empezar a caminar.

La española suspiró y siguió los pasos de Arthur y de Lovino, esperando llegar al lugar de encuentro.

Él viaje transcurrió en silencio y apenas duró diez minutos a buen paso. Por fin llegaron a donde habían acordado. Ellos estaban al extremo de un puente. No era muy largo pero si lo suficiente como para separarles de las tres figuras que se encontraban al otro extremo: el oficial de la Marina, un joven rubio, alto y fornido, con expresión seria y la mirada fija en Arthur; la joven, muy parecida físicamente a Lovino, que suspiró aliviada al verle; y por último Tino, que no llevaba su sonrisa característica, y tenía un gran moratón en el ojo.

Lovino tragó saliva.

Arthur se giró hacia Isabel.

—Es tu turno —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Adelántate hasta la mitad del puente más o menos. Lovino irá a tu lado. Cuando desaten a Tino y él y la chica comiencen a caminar, empieza tú también. Una vez allí, comprueba, que Tino está bien. Cuando ya estén cada uno en el otro lado, emprende el camino de vuelta, muy lentamente, ¿claro?

Isabel tragó saliva y asintió.

—Bien —murmuró —. Puedo hacerlo.

Tal como había dicho Arthur, Tino y la hermana de Lovino no tardaron en empezar a caminar, haciendo que Isabel y el italiano les imitaran.

Al principio había parecido un puente corto, pero Isabel comprendió todo lo largo que podía hacerse en esa situación.

—¿Así va a terminar? —preguntó de repente Lovino.

—Lovino, esta es mi vida ahora.

—No voy a permitirlo. Espero que lo sepas.

Tras esto ambos se quedaron callados mientras continuaban avanzando. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca, pudieron escuchar como la italiana hablaba con Tino acerca de su boda, el cual asentía amablemente sin decir ningún comentario.

Por fin llegaron a la mitad del puente, y por un instante, se quedaron los cuatros parados, en un silencio tenso.

El silencio fue roto por la italiana, que se tiró a los brazos de su hermano.

—¡Lovino! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estaba tan preocupada! Dios mío, no puedo creer que estés a salvo, aunque Ludwig me aseguraba que no habrían hecho nada, pero son piratas, y nunca se sabe con los piratas, y tenía miedo de que te hubieran hecho algo… ¡Y estaba tan preocupada!

Lovino chasqueó la lengua, pero sonrió.

—Felicia —murmuró —. Estoy bien, ¿ves? No me ha pasado nada.

Felicia continuó abrazada a él sin soltarle.

Isabel se acercó a Tino, y también le abrazó.

—No te han hecho nada… ¿verdad?

Tino sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Unos golpes, cuando me capturaron… Pero después de eso no me han tocado.

—Menos mal —agradeció Isabel, sonriendo.

De repente, el monólogo que estaba soltándole Felicia a su hermano paró, mientras miraba a Isabel atentamente. Se alejó de Lovino para acercarse a la española.

En ambos extremos del puente, tanto Arthur como Ludwig se tensaron al ver que estaban tardando demasiado.

—Tú —murmuró Felicia —. Eres… ¡Eres Isabel!

Lovino e Isabel se paralizaron mientras la italiana se lanzaba a los brazos de la otra, que a duras penas pudo sostenerla.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Isabel! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—Y-yo… Hola, Feli.

¿Cómo la había reconocido?

—Vámonos, Felicia —apremió Lovino.

—Pero, Lovi… ¡Es Isa!

—Sí, lo sé… Es Isabel. Y no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero está en el bando de los piratas.

Felicia miró un momento a la española.

—Pero… Si tú eres buena…

—Claro que soy buena, Feli. Ya lo sabes.

—¿Vendrás a mi boda? —preguntó de repente la italiana.

—Yo… No creo que pueda…

—Será dentro de un poco… ¡Querré que vengas! ¿Vale? Me voy a casar con Lud, ¿sabías? Va a ser súper bonito y-

—Feli, vámonos ya.

La italiana calló un momento, para a continuación colgarse del brazo de su hermano.

—¡Está bien, Lud nos está esperando!

Ambos empezaron a alejarse, e Isabel y Tino hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Os conocíais? —preguntó el finlandés, curioso.

—Hace mucho tiempo —murmuró Isabel. Tino entendió inmediatamente a que se refería y optó por no contestar —. No se lo digas a nadie. No quiero que haya problemas. Nuestros lazos ya están rotos.

—¿Quiénes eran para ti? —preguntó Tino —. ¿Eran importantes?

—Él… Era mi prometido.

Tino calló, y miró a Isabel mientras avanzaban.

—No diré nada.

**XxXxX**

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ludwig a Lovino, por una vez, preocupado de verdad. Lovino chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—Claro que estoy bien.

—¡Lud! ¿Sabes quién estaba con Lovino? ¡Isa!

Ludwig la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Isa? —le preguntó, un poco perdido.

—¡Sí! ¡Isabel! ¡La chica de la que te hablé! ¡La prometida de mi hermano! ¿Lo ves, Lovi? Te dije que seguiría viva.

—Un momento —interrumpió Ludwig —. Eso significa que… Ella es una pirata.

—La capturaron —murmuró Lovino. Miró significativamente a Ludwig, y vocalizó —. Hablaremos más tarde.

El rubio asintió, y se dirigieron al puerto de nuevo. Una vez allí, mandó a Felicia a la modista mientras él se quedaba con Lovino.

—Fue capturada hace cinco años —comenzó él —. La obligaron a embarcarse. Parece creer que les debe algo, cuando en realidad lo único que hicieron fue arrebatarle todo.

Ludwig le miró fijamente.

—Quiero que la traigamos de vuelta. Es una excusa para perseguir al capitán Kirkland. Sé que deseas capturarle. Parte lo antes posible.

El rubio vaciló un momento, pero luego suspiró. El italiano tenía razón. Quería capturar a Kirkland con toda su alma. Y esa era la excusa perfecta. Ambos lo sabían.

—Pero tiene que quedar claro que ella es completamente inocente. Simplemente una víctima —advirtió Lovino.

—Por supuesto —replicó Ludwig, levantándose —. Avisaré a Vincent. Estoy seguro de que agradecerá algo de acción. Mañana por la mañana saldremos.

—Recupérala —murmuró Lovino antes de salir por la puerta —. Por favor.

Ludwig no tardó en encontrarse con Vincent, otro hombre alto e intimidante, al igual que él, oficial de la Marina.

—Entonces, ¿Kirkland? —aseguró Vincent alzando una ceja —. Un pez gordo, ¿eh?

—Sí. En cuanto tengamos a la chica, hay que ponerla a salvo. Es nuestra prioridad. Luego capturaremos a Kirkland.

El holandés asintió.

—Entendido. Avisaré a mis hombres. Paulo está impaciente por perseguir piratas.

**XxXxX**

Todos en la tripulación por fin respiraban aliviados mientras el barco se alejaba de la península itálica. Berwald aún no había soltado a Tino desde que habían llegado, pero se le veía con una expresión mucho más tranquila y relajada.

Tanto Arthur como Gilbert habían notado que había algo raro en la española, sin embargo no se habían atrevido a preguntar.

Fueron Elizabeta y Yekaterina, las que viéndola así, empezaron a conversar con Isabel.

—No me pasa nada —insistió la española, en un tono un tanto apático.

—¡Si qué te pasa! Llevas así desde que capturamos al Lovino ese. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

—¿Conocías a Lovino? —preguntó de repente Yekaterina, en voz baja y temblorosa, haciendo que Elizabeta abriera los ojos de sorpresa mientras Isabel asentía lentamente.

—Era… un amigo.

—De antes de… Eso.

—Si… Supongo que se hizo duro verle después de tanto tiempo, en estas condiciones.

Isabel esperaba que Elizabeta y Yekaterina preguntaran algo más, pero ellas se limitaron a abrazarla, sin pedirle explicaciones de nada.

Isabel sonrió, creyendo que al menos ahora podría olvidarse de Lovino y llevar una vida relativamente "normal".

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

* * *

**Comentarios**: Esta vez no me tardé nada eh? B) Deberíais estar orgullosas de mi (?) Me entró la inspiración, y lo aproveché... Bendita inspiración momentánea... Pobre Isa... Me da pena, ahora que ya podía estar feliz y contenta con nuestro cejón, voy yo y meto a Lovi por el medio... Que mala persona que soy, no?** Vincent**, es _Holanda_. Y** Paulo**, es _Portugal_ :D Nos acercamos al final rápidamente... Cuantos capítulos quedan? Ni yo misma lo se. Uno? Dos? Ni idea. Lo único que puedo decir, es que después del último capítulo, habrá un epílogo :D O sea, que como mínimo dos xD Feli es un amor y la amo :I No puedo creer que ya esté esto a punto de terminar D:

**Avances**: Ataque de Lud y Vincent al barco de Arthur... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué no pasará? ¿Quién ganará? ¿Quién perderá? Todo en el próximo capítulo (?)

* * *

Agradezco que hubiera alguien esperándome después de tanto tardar xDu

_______**Lala-chan 32165:** Me perdonas, de verdad? *Es feliz porque la ha perdonado* Aish, que mal me siento por hacerte esperar tanto D: Si, Arthur debería ser adivino para impedir que Lovi e Isa se reencuentren! Es que, Iggy, que mala persona eres *Niega con la cabeza* Lovi en realidad las quiere mucho, tanto a su hermana como a Isa *Suspira* Que lástima que esto no sea un Spamano e_e No han tenido un buen comienzo... Eso hay que decirlo xD Pero hay que comprender a Lovi, no? Ahora que sabe que Isa está viva... No iba a quedarse parado sin hacer nada D: Tino está bien! Él es valiente y fuerte, en todo caso los que han salido heridos serán los de la Marina xDDD Gracias por comentar!_

_______**Fieldsofhope:** Si es que las clases no nos dejan respirar T.T Y bueno... no ha salido todo tan idílico como muchas esperaban xD Isa y Lovi se hacen de rogar e_e Gracias por el review :3_

_________**Poppy-chan:** Su-san no pudo participar activamente en el rescate... Pero él estaba preparado para rescatar a su esposa si era necesario! De verdad pensabas que mataría a Tino? D: Pobrecito, si es un amor :U Como se puede ver, Isa, se lo ha escondido a Arthur... Mejor no dar problemas si supuestamente ya no va a ver a Lovi nunca más, no? e_e Y Lud y Gilbert se encontrarán si o si cuando Lud ataque el barco del capitán Kirkland... Estoy posponiendo su encuentro, que mala soy xD Gracias por comentar!_

___________________________________**LittleMonsterStick:** Si, estaría bien... Pero realmente creo que me matarían xD Que se aguanten, yo que pongo PruHun, y SuFin y DenNor, y aksljdasñlkj más cosas, que no se quejen (?) Y ya queda poco para que Lud y Gilbert se reencuentren... Chan chan chaaan (?) Okno, pero creo que en el próximo capítulo ya será *-* Tengo ganas hasta yo ¬¬ Gracias por el review *-*  
_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, críticia (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	21. Capítulo 17

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, este fanfic si :3

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Yekaterina suspiró y salió del cuarto, donde esperaba bastante gente.

—Ya está bien. Le ha bajado la fiebre y su respiración está controlada.

Esta vez fue el turno del resto de la tripulación suspirar. Vash había estado enfermo y todos estaban muy preocupados por él. Por fortuna, no había sido nada grave.

Para comer, el suizo salió de su habitación, donde recibió el abrazo de Elizabeta e Isabel, contentas de verle sano y salvo.

—Ya, ya —murmuró el rubio, rojo hasta las orejas —. Por favor, no invadáis mi espacio personal.

—Pero es que estamos tan contentas de verte bien —protestó Elizabeta.

—Eso, déjanos abrazarte —agregó Isabel.

Después de un momento de duda, al final Vash decidió que por una vez no pasaría nada, e incluso correspondió al abrazo.

De repente, se oyó el grito de Tino.

—¡Se acerca la Marina! ¡Vienen hacia nosotros!

Todos los tripulantes se pusieron en guardia de repente.

—¿Cuántos barcos son? —exigió Arthur.

—Varios —murmuró Tino —. Pertenecen a dos oficiales, por lo que veo.

—¿Dos? —preguntó Arthur, frunciendo el ceño —. No pasa nada, podremos con ellos.

—Estoy seguro, capitán.

Sonriendo, se alejó del finlandés hacia el resto de la tripulación, para darles ordenes.

—Nos vamos a enfrentar a dos oficiales de la Marina. No hay sitio por donde podamos escapar, por desgracia, así que les vamos a demostrar de que estamos hechos, ¿claro? No dejaremos que nos venzan.

—Tenéis a mi asombrosa persona, es imposible que perdamos —se pavoneó Gilbert con una sonrisa. Varias personas rieron, y Arthur giró los ojos.

—Les vamos a machacar —gruñó Vash, que después de haber estado enfermo, y en cama, agradecía algo de acción.

—Así me gusta, esa es la actitud —felicitó Arthur —. Preparaos, dentro de poco nos habrán alcanzado.

Como había predicho el inglés, no tardaron en alcanzar su barco. Los dos oficiales guiaron a sus tripulaciones a atacarles.

Elizabeta se vio pronto sumergida en una pelea con uno de los oficiales. Rubio, con los ojos azules y el pelo echado hacia atrás. La húngara peleaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo el otro parecía que buscaba a alguien.

No lejos de allí, Arthur también había empezado a pelear con un chico castaño, de ojos verdes y con una cicatriz en el ojo, que venía en el barco del otro oficial. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar tomándose en serio la pelea, y en un momento dado, cruzaron una mirada y cada uno se fue por otro lado.

Todos los marines parecían estar buscando algo.

**XxXxX**

—¿Ha quedado claro? —gruñó Vincent a su tripulación —. No me hace mucha gracia, pero tenemos que cumplir con nuestro objetivo, y es capturar a la chica. Castaña, de ojos verdes y piel tostada. Lucha con una alabarda. Sólo hay tres mujeres en la tripulación, no os será difícil encontrarla.

A su lado, Paulo rió cuando los tripulantes se dispersaron.

—Creo que eres muy duro con ellos —comentó el portugués.

—No soy duro. Si no les digo las cosas claras hacen lo que les da la gana.

En el otro barco, Ludwig también exigía a sus tripulantes lo mismo.

—Hay dos mujeres castañas en la tripulación. No os equivoquéis, ¿queda claro?

Sus tripulantes también asintieron y se prepararon para abordar el barco pirata.

Ludwig empezó rápidamente a buscar a Isabel, y cuando vio un pelo castaño no dudó en acercarse a ella, pero resultó ser justo la otra.

Mientras peleaban, miró a su alrededor, a ver si veía a la verdadera Isabel, pero nada. Su contrincante parecía ponerse de malhumor, así que Ludwig dejó de poder darse el lujo de mirar hacia otro lado.

Así, mientras él estaba ocupado, fue Vincent quien la divisó rápidamente. No tardó en ir contra ella, quien lo recibió con una mueca burlona.

¿Se suponía que tenían que rescatarla? Parecía muy a gusto allí, peleando codo con codo con piratas. Pero no era él quien para cuestionarse la misión, ¿cierto?

La chica peleaba bien, con fuerza y con furia, y el hecho de que su arma fuera un hacha le daba problemas.

Pero seguía siendo una simple pirata, y Vincent era un oficial de la Marina muy experimentado.

De repente, y para asombro de Isabel, su hacha voló a un lado después de una maniobra del marine.

—Muy bien —murmuró Vincent. Y a continuación se la cargó al hombre mientras ella pataleaba.

—¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te exijo que me sueltes!

—Órdenes son órdenes —se limitó a decir el mientras pasaba de un barco a otro.

Ahora, tendrían que ir a su camarote. Era el único lugar donde se le ocurría que la española no daría problemas. Ni pensar de encerrarla en una celda, o estaba seguro de que Ludwig y Lovino le cantarían las cuarenta.

Una vez llegaron, dejó a Isabel en la cama, y él se limitó a sentarse en su silla, sin decir nada, con esa mirada impasible.

Isabel no tardó en ponerse incómoda.

—Has dicho que eran órdenes —comenzó la pirata —. Pero, ¿de quién?

—Directamente, de Ludwig.

Isabel frunció el ceño.

—¿E indirectamente?

—No es algo que te interese —le contestó él, que aunque seguía serio, había encontrado un gusto en molestar a la española.

—¿¡Cómo que no me interesa!? ¡Exijo que me lo digas!

—Creo que nos estás en condiciones de exigir —observó el holandés, alzando una ceja, a lo que Isabel se sonrojó, sabiendo que tenía razón.

Vincent siguió observándola. Realmente no le parecía que la hubieran rescatado. Más bien era como la víctima de un secuestro.

Lovino y Ludwig le habían explicado que los piratas le habían lavado el cerebro, y que llevaba desaparecida cinco años y por eso se comportaría así… Pero Isabel parecía firme, y enfadada.

Aún así, como le había dicho antes. Órdenes eran órdenes, y se debía limitar a cumplirlas.

Fuera, en la cubierta del barco de Arthur, Ludwig había sido el único que había visto como Vincent conseguía llevarse a la española.

Estuvieron luchando un poco más, pero los piratas del capitán Kirkland eran feroces, y el mismo capitán daba problemas a varios hombres a la vez.

La mujer que le daba pelea ya empezaba dar muestras de cansancio. Pero antes de que pudiera utilizar eso a su favor, alguien la empujó a un lado.

—¡Dejaselo a mi asombrosa persona, Eli!

A continuación, el hombre que le había tomado el relevo a la castaña se giró hacia Ludwig con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ambos se quedaron quietos un momento, y Ludwig bajó su arma, al igual que el albino que le miraba incrédulo.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado?

—He-hermano —murmuró Ludwig, mirándole —. ¿De verdad eres tú?

—¿_W-west_? —La voz de Gilbert se quebró cuando dijo eso, y los ojos se le pusieron brillantes. Claro que no iba a llorar, él era demasiado asombroso para eso —. ¿Eres mi hermanito?

Los dos siguieron mirándose antes de que Gilbert abrazara a Ludwig, quien era mucho más alto que él, a pesar de ser menor.

De repente, ambos se separaron, dándose cuenta de la situación.

—Desapareciste. Desapareciste sin dejar rastro. ¿Ahora eres un pirata?

—Lo siento… Pero siempre he querido vivir aventuras, y no tener que ser un soldado, velando por la justicia, y esas tonterías.

—¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste nada!? Simplemente desapareciste. El abuelo decía que habías muerto. Aunque yo pensaba que seguirías vivo.

—Ya, ¿qué querías que dijera? Hola, abuelo, me has entrenando toda la vida para ingresar a la Marina y llegar a ser un alto cargo, pero yo he decidido hacerme pirata.

Ludwig se quedó callado.

—En todo caso, sigues siendo un pirata. Y yo soy un oficial de la Marina. Pelearé contigo si hace falta.

—Pero yo no. No pienso pelear contigo porque eres mi hermano. Adelante. —Dejó caer la espada y se abrió de brazos —. Atácame. No pienso defenderme.

La mirada de Ludwig se endureció, y volvió a levantar la espada, mientras Gilbert esperaba su decisión.

—¡Retirada!

Iba en contra de su moral retirarse, pero habían conseguido su objetivo, ¿verdad? Habían ido al barco y habían rescatado a Isabel. No tenían porque quedarse allí.

Se subió a su propio barco, sabiendo que la española estaría en el de Vincent, y rezó porque no le diera muchos problemas.

En el barco pirata todos se reunieron y se miraron extrañados.

—Qué raro. Nos atacan y luego, sin más, se retiran. La pelea aún no había dejado claro nada —murmuró Arthur, extrañado.

—Está claro que me vieron y supieron inmediatamente que no podrían vencernos —comentó Gilbert, por lo que se ganó un golpe cariñoso de Elizabeta.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —murmuró Vash.

Berwald asintió.

—Y yo.

—¿Mal presentimiento? —preguntó Arthur —. ¿A qué os referís?

—No lo sé. Es la sensación de que faltara algo.

De repente Arthur palideció. Aquello le resultaba familiar, solo que en la anterior ocasión había sido diferente.

Había sido Gilbert el que entró preguntando por alguien, quien resultó ser Isabel.

Está vez, Arthur se adelantó al albino.

—¿Dónde está Isabel? —murmuró.

Todos se miraron entre sí, encogiéndose de hombres.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la visteis?

—Antes de que los marines nos abordaran —contestó Elizabeta.

Todos asintieron, dándole la razón.

—Mierda —murmuró Arthur —. Está bien, no nos precipitemos. Vamos a buscarla, tal vez esté por el barco.

Pero tal y como todos esperaban, Isabel no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

—¿Crees que se la hayan llevado los marines? —murmuró Yekaterina, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Por desgracia, tengo la impresión de que así es. Pero lo que no se es que demonios pueden querer de ella.

Elizabeta cruzó una mirada con la ucraniana. Tal vez tuviera con Lovino. Ella les había dicho que habían sido amigos… Era un posibilidad remota, pero estaba allí.

Cuando la húngara abrió la boca para decir lo que pensaba, Tino se le adelantó.

—Tal vez ha sido cosa de Lovino.

—¿Lovino? —preguntó Arthur, sin saber a quien se refería.

—El chico que capturasteis para intercambiarlo por mi —se explicó el finlandés.

—¿Y qué tendría que ver él en todo esto?

—¿No notaste si Isabel estaba rara durante el tiempo que pasó con vosotros? —preguntó Tino, intentando suavizar la noticia que iba a dar.

—Bueno, la verdad es que si…

—Fue por él. Por Lovino.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Arthur sombríamente.

Los otros también abrieron las orejas. Incluso Elizabeta y Yekaterina que se olían que algo no era como Isabel les había contado.

—Me lo dijo después del intercambio, antes de llegar contigo —suspiró Tino —. Me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie porque no quería que hubiera problemas.

—Dilo ya —gruñó el inglés.

—Él es, o al menos lo era hace cinco años, su prometido.

La tripulación se quedó en silencio, hasta que el puño de Arthur contra la pared rompió esta tensión.

—¡Arthur! —exclamó Tino —. Espera, no es lo que estás pensando. No creo que ella se haya ido por voluntad propia.

Arthur le miró, extrañado.

—Si hubiera querido irse, lo habría hecho hace tiempo, ¿no crees? No habrían venido dos oficiales de la Marina a pelear con nosotros simplemente porque ella quisiera irse.

—Continúa…

—Sin embargo, Lovino es una persona influyente. Aún a su corta edad, tiene mucho poder en la ciudad, y en la región. Él podría perfectamente haber mandado a los marines a rescatar a Isabel, ¿no crees?

—Entonces, toda la culpa es de ese italiano de pacotilla —gruñó Arthur —. Pues vamos a dar la vuelta, vamos a volver a Nápoles, y vamos a rescatar a Isabel.

—No lo dudábamos, capitán —rió Elizabeta.

**XxXxX**

No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando Paulo entró en el camarote de Vincent, llevando consigo un botiquín.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —gruñó el holandés.

—Curarle las heridas que tú y tu brutalidad le habéis provocado —contestó secamente Paulo.

Dicho esto, se sentó al lado de Isabel y empezó a desinfectarle los cortes que se había hecho luchando contra Vincent.

—Bueno, ella también me ha herido a mi —comentó Vincent, esperando un reacción de Paulo, mirándolo de reojo.

El portugués bufó.

—¿Quién atacó primero a quién?

Isabel soltó una risita por la bajo y Paulo sonrió mientras Vincent fruncía el ceño.

Paulo continuó curándole las heridas en silencio, y cuando terminó miró a Isabel fijamente a los ojos para luego girarse hacia Vincent.

—A ver, enséñame tus heridas. Seguro que vas a morir desangrado.

—Eres idiota.

Aquello, como observó Isabel, parecía ser una escena normal entre ellos, ya que Paulo rodó los ojos y rió, ignorando el insulto del holandés, que tampoco le dio más importancia.

Llegaron por fin al puerto.

—No causes problemas, ¿vale? —le advirtió Vincent a Isabel, la cual reprimió sus instintos de sacarle la lengua.

Ludwig bajó de su propio barco un tanto alicaído, pero enseguida se recuperó, ya que Felicia estaba allí esperándola. La italiana abrazó fuertemente al rubio y después ambos se dirigieron a donde estaban Vincent e Isabel.

Mientras los dos oficiales hablaban, Felicia cogió las manos de la española.

—Ya verás. Lovino estará muy contento de ver que has vuelto.

Isabel, resignada, sonrió a Felicia, que la miraba ilusionada, y luego se encaminó con ella, a la casa donde vivían los dos.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal vuestros padres? —preguntó Isabel por darle algo de conversación.

—Bueno —la italiana titubeó —. Ellos murieron hace un par de años. Ahora vivimos con nuestro abuelo.

Isabel tragó saliva.

—Pero estamos muy contentos. Mi abuelo es muy divertido, y siempre estuvo ahí para nosotros —le dijo cariñosamente.

Llegaron a la casa, donde estaban Lovino y el abuelo de los italianos.

—¡Felicia, querida, volviste! Y no lo hiciste sola —el abuelo rió —. ¡Isabel! La última vez que te vi tenías siete años, y te pasabas el día pegada a Lovino. ¿No erais adorables?

Lovino enrojeció mientras que Isabel simplemente se rió, acordándose de él.

—Entonces, querida, me ha contado Lovino que te hiciste pirata.

—Ya te dije que ella no se hizo pirata. La obligaron —gruñó el italiano.

—Lo que sea, lo que sea… Pero has vivido como pirata~

—Eh, bueno, si…

—¡Ah, la vida pirata! La recuerdo, yo mismo fui pirata, ¿sabes?

Lovino y Felicia le miraron fijamente.

—Viejo, ¿qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Lovino, incrédulo.

—Lo que oyes. Eran mis tiempos mozos. Yo tenía un enemigo desde joven, y cuando me enteré de que se había hecho de la Marina, pues yo me hice pirata. Al final, después de numerosas batallas en lados contrarios, los dos nos retiramos, y ahora somos buenos amigos.

—¿Mantienes el contacto con él? —preguntó Isabel, curiosa.

—Sí, el es German.

—¡Es el abuelo de Lud! —exclamó Felicia, contenta.

—Es el abuelo del macho-patatas —protestó Lovino, al mismo tiempo.

—Como puedes ver —continuó Roma, que así se llamaba el abuelo de los italianos —. Lovino ha heredado mi odio hacia su sangre, mientras que Felicia ha heredado el cariño. Esos son mis nietecitos.

Felicia sonrió mientras Lovino protestaba, y por un momento, Isabel se olvidó de todo lo que había pasado, y sintió como si estuviera de nuevo en España, pasando el tiempo con Lovino y Felicia, antes de que todo eso ocurriera.

Tal vez, no era tan malo volver a su antigua vida.

**XxXxX**

—Ya estamos a punto de llegar —le informó Vash. Arthur se mordió el labio.

—Estoy convencido de que estarán esperando que vayamos —dijo Arthur a toda su tripulación —. Si por algún casual atacaran el barco estando ya en tierra firme, quiero que os vayáis. Si me atrapan, no me defendáis. No quiero que más personas sufran por mi culpa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —gritó Elizabeta —. Nosotros jamás te abandonaremos, Arthur.

—¿No lo entiendes? Es una orden. Voy a poner todo mi empeño en recuperar a Isabel, pero tampoco sé si ella quiera volver o no. Es posible que este sea nuestro último día como tripulación…

—Capitán…

—Si todo sale bien, nos iremos bien lejos a vivir más aventuras. Si no, ha sido un placer conoceros, y agradezco haber tenido el honor de luchar a vuestro lado.

* * *

**Comentarios**: Bueno, este capítulo es un poco más corto de lo normal, pero es que esto se acaba :( A lo mejor os ha podido parecer raro que Isabel estuviera tan tranquila al final, pero realmente ella nunca ha querido ser una pirata, como Eli o Gil, y tampoco tiene que hacerlo por necesidad, como Vash o Berwald. Estaba tan a gusto como pirata porque tiene a Arthur y tiene a buenos amigos, por supuesto. Pero por muy hiperactiva que sea, ella ama su vida tranquila con su huerto de tomates, y con Lovi, aunque pueda parecer lo contrario por la actitud que tiene. Igualmente, no os preocupeis, porque en el siguiente capítulo se resolverá todo. Pensaba hacer un prólogo (ese seguro) y en él, incluir las escenas del ¿qué pasó después? de algunos personajes... Y además un extra de ¿qué pasó antes? de Den, Ice, y Noru. Si alguien quiere el pasado de algún personaje secundario, que lo diga y lo incluiré :)

**Avances**: El próximo ya es el último capítulo. Los piratas vuelven a Nápoles, donde la Marina estará bien atenta. Veremos que pasa, no sólo con Isabel, sino con toda la tripulación.

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews :3

_________**Poppy-chan:** Yo tampoco quiero que acabe . Pero se tiene que terminar :( Nah, tranquila, a mi también me dan paranoias así, sólo tienes que mirar la historia rara que he creado xD Pero si todo el mundo fuera como Feli... Tampoco habrían piratas sexys D: Y bueno, no ha sido un reencuentro muy bonito... Pero ya verás en el capítulo siguiente :3 No te Spoileo! Gracias por comentar ^.^_

_________**Strawberry07:** Ja, todo el mundo me lo dice, me voy a hacer guionista de telenovelas (?) Me alegra que te haya gustado y aquí está el cap! Gracias por el review :3_

_________**IreneRodriguez:** No pasa nada, yo me desaparezco para actualizar, tu tienes permiso para desaparecerte para comentar xD Yo te comprendo, creo que todos estamos así... No se pueden juntar tantas cosas D: Yo personalmente voy de cabeza jajajaja Es que Arthur es super sexy (?) Porque él lo vale e_e Berwald comparte a Tino con nosotras, porque sabe que no le podemos robar el corazón del finlandés T.T Berwald lo que quería era matar a todo el mundo hasta que le devolvieran a su esposa! Juntemos a todas las tripulaciones y formemos parte de ellas! Que te parece? :D Sip, Himaruya nos crea a semejantes personajes, y no podemos evitar amarlos xD Y Yekaterina tiene el corazón demasiado grande... Y si Arthur supiera quien es Lovi se lo habría cargado jajaja Yo amo el Spamano, y me siento culpable por querer que Isa acabe con Arthur D: También tienes un rincón de Tamaki? Mi amiga tiene miles repartidos por todo el pueblo (?) Ahora somos un pueblo seta por su culpa xD No puedes culpar a Lovi por estar enamorado T.T No atiende a razones, sólo quiere a Isa . Berwald y Tino van a hacer bebes, vale? Por mi historia que ellos tendrán bebes (?) Bueno, has acertado en algunas cosas, enhorabuena *Le da un diploma* Bueno, en realidad no ganó ninguno pero los marines se retiraron o sea que ganaron los piratas, no? :DD Gracias por comentar xD_

_________**HimekoO3:** Nya~ Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto *se sonroja* Me hace muy feliz que te la has leído y que haya gustado, y gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar~_

___________________________________**LittleMonsterStick:** Si, se acaba, pero fue bonito mientras duró D: Pobres Isabel y Arthur... No hay manera de que terminen juntos eh? D: Dios, que mala soy xD Yo... Esto... Te quiero spoilear pero no quiero xD No te preocupes, en el siguiente capítulo se aclarará todo :D _

___________________________________________**Lala-chan 32165:** Yo me tardé una eternidad en actualizar, estamos empate xD Y bueno, no se si estará dentro del epílogo o aparte, pero estarán los que pasó después y el que pasó antes xD O sea que no te preocupes, te haré feliz (?) Creo que muchas aquí amamos a Lovi y tenemos sentimientos encontrados xD Pero que Isa es de Arthur . Gracias por comentar~_

___________________________________________**EsteEsMiNombreDeUsuario:** Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :S Pobre Lovi el ama a Isa con locura eh? Intentaré no tardarme en actualizar!_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	22. Capítulo 18

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, este fanfic si :3

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

—Está bien —murmuró Elizabeta —. Debemos averiguar dónde está Isabel y rescatarla. Es nuestro deber.

—Esto no me gusta —refunfuñó Gilbert —. Esta llenísimo de marines… Como nos pillen, nos la cargamos.

—¿No puedas pensar un poco por los demás en vez de en por ti mismo por una vez? —prácticamente le gritó la húngara.

Gilbert se quedó callado un momento y a continuación rió.

—No me estoy preocupando por mí.

—¿Eh?

—No quiero que te pase nada. No sería en absoluto asombroso.

Esta declaración hizo que Elizabeta se sonrojara y golpeara a Gilbert en la cabeza mientras negaba y el prusiano se reía.

—Está bien, tranquilo. Tino, Berwald y Yekaterina se han quedado en el barco, y Arthur y Vash también están buscando por la ciudad.

—Y Arthur echó a todos los demás. Aún me acuerdo de sus gritos. Creo que varios de ellos casi se mearon del miedo antes de salir corriendo. —Gilbert rió de nuevo, y a continuación suspiró con pesar —. Está convencido de que no saldrá de esta. Y aún así, no ha dudado ni un momento en venir a por Isabel.

—¡Es por eso que debemos esforzarnos al máximo! ¡Debemos intentar que todo salga bien! Aunque sólo haya una mínima posibilidad… Debemos intentarlo con todas nuestras fuerzas.

—Kesesese, por supuesto.

Tras esta conversación, continuaron caminando. A familia Vargas tenía varias casas repartidas por la ciudad, y no sabían en cual podía estar la española. Se habían repartido las zonas entre ellos, y Arthur y Vash, pero hasta ahora, no habían tenido suerte.

Precisamente en una de esas casas, se encontraba Isabel, sentada en una silla y mirando por la ventana.

—Está oscureciendo —murmuró la española. La noche empezaba a caer, ante su mirada.

De repente, y silencioso, Roma se sentó en una silla a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó el finalmente el italiano, con una voz sosegada, muy rara en él, que le daba un aire más grave que de normal.

—Nada en especial.

—Tu mirada no dice lo mismo —señaló Roma, alzando las cejas.

Isabel esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Yo…

—¿Echas de menos la vida de pirata? —aventuró Roma, esperando dar confianza a la joven.

—No exactamente.

—Entonces echas de menos a alguien.

Isabel se quedó callada y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Fuera, empezó a llover y no tardó en caer el agua de una manera torrencial.

Roma pasó un brazo por la espalda de Isabel, de manera fraternal.

—¿Te he dicho como me acabé haciendo pirata?

—No. —Isabel le miró curiosa. Era cierto, Roma también había sido pirata.

—Ah~ Que buenos tiempo aquellos. Yo venía de una familia normal. Mi padre era comerciante de telas, mi madre una religiosa devota. Eran completamente contrarios entre sí, no sé cómo acabaron casándose… Pero si querían mucho. Yo fui la alegría de la casa. Lo que mi madre más deseaba era tener un hijo, y allí estaba yo.

Roma suspiró, recordando, para a continuación seguir con el relato.

—Pero conforme crecí, no todo fue como ellos querían. Por una parte, mi madre intentaba enseñarme modales, y sus creencias, y mi padre empezó a interesarse en que aprendiera el oficio del comercio para poder ayudarle. Yo, por supuesto, y como encontrarás natural, no encontraba interesante ninguna de las cosas. Me tiraba los días contemplando el mar. ¡Amaba el mar!

Isabel rió. Por un momento Roma le recordó a sí misma, en cuanto a actitud rebelde y amor hacia el mar.

—Un día decidí que me embarcaría en un barco. Me daba igual a donde fuera, o que tuviera que hacer. Quería aventuras. Quería alejarme de mi vida monótona. Y un día la conocí a ella. Su nombre era Helena. Era bella como sólo una diosa podría ser y me encandiló enseguida. Por supuesto, ella no me hacía ni caso, pero a pesar de eso insistí. Cuando por fin logré captar su atención, me desveló su secreto. Era capitana de un barco pirata. Al contrario de lo que ella creía, yo me emocioné más aún con su historia.

Roma hizo una pausa, y continuó hablando.

—Luego, además, estaba German. Mi enemigo jurado. Te puedo prometer que no había nadie que yo odiara más que a él. Era el hijo perfecto. Mis padres se pasaban el día diciéndome que debía parecerme a él… Unos meses antes de conocer a Helena, German ingresó en la Academia de la Marina. En cuanto me enteré, prometí convertirme en pirata. Eso me costó unos cuantos golpes por parte de mi padre.

El italiano suspiró apoyando su mejilla contra la palma de su mano.

—Helena fue mi salvación. Le supliqué que me dejara unirme a su tripulación. Y contrario a lo que yo creía que haría, aceptó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Fueron buenos años. No tardé en convertirme en el segundo de a bordo. No es por presumir, pero yo era realmente fuerte… Peleamos mucho contra German. Unas veces ganábamos nosotros, otras veces ganaba él. Aunque nunca pudo capturarnos. Unos años después, Helena murió de una enfermedad. Un día cualquiera cayó enferma. Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada. No había pasado ni un mes cuando murió.

—¿Qué hiciste después —preguntó Isabel sombríamente.

—Dejé la vida pirata. German continuó ejerciendo de marine, pero tanto tiempo enfrentados, y conociéndonos tan bien hizo que tuviéramos un gran grado de complicidad. Volví al pueblo con mis padres, portando grandes riquezas que nunca me cuestionaron. Me enamoré de nuevo, aunque no fue tan intenso como lo de Helena, y me casé. Y luego nacieron mis queridos nietecitos —suspiró.

Isabel bajó la mirada.

—Como puedes ver, todos cometemos locuras por las personas a las que amamos. Si se te presenta la oportunidad, no lo dudes. Sólo vivimos una vez, ¿no es así?

Isabel sonrió, y asintió. En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta, y Felicia se apresuró a ir a ver quién era.

—¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Estáis empapados! Pasad, rápido.

Alguien afuera protesto, pero se oyeron unos forcejeos, y a más de una persona subiendo por las escaleras. Roma se levantó, alzando las cejas.

—¿A quién habrá metido en casa esta niña?

Dicho esto, salió de la sala de estar, dejando a Isabel sola y sumida en pensamientos. Ella lo tenía claro. Si se le presentara la oportunidad de volver con Arthur, sacrificaría todo lo que hiciera falta por ello. Lo amaba, y haría lo que fuera por él.

La española volvió a mirar por la ventana, mientras oía a Roma y a Felicia arriba.

—¡Feli! ¿Qué te he dicho de dejar entrar a desconocidos en casa?

—¡Pero abuelo, ellos estaban empapados!

—La próxima vez consúltame antes de actuar, ¿vale?

—Sii~

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando bajaron todos al salón.

—Isabel, parece que alguien venía buscándote —anunció Roma, con una sonrisa en la cara.

La española se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con Elizabeta y Gilbert, que parecían incómodos, vestidos con ropa de los italianos.

—¡Isabel! —Elizabeta se lanzó contra ella, emocionada, arrastrando a Gilbert en el abrazo.

—Dios mío, chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

—Venimos a rescatarte —murmuró Gilbert, sonriendo socarronamente.

De repente, Roma puso las manos sobre los hombros del albino, haciendo que este se tensara repentinamente.

—Los marines se están poniendo en marcha —comentó como si nada, para a continuación, inclinarse sobre ellos y susurrar —: Si yo fuera vosotros, me daría prisa en llegar al barco.

Isabel no lo dudó, y tras lanzarle una mirada de agradecimiento, cogió a Elizabeta y a Gilbert y empezó a correr.

Por otro lado, Arhur y Vash, tras la búsqueda sin resultado, y al ver la cantidad enorme de marines que se estaban congregando, habían regresado al barco.

—¡Quiero que os vayáis! —gritó Arthur por décima vez —. No quiero que os ocurra nada por mi culpa, ¿no lo podéis entender?

—Nos quedaremos aquí —repitió Tino, mientras Berwald asentía a sus palabras —. Nada de lo que digas podrá convencernos.

—¡Sois unos cabezotas! —gritó Arthur.

Tras esta discusión se sentó intentando tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con vosotros? —murmuró entre dientes.

Vash le dio un golpe en la espalda. Arthur levantó la cara para mirarle, y aunque el suizo no llegó a sonreír, y si que pudo ver cierta determinación en su mirada. Al igual que en la de Yekaterina, que estaba llena de lágrimas de la emoción, en la de Berwald, impasible y en la de Tino, que le sonreía.

En ese momento, llegaron los otros tres al barco.

Elizabeta y Gilbert iban primero y llegaron jadeando. Justo detrás iba Isabel.

—Isabel… —murmuró Arthur, sin poder creerlo.

—¡Arthur! —gritó la española, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados unos instantes, sin embargo su felicidad no duró mucho, ya que pronto los marines llegaron al puerto.

Eran una cantidad inmensa, y tan poco como eran en ese momento, todos sabían que debían rendirse.

—¡Rendíos piratas! ¡No intentéis resistiros! —gritó uno de los marines, mientras subían al barco, donde los otros esperaban con resignación. ¿Qué iba a pasar a con ellos?

Ludwig, Vincent y Paulo, que eran los que tenían mayor rango no tardaron en subir también. Ludwig apenas cruzó una mirada con Gilbert y Vincent miró a Isabel con el ceño fruncido. La española tenía la mirada baja y luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

Paulo, para sorpresa de todos, fue el que se adelantó, apuntando a Arthur con la pistola. No tardó en acorralarle contra la borda del barco. Arthur miró a atrás, mirando al agua y luego se giró hacia Paulo nuevamente, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

El corazón de Isabel se paró mientras un silencio tenso se instalaba alrededor de todos ellos. Nadie vio la cara que puso el portugués, pero Arthur gesticuló algo que no pudieron entender y a continuación se oyó un disparo y el inglés cayó al agua. Paulo se acercó al lugar donde había caído y luego de unos segundos se giró.

—Está muerto.

Isabel se tapó la boca con las manos, intentando no ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente. Sus lágrimas, al igual que las de Elizabeta, caían en silencio, e incluso Yekaterina intentaba mantenerse callada.

Vincent y Ludwig miraron con el ceño fruncido al resto de la tripulación, pero antes de que pudieran levantar sus armas, Paulo intervino.

—Ellos nos son piratas.

—¿Qué? —Vincent le miró, confundido. ¡Pero si tres de ellos tenían hasta recompensa! —. ¿Cómo no van a ser piratas?

—¿Qué quieres decir, Paulo?

—Ellos eran espías. Infiltrados en el barco de Kirkland. Gracias a su labor pudimos evitar numerosas muertes.

—¿Y por qué no se encargaron de asesinar a Kirkland cuando tuvieron oportunidad? —gruñó Vincent, desconfiando.

—Si hubieran asesinado al capitán del barco, no habrían tardado en ser asesinados ellos mismos. Y sus órdenes no eran matar a nadie.

—¿Cómo puedes probar eso? —Esta vez fue el turno de Ludwig de preguntar, también desconfiando de las palabras del castaño.

—Porque uno de ellos es mi propio nieto.

No fue Paulo quien dijo esas palabras. Todos los marines, incluidos Vincent y Ludwig, se giraron para dejar paso a un imponente hombre, que aunque ya era mayor, continuaba teniendo un porte regio que inspiraba respeto. Sus rasgos le delataron como familiar de Ludwig.

—¿Abuelo? —murmuró Ludwig, sin poder creerse lo que oía.

—Efectivamente. Esta misión fue encomendada por mí especialmente a estas personas. Ellos fueron los que se encargaron de cuidar que a Isabel no le pasara nada, aún si no sabían quién era ella. Puedes comprobar que en este tiempo los piratas no le hicieron ni un rasguño.

—Pero… Es imposible —se quejó Vincent.

—No lo es —respondió German —. Ahora, creo que se merecen un buen descanso.

Isabel miró a sus compañeros, buscando en su mirada algo que les delatara, pero ellos seis estaban mirándose entre sí igual de confundidos.

—¡Está bien! Acompañadme —apremió Roma, que había aparecido quien sabe de dónde, y que ahora les señalaba la dirección a su casa.

Sin saber que más podían hacer, todos anduvieron en silencio. Elizabeta intentó acercarse a Isabel, pero ella se limitó a permanecer en silencio. De alguna manera, su cerebro no quería asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Una vez llegaron a la casa, todos se sentaron en la sala de estar. Ni Felicia ni Lovino estaban, habían salido a arreglar cosas de la boda por orden de Roma, que sabía que esto iba a suceder.

—Supongo que os preguntaréis que acaba de pasar —comenzó Roma, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención —. Como Isabel ya sabe, hace mucho tiempo, yo mismo fue pirata. Pero mis esfuerzos por salvaros no han tenido nada que ver. Arthur se puso en contacto conmigo nada más rescatasteis a Tino. Yo le debía un favor de los grandes, y era un colega así que le pregunté que quería. Su respuesta fue simple. Si alguna vez, alguno de vosotros iba a ser capturado por la Marina, o era capturado por la Marina, debía salvaros.

Isabel apretó los puños, mientras el recuerdo de Arthur le hacía empezar a soltar lágrimas.

—No me dijo como. Simplemente me pidió que echara mano de mis recursos. Me dio información sobre vosotros. Estuve muy sorprendido cuando vi que el desaparecido nieto de German estaba entre los piratas. Y al pensar en German me vino a la cabeza: el también tenía una deuda conmigo: una deuda de vida. Así que hablé con el privado. Por supuesto, al principio se negó. Yo ya había planeado toda la historia de que vosotros eráis espías, y sólo necesitaba que German me apoyara.

Elizabeta apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Gilbert, mientras que Tino le cogía la mano a Berwald.

—No tardó en cambiar de opinión cuando le desvelé que Gilbert era uno de vosotros –continuó, al mismo tiempo que el albino tragaba saliva —. Creo que ahora me odia más que antes. Pero necesitábamos a alguien más que desvelara la verdad. Un cargo de la Marina en el que los soldados pudieran confiar. Rápidamente descartamos a Ludwig y a Vincent. Ellos dos no habrían aceptado lo que les íbamos a contar, incluso si realmente ellos debían creer que era la verdad. Y apareció Paulo. Fue extraño. Aceptó esa "verdad" sin dudarlo ni un momento. No nos importó por supuesto. Cumplí mi parte del trato, al igual que German cumplió la suya.

La cara de Vash estaba tapada por su pelo, mientras que Yekaterina ya había empezado a moquear hacia un buen rato.

—Lo único que lamento… Es que Arthur haya muerto. Lo siento, de verdad.

Tras decir esto, Roma se levantó de la silla y salió del cuarto, donde por fin todos pudieron llorar la muerte de su capitán.

El corazón de Isabel se iba rompiendo más conforme pasaban los minutos, y pronto explotó en un llanto desconsolado. Todo, cuando parecía que iba a mejorar, se había torcido en un minuto. ¿Por qué había pasado esto?

Roma les ofreció un techo para pasar la noche, y para todo el tiempo que lo necesitaran. Todos tenían ahora que rehacer su vida.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, apareció German en la casa. Entró, se encaminó hacia Gilbert, le levantó de la camiseta, le cruzó la cara y a continuación le abrazó.

—Gilbert, nieto mío… ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? Desapareciste, sin más. No sabes lo que sufrí yo… No sabes lo que sufrió tu hermano.

—Abuelo… Si me hubiera quedado a tu lado, me habría tenido que convertir en marine, al igual que lo ha hecho Ludwig.

—Si lo hubieras hablado conmigo…

—¿Si lo hubiera hablado contigo? ¡Si lo hubiera hablado contigo me habrías dado una paliza y me habrías obligado a cumplir con lo que querías!

German se quedó callado, mirando a su nieto.

—Tal vez, tengas razón…

—Lo mismo da… Pienso que es hora de cambiar de vida.

German le miró, alzando una ceja.

—Me mudaré a casa de nuevo.

Elizabeta le miró, sin saber si debía intervenir o no. ¿Qué debía hacer ella? Pero no tuvo que elegir, ya que el albino se giró inmediatamente hacia la húngara.

—Te vienes conmigo. —Parecía una orden, pero los ojos de Gilbert la miraban suplicantes.

La húngara le sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

El mayor se despidió de todos con un asentimiento, mientras los otros dos se giraron una última vez.

—Adiós —murmuró Gilbert.

—Ojalá algún día nos volvamos a ver.

Los demás se despidieron también, y Yekaterina no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas por todos.

Esa misma tarde, Tino se dirigió hacia todos, junto con Berwald.

—Nosotros también nos vamos. Volveremos a visitar nuestras tierras natales, y luego buscaremos algún sitio donde vivir tranquilamente, sin ser perseguidos como piratas. Ha sido un placer conoceros a todos.

Berwald se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y ambos salieron por la puerta.

Isabel se giró hacia Vash y Yekaterina.

—Yo… —murmuró la ucraniana —. Quiero volver con mi hermano, pero… No sé cómo hacerlo…

Vash bufó y se levantó.

—Yo también quiero volver rápidamente con mi hermana. Pero te ayudaré a encontrar a Braginsky antes.

—¿De verdad? —Yekaterina alzó la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Si —gruñó el suizo —. Saldremos mañana. Cuanto antes le encontremos, antes podremos ser felices los dos.

La rubia se tiró a los brazos de Vash, agradeciéndole, y él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Y luego pensó en Lily. Realmente tenía muchas ganas de verla.

Tal como habían dicho, al día siguiente por la mañana salieron. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a caer por la cara de Isabel. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo habían terminado así? Sabía que una vida como la que llevaban no iba a durar para siempre. Pero eran tan felices…

Lovino bajó a la sala de estar donde estaba en ese momento.

—Isabel —murmuró —. Yo…

—Por favor Lovino, ahora no.

El italiano, con una expresión dolida, salió de allí. Todas las veces que había intentado hablar con ella, la misma respuesta. Cada vez que la observaba, las lágrimas caían por su cara.

Para poder hablar con ella, debía esperar a que el corazón de Isabel empezara a cicatrizar.

**XxXxX**

—Vamos, no será tan malo —murmuró Gilbert, tirado sobre la mesa, al igual que Isabel, mientras Francis estaba recostado sobre el asiento.

—Igualmente, no tengo mucha elección. Estábamos comprometidos por nuestros padres, y él en ningún momento rompió el compromiso incluso cuando todos creían que yo estaba muerta.

—¿Pero tú le amas? —le preguntó Francis, con la mirada perdida.

—Hubo una época en que lo hacía. Pero ese sentimiento ha desaparecido. Le sigo teniendo aprecio… Pero eso no es amor…

—Ah, pobre desdichada —murmuró Francis en tono dramático.

—Al menos, piensa que primero se tienen que casar Lud y Feli —intentó animarla Gilbert.

—Pero algún día llegara el momento —lloró Isabel, mientras le daba un trago a su bebida. Afuera estaba lloviendo y el interior de la taberna estaba atestado —. Igualmente, cambiemos de tema. ¿Al final te enrolarás en la Marina?

—Bueno… Lo estuve hablando con Eli… Probablemente los dos entremos juntos. Pero estoy seguro de que Lud me querrá tener bajos sus órdenes. Y eso no me gusta nada. Es tan severo como el abuelo. —Gilbert se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

—No te preocupes, _mon ami_, yo me encargaré de que quedes bajo mis órdenes.

Gilbert se estremeció.

—No sé que es peor.

Francis protestó e Isabel soltó una sonora carcajada. Al final, contagiados de la española, acabaron los tres riendo.

—Y a la que os deis cuenta, Maddie y yo también nos estaremos casando, y- —Francis comenzó a hablar de nuevo, sin embargó, alguien en la taberna llamó la atención de Isabel.

Lo único que acertó a ver de él antes de que saliera de la taberna fue su pelo rubio, su porte elegante. Pero algo la llamaba a seguirla.

¿Podría ser?

No, era imposible.

Pero aún así, Isabel se levantó, sorprendiendo a Gilbert y a Francis.

—Esperad aquí un momento, por favor.

Dicho esto, salió de la taberna. Dio un par de pasos y buscó en la lejanía alguna figura. Pero no había nadie. ¿Cómo había podido alejarse tan rápidamente?

—¿Buscas a alguien? —Esa voz. Era su voz, Isabel estaba segura.

Lentamente, la española se giró, para ver a un hombre apoyado en la pared de la taberna. Y no era un hombre cualquiera. Era él. Arthur.

Isabel se tapó la boca con las manos.

—Arthur… Pero tú… Estabas muerto y yo…

—Lo sé. Una larga historia. Debería haber huido de aquí hacer mucho. Sin embargo no podía soportar verte sufrir así. No se lo digas a nadie. Oficialmente, estoy muerto.

Isabel contuvo las ganas que tenía de lanzarse sobre el inglés, y cruzó los brazos.

—Yo… —vaciló Arthur —. Siento haberte hecho sufrir. Siento todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que saqueamos el barco en que viajabas. Lo de tu padre, y luego… Todo lo que ocurrió. Siento haberte privado de la vida tranquila y feliz que te merecías, al lado de alguien al que amabas. No debí intervenir nunca en eso. Esto es el adiós definitivo. Quiero que recuperes tu anterior vida. Te vuelvo a pedir perdón. Ya verás como en poco tiempo me habrás olvidado. Yo, debería irme ya.

Arthur hizo ademán de alejarse, pero Isabel le retuvo, acercándose a él, y besándole suavemente. Un beso casto y puro. Un beso triste.

—No te vayas —murmuró la castaña.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor… No te vayas. No te vuelvas a ir. —Los ojos de Isabel se llenaron de lágrimas —. Te amo. No amo a Lovino, te amo a ti. Quiero tener una vida tranquila y feliz, pero a tu lado.

Arthur vaciló.

—Me da igual a donde vayas, iré contigo.

—Isabel, yo… También te amo, pero quiero que tengas una vida feliz.

—Mi vida sólo será feliz si es contigo, Arthur. No vas a poder evitar que se siga. Vámonos juntos.

Isabel le cogió de la mana, y empezó a caminar.

—Pero hay gente aquí que te conoce. Amigos… Deberías despedirte de ellos y-

—No. Los dos vamos a empezar una nueva vida. Solos tú y yo. Sin nada que nos separe.

Arthur sonrió ante las palabras de la española, cuyos ojos brillaban como la luz del sol.

—Nada que nos separe.

Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez un beso de felicidad, y se cogieron adecuadamente que nos separe.

—Juntos, tú y yo.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Antes que nada... QUE FINAL MÁS ÑOÑO! NONONONONONO! *Se da cabezazos contra el escritorio* POR QUE HAS ESCRITO ESTO? *Se suicida* Ok, igualmente, yo mando, así se queda (?) Segunda... OH DIOS NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE SEA EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO *Muere de la felicidad* Porque si, amigos míos, este es el último capítulo... De mi historia querida, de mi amor. No me puedo creer que la haya terminado... Espero que ninguna me quisiera matar cuando "ha muerto" Arthur... De verdad, era algo completamente necesario D: Pero, mirad, ahora tienen su final bonito, fluff, y puke rainbows :D Lo que me da lástima es que todos se separan :( Bueno, el BFT no... Pero es que es el BFT XD Bueno, me da penita Lovi (y Gil y Fran, que se quedan ahí abandonados D:) Pero la felicidad de Isa y Arthur en este fic va por encima de vosotros . Se van, a ser felices, lejos de la piratería *-* En tercer lugar... Por supuestísimo, ya lo dije, habrá un epílogo (espero que no me salga taaaan fluff como acostumbro xD), y en el se desvelará que pasa después con algunos personajes :D Y, mmmm, escribiré también los pasados de Den, Noru y Ice por una parte... De Bel, Holanda y Portugal por otra, y tal vez escriba algo referente a los asiáticos, y a Sadiq y a Heracles, no lo se xD Pero bueno... Sólo falta eso, la verdadera historia, con su trama y todo termina con esto... Espero que la hayáis disfrutado!

Oh, antes de que se me olvide... Quiero hacer una mención especial a IreneRodriguez, porque es la mejor de las mejores, y me hizo una video-trailer de este fic, y no se como agradecerselo, y es realmente genial *-* Lo podeis ver aquí: www . youtube watch?v = aTfTkiUHSHE&feature = youtu . be Ya sabeis, juntad espacios. En caso de que aún así la pagina se haya comido algo, podeis encontrar el link en mi perfil... Gracias de nuevo a IreneRodriguez, que la podeis encontrar aquí en fanfiction, en youtube y en twitter . Te quiero!

**Avances:** Ya he aclarado antes, aquí se verá que ha pasado con nuestros protas (claro está e_e) y con algunos personajes más B) Así que... En cuanto lo tenga listo me apresuraré a subirlo xD

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews .

___________________________________**Fieldshope:** Si! Todas queriamos que Isa se diera cuenta de lo tonta que era U_u Espero te haya gustado el último capítulo... *Llora* Y gracias por comentar!_

_____________________________________________**Poppy-chan:** Me alegra que te haya gustado ^.^ Aunque pobrecita Isa nuestra, que se la han llevado D: Y si... Casi se me olvida incluir la parte de Lud y Gilbo xD Que tonta, luego me quedé en plan: Aquí falta algo... Y ya me acordé y la escribí jajaja Aquí tienes encuentro de Gil con su abuelo... Aish, reencuentros everywhere Arthur en el fondo ya estaba preparado para que algo así ocurriera xD Está, el pobre, coladito por Isa e_e Que amor de hombre xD Y bueno, espero que te haya gustado el final que le había preparado muahahaha Y el epílogo está ya en marcha, no se cuanto tardará jajaja... Y Paulo estará! No te preocupes XD Gracias por el review_

_______________________________________________________**Strawberry07:** Sii, aquí está este último capítulo DD: Y verás que pasará con ellos, y como se conocieron (su historia se creó sola en mi cabeza, lo juro xD) Cachis, me equivoqué O_o Cierto, quise decir epílogo xDD Sorryyyy~ Gracias por el comentario!_

___________________________________________________________________________________________**LittleMonsterStick:** Sip, aquí está este último capítulo de la historia :( Espero que te haya gustado, los finales de las historias largas son realmente dificiles U_u Isa está enamoradísima, y creo que lo ha demostrado aquí. No ha dudado en decirselo a Arthur e_e Y ellos tendrán su vida ideal, creeme, yo haré que así sea XD Se merecen paz y tranquilidad *-* Oh, Dios, me lo he imaginado xD Épico jajaja Gracias por comentar~_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Lala-chan 32165:** Tranquila, mi no preocuparse, me ha pasado a veces *-* Yo perdonar ti sin pensar un segundo... Y voy a dejar de hablar así xD Arthur es idiota... Pero le queremos! :D Y bueno, como capitán del barco está bajo mucha presión, tiene que ocuparse de muchas cosas a la vez D: *En el fondo, ella piensa igual xD* Ninguno ha caido en la cuenta de que pueden vivir perfectamente bien sin necesidad de piratas y paridas, coño, que son ricos xD Pero para algo está Tino ahí, para contar la verdad *_* Yo intentó que Arthur no haga tonterias, pero el personaje cobra vida propia xD Y ya verás ya verás, dentro de poco el epílogo y los pasados! Gracias por comentar :3_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**IreneRodriguez:** Me encantan tus reviews por lo cortitos que son (?) Recibí el correo de review, y luego me decía que no había ninguno y yo en plan: "Que coño?" Fanfiction nos trollea T.T Pero eso no nos impide dar nuestras opiniones, jum! Jejeje... A buenas horas se me ocurrió lo de los pasados xD Pero es que el de Den, Ice y Noru ya estaba medio montadito en mi cabeza, y el de Portugal, Holanda y Belgica salió solo, también... Así que, por qué no escribirlos? xD Bueno, está claro que no puedo contar TODO, pero si que rellenaré parte de sus pasados. Luego sus historias ya se irán entrelazando, pero eso lo dejaré a vuestra imaginación (?) No, en realidad no se hasta que punto llegaré xD Pero me esforzaré! Lo de Vash fue un venazo... Que también es humano, se puede poner enfermo, no? xD Y los marines por ahí, y Lud y Gil en plan reconciliación *-* (Ese video es la OSTIA y punto xD) Gilbert es awesome, exacto... Y quiere demasiado a su West. Son hermanos, al fin y al cabo . Lo siento, Vash... Pero Gilbert es Gilbert xD Vincent no es Vincent sin su odio hacia España xD Pero pobre Tino, gracias a él, Arthur no se ha hecho ideas equivocadas xDDD Yo no voy a decir nada sobre ellos... Pero tendrás su parte de que ha pasado con ellos y su pasado muahahahaha C: Es que Roma es demasiado Roma xD Aunque aquí se desvela un motivo un poco más profundo para el hecho de hacerse pirata... Aunque el deseo de fastidiar a German siempre estuvo ahí xD Todas las madres piensan que estamos locas e_e Mi madre piensa que me gusta la película de Indiana Jones (la cuarta) solo porque salen rusos, imaginate si le como el coco xD (que no lo hago adrede D:) Sii, y en nuestro barco también pueden haber esquinas de Tamaki! Para deprimirnos! Y nos llevamos a Vincent para que se fume luego todo lo que plantamos xD Y sip, este bonito review si que apareció, y el video es awesome, y está certificado de awesomidad por parte de Prusia xD Y he decidido prepararte yo también algo. No es tan awesome como un video, te desveló ya que será un fanfic... Pero note voy a decir ni de que va ni la pareja xD Ja, a pensar. Pero tengo que desarrollarlo bien ÒwÓ Gracias por comentar, y espero que te haya gustado el capi :D_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	23. Epílogo

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, este fanfic si :3

* * *

**Epílogo**

—¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó Francis, suspirando.

—¡No lo sé! No esperaba que a Eli le entrara la vena maternal así tan de repente.

—Gilbo. Lleva más de un año así. Eso no es de repente.

Gilbert bufó.

—Bueno, a lo mejor tienes razón…

—¡Por supuesto que la tengo! Siempre tengo razón. Si Elizabeta necesita consejo puede preguntarle a Maddie. Ya es una experta en maternidad.

—No sé cómo te aguanta.

—Por favor, Gilbert, soy un experto en el _amour_~

El albino empezó a acelerar el paso para que Francis le siguiera y dejara de hablar. Lo único que quería era despejarse un poco la cabeza. Desde que habían llegado a costas españolas no habían dejado de hablar de lo mismo.

—Entonces. ¿Cuál es nuestro próximo destino? —preguntó al fin el prusiano, después de unos instantes de silencio.

—No lo sé. Fue una misión bastante exitosa. A quien quiero engañar, cada vez los piratas son más tontos —suspiró Francis —. Antes era divertido perseguirlas, y tener batallas emocionantes. Ahora prácticamente se dejan coger.

—No te engañes, Fran. Eso es porque yo estoy aquí. En cuanto me ven pierden las ganas de luchar. Así de asombroso soy —se pavoneó Gilbert mientras Francis rodaba los ojos. Por mucho tiempo que pasara, la actitud de su amigo siempre sería la misma.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, cuando se dieron cuenta de algo. Habían salido del poblado, y estaban completamente perdidos.

—Francis. ¿En qué momento nos perdimos?

—Ni idea. Pero el pueblo no se ve por ningún lado.

—¿Tanto hemos caminado?

—Parece que sí.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, pero antes de que pudieran entrar en pánico, vieron una figura un poco alejada.

—Ey, mira, parece que hay alguien… ¡Vamos a acercarnos, a ver si nos puede ayudar!

Antes de poder detenerlo, Gilbert ya había empezado a correr, y a Francis no le quedó otro remedio que seguirlo.

Cuando llegó, el albino pudo observar que era un niño pequeño, que estaba sentado, sin hacer nada.

—Eh, niño.

El nombrado, un niño de piel morena, con el pelo castaño claro, y los ojos verdes, levantó la mirada, alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó secamente.

—¿Puedes ayudarme? Me he perdido y necesito llegar al pueblo.

—No sé dónde está el pueblo.

—¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está el pueblo?

En ese momento llegó Francis, que se lo quedó mirando unos momentos.

—Pues eso. Ahora dejadme en paz.

—Oye, _petit_, ¿qué haces aquí solo?

—Estoy esperando a mi madre.

—¿Y tú padre?

—En casa.

—¿Y por qué no estás con él?

—Porque me aburría, y salí a esperar a mi madre.

—Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Soy Gabriel.

—¿De verdad no sabes dónde está el pueblo? —preguntó Gilbert con incredulidad.

El niño negó con la cabeza y no abrió la boca. Francis se acercó al albino.

—¿Le has visto las cejas? —susurró —. ¿No te recuerdan a alguien?

—Ahora que lo dices… Son iguales a las de Arthur —comentó Gilbert con algo de tristeza. Hacía ya años de la muerte de su capitán.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que cansados, Francis y Gilbert se habían sentado enfrente del niño ha esperar a que llegara la mujer, ya que él no parecía querer guiarles a su casa a preguntar a su padre.

Una figura apareció andando por el camino y en la cara de Gabriel se dibujó una sonrisa enorme mientras los ojos le resplandecían. Sin embargo, mientras la figura se acercaba volvió a poner la cara seria y se levantó, yendo a abrazar a la que supusieron que sería su madre.

La mujer alzó al niño en brazos, y aunque él se quejó, le llenó de besos.

Al fin, le dejó en el suelo y continuaron avanzando. Cuando por fin pudieron distinguir su rostro, tanto Gilbert como Francis abrieron la boca.

—Isabel —murmuró el prusiano sin poder creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

Francis se había quedado sin palabras, e Isabel se quedó quieta, paralizado, mirando a sus amigos.

—¿Chicos? —susurró, mientras una sonrisa ya conocida se dibujaba en su cara —. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Fran! ¡Gil!

La española corrió hacia sus amigos, que se habían levantado, y los enterró en un gran abrazo, que ellos correspondieron sin dudarlo.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Vinimos persiguiendo a una banda pirata… Y nos perdimos. Necesitamos regresar al pueblo.

—Venid a mi casa, no está muy lejos. Está a punto de anochecer. Quedaros toda la noche y mañana os acompañaré. ¡Vamos Gabriel!

Isabel echó a andar, seguido de Gabriel, quien le sacó una lengua a los otros dos, que se apresuraron en imitarle y seguir a la castaña.

No tardaron más de un par de minutos en llegar a la casa de Isabel. Entraron por la puerta y mientras Gabriel subía unas escaleras, ella les guió a lo que parecía la sala de estar, donde había otra persona sentada, leyendo un libro y tomando un té.

Arthur levantó la vista cuando sintió que alguien entraba en la sala, y su sorpresa no podía ser mayor. Con cuidado, dejó la taza en una mesita y cerró el libro, levantándose.

—Qué demonios… —murmuró —. De entre todas las personas que podías traer a casa… ¿Ellos?

—No seas gruñón. ¡Hace años que nos los veíamos! ¿No es una bonita coincidencia?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Francis y Gilbert ya se habían tirado sobre él, aplastándole en un abrazo.

—¡Idiota! ¿Tú no estabas muerto?

—Oh, es cierto, había olvidado ese detalle.

—Creo que nos debes una explicación. —Arthur suspiró.

—Supongo que sí. Por favor, sentaos. —Los otros hicieron como había mandado —. En realidad es sencillo. Hacía unos meses que lo llevaba pensando: dejar la piratería. Cuando los marines atraparon a Tino, me di cuenta de que todos vosotros corríais peligro por mi culpa… Supongo que Roma os contó que hablé con él, ¿cierto? Pero no fue el único implicado. Había otra persona que era un amigo mío, y que también me debía algún favor.

Isabel sonrió, recordando la primera vez que le había contado la historia.

—Paulo. Por supuesto, sabía que si nos atrapaban, incluso si Roma podía salvaros a vosotros, no podía salvarme a mí. Así que lo acordé con Paulo. Me disparó, pero no al corazón, y como podéis comprobar, sobreviví perfectamente. El me dio por muerto ante los demás, por supuesto. Decidí huir. Quedarme sólo os daría problemas a vosotros. Quería empezar una nueva vida.

—Pero no podía vivir sin mi —se pavoneó Isabel, riendo, haciendo que Arthur rodara los ojos.

—Fui a despedirme de ella… Pero no pudimos despedirnos.

—Decidí que prefería marcharme con él a quedarme y verme obligada a casarme con Lovino.

Gilbert y Francis estaban abrazados, llorando dramáticamente.

—Oh, _l'amour_~

—Idiotas. Y nosotros pensando que Arthur estaba muerto y sin saber nada de Isabel —les recriminó Gilbert.

—Éramos jóvenes. Puede ser que nos precipitáramos un poco con las decisiones. Pero somos felices ahora, ¿no?

—¿Y tú, Gilbert? —preguntó Isabel —. ¿Al final te hiciste marine?

—Sí. Yo y Elizabeta. Un poco después nos casamos.

—¡Y Maddie y yo! Y mi preciosa ya ha tenido tres hijos. El último fue mi queridísimo primer niño, Matthew —suspiró Francis.

—Sí, no sé cómo puede soportarlo…

—¿Y el pequeño Gabriel? ¿Es vuestro?

Isabel asintió, emocionada.

—Nuestro querido. Es la persona que más quiero del mundo.

—¡Oye! —protestó Arthur —. ¿Y yo qué?

—Lo siento querido, pero pasaste a un segundo plano en el momento en que llegó él.

Gilbert y Francis rieron mientras Arthur refunfuñaba, y hablaron un poco más mientras Isabel preparaba algo de cenar y luego fueron todos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabel, Arthur y Gabriel salieron a despedirse de ellos.

—Entonces… Espero que nos volvamos a ver —se despidió Gilbert.

—¡Lo mismo digo! Podríamos traernos a Maddie, Elizabeta y los niños.

—¡Sería fantástico! —exclamó Isabel, sonriendo.

—¡Callaos e ir a capturar piratas! —les gritó Arthur, pero también sonriendo.

Ellos rieron y se alejaron por el camino.

—Tengo hambre —exigió Gabriel, haciendo que Isabel sonriera.

Cogiendo de una mano a su hijo y de la otra a Arthur, la española suspiró. Eso era lo que toda la vida había deseado. Una familia tranquila y feliz.

**XxXxX**

Vincent y Vash se miraron fijamente unos momentos. El suizo sabía que el holandés no se fiaba ni un pelo de él, y el holandés sabía que tampoco le caía muy bien al otro.

Roderich rodó los ojos. Siempre que se encontraban igual.

Al final, Emma agarró el brazo de su hermano, suspirando.

—Por favor, hermano, si queremos llegar a tiempo debemos darnos prisa, que nos están esperando.

—Tienes razón —gruñó Vincent, y después de que Lily se despidiera, salió por la puerta.

Roderich suspiró.

—Sois unos idiotas —afirmó.

—Yo no soy un idiota —protestó Vash —. Él es el idiota.

Lily soltó una pequeña risa.

—Dejad de discutir. Vamos, entrad, os prepararé algo de comer.

Los dos hombres hicieron como la joven les había ordenado. Lily había crecido y se había convertido en una jovencita respetable, al igual que Emma. Roderich había dejado de viajar, y se había asentado allí con Vash. Siempre que podían, visitaban a Lily, y algunas veces aquello implicaba encontrarse con Vincet, que visitaba a Emma.

—Entonces —comenzó Roderich, por dar algo de conversación —. ¿A dónde se iban?

—A Nápoles. Emma tenía ganas de ir, y como su hermano está destinado allí, decidió llevársela unos días.

Tal como había dicho Lily, Vincent se llevó a Emma a Nápoles. Su hermana le había estado dando la tabarra con que quería viajar allí. En cuanto se enteró, Felicia decidió organizar una cena de bienvenida, a pesar de que Vincent intentara convencerla de lo contrario.

Emma, en cambio, estaba ilusionada por esa cena. Tanto que no paró de hablar hasta que fue la hora de ir a la casa de Ludwig y Felicia.

Por fin llegaron a la casa, donde Emma tocó el timbre, sonriendo.

Felicia fue a abrirles, y les apremió a que pasaran, alegremente.

—¡_Ciao_! —exclamó la joven, mientras abrazaba a Emma —. Yo soy Felicia, encantada. Tú debes ser Emma. Vincent nos ha hablado de ti, de su querida hermana. Es un placer conocerte.

—¡Lo mismo digo! —exclamó Emma, sonriendo, y mirando la casa.

—Adelante, pasad por favor. Sois los primeros en llegar.

Apenas había dicho eso, alguien tocó a la puerta. Al abrir, descubrieron a un Paulo un tanto incómodo.

—¡Paulo! —exclamó la italiana —. Ya pensaba que no vendrías, adelante.

El portugués entró y se encontró con la mirada del holandés, por lo que suspiró.

—Vincent, hola —le saludó.

—No sabía que ibas a venir.

—Yo tampoco, hasta que esta tarde Felicia insistió en que viniera.

—Bueno, al menos significa que no estaré solo —resopló Vincent.

—Sí. Me alegro que también estés aquí.

Mientras ellos dos hablaron, Lovino llegó a la casa.

—¡Lovi! Eras el último que faltaba. Adelante.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas. Parecía algo sencillo que Felicia había preparado porque si. Aunque la italiana suspiraba soñadoramente mientras veía el ambiente al final de la cena.

Vincent y Paulo hablaban animadamente, y no se habían despegado en toda la noche, mientras que Lovino y Emma parecían haber hecho bastantes buenas migas, a pesar de que el italiano parecía portar un eterno sonrojo.

Al final de la noche, Paulo se despidió con un poco de pesar, y Lovino, como despedida, besó suavemente a Emma en la mejilla, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara, y se fuera de allí, cogida del brazo de su hermano, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Por fin, quedaron solos Felicia y Ludwig.

—¿Todo bien, Felicia? —preguntó el alemán.

—Ay, Lud… El amor es tan bonito.

**XxXxX**

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Iván con una mirada triste.

—Si-aru. Sólo nos embarcamos en este viaje porque Kiku, Mei y Xian querían aventuras-aru. Ya es hora de que dejemos esta vida. Quiero que mis hermanos tengan una vida normal-aru.

Iván suspiró. Al menos sabía donde vivían y podría hacerles alguna visita. La villa de Arthur se había convertido en un sitio donde los piratas que el inglés había conocido en vida podían descansar y tener una vida en paz sin ser perseguidos.

Yao le dio un último abrazo al ruso antes de entrar a la casa.

—¡Está bien! Mei tendrá una habitación para ella sola, por ser la única mujer-aru. Después de eso nos quedan tres habitaciones y somos cuatro-aru. ¿Cómo nos organizamos? Xian-aru… ¿te importaría dormir en la misma habitación Yong?

—No quiero. Si me disculpas, yo me quedaré con mi propia habitación.

Dicho esto, empezó a subir las escaleras.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que vosotros dos compartierais habitación —agregó Kiku, apropiándose también de una habitación para él solo.

Yao suspiró.

—¡Sí! ¡Compartiremos habitación Yao! ¡Esto es genial!

El chino maldijo a todos sus antepasados antes de sonreír. Volvían a la vida normal que tenían antes de lanzarse a la aventura.

Xian entró en su habitación, la cual tenía una ventana que conectaba con un patio entre ese y otra casa. No pudo evitar sonreír internamente. Por fin tendrían algo de paz.

Mientras tanto, la tripulación de Iván ya había comenzado a alejarse. El ruso estaba algo triste porque Yao había decidido dejar la piratería, pero pronto su cara de tristeza cambió a una cara molesta.

—¡Aquí estáis, piratas! —se oyó gritar a un mujer joven, una marine que les perseguía y cuyo barco se acercaba rápidamente.

En cuanto los barcos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, la marine saltó al barco de Iván, con pose altiva.

—Cada vez eres más fácil de pillar, Braginski.

—Lárgate Emily —exigió Iván, de malhumor.

—Cuidado con lo que dices. ¿Te recuerdo que nuestra última pelea la gané yo? Si no llega a ser por la psicópata de tu hermana ahora estarías entre rejas.

La joven rió escandalosamente.

—¿Toris? ¿Dónde estás?

El lituano se asomó al ver que Emily estaba en el barco.

—Hola, Emily. Pensaba que no nos veríamos en un tiempo.

—Ya, pero no podía dejar que aguantarás al loco que tienes por capitán tú solo.

—O sea, como que para eso ya estoy yo —protestó Feliks, que andaba acompañando a Toris.

—Kolkolkol…

—¡Da igual! ¡Dos mejor que uno! —Emily rió escandalosamente, mientras un aura nada agradable envolvía a Iván.

Ya era parte de su día a día. Parecía que nada haría que se librara de Emily.

**XxXxX**

Berwald y Tino habían visitado primero la ciudad donde Tino había vivido de pequeño. El joven no tenía familia, pero le había traído buenos recuerdos. A pesar de ello, no se quedaron mucho y se dirigieron al pueblo natal de Berwald.

Allí, el hermano pequeño de Berwald les había recibido con los brazos abiertos. No se llevaba muy bien con su hermano, pero no olvidaba que Berwald se había hecho pirata para que ellos pudieran vivir mejor.

El sueco se encontró con la sorpresa de que su hermano pequeño vivía solo ahora, a excepción de un niño pequeño que se encontraba en la casa.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Tino, curioso.

—No lo sé. Me lo encontré un día vagando por la calle. No encaja mucho aquí y por su culpa no puedo viajar, pero no lo puedo dejar solo.

Berwald no se lo pensó mucho.

—Nosotros lo cuidaremos.

Incluso Tino se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero accedió, y adoptaron al pequeño para que viviera con ellos. No pasaron mucho tiempo en el hogar de Berwald.

Allí, a pesar de que sabían que lo había hecho con buenas intenciones, era conocido como pirata, y no muy querido, así que solo les quedaba una opción.

—Arthur nos ofreció vivir en su villa si teníamos problemas con nuestros antecedentes piratas —recordó Tino —. Pero… ¿qué haremos con Peter?

—¡Iré con vosotros!

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro!

—¡Sí! No hay nada que me ate aquí, así que iré con papá y mamá.

Tino enrojeció.

—Ya te he dicho que no somos tus padres. ¡Y yo menos soy tu madre!

Peter le ignoró y Berwald esbozó una sonrisa. Cogiendo a cada uno de una mano, emprendieron el viaje.

Cuando llegaron a la villa de Arthur, buscaron una casa, pero todas eran demasiado grandes para ellos tres. Un día, se encontraron con otras tres personas que también estaban desembarcando.

—Siempre podéis uniros a la tripulación de nuevo. —Ese era Sadiq, despidiéndose, al mismo tiempo que revolvía el pelo de Emil.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta —accedió Soren, con una sonrisa deslumbrante —. Pero creo que nos ha llegado el momento de algo de paz. Así que nos despedimos.

—Adiós —se despidió también Lukas.

—Adiós —murmuró Emil antes de seguir a su hermano que ya estaba andando.

Berwald no parecía muy convencido, pero Tino no dudó en acercarse.

—¡Hola! No he podido evitar vuestra conversación. ¿Vais a vivir aquí a partir de ahora?

—¡Así es! —confirmó el danés, sonriendo.

—Bueno, nosotros llevamos un par de días buscando una casa, pero todas son demasiado grandes. ¿Os parecería bien que compartiéramos casa? Si no os importa claro…

—¡Por supuesto que no nos importa, vamos!

Soren cogió del brazo a Tino y comenzó a arrastrarle, haciendo que Berwald le siguiera, resoplando enfadado y con Peter detrás, y que Lukas alzara una ceja mientras también se apresuraba.

Emil fue a su ritmo y cuando llegó a la casa, ya habían sido asignadas todas las habitaciones y Berwald parecía estar discutiendo con Soren acerca de algo que no le importaba.

Subió las escaleras lentamente y se sentó en una silla de su habitación. Fijó la mirada en la ventana, que daba a un patio entre esa casa y otra. En la casa de enfrente, un chico moreno también miraba fijamente por la ventana.

A la vez, los dos levantaron la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. Y sin saber porque, ambos sonrieron. Tal vez esa vida lejos de la piratería no iba a ser tan aburrida como parecía.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Los finales de cada uno os han podido parecer abiertos, pero es que a todos les queda toda una vida por seguir viviendo. La última reflexión no es sólo de ellos dos, sino de todos. El hecho de dejar de ser pirata no significa adentrarse en una vida aburrida. Por ejemplo, formar una familia es una aventura muy peligrosa también ;_; Isa y Arthur han tenido un bonito niño, que es como yo me imagino a Gibraltar, y Francis y Maddie han tenido tres... TRES xD Y Eli ya tiene ganas... Como veis, el BFT es un ejemplo de comenzar una familia feliz y con niños, a pesar de Gilbert se resista xDDD Luego, Yao ha decidido separase de Iván para volver a vivir con sus hermanos, tranquilo (aunque en esa familia de tranquilidad nada ;_;) e Iván sigue rondando de pirata, aunque ahora se ha añadido otra molestia llamada Emily... Si gente! Nuestra Emily también se enroló en la Marina! Y por supuesto, nuestros nórdicos tienen derecho a una familia también... Mientras Sadiq y Heracles siguen siendo piratas, los otros cinco (con Sealand) se preparan para una convivencia difícil... Me ha gustado escribir este epílogo *-*

**Avances:** Está bien, falta la última parte, el pasado. Podréis ver un pequeño fragmento de Yao y sus hermanos, luego el pasado de Den, Noru y Ice primero. Después otro pequeño fragmento de Sadiq y Heracles, y por último el pasado de Portugal, Holanda y Bélgica. ¿Felices? Espero que si xD

**PD:** Alguien me matará si os digo que en un principio, cuando comencé a publicar la historia, me planteé que Arthur muriera de verdad? ;_;

**PD2**: Por si alguien se lo pregunta, Gilbert y Eli tendrán su primera niña, que se llamará Julchen *-*

**PD3:** El hermano de Berwald es Ladonia xD

**PD4:** En un futuro, Lud y Feli tendrán dos hermosos mellizos, niño y niña, Feliciano y Louise.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :DD

_**Namakemono97:** Yo tampoco me podía creer que habia terminado T_T Es que Arthur era demasiado awesome para morir, verdad? Aquí tienes el epílogo, un poco raro, que espero que te guste xD_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**EsteEsMiNombreDeUsuario:** Si! Se acabó . Me alegra que te haya gustado, de verdad ^_^ Bueno Nyo!España te lo agradece, a ella también le gusta Arthur (?) xD Aquí está el epílogo que espero que te haya gustado O_O Yo también pongo enters cuando dejo reviews, no eres la única! Vivamos nosotras! Gracias por comentar ^-^_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**xOgnAdOrA:** Bueno, piensa que aún queda la parte de los pasados :3 No te preocupes, a mi me pasa lo mismo, es porque no salen las palabras *llora* Me alegra que lo hayas estado siguiendo tanto tiempo *-* Y lo del diario fue un momentazo, y acabe cogiendole cariño a esa sección y todo . Y pensar que un principio sólo estaban ellos, y fue metiendo tripulaciones... Como la de Iván xD Lamento no haber puesto nada de la boda de Feli y Lud. Si te voy a decir, (información privilegiada) que fue bonita, y a petición de Lud, bastante privada (sólo acudieron familiares y amigos intimos) y que aún no han tenido ningún hijo pero Lud va a retirarse no muy tarde para tener un familia bonita *-* Me alegra que te haya gustado, y gracias por el comentario!_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Poppy-chan:** Si, se ha terminado . Bueno, aquí tienes el epílogo, raro, pero espero que te haya gustado :3 A mi también me gustan las cosas ñoñas, pero algunas veces me sorprendo escribiendolas y todo xD Y si... Me encanta el paso del drama al fluff *-* Nya, le cogí demasiado cariño a Arthur como para matarlo! Pero mira, el BFT se ha reencontrado xD German no quería... Pero quiere a Gilbo demasiado xD Gracias por comentar!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**LittleMonsterStick:** Bien, ponte a la cola, creo que no llegaré viva a esta noche xD PERO AL FINAL SON FELICES! *Salta, por que ella también es feliz* Lo que ellos tenían era amor del de verdad, del de hacerse viejos, y seguir queriendose, que ese es el verdadero . Si... Ya tenía ganas de poder escribir algo bonito y chachi guay de ellos xD Lo se, IreneRodriguez fue absolutamente genial . Aish, molaría que lo hiciera... Moririamos de amor xD Bueno, gracias por comentar!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Lala-chan 32165:** A mi me pasa lo mismo, así que te comprendo... xD Me alegro que consideres este capi bueno :3 Al final me dije que no podía matar a Arthur, es demasiado amor xD No te preocupes con la fortuna... Arthur tenía fortuna repartida por muchos sitios, y había estado preparandose esa nueva vida. Y la fortuna de Isa seguía en España, intacta *-* Yeah, ellos al final los volvieron a ver xD Espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por comentar!_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**IreneRodriguez:** Aquí vamos, me va a dar una hernia respondiendo todo esto xDD Igual que te la debió dar a ti escribiéndolo jajajajaja Ya lo vi, al principio me asusté... Y luego resultó que se te había cortado... Menos mal que podíamos comunicarnos por twitter xD Es que Eli y Gilbert son así ellos... Es una de mis parejas preferidas (y no es yaoi... Mira que eso es raro xD) Eli había estad muchos años viendo la cara externa de Gilbert, la que intenta protegerse haciendo comentarios ególatras... Aunque en realidad es porque se siente inseguro y solo (asi es en mi headcanon al menos xD Un poco más complicado, pero así). Pero Gilbert está preparado para mostrarle a Eli su otra cara... Y ahí está! Y Roma siempre estará ahí para alegrarnos el día... Si o no? xD Cada uno tienes sus razones... Y Roma era un romántico empedernido... Y Helena, por supuesto, conquistó a Roma con sus encantos xD Y bueno, eso es lo que quería mostrar. Por muy buena pirata que fuera, la mató una simple enfermedad que hoy en día la habría dejado en cama un par de días y recuperada, a lo mejor... Es la crueldad de la vida ;_; Y bueno, lo de German te lo dejo a tu mente xD Como verás todos los personajes tienen finales muy abiertos, y posibles cosas que pasaron o que han podido pasar... Así que te dejo que te imagines lo que quieras! Y es Feli! Ella es así, deja pasar a cualquiera xD Já, la verdad es que le pega mucho! Que amor de niña xD Jajaja mola... No se si sabrás quien es elrubiusOMG (en youtube, si no lo sabes, buscalo y mira sus videos) pero en uno de los videos, jugando al amnesia, la canta y me ha recordado y he estado media hora riendome xD A mi también me gusta! Aunque siempre me lo imagino a lo Toy Story y me entra la risa xD Otra fan de Goyo Jimenez? Sus monologos (sobre todo los de americanos) son la leche xD Solo en ese? Es todo taaaan Alfred XD AJA PERO AQUÍ SE DESCUBRE QUE EN REALIDAD PAULO ERA SU HAMIJO! *La mira preocupada* No te mueraaas, NO TE MUERAAAS, TU PIENSA QUE TE QUEDA MUCHO HETALIA POR VER! *Se esconde* Pero no muere en realidad... Tú perdona mi? *Ojitos de cachorrito* NO! CUALQUIER COSA MENOS SLENDER! SLENDER NO POR DIOS! Ves? Paulo es bueno, Paulo es bueno *Sigue lloriqueando* Roma no sabía nada... Para él, Arthur está muerto . German tenía muchas emociones con Gilbert T_T No pasa nada, el kami-sama que se le aparece a Eli y a Gilbert te perdona (?) Estoy segura de que Gilbert le pondrá muchos trajes de pollito a su futura niña... Tino y Berwald adoptaron a Peter, pero a Ladonia lo dejé como el hermano de Su-san xD Y pobre Lovi... Con Bélgica tenía dos posibilidades: hacer que se peleara con Roderich por el amor de Vash... O meterla con Lovi. Chan chaaan! Con Lovi se queda xD Estoy segura de que todos en el mundo de Harry Potter se ayudarían a resucitar a su nación... Sin Arthur, ellos no existirian O_o (Bueno, sin Arthur, y sin Scott e_e) TIENE UN FINAL FELIZ! UN FINAL MUY FELIZ! INCLUSO TIENEN UN HIJO! *Apreta los labios* Veees? Ves como Arthur no nos iba a abandonar? *Le acaricia la cabezza maternalmente (?) a pesar de ser, de hecho, más joven* VIVAN LOS FINALES FLUFF! *Salta de alegría* Si es que con lo guay que te ha quedado... Que se lo enseñé a mis amigas y se han quedado alucinadas *_* Te voy a contar sobre el secreto de Francis y Maddie (información privilegiada) *susurrando* Esperaron a que Emily se enrolara en la Marina para casarse en secreto... Ella se enteró cuando tuvieron su primera niña ;P *deja de susurrar* Menos mal que tenemos a Vinceent xD Y yeah... Creo que te puedo decir la pareja: PruHun. Estuve pensandolo un largo rato, pero al final la trama vino antes que la pareja, y luego le adjudiqué la que más me parecía que le pegaba xD Y esa será... Está en proceso de escritura, no será muy largo, pero espero que te guste... Te avisaré por twitter xD Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo y gracias por comentar!_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


	24. El pasado

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen, este fanfic si :3

* * *

**El pasado**

—_Kiku, no puedes hacernos esto —protestó Yao cogiendo a Kiku de la manga para que no se alejara —. Somos tu familia-aru._

—_No me une ningún lazo de sangre a vosotros —replicó el japonés, y aquello le dolió mucho a Yao, que soltó el brazo de Kiku para llevarse la mano al corazón._

—_No hace falta que nos una un lazo de sangre-aru —murmuró el chino —. ¡Quieras o no, somos una familia!_

_Detrás de Yao, se encontraban Yong, Xian y Mei, mirando la escena. Los tres querían intervenir, pero no se atrevían, así que dejaron a sus hermanos mayores discutir._

—_Yao-san, lo siento, pero no puedo continuar aquí… Yo, debo salir. Incluso si eso significa convertirme en pirata._

—_Pero Kiku, no debemos separarnos…_

—_¡Ya vale-daze~! Kiku quiere ser pirata, y Yao que no nos separemos, ¿cierto-daze~? —Yong había saltado a la escena, interponiéndose entre Kiku y Yao. Ambos asintieron —. Pues… ¡convirtámonos todos en piratas! ¡Yao sería nuestro capitán, daze~!_

—_¿Qué? —preguntaron tanto el japonés como el chino, alzando las cejas._

—_¡Sí! ¡Yong tiene razón! ¡No podemos separarnos de Kiku! —Esa era Mei, que fue corriendo a abrazar al japonés._

—_Ellos tienen razón. Deberíamos mantenernos todos juntos —intervino Xian, colocándose al lado de Kiku. Yao se mordió el labio, y al final resopló._

—_Está bien-aru —aceptó Yao ante la mirada sorprendida de Kiku —. Nada nos ata aquí igualmente-aru. ¡Pero yo seré el capitán!_

_Mientras Yong y Mei se cogían de las manos saltando de la alegría y Xian suspiraba, Kiku no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. En verdad le alegraba que no se fueran a separar._

Emil corría agarrado de su hermano mayor. Lukas le apretaba la mano con fuerza, pero no debían dejar de correr. No podían dejar de correr.

El islandés pronto se encontró jadeando y sin poder respirar. Lukas le miró con preocupación, y llegó el momento en que Emil tropezó y cayó al suelo. El noruego paró inmediatamente, intentando ayudar a Emil a levantarse, pero no lo hizo a tiempo.

Tres hombres, bastante más mayores que ellos que apenas eran unos adolescentes, no tardaron en alcanzarlos.

—Al fin —gruñó uno de ellos.

—Son endiabladamente rápidos, ¿eh? —refunfuñó otro mientras empezaban a rodearlos.

Lukas intentó proteger a su hermano, poniéndose delante, y no tardó en recibir el puñetazo que lo lanzó al suelo.

—Malditos ladronzuelos. Devolvednos el dinero.

—Nosotros no hemos robado vuestro dinero —gruñó Lukas, mientras le sangraba el labio por el golpe.

—Mentiroso.

—Te prometo que no te hemos robado nada —repitió el noruego. Uno de los hombres lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta.

—Primero te mataré a ti, y luego mataré a ese crío que está contigo, así que devuélveme mi puto dinero.

Lukas se mantuvo impasible, mientras oía como otro de los hombres agarraba a Emil para que no escapara.

Pero antes de que comenzara a apalizar a Lukas, alguien los interrumpió.

—Eh, vosotros, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —Un joven de unos dieciocho años se paró en la escena con los brazos cruzados. Tenía el pelo rubio, corto y desordenado y unos profundos ojos azules.

—Estos renacuajos nos han robado nuestro dinero.

—Es mentira —protestó Emil.

El joven, se sacó una bolsa de monedas del delantal que llevaba y se la lanzó al hombre que tenía las manos libres.

—¿Ahí habrá suficiente? —Lukas vio como en los ojos del hombre brillaba la codicia.

—Esto no nos llega ni para la mitad de lo que nos han robado.

Lukas resopló y el desconocido alzó una ceja.

—Esto probablemente triplica lo que supuestamente os han robado, así que confórmate.

El hombre aceptó con un gruñido, y los tres empezaron a alejarse. El que sostenía a Lukas lo lanzó contra el suelo. Rápidamente el desconocido se acercó a ayudarle a levantarse, pero Lukas rechazó su ayuda.

—Soy Soren. Espero que esos brutos no os hayan hecho daño. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

—Yo soy Emil —susurró el islandés, aún temblando.

—No tengo porque decírtelo, simplemente eres un desconocido, no necesitábamos tu ayuda.

Soren alzó una ceja.

—Pero hermano, él-

—Él nada. Nos vamos.

Lukas y Emil se alejaron mientras Soren susurraba algo así como "_qué lindo acento noruego_".

Una vez estuvieron suficientemente lejos, Lukas sacó una pequeña bolsa con monedas. Soren tenía razón. Lo que les había dado triplicaba lo que Lukas y Emil habían robado. Tranquilamente, los dos hermanos siguieron andando. Ellos estaban solos. No necesitaban ayuda de nadie y menos de un danés entrometido.

Unas semanas después, Lukas y Emil paseaban por uno de los barrios de la ciudad, cuando el islandés se paró delante de un escaparate de una pastelería.

Lukas resopló y dio la vuelta, para volver con su hermano.

—¿Quieres uno? —preguntó Lukas en voz baja.

Emil negó con la cabeza. Sabía que no podían permitirse comprar nada y no quería que Lukas robara más de lo necesario.

Pero el islandés no pudo resistirse y entró en la pastelería, que estaba abarrotada. Simplemente se acercó al escaparate que le había llamado la atención, y se quedó mirando fijamente los pasteles. Rodando los ojos, Lukas le siguió. Le conseguiría uno esa tarde, por mucho que Emil dijera que no.

Ambos estaban a punto de irse cuando alguien se colocó a su lado.

—¿A qué tienen buena pinta? —preguntó, orgulloso. Emil abrió los ojos, y Lukas se dio un golpe en la frente. De entre todas las personas, ¿él?

El chico se giró hacia ellos, y también abrió los ojos, gratamente sorprendido.

—¡Emil! ¡Noru! ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿Os gustan los pasteles? La mayoría los cocino yo.

Al ver que a Emil se le hacía la boca agua, Soren rió y se alejó de ellos.

—¡Esperad ahí un momento!

En contra de que lo que le exigían sus instintos, Lukas permaneció quieto, junto a Emil. Soren no tardó en llegar, con una caja con varios pasteles dentro.

—Para vosotros.

Lukas tragó saliva.

—Nosotros, no podemos…

—¡Os los regalo!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Emil, mientras sus ojos brillaban.

—A cambio del nombre de Noru.

Lukas frunció el ceño. No pensaba decirle su nombre. En cambio, Emil era otra historia.

—¡Lukas! Él se llama Lukas.

El noruego abrió la boca.

—Emil —protestó —. Vámonos. Ya hemos molestado bastante.

—¡Esperad!

Lukas se giró hacia Soren, que tenía una mirada incómoda en la cara. Vio como les observaba y resopló. Sabía muy bien las pintas que llevaban.

—Vosotros… ¿Tenéis algún sitio donde quedaros? —preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio. Lukas desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio y Emil negó con la cabeza —. Vosotros… Podéis quedaros aquí.

La boca de Lukas se secó y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Soren que le devolvió la mirada con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno… No queremos ser una molestia.

—¡No sois molestia!

Lukas y Emil no pudieron resistirse ante las exclamaciones de Soren y acabaron aceptando.

Tres años después, Lukas se daba golpes contra la pared, mientras Soren, con los brazos cruzados, miraba fijamente al noruego.

—¡No sabemos dónde puede estar! —exclamó el noruego.

—Bueno, él siempre dijo que quería ser pirata —opinó Soren, haciendo que Lukas se quedara paralizad —. Y la tripulación del capitán Adnan.

—¿Crees que se haya unido a su tripulación?

—Es muy probable.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—Vamos a buscarlo.

Lukas le miró fijamente.

—No tienes porque venir. Tienes un buen negocio y eres respetado y…

—Yo iré a donde sea que vaya Noru —susurró Soren, haciendo que Lukas bufara por ese estúpido apodo que le había puesto cuando se conocieron.

—Está bien. Nos vamos ya.

Tal como había exigido Lukas, partieron de inmediato. Tardaron un mes y medio en encontrar el barco pirata que buscaban.

Atracaron en la misma ciudad que ellos, y cuando Lukas vio a Emil, no le importó que estuviera acompañado, se lanzó hacia él.

—Hermano idiota.

—¡Lukas!

—No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías. Vuelve a casa.

—No…

Lukas suspiró. Sabía que Emil se iba a negar. ¿Qué salida les quedaba?

—¿Capitán Adnan? —El noruego miró como Soren le estrechaba la mano al turco.

—Ese soy yo.

—Lukas, que es ese de ahí, y yo, que me llamo Soren, estamos interesados en unirnos a su tripulación. Y no aceptamos un no por respuesta.

Sadiq se rió.

—Por supuesto, sois bienvenidos.

Emil le miró, un poco conmovido.

—¿Por qué? Vosotros no queríais ser piratas.

El danés rio estruendosamente mientras abrazaba a Lukas y a Emil. Soren esbozó una sonrisa y bajó el nivel de voz para que sólo ellos pudieran oírle.

—No voy a permitir que nada nos separe.

—_¡Debes ocupar su lugar, Heracles!_

_El griego llevaba oyendo eso desde que había muerto su madre. Él no tenía mucha edad no quería tener que convertirse en capitán del barco pirata que había estado dirigiendo su madre._

_Poco después de morir de Helena, su segundo de a bordo, Roma, había dejado la piratería, y eso le dejaba a él para asumir el cargo._

_Cabreado, se encerró en el camarote, hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta._

—_Adelante —murmuró. Quien entró resultó ser, nada más y nada menos, que Sadiq, el hombre al que podría decirse que más odiaba en todo el mundo. Sin embargo esa vez no parecía ir con ganas de pelear —. ¿Qué quieres?_

—_Deberías pensarte lo de ocupar el lugar de tu madre._

—_¡No quiero! ¡Soy joven, no me veo capacitado! Es todo culpa de ese… Bill se llama, ¿no? Es él quien me exige que tome el cargo. Si no estuviera él podría ser capitán cualquiera._

_Sadiq se le quedó mirando._

—_Pues elige a alguien para mandar. Toma tú el puesto de capitán y que ese alguien sea tu segundo de a bordo y sea quien da las verdaderas decisiones._

_Heracles esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, se levantó y le dio un golpe en el pecho._

—_Te acabas de ofrecer voluntario_

Vincent abrazó a su hermana. Los dos eran niños pequeños. Emma tenía nueve años y el tenía doce.

Ambos se habían quedado huérfanos haría unos meses y se habían visto obligados a vagar por la ciudad. Lo peor era en ese momento. Había llegado el invierno y ambos estaban tiritando de frío. La poca ropa de abrigo que tenían la llevaba Emma, por decisión de Vincent, y la joven se acababa de quedar dormida. Su hermano suspiró. No sabía que iba a pasar con ellos.

En ese momento, notó un chico que sería un año mayor que él, mirándole fijamente.

Vincent desvió la mirada, y de repente el joven empezó a acercársele. Se desenrolló la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello, a líneas azules y blancas y se lanzó a Vincent. Acto seguido, salió corriendo de allí.

Vincent, confundido, se puso la bufanda alrededor del cuello, y volvió con su hermana, abrazándola para que pasara el menor frío posible.

El tiempo pasó, y aunque Vincent no olvidó a aquel chico de pelo castaño, había perdido la esperanza de volver a verle. La única prueba de que había sido real y no un producto de su imaginación era la bufanda que portaba desde entonces.

Ahora, Vincent tenía dieciséis años y decidió entrar a la academia de la Marina, a pesar de que una Emma de trece años le suplicara que no lo hiciera.

Vincent le había sonreído pero había hecho caso omiso a sus suplicas.

El primer día, habían cogido a los novatos y los habían puesto con las parejas que tendrían a partir de ese momento para practicar.

Vincent miró fijamente al chico que le había tocado. Tenía una mirada madura y sonriente, y el pelo castaño y largo recogido en una coleta detrás de la espalda. Una cicatriz surcaba uno de sus ojos, y a Vincent le recordó su propia cicatriz, la que tenía en la frente, encima de su ojos, también.

Después de decirle que su nombre era Paulo, el chico se le quedó mirando y luego su mirada se desvió a la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello, haciendo que abriera los ojos enormemente.

—Tú…

Vincent desvió la mirada hacia el objeto de la atención de Paulo, y luego volvió a mirarlo, frunciendo el ceño. Aquel chico…

—Tú eres el niño de hace cuatro años —murmuró Paulo, más afirmando que preguntado —. ¿Cierto?

Vincent le miró, con la boca seca.

—Tú eres el que me dio la bufanda…

Paulo rió y el holandés sonrió. Las vueltas que daba le vida.

Desde ese momento se convirtieron en amigos inseparables.

Una vez, practicando, Vincent se apartó el pelo de la cara, dejando entrever su cicatriz. Paulo se acercó a él, mirándola.

—¿Por qué la ocultas?

Vincent enrojeció.

—Me la hizo mi padre cuando era muy pequeño, unos meses antes de morir. Yo… Supongo que me da vergüenza mostrarla.

Paulo se señaló su propia cicatriz.

—¿La ves? Me la hizo mi padre también. Cuando un día de invierno volví a casa y había perdido mi bufanda.

Vincent cogió su propia bufanda y Paulo asintió.

—No te avergüences, son heridas de guerra —bromeó Paulo. Vincent se lo tomó bastante en serio, ya que desde ese día, acomodó su pelo hacia arriba, haciendo que la cicatriz se viera perfectamente.

Paulo era el astuto de los dos, mientras que Vincent era el bruto y el que siempre terminaba herido, haciendo que el portugués debiera curarle siempre. Ya se había convertido en una costumbre para ellos.

Emma ahora estaba feliz por su hermano, que estaba mucho más relajado que antes, y que incluso sonreía. La joven había conseguido trabajo en una floristería y parecía que todo iba mejor.

Vincent y Paulo sufrieron en una época de su vida un pequeño bache cuando Paulo conoció a un tal Arthur, y se hizo un buen amigo de él. Sin embargo, Arthur no tardó en desaparecer de sus vidas y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Pasara lo que pasase, entre Vincent y Paulo se había formado una unión irrompible.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Y hasta aquí llegó todo! Decepcionadas? Contentas? Alguna cosa en especial que queráis saber? Lo que más lamentó es mucha parte de la vida de los otros personajes, tanto en el pasado, como al mismo que tiempo en el transcurso de la historia como en el pasado que rondó en mi cabeza, pero no hay cabida para todo en el fic *Llora desconsolada* Pero soy feliz. Un poco de los pasados de cada uno si que pude escribir *Baila* Creo que el pasado de Emil, Lukas y Soren ha quedado claro, ha sido el más largo :D Y los asiáticos, bueno, ellos son una gran familia :3 En cuanto a Sadiq y Heracles, en cuanto Bill se marchó de la tripulación, Sadiq obtuvo el puesto oficial de capitán y Heracles se quedó como segundo de a bordo. Poco después de que los nórdicos entraran a esa misma tripulación, Heracles gustosamente le cedió el puesto de segundo de a bordo a Soren. Y Paulo y Vincent, así tan monos ellos alsjdjslkads okya Aish, que penita me da que se termine esto ya :( Pero no lo puedo alargar más de lo que ya lo he alargado! Espero que a todos os haya gustado, y que hayais disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo ^_^

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, he superado los cien, que feliz me habéis hecho *-*

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**IreneRodriguez:** Y ahí está el capítulo último, un poco de los pasados *-* Lo siento, se ha acabado DD: El asombroso Gilbo merezca que leas algo en lo que sale él xD Siii, será una niña preciosa, yo lo se. Nacerá a imagen y semejanza de Eli pero con la actitud de Gilbo ^_^ Si... Francis le da caña a Maddie Ê_e Somos unas pervertidas pero es la verdad! No se, mi imagen de Gibratar es algo así como el Hong Kong español. Es decir, así parecido a España, con las cejas de Inglaterra y con una actitud rara xD TU PADRE ES GIBRALTAR! QUE CONFIESE! xD Ya, pero Eire, que no cabe todoooo DD: Todo el mundo termina feliz y contento _ Es que Lovi merecía algo de felicidad, no? Y Emma era perfecta! Dios, tengo esa canción en la cabeza y lo he leido cantandola ._. Estarás contenta e_e Pero Yao en el fondo está feliz porque están todos juntos :D Ah, entre Iván y Emily puede ser que haya tensión sexual, puede que no... Sólo te digo que la americana para a molestar a Vanya durante un tiempo xD Si, no pude evitar meter a Ladonia xD Nop, él no fue, pero puede que en un futuro vaya, quien sabe xD Sii, casi todos deciden dejar la vida pirata... Se hacen mayores y viejos (?) Soren y Berwald se lo van a pasar de maravilla e_e Hombre, tampoco iba a dejar a esos dos ahí, y yau, no, ellos se merecen amor también (?) Las parejas hetero merecen algo de amor~ El rubius es Dios para nosotras xD Por supuesto! Bien, te tomo la palabra, AMO A GOYO! Bien, no morir y perdonar, pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo con Slender! Esos dos jueguecitos tienen tela, eh? e_e Dios, somos unas masoquistas xD El grito de Emily se oyó en todo el mundo . Sip, te avisaré, ya está en proceso pero voy lenta porque no tengo tiempo T_T Y aquí tienes el último capítulo! Sip, eras el comentario nº 100, Felicidades (?)_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Poppy-chan:** Se merecían un buen final, no? Que ya me vale a mi también con hacerles sufrir U_u Si, no podia dejar que esos tres n se reencontraran :3 Arthur, el pobre, no le dejan tranquilo ni fingiendo estar muerto xD Por supuesto, Gibraltar con alguno de ellos acabara. Quien sabe con quien xD Sii, Iván tiene Emily para rato jajaja No se va a librar de ella ni en sueños xDD Y Lovi merecía algo por haber sufrido tanto! Pues que se quede con Emma! Nosotras le protegeremos de Vincent! Y los nórdicos no podían terminar de otra manera _ Pero Yao en el fondo es feliz porque todos están juntos . Gracias por comentar!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**xOgnAdOrA:** Me alegra que te haya gustado! Ellos se auto marginaron de la sociedad (?) Siii, no podía ser de otra manera! Ellos tenían que encontrarse! Esos dos merecen algo así con las familias que les han tocado, no? e_e Bueno, espero que estos fragmentos de los pasados te hayan gustado :3 Sobre la hija de Gilbert, te puedo decir que físicamente será como Eli, pero su carácter será el de Gilbo e_e Pobre Eli, tendrá que aguantar con otra ególatra Me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por el review :D_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**LittleMonsterStick:** Siii, ya no queda más historia que contar (miento, todos tienen mucha historia, pero no dentro de ese fic *-*) Si, ellos merecían un final bien feliz después de todo lo que han pasado _ Gibraltar no podía fatar ahí, por favor e_e Sip, los dos son unos tsunderes e Isabel tendrá que aguantarlos xDD Lovi y Bélgica... Lovi merecia también su final feliz por sufrir tanto D: Todas le dais el pésame a Lovi por el cuñado xD Poobre Lovi xDD Ja, Iván y Emily peleando for evah and evah Por supuesto que no, Emily estará ahí un buen tiempo ê_e Por supuesto que no voy a abandonar esta pareja, ya estoy pensando otro fic de ellos dos :D Así se hace joven padawan(?) No, en serio, estaré esperando para leerla ^_^ Gracias por comentar!_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_

**_Muchas gracias :3_**


End file.
